Źródło
by La Perla Negra aka Luthien
Summary: W Hogwarcie pewien tajemniczy osobnik sprzedaje sekrety innych uczniów. Draco Malfoy poszukując zemsty na Harrym Potterze, próbuje dowiedzieć się, kim też owo tajemnicze Źródło jest.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Źródło**

Tytuł oryginału: The Source

Autorka: Luckyducky7

Tłumaczyła: Luthien

Zgoda autorki: JEST!

Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.

Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!

Źródło

1

Draco Malfoy siedział przy stole Slytherinu i wpatrywał się w niezrównanego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Na jego arystokratycznej twarzy malowała się drwina, a z przeszywających, szarych oczu wyzierał chłód.

_Głupi Potter! Bezczelny, grozić mi - Malfoyowi! Poczekaj tylko, niech cię dorwę. Jak śmiał zmusić mnie, abym przyrzekł, że…_

Ślizgon otrząsnął się z myśli, gdyż Lisa Hutchins, Krukonka z szóstego roku, otoczyła go ramieniem.

- Draco! Tęskniłeś? Bo ja bardzo.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek, wzmacniając jeszcze uścisk.

- Lisa, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie całowała mnie przy innych? Poza tym _nie_ brakowało mi ciebie. A teraz z łaski swojej, zabierz tę rękę ze mnie – odrzekł chłodno chłopak.

Obrzucił ją swoim słynnym, kamiennym spojrzeniem. Lisa zabrała rękę i popatrzyła na niego błagającym wzrokiem.

- Ale Draco, w zeszłym tygodniu powiedziałeś… Byłam taka szczęśliwa… Myślałam, że mnie kochasz i my…

- Hutchins, naprawdę jesteś taka tępa, czy tylko na taką wyglądasz? Nigdy nic nie powiedziałem. To _ty_ doszłaś do złych wniosków. Teraz odjedź, proszę. Mam mdłości na twój widok – oświadczył Ślizgon, przeciągając samogłoski.

Krukonka wybuchła płaczem i biegiem opuściła Wielką Salę. Kolejne serce złamane przez Draco Malfoya.

-------------------------------------------------------------

W międzyczasie, po drugiej stronie Sali, siedział Harry Potter z przyjaciółmi – Hermioną Granger, Ronaldem Weasleyem i jego młodszą siostrą Ginny.

- Dalej, Harry – jęczał Ron. – Czemu Malfoy wciąż tu jest? Wiem, że wiesz.

- Ron, na litość boską – odezwała się Hermiona. – Zostaw Harry'ego w spokoju. Jestem pewna, że ma już dość twojego marudzenia. Szczególnie, że dręczysz go od dwóch tygodni.

- Jak Harry mi powie, to przestanę – zripostował Ron.

- Czemu nie możesz już teraz? – spytała zirytowana Hermiona.

- To dość zaskakujące, że ty też nie pragniesz poznać szczegółów, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zawsze chcesz wszystko wiedzieć.

- Nie chcę zawsze _wszystkiego_ wiedzieć! – broniła się dziewczyna.

- Pewnie, że nie – odparował Ron sarkastycznie, wywracając przy tym oczami.

- Hej! – okrzyk Harry'ego wybił się ponad ich podniesione głosy, tak że natychmiast przestali na siebie wrzeszczeć. Harry obrócił się twarzą do przyjaciela i otoczył go ramieniem. – Przykro mi, ale złożyłem czarodziejską przysięgę, że nie ujawnię, co się wydarzyło. Inaczej wyłysieję przed dwudziestką, oślepnę przed trzydziestką, ogłuchnę przed czterdziestką, nogi odpadną mi przed pięćdziesiątką i będę wymiotował ślimakami aż do śmierci w wieku sześćdziesięciu lat.

Przy ostatnim symptomie Ron wzdrygnął się.

- O, cholera. To jest najgorsza przysięga, o jakiej słyszałem. Dobrze Harry, nie musisz mi mówić, a ja przestanę cię nagabywać.

- Nareszcie – Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. – Nie będę musiała cały czas słuchać twojego głosu.

- Ej, mnóstwo ludzi ustawia się w kolejce, żeby tylko usłyszeć mój śliczny, czarujący i hipnotyzujący głos – chwalił się ironicznie rudowłosy chłopak.

Cała trójka wybuchła śmiechem. Przestali chichotać dopiero, kiedy spostrzegli poruszenie przy stole Slytherinu. Śledzili wzrokiem dziewczynę, która wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali zalana łzami.

- Co, do jasnej cholery, tam zaszło? – zawołał Ron.

- Pójdę zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

Trójka przyjaciół zwróciła głowy w stronę Ginny. Całkowicie zapomnieli, że tam siedzi i gdyby nie wyrzekła słowa, nie zauważyliby jej. Dziewczyna wstała i ruszyła na poszukiwania Krukonki ze złamanym sercem.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Po odejściu Lisy Hutchins Draco zaczął jeść śniadanie. Nie obchodziło go, gdzie poszła lub jak się czuje. Po jego lewej stronie siedzieli Crabbe i Goyle, a po prawej Blaise Zabini. Blaise patrzyła na jasnoróżowy pergamin i chichotała.

- Co jest takiego śmiesznego? – zapytał Draco, nawet nie zaszczycając ją spojrzeniem.

- Cóż, Malfoy, wydaje mi się, że znalazłam lekarstwo na naszą nudę. Zabieranie punktów innym domom, jak to brzmi dla ciebie?

- Mów dalej. – Odpowiedział Draco swoim zwykłym niedbałym tonem. W tym roku był Prefektem Naczelnym, więc miał prawo zabierać punkty innym uczniom i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy użyje tego przywileju.

- Znalazłam się w posiadaniu informacji, że kilku Puchonów i Krukonów z szóstego roku, co tydzień spotyka się po zmroku na partyjce pokera w jednej z klas. Wspaniała okazja, by okazać trochę władzy, czyż nie? – oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

- Niezły pomysł Zabini, ale gdzie się tego dowiedziałaś? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to pewne? Mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia, niż wałęsanie się po szkole w poszukiwaniu nieistniejących zebrań.

Blaise podniosła różowy pergaminu i pomachała mu nim przed nosem.

- Och, to zdecydowanie wiarygodna informacja. Jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodło.

Draco chwycił pergamin i przyjrzał się mu z zainteresowaniem.

**_Drugie piętro, pracownia 213_**

Co środę.

Po północy – hazard.

Krukoni: Jane Booty, Kit Lengly i Jason Heroning.

Puchoni: Bobby Smith, Silvia Oldfield i Megan Hadger.

Potwierdzono.

- Co to jest? I przez kogo to jest potwierdzone? – spytał.

Wyrywając mu pergamin, dziewczyna obróciła się w jego kierunku.

- Stąd mam tą informację, a to – wskazała dziwne „Ź" na dole strony – jest znak. Symbolizuje Źródło.

- Źródło? Co to jest?

- Raczej _kto_ to jest.

Ślizgon rzucił Blaise spojrzenie mówiące o–czym–ty–pleciesz.

- Wiem tylko, że to ktoś, kto sprzedaje informacje za pieniądze. Cokolwiek chcesz wiedzieć, o kimkolwiek w Hogwarcie – on może ci powiedzieć. Musisz jedynie zapłacić odpowiednią cenę.

Draco Malfoy uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. W jego głowie szybko narodził się plan. _Czas odpłacić się Potterowi._

- Więc Blaise, możesz umówić mnie z tym Źródłem?

Ślizgonka uniosła brew, gdy usłyszała swoje imię w jego ustach.

- Dlaczego, _Draco_? Planujesz wygrzebać na kogoś jakieś brudy? – odparła ponętnym głosem.

- Można to tak określić – stwierdził chłopak z cynicznym uśmiechem. Spojrzeli na siebie ze zrozumieniem, po czym Blaise nachyliła się i zaczęła szeptać mu coś do ucha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tytuł: Źródło**

Tytuł oryginału: The Source

Autorka: Luckyducky7

Tłumaczyła: Luthien

Zgoda autorki: JEST!

Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.

Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!

2

Było już późno w nocy, gdy Draco patrolował korytarze, jak na porządnego Prefekta Naczelnego przystało. Jednak inni nie wiedzieli wszystkiego, a mianowicie tego, że Draco tak naprawdę szukał zemsty.

_Dobra. Według słów Zabini to powinno być gdzieś tutaj._

**Aby kupić informacje od Źródła, musisz iść na opuszczony korytarz na drugim piętrze i wejść do pierwszego pokoju po prawej. Napisz na kawałku pergaminu, co chcesz wiedzieć i o kim, a następnie podpisz go imieniem i nazwiskiem oraz nazwą domu, do którego należysz. Idź tam dziś o północy, ale wpierw upewnij się, że jesteś sam. Skontaktuję się z nim w twoim imieniu, żeby mógł się z tobą spotkać i wyjaśnić ci zasady.**

_Spotkać się ze mną i wyjaśnić mi zasady? On myśli, że kim niby jest? Jakimś ojcem chrzestnym zbrodni czy co?_

Draco dotarł do opuszczonego korytarza.

Tonął on w mroku, a jedynym źródłem światła była pochodnia umiejscowiona przy wejściu. Niemniej jednak dla Draco było wystarczająco jasno, aby dojrzeć to, czego szukał. Chłopak wkroczył do pokoju i rozejrzał się wokoło. Ściany okrągłego pomieszczenia o rozmiarach klasy pokrywały szczelnie rysunki, które najwyraźniej zostały zaprojektowane specjalnie do tej komnaty, ponieważ były zaokrąglone tak, że idealnie pasowały do murów. Dokładnie na przeciwko drzwi, którymi wszedł Ślizgon, znajdowały się drugie drzwi, a przed nimi stało biurko z dwoma krzesłami.

Owe drugie drzwi zaskrzypiały i do pomieszczenia wślizgnęła się postać odziana w ciemne, długie szaty, okrywające ją od stóp do głów. Na głowie miała kaptur, który kładł się cieniem na twarz, więc trudno było odgadnąć, kim jest. Jednak kiedy tajemniczy osobnik poniósł wzrok, Draco spostrzegł, że ów ma na twarzy maskę, odsłaniającą jedynie usta i intensywnie brązowe oczy.

- Proszę usiąść, panie Malfoy – oznajmił.

Sam usiadł na krześle za biurkiem, a Draco podążył za jego przykładem. Jego głos był głęboki i szorstki, jakby należał do dojrzałego mężczyzny.

- Zabini zawiadomiła mnie, że jesteś zainteresowany jedną z moich usług. Zwykle nie spotykam się oko w oko z moimi klientami, aby dokonać targu, ale lubię poznawać nowych, potencjalnych kupców.

Ślizgon odchylił się na swoim krześle i założył ręce na piersi. Ironiczny uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

- Zabini mówiła, że będziesz chciał wyjaśnić mi _zasady_.

- Ach, tak. Musi pan zrozumieć, panie Malfoy, że różne typy informacji mają odpowiednie ceny, a im większy to sekret, tym więcej będzie kosztowało pozyskanie go. To również zależy od tego, o kim chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć. Każdy ma swoją własną cenę, w zależności od stopnia trudności.

- Dobrze – odparł niedbale.

Tajemniczy mężczyzna podsunął mu kawałek pergaminu, po czym wstał. Widząc to, Draco też powstał i śledził wzrokiem ruchy mężczyzny, który zbliżył się do szafki.

- Możesz zostawić informację, którą potrzebujesz na kawałku pergaminu razem z nazwiskiem i domem, do którego należysz, a potem włożyć ją do szuflady łącznie z zapłatą. Moją odpowiedź wyślę ci sową.

Zanim jasnowłosy chłopak zdążył wyrzec choć słowo, ciemna postać odwróciła się i zniknęła za drzwiami.

- Dobranoc, panie Malfoy – powiedział mężczyzna na odchodnym.

Draco stał nieruchomo przed szufladą. Wyciągnął z kieszeni zwitek pergaminu, wysunął szufladę i zostawił w niej kartkę razem z dziesięcioma galeonami. Następnie opuścił pokój i udał się do dormitorium.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny siedziała przy biurku w dormitorium, które dzieliła z czterema innymi Gryfonkami i gapiła się na pokaźny plik papierów.

- Hej, czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?

Hermiona Granger stanęła przy niej i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Cześć, po prostu nie jestem zmęczona – odpowiedziała.

Hermiona spostrzegła czarny, aksamitny worek i wskazała na niego.

- Zapłacono ci właśnie?

- No – potwierdziła szczęśliwa.

- Może wybierzemy się do Hogsmeade w ten weekend i pójdziemy na zakupy – zasugerowała Hermiona z nadzieją.

- Nie, chyba zostanę tutaj. Mam mnóstwo pracy domowej i do tego wiele materiałów do korekty – powiedziała Ginny, a jej głos zabrzmiał przepraszająco.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Odkąd dostałaś tę pracę w wydawnictwie, prawie cię nie widujemy. Powinnaś trochę odpocząć albo po prostu rzucić to. Wyglądasz na zestresowaną.

Na twarzy Gryfonki malowało się autentyczne zmartwienie.

_Łatwo ci mówić, jak nie jesteś biedna. Nie musiałaś nosić używanych ciuchów i przez całe życie być wyśmiewana przez innych._

- Nie martw się – uspokoiła przyjaciółkę Ginny. – Wszystko w porządku. Naprawdę potrzebuję tej pracy. Jestem w tym dobra, a oni nieźle płacą. Nie mam nic przeciwko ciągłemu zostawaniu w zamku.

- Dobrze – powiedziała ze smutkiem Hermiona. – Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc – rzekła Ginny na pożegnanie.

Gdy przyjaciółka opuściła dormitorium, Ginny wsunęła wszystkie papiery do szuflady i wyjęła z niej czerwoną, oprawioną w skórę książkę ze złotym „H" na okładce. Miała _wiele_ pracy przed sobą.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tytuł: Źródło**

Tytuł oryginału: The Source

Autorka: Luckyducky7

Tłumaczyła: Luthien

Zgoda autorki: JEST!

Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.

Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!

3

Draco leżał na łóżku w swoim dormitorium. Pozostały tylko cztery godziny do śniadania, lecz nie mógł zasnąć. Zamiast tego przeglądał pergamin, który dostał od Źródła.

**1 sykl za pytanie**

1 galeon za podstawowy raport

2 galeony za pełny raport

Specjalne żądania będą negocjowane ze Źródłem.

Ślizgoni: 3 sykle dodatkowo

Gryfoni: 2 sykle dodatkowo

Puchoni i Krukoni: 1 sykl dodatkowo

Zasady:

1) Gdy zostaniesz przyłapany i zapytany o to, skąd pozyskałeś informację, nie możesz zdradzić imienia Źródła.

2) Pełna zapłata musi zostać dokonana (czyli umieszczona w szufladzie Pytań i oznaczona) w ciągu trzech dni od złożenia zapytania, w innym razie umowa zostanie anulowana, a poprzednia wpłata nie będzie zwracana.

3)Źródło nie odpowiada za żadne niespodziewanie zmiany dotyczące przekazywanej informacji po wysłaniu sowy do klienta.

4) Jeśli Źródło nie będzie w stanie uzyskać żądanej informacji w przeciągu 14 dni lub jeśli nie będzie w stanie dostarczyć jej z jakiejkolwiek innej przyczyny, zwróci klientowi podwójną stawkę za zapytanie.

5) Specjalne żądania powinny być umieszczone w szufladzie Pytań, a wówczas Źródło osobiście skontaktuje się z klientem.

Złamanie którejkolwiek z powyższych zasad spowoduje, iż twoje najmroczniejsze sekrety zostaną ujawnione całej szkole! Dostałeś OSTRZEŻENIE!

List kończył się dziwacznym symbolem „Ź". Draco nie potrafił przestać rozmyślać nad tym, kim też to tajemnicze Źródło jest.

_Ciekawe, czy będzie potrafiło znaleźć informację, której potrzebuję? Jeśli jest tak dobry, jak twierdziła Zabini , to nie powinno stanowić dla niego problemu._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny była spóźniona na zajęcia, więc pędziła korytarzem tak szybko, jak mogła. Niestety, nie była w stanie nic poradzić na to, że uczniowie siódmego roku mieli w tym momencie wolne i blokowali całe przejście. Nie tylko zaspała i straciła śniadanie, przez co była przeraźliwie głodna, ale z pewnością dostanie jeszcze szlaban od Snape'a za spóźnienie.

Minęła róg korytarza zbyt szybko, toteż ze sterty książek, które trzymała, wypadło opakowanie z piórami i potoczyło się po podłożu, aż w końcu wylądowało między dwoma parami stóp. Zerknęła w górę i ujrzała nikogo innego, tylko Pansy Parkinson wraz z Garretem Closterem, obściskujących się pośrodku przejścia, niebezpiecznie blisko opakowania, które zawierało jej pióra.

_Świetnie. Tylko tego mi brakowało, czy ten dzień mógłby być jeszcze gorszy?- Pomyślała gorzko._

Skierowała się ostrożnie w kierunku pary, mocno przyciskając książki do siebie.

- Ach, przepraszam – wyszeptała, ale nie usłyszeli jej, bądź zignorowali, więc spróbowała ponownie.

- Przepraszam – odezwała się głośniej, jednak para nie zwracała na nią w ogóle uwagi. Uklękła więc i spróbowała odzyskać pióra spomiędzy ich stóp, lecz zamiast tego nadepnięto jej na dłoń. Nie krzyknęła ani nie jęknęła z bólu. Szybko jednak zabrała rękę z powrotem i zaczęła sobie ją rozcierać.

TRZASK.

Ginny natychmiast przestała masować sobie rękę i skierowała spojrzenie na podłogę przed nią, gdzie leżały połamane pióra. Jej pierwszą reakcją był szok, który szybko przerodził się w gniew. Z całych sił starała się nie poddać mu. Te pióra dostała od Charliego. To była nagroda za przyjęcie jej na praktyki uzdrowicielskie w Hogwarcie. Podniosła się z kolan tak szybko, że zaskoczyła tym całkowicie Pansy i jej chłopaka. Wściekłość zawładnęła nią.

- Może wy dwoje _pomyślelibyście_, iż obściskiwanie się w _łazience_ prefektów każdej nocy powinno wystarczyć, by mieć na tyle _przyzwoitości_ i nie robić tego na ŚRODKU KORYTARZA!!

Ginny zaczęła krzyczeć z całych sił tak głośno, że Pansy i Garret stali niemi i sparaliżowani. Korzystając z ich zdziwienia, szybko opadła na kolana, pozbierała połamane pióra, a następnie przepchnęła się obok pary.

- Może byście uwolnili nas wszystkich od swojego odrażającego zachowania i znaleźli sobie jakiś pokój, skoro jesteście tak zdesperowani! – Zawołała przez ramię, nim przetoczyła się jak burza przez korytarz i zniknęła za rogiem, pragnąc dotrzeć do pracowni eliksirów tak szybko jak było to możliwe.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Wredny Snape! Dał mi szlaban na cały tydzień i zabrał Gryffindorowi pięćdziesiąt punktów za samo spóźnienie._

Ginny dostała tydzień kary za dziesięciominutowe spóźnienie się na zajęcia. Jej zadaniem było sprzątanie pracowni eliksirów każdego dnia po ostatniej lekcji. Kiedy szorowała zaciekle pulpity, rozległo się pukanie. Snape podszedł do drzwi i szarpnął je, a zza nich wyłonił się Draco Malfoy.

- Ach, pan Malfoy. Ingrediencje, które potrzebujesz są na zapleczu. Podczas gdy tu będziesz, proszę abyś przypilnował pannę Weasley, do czasu aż nie wyczyści wszystkich ławek, potem może już iść. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Draco skinął głową i wymamrotał:

- Tak, proszę pana.

Snape opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając Ginny z jej obowiązkami, a Ślizgona z czymkolwiek, co miał zrobić.

Dziewczyna kontynuowała czyszczenie blatów, nie zwracając uwagi na Draco. Im szybciej to skończy, tym szybciej będzie mogła odejść. Ale wtedy on po prostu _musiał_ zacząć jej ubliżać.

- Gee Weasley, nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz być taka gwałtowna.

Draco pochylał się nad jednym z wyczyszczonych stolików, obserwując Gryfonkę z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Miał na sobie starannie wyprasowaną, cienką szatę roboczą i błyszczące, czarne buty. Włosy, potraktowane żelem, zaczesał do tyłu. Ginny była jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem: stara, wyświechtana szata, znoszone obuwie i włosy ułożone w nieporządny kok na czubku głowy, podczas gdy pozostałe kosmyki opadały jej na ramiona.

Ona nawet na niego nie zerknęła, tylko kontynuowała swą pracę.

Draco najwyraźniej uznał za swoją powinność drażnienie młodej Weasleyówny i nie zamierzał odpuścić.

- Wiesz, to bardzo zaskakujące, iż będąc tak biedną, mogłaś sobie pozwolić na kupno tak osobistych informacji o Pansy.

Ślizgon czekał na reakcję. Ginny spojrzała w końcu bez wyrazu w jego srebrno-szare oczy, po czym pośpiesznie wróciła do sprzątania.

Draco wyprostował się i bez pośpiechu zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę.

- Taki szczegół z życia prywatnego Pansy musiał przecież kosztować fortunę. Zastanawia mnie, Weasley, skąd wytrzasnęłaś tyle forsy?

Pochylił się nad ławką, którą właśnie czyściła i spróbował jej zajrzeć w oczy, ale ona nie przestawała wycierać blatu. Nie podniosła wzroku, więc Draco wyprostował się i włożył ręce do kieszeni.

- Co zrobiłaś, Weasley? Sprzedałaś jednego z twoich zbyt wielu braci jako niewolnika?

_Dość. Położę kres temu najgorszemu dniu w moim życiu, pomyślała Ginny._

Rzuciła ścierkę na stolik i obróciła się, aby spojrzeć na Draco. Chłopak dostrzegł błysk czerwieni w jej brązowych oczach. _Bingo, pomyślał._

- Skąd ta pewność, Malfoy, że musiałam kupić tę informację?

Wzięła się pod boki i zadarła wysoko głowę. Nie była dużo niższa od Ślizgona, gdyż sięgała mu do brwi, więc nie musiała zbytnio podnosić wzroku, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Więc przypuszczam, iż masz tendencje do podglądania innych. Czerpiesz z tego przyjemność, co, Weasley?

- Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć, Malfoy.

Ginny chwyciła swoją torbę i wybiegła z pracowni eliksirów, pozostawiając za sobą złośliwie uśmiechającego się chłopaka.

_Ach, ta przyjemność z denerwowania Weasleyów._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kiedy Draco dotarł do swojego pokoju Prefekta Naczelnego, na biurku znalazł różowy pergamin. _Szybko, pomyślał_. Pośpiesznie otwarł list i przeczytał.

**_Harry Potter nie boi się niczego._**

Potwierdzono.

- CO!? – Krzyknął zdumiony Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tytuł: Źródło**

Tytuł oryginału: The Source

Autorka: Luckyducky7

Tłumaczyła: Luthien

Zgoda autorki: JEST!

Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.

Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!

4

Tej nocy Draco stąpał ciężko, idąc korytarzem, nie przejmując się hałasem, jaki robił. Gdy dotarł do celu swojej wędrówki, otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i zatrzasnął je za sobą.

Źródło siedział przy biurku, kartkując pergaminy i przy okazji podliczając pieniądze. Był ubrany w swoje zwykłe, długie, czarne szaty i maskę.

Draco podszedł do biurka i cisnął na nie różowy pergamin, który otrzymał tego ranka.

- Zapłaciłem panu dziesięć galeonów, aby się dowiedzieć, czego najbardziej obawia się Harry Potter i oczekuję właściwej odpowiedzi.

Zamaskowany człowiek podniósł wzrok na stojącego przed nim chłopaka i uśmiechnął się.

- To _jest_ właściwa odpowiedź. Harry Potter naprawdę nie lęka się niczego.

Draco opadł na krzesło i założył ręce na piersi.

- Bzdura. Każdy się czegoś boi! Nie przyjmuję do wiadomości, że Potter nie obawia się choć jednej rzeczy.

- Ma pan rację, panie Malfoy, pan Potter lękał się czegoś, ale ta _rzecz_ została zniszczona, co czyni go wolnym od jakiejkolwiek trwogi. Z wyjątkiem jednego, ale dla mnie to bardziej nerwowość niż strach.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to strach czy nerwowość. Zapłaciłem panu za informację, więc powiedz mi, czego się boi!?

Źródło wyprostował się na krześle i rzucił w stronę Draco sakiewkę. Zawartość zabrzęczała, a Ślizgon spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Co to? – zapytał.

- Twoja reszta. Dziesięć galeonów to za dużo za tę informację.

- _Ta_ informacja nie jest warta nawet sykla. A Zabini twierdziła, że jest pan dobry w tym, co robi i godny zaufania. Stek bzdur. Przy okazji, mam zamiar to rozgłosić, aby już nikt się do pana nie zgłosił, choćby pan wiedział, gdzie znajduje się Pięć Świętych Przejść.

Draco spojrzał z wyższością. Rozluźniony siedział na krześle z twarzą bez wyrazu, jedynie z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się w prawym kąciku ust. Błysk stali w szarych oczach dopełniał ten wyniosły wygląd.

- Teraz musi mi pan powiedzieć.

- Nie boję się ciebie, Malfoy – odparł mężczyzna.

Uśmieszek Draco zmienił się nagle w grymas. Nie tego oczekiwał.

- Możesz rozsiewać plotki, jakie tylko chcesz, a to i tak nie będzie miało znaczenia, bo jestem w Hogwarcie jedyną osobą, która może dać uczniom to, czego pragną.

- Zamknij się – warknął Ślizgon. – Co jest takiego wspaniałego w poznawaniu tajemnic innych i sprzedawaniu ich uczniom, aby mogli sobie robić nawzajem głupie żarty? Jesteś zwyczajnym idiotą. Nie masz pojęcia, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w tej szkole.

Źródło położył łokcie na blacie biurka i oparł podbródek o dłonie.

- Masz na myśli to, że nie wiem o tym, jak Dumbledore, pan Potter i ty walczyliście w Komnacie Tajemnic z Voldemortem i Śmierciożercami miesiąc temu?

Draco był zaskoczony. Patrzył się na zamaskowanego mężczyznę z otwartymi ustami, nie wiedząc, co odrzec.

_Skąd on wie? Jedyni ludzie, którzy tam wtedy byli to Dumbledore, Potter, kilku członków Zakonu i ja. Potter mu powiedział czy jest kimś z Zakonu?_

Źródło zabrał łokcie z biurka, oparł się plecami o krzesło i wyszczerzył zęby.

- Czyżbym nie był tak żałosny, jak myślałeś?

- Skąd…

Draco nie dostał szansy, aby dokończyć pytanie, gdyż z drugiej strony drzwi nadbiegły do nich odgłosy drapania. Ktoś lub coś było na zewnątrz.

Mężczyzna zerwał się z krzesła i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodziły dziwne dźwięki.

- To Pani Norris. Wkrótce zjawi się tu Filch.

Zgarnął wszystkie pergaminy i monety z biurka do czarnej torby. Odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia z tyłu komnaty. Draco wstał i pobiegł za nim. Źródło nacisnął klamkę, przekroczył próg, a Ślizgon ledwo zdążył zrobić to samo, zanim drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pokój, do którego weszli był ciemny i wąski. Mała świeczka na szafce była jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu. Draco znajdował się dokładnie przed Źródłem, co w tak ciasnym pokoju nie pozostawiało wiele przestrzeni między nimi.

Poruszył się, aby przyjąć wygodniejszą pozycję, ale powstrzymała go dłoń na jego piersi.

- Nie ruszaj się – wyszeptał Źródło.

Draco znieruchomiał i wykorzystał szansę, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się zamaskowanemu człowiekowi. Ten wciąż miał na sobie maskę, która przykrywała mu twarz do koniuszka nosa. Dwie dziury ukazywały brązowe oczy. Widoczne były także małe, czerwone usta. Chłopak zjechał wzrokiem w dół na szatę, która z powodu pośpiechu, jaki im towarzyszył, gdy uciekali do bocznej komnaty, rozluźniła się i ujawniła…

_Podkolanówki i szara spódniczka?_

Uniósł głowę i przyjrzał się mężczyźnie znowu, ale tym razem w innym świetle. _Ona_ spoglądała na drzwi, wyciągając szyję, aby usłyszeć, co działo się w pokoju obok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Po drugiej stronie drzwi Filch wkroczył do komnaty i rozglądał się podejrzliwie.

- Kochana, znalazłaś kogoś? – zwrócił się do swojej kotki.

Miau.

- Nikogo tu nie ma. Nikt tu już nie zagląda.

Miau.

Pani Norris otarła się o nogę woźnego i zaczęła krążyć wokół niego.

- Chodź. Pójdziemy patrolować inną część zamku.

Filch wygonił kotkę z pokoju i ruszył za nią.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Słysząc, że Filch i pani Norris odchodzą, Źródło pozwoliła sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Spostrzegła swoją dłoń na klatce piersiowej Draco i szybko ją cofnęła. Ich oczy spotkały się i Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Jesteś dziewczyną.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tytuł: Źródło**

**Tytuł oryginału: The Source**

**Autorka: Luckyducky7**

**Tłumaczyła: Luthien**

**Zgoda autorki: JEST!**

**Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.**

**Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!**

**5**

Przez ułamek sekundy jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, ale zaraz wygładziła szatę i opanowanym głosem odparła:

- I co z tego?

Stało się jasne, że jej głos został zmieniony zaklęciem. Głęboki, szorstki głos mężczyzny, dobiegający od tak młodej dziewczyny, brzmiał naprawdę dziwnie w mniemaniu Ślizgona. Zdecydowanie nie czynił jej zbyt kobiecą.

_Ciekawe, jak wygląda? Skoro pachnie naprawdę przyjemnie._

Draco nachylił się nad Źródłem, tak że jego usta niemal dotykały jej ucha i wyszeptał w bardzo zmysłowy sposób:

- Tylko tyle, że to bardzo sprzyjający fakt.

Palcem wolnej ręki obrysował linię jej szczęki. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał, jak gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

Odepchnęła go raptownie i uciekła na tyły komnaty, gdzie znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Otworzyła je i wybiegła na zewnątrz, ścigana przez Draco. Tak błyskawicznie pędziła w dół spiralnych schodów, że chłopak ledwo dotrzymywał jej kroku.

_Na Merlina – szybka jest._

Gdy koniec jej płaszcza znikł mu z pola widzenia, Ślizgon spróbował przyspieszyć, aby ją doścignąć. Kiedy dotarł do rozwidlenia dróg, zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć w lewo i w prawo. Którędy poszła?

Usłyszawszy hałas dochodzący z prawej strony, pobiegł w kierunku dźwięku. Mijając róg korytarza, wpadł prosto na Filcha i jego kotkę. Woźny podniósł latarnię i popatrzył na Draco z pogardą.

- Co tu robisz o tak późnej porze? Muszę zameldować to opiekunowi twojego domu, aby mógł cię ukarać. Może nawet przywrócono by do użytku komnatę tortur.

Draco pośpiesznie uspokoił się i wyprostował.

- Tak się złożyło, że jestem Prefektem Naczelnym i mam prawo patrolować w nocy korytarze – stwierdził z wyższością.

Odsunął mężczyznę z drogi i skierował się do swojego dormitorium. _Głupi Filch_, pomyślał.

W międzyczasie postać ukryta w cieniu pędziła do jednej z wież.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco zakradał się do sekretnego pokoju każdej nocy, przez kolejne trzy dni, ale nigdy nie natknął się tam na Źródło. Był zdeterminowany, by poznać prawdę o jej tożsamości.

_Miała na sobie szkolny mundurek, więc musi być jedną z uczennic. Poza tym to dziewczyna, więc połowa zbiorowości odpada już na wstępie. Co jeszcze o niej wiem?_

- Panie Malfoy!

Poderwał gwałtownie głowę, aby popatrzeć na profesora Snape'a.

- Twój eliksir kipi i rozlewa się po wszystkich kątach.

Spojrzał na swój zniszczony wywar i spróbował powstrzymać go od całkowitego wylania. Bałagan był na tyle duży, że Snape nie znalazł wymówki, aby nie odebrać punktów Slytherinowi i nie dać mu szlabanu.

- Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów, a ty masz szlaban po zajęciach.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, oznajmiając koniec lekcji. Draco musiał zostać, aby posprzątać. Rozległo się pukanie i do środka weszła Ginny. Zbliżyła się do katedry, po czym zwróciła do Snape'a:

- Panie profesorze – odezwała się, czekając, aż wyznaczy jej zadanie.

- Panna Weasley. Musisz dziś wyczyścić tamten bałagan. – Wskazał na porozlewany eliksir Ślizgona. – A jak skończysz, opatrzysz też na nowo etykietkami wszystkie ingrediencje na tamtej półce.

Ginny zerknęła na gablotę, gdzie ujrzała różnej wielkości słoje pełne wijących się robaków.

Snape powstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Panie Malfoy, twoja kara będzie polegać na pilnowaniu panny Weasley, dopóki nie skończy pracy – oznajmił i opuścił klasę, zatrzaskując drzwi.

- Więc? Na co czekasz, Weasley? Do pracy.

Draco przeniósł się na inne krzesło, aby się odprężyć i pomyśleć.

Ginny zakasała rękawy. Poszła po wiadro i szmatę.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skończyła wycieranie rozlanego eliksiru godzinę temu i etykietowała właśnie słoiki, wewnątrz których roiło się od ślimaków, robaków i różnego rodzaju insektów. Za każdym razem, gdy podnosiła kolejny pojemnik, marszczyła nos ze wstrętem. Zostało jej jedynie kilka słojów, kiedy Draco przemówił:

- Skończyłaś już? Mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia, wiesz?

Dziewczyna nie zwracała na niego uwagi i dalej wypisywała poszczególne składniki na etykietkach.

Ślizgon podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do niej.

- Pośpiesz się. Ile czasu może zająć opisanie kilku słojów?

Ginny zaczynała się irytować.

- Więc czemu _ty_ się tym nie zajmiesz, Malfoy?

- Nigdy nie zbliżę się do czegoś tak odrażającego.

Zmarszczył nos, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

- Co jest, Malfoy? Boisz się małego ślimaka?

Gryfonka uniosła jednego ze ślimaków i pomachała nim Malfoyowi przed nosem.

Draco odsunął się, wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi.

- Tylko taka Łasica jak ty, dotknęłaby takiej obślizgłej rzeczy!

Teraz Ginny naprawdę się wściekła. _Oduczę go znieważania mnie._ Rzuciła ślimakiem, za cel obierając Ślizgona.

Wylądował na jego lewym policzku. Chłopak zamarł. Zezując, spojrzał na ślimaka. Wściekł się.

- Weasley! ZDEJMIJ TO NATYCHMIAST ZE MNIE!

Gryfonka zatrzęsła się ze śmiechu, co mu się nie spodobało.

- Nie. Sam to sobie zdejmij.

- Zapłacisz mi za to – warknął.

Draco podbiegł do niej i zaczęli gonić się dookoła stolika i krzesła, jak para pięciolatków grających w berka.

Zdołał chwycić ją za ramię, kiedy ślimak na jego policzku rozpylił nagle mgiełkę. Znalazł się w jej oparach. Ślimak ześlizgnął się z jego twarzy i spadł na ziemię.

Draco zaczął kaszleć i machać rękami, aby pozbyć się obłoku mgły otaczającej go. Ginny uwolniła się z jego uścisku, wzięła swoje książki i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale kaszel Ślizgona nasilał się.

Poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, więc odwróciła się i poszła zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

- Malfoy?

Kaszel nie ustępował, co więcej, wyglądało na to, że mu się jeszcze pogorszyło. Zaczęła się niepokoić.

- Malfoy – powiedziała desperacko. – Przestań udawać.

Prosiła, ale on wciąż kaszlał i zaczynał mieć trudności z oddychaniem.

Położyła mu rękę na plecach i próbowała go po nich klepać, jednak nic to nie pomogło. Zmartwiona Ginny zaczynała panikować.

- Malfoy, co się dzieje? Wszystko w porządku? No dalej. Oddychaj.

Popukała go znowu. Zdawał się odzyskiwać oddech, ale zdołał jedynie wyrzucić z siebie:

- To… a…tak… ver…vexii…

Ginny znieruchomiała. _Atak vervexii?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tytuł: Źródło**

**Tytuł oryginału: The Source**

**Autorka: Luckyducky7**

**Tłumaczyła: Luthien**

**Zgoda autorki: JEST!**

**Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.**

**Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!**

**6**

Przeraziła się. Uczyła się o vervexii i pamiętała, że jest niebezpieczna, gdyż jej atak powoduje, iż chory się dusi. _Umrze, jeśli nie będzie mógł dłużej złapać oddechu._

Błyskawicznie chwyciła różdżkę i wskazała nią na Draco.

- _Saclendo!_

Mgiełka otaczająca Ślizgona została wessana przez koniec jej różdżki, a on sam mógł oddychać nie zanieczyszczonym powietrzem.

Podeszła do niego, zarzuciła sobie jego rękę na ramiona, a swoją otoczyła go w pasie.

Drugą wolną rękę położyła mu na klatce piersiowej i spróbowała wyprowadzić go z klasy.

- Co… khy… ro… khy… bisz? – zdołał wystękać.

- Zabieram cię do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jeśli nie usunie się mgiełki z twoich płuc, mogą zostać uszkodzone na stałe. Wtedy już nigdy nie będziesz w stanie normalnie oddychać.

Z jego twarzy znikł zwykły ironiczny uśmieszek. Troska i niepokój, jaki okazała mu Ginny, były dla niego czymś zupełnie nieznanym. Oprócz jego matki, nikt nigdy się o niego nie troszczył tak, jak ona teraz. Poruszyło go to do głębi.

W końcu dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Szybko dociągnęła go do najbliższego posłania i pomogła mu się położyć. Kaszel znów się nasilał. Draco leżał bezwładnie na łóżku, tylko głowa mu się trzęsła. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna pędzi do biura pani Pomfrey, aby ją sprowadzić.

Pielęgniarka natychmiast podbiegła do jego łóżka i go zbadała. Bez przerwy kaszlał, więc nie mogła nawet zapytać, co się stało.

- Panie Malfoy, czy potrafi pan powiedzieć, co jest nie tak? Panie Malfoy?

- Proszę pani, nie sądzę, żeby był w stanie odpowiedzieć – oznajmiła Ginny.

Draco był prawie nieprzytomny z braku powietrza. Miał zamknięte oczy, więc nie widział, co się dzieje, ale w przebłyskach świadomości słyszał urywki z ich konwersacji.

- Muszę się dowiedzieć, co mu jest.

- A nie może pani dać mu najpierw coś na zatrzymanie kaszlu? – spytała nagląco Gryfonka.

- Muszę znać podłoże choroby oraz to, czy zażywa jakieś lekarstwa. Gdybym podała mu coś, co mogłoby spowodować interakcję z innym lekiem, który bierze, to tylko pogorszyłabym sytuację.

- On nie przyjmuje żadnych lekarstw. To atak vervexii. Nawdychał się oparów wydzielonych przez ślimaka i one są przyczyną tego kaszlu – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem Ginny. W tej sytuacji czas liczył się najbardziej.

- Och, w takim razie musimy się pośpieszyć.

Dało się słyszeć odgłosy szamotaniny, po czym dwie postacie wróciły.

Draco poczuł, że ktoś unosi mu głowę i wlewa do gardła jakiś płyn. Znów mógł oddychać czystym powietrzem.

- Niewiarygodne. Jest ustalone, że każde takie symptomy powinny być zgłoszone do mnie w dniu przyjęcia do szkoły. Będzie w wielkich tarapatach – rzekła pani Pomfrey ze złością.

- To nie jego wina. Wyleczono go z tego rok przed przyjściem do Hogwartu, ale z jakiegoś powodu nagle powróciło. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał ataku – odparła zmartwiona dziewczyna.

- Skąd to wiesz, Ginny? – zagadnęła ją z ciekawością pielęgniarka.

Głos Gryfonki stał się cieńszy, a Draco usłyszał, jak powłóczy nogami.

- E… on mi powiedział. Chwilę zanim zaczął kaszleć.

Zapragnął wstać i przepytać ją, ale był zbyt słaby, więc zamiast tego pogrążył się w tak potrzebnym mu śnie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obudził się i przetarł rękami oczy. Usiadł, aby się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest, i dostrzegł, że znajduje się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Leżał na łóżku. Miał na sobie swoją pidżamę. Rozejrzał się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nie zobaczył nikogo oprócz osoby, siedzącej na krześle, której głowa spoczywała w nogach jego posłania. Była to Ginny i w tym momencie właśnie spała. Zerknął na zegar; uświadomił sobie, że jest trzecia nad ranem.

_Czemu wciąż tu jest?_- zastanawiał się.

Pochylił się w jej kierunku i odsunął z jej twarzy kilka kosmyków. _Mała Łasica,_ pomyślał z rozczuleniem. Gdy jego palce przypadkowo dotknęły jej twarzy, zbudziła się, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Zaspana Gryfonka poprawiła się na krześle i przetarła oczy. Draco natychmiast powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Jego twarz znów była bez wyrazu.

- Malfoy – odezwała się szeptem.

Otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Panika odmalowała się na jego twarzy, a rękami chwycił się za gardło. Poruszył wargami, próbując przemówić, ale skończyło się na tym, że zaczął kaszleć.

Ginny wstała z krzesła i usiadła obok niego na łóżku. Uśmiechała się lekko, a jej głos zabrzmiał bardzo przyjaźnie.

- Uspokój się, Malfoy.

Popukała go po plecach, żeby złagodzić kaszel.

- Miałeś bardzo poważny atak, który mocno nadwyrężył twoje płuca, przez co straciłeś głos. Nie martw się, nie na stałe, za kilka dni powinieneś go odzyskać.

Draco był zszokowany czułością w jej tonie, więc wykorzystywał moment, gdy czuł jej ciepłe dłonie na plecach.

Po chwili duszności ustały, a Ginny zabrała rękę i wstała. Obróciła się i wzięła fiolkę z niebieskim płynem, po czym wręczyła ją Ślizgonowi.

- Proszę, wypij to. Złagodzi kaszel i pomoże ci oddychać.

Chłopak chwycił flakonik i wypił jego zawartość jednym haustem, cały czas patrząc na Ginny. Dziewczyna podała mu szklankę wody, a zabrała pustą fiolkę.

Gdy wypił, postawiła szklankę na stoliku przy łóżku, po czym podniosła z podłogi swoją torbę. Zmarszczył pytająco brwi.

- Cóż, muszę lecieć. Lepiej się prześpij.

Opuściła skrzydło szpitalne, a Draco opadł na poduszki trochę rozczarowany.

Rozmyślał o wydarzeniach dnia. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie paniki i zmartwienia Gryfonki. Nagle wpadła mu do głowy pewna myśl. Podniósł się raptownie.

_Skąd ona wiedziała o symptomach vervexii i moim stanie zdrowia?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Przez długi czas nie położył się z powrotem spać, toteż nie zbudził się, nim nie nastało południe.

Pobudka okazała się bardzo deprymująca, ponieważ gdy tylko wstał, nadeszła pani Pomfrey, aby zbadać mu gardło, sprawdzić płuca i zmierzyć temperaturę. Tymczasem on odczuwał naglącą potrzebę wyjścia do toalety. Ale za każdym razem, gdy próbował wstawać, pielęgniarka popychała go z powrotem na łóżko, aby zbadać coś jeszcze. Był pewny, że zsika się w majtki, jeżeli natychmiast nie pójdzie do toalety, więc zaczął się mocno szarpać. Jednakże pani Pomfrey wciąż go powstrzymywała i spojrzeniem próbowała przekonać, aby się nie ruszał. Na szczęście, kto inny mógł w tym momencie zjawić się w skrzydle szpitalnym, jak nie Ginny?

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyła po wejściu do środka, był Draco rozpaczliwie próbujący wstać. Szybko przebyła dzielącą ich odległość i położyła dłoń na ramieniu pielęgniarki.

- Pani Pomfrey, Malfoy chce iść tylko do łazienki.

Kobieta popatrzyła na wykrzywioną bólem twarz ucznia i puściła go.

- Cóż, mógł przecież powiedzieć.

Draco wykorzystał sposobność i popędził do toalety.

- On nie może mówić.

Gdy pani Pomfrey zdała sobie sprawę ze swej omyłki, na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec zakłopotania.

- O nie, zapomniałam.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

- Może ja zajęłabym się za panią kłopotliwym Malfoyem?

Pielęgniarka odetchnęła z ulgą i wyraźnie się uspokoiła.

- Dobrze, moja droga, ale gdyby coś się stało, zaraz mi o tym powiesz?

- Oczywiście.

Kobieta zniknęła w swoim biurze, a Ginny poszła poprawić prześcieradło Ślizgona. Cała ta szamotanina bardzo je pozwijała. Kiedy skończyła, rozłożyła szpitalny stolik przymocowany do łóżka i postawiła na nim tackę z jedzeniem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco opuścił łazienkę odświeżony i dostrzegł, jak Ginny ścieli mu posłanie i zostawia dla niego posiłek. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechnął się lekko. Jednak gdy tylko odwróciła się i go zauważyła, jego twarz była już wyzuta ze wszelkich emocji. Podszedł do łóżka, aby na nim usiąść.

Ginny pomogła mu otulić się pościelą i przybliżyła mu stolik z jedzeniem.

- Znalazłeś przybory toaletowe, które ci zostawiłam? – zapytała, odchylając przykrycie tacki.

Spojrzał na nią i kiwnął głową. Rzeczywiście, w łazience znalazł zielony kubek, szczoteczkę do zębów, grzebień, pastę do zębów i ręcznik, każde z inicjałami DM. Zauważył je, zatem po wyjściu z toalety mógł się umyć.

- To twoje drugie śniadanie. Pierwsze przegapiłeś, więc przyniosłam więcej jedzenia na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś był bardzo głodny. Och, poszłam też i wzięłam dla ciebie pracę domową z porannych zajęć.

Wskazała pergaminy na stoliku przy łóżku.

- Teraz muszę już iść, ale możesz zadzwonić tym dzwonkiem, gdybyś potrzebował pani Pomfrey.

Położyła mały, srebrny dzwonek obok pergaminów. Odwróciła się, by odejść, ale zatrzymało ją dość głośne chrząknięcie.

Spojrzała na Draco. Poruszył bezgłośnie ustami. Oczywiście jego wysiłki okazały się bezskuteczne, co wyraźnie go zdenerwowało. Chciał jej podziękować, ale nie potrafił.

Ginny dostrzegła to i uśmiechnęła się.

- Później przyjdę cię odwiedzić, Malfoy. W międzyczasie zjedz coś i nie próbuj mówić.

Wyszła z sali, żegnana spojrzeniem Ślizgona, z wyrazem nadziei na twarzy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tytuł: Źródło**

**Tytuł oryginału: The Source**

**Autorka: Luckyducky7**

**Tłumaczyła: Luthien**

**Zgoda autorki: JEST!**

**Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.**

**Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!**

Źródło

**7**

Następne trzy godziny spędził na spożywaniu śniadania i odrabianiu prac domowych. Nie potrafił się jednak na niczym skupić, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy ktoś zjawiał się w skrzydle szpitalnym, podnosił głowę, aby się upewnić czy to przypadkiem nie Ginny. Było to z jego strony naprawdę niemądre, skoro wiedział, że zajęcia jeszcze się nie skończyły. Niemożliwością było, aby przyszła go odwiedzić. O tyle rzeczy chciał ją zapytać, a także podświadomie lubił sposób, w jaki się nim zajmowała.

Dzwonek zasygnalizował koniec zajęć. Niedługo później do skrzydła szpitalnego przybyła Ginny. Weszła niepostrzeżenie, toteż Draco pochylony nad pracą domową nie zauważył jej, dopóki nie stanęła przy nim, ściskając torbę.

- Jak się czujesz, Malfoy? – zapytała.

Ślizgon, zdumiony po raz kolejny jej uprzejmością, tylko kiwnął głową.

Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na krześle, na którym spała zeszłej nocy.

Położyła torbę na kolana i spojrzała na niego. On również wpatrywał się w nią z napięciem.

- Rozmawiałam z panią Pomfrey i zgodziła się, abyś nie uczęszczał na zajęcia, dopóki nie odzyskasz głosu. Chce się upewnić, czy z twoimi płucami wszystko w porządku. Poza tym miałeś nagły nawrót vervexii, więc musisz znów zacząć przyjmować lekarstwa.

Na wspomnienie choroby Draco przypomniał sobie wszystkie pytania, jakie chciał jej zadać. Poruszył rękami, próbując użyć ich jako sposobu komunikacji, ale spostrzegł, że jego wysiłki są bezskuteczne, więc poddał się i opadł na poduszki.

Rozbawiona tym Ginny zaczęła chichotać. Chłopak usłyszał śmiech i rzucił jej wymowne spojrzenie. Widząc jego wzrok, przestała chichotać i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- To musi być dla ciebie trudne, nie móc wyrazić na głos wszystkich swoich opinii. Dlatego zdobyłam dla ciebie to.

Otworzyła torbę i wyciągnęła z niej małą, czarną tablicę, obramowaną jasnym drewnem. Położyła ją na stoliku przed chłopakiem. Draco podniósł ją, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił: „Co to jest?".

- To Tablica Myśli. Gdy złapiesz ją za krawędzie i coś pomyślisz, ukaże twoje myśli. Może nie jest tak szybka jak mówienie, ale przynajmniej ludzie będą wiedzieć, co chcesz powiedzieć.

Draco przyglądał się sceptycznie przedmiotowi, który leżał przed nim, ale w końcu złapał go i zaczął o czymś myśleć.

/Ta tablica naprawdę wie, co myślę?/

Jego twarz rozjaśniła się.

/Świetnie, to naprawdę działa. Dzięki, Weasley./

/Cholera, to nie miało się pojawić./

Ślizgon odwrócił tablicę na drugą stronę. Nie chciał, aby ukazała kolejne niepotrzebne myśli. W tym samym momencie Dean Thomas wszedł chwiejnym krokiem do środka, trzymając się obiema rękami za nos. Ginny zerknęła szybko na niego, po czym zwróciła swą uwagę z powrotem na Draco. Uśmiechnęła się, wspominając wpadkę Ślizgona.

- Chyba już sobie pójdę, żebyś mógł poćwiczyć myśli.

Zostawiła go i odeszła w stronę Deana Thomasa i jego zakrwawionego nosa.

Gdy upewnił się, że nikt nie może zobaczyć tablicy, odwrócił ją i zaskoczony ujrzał nowe słowa.

/Jest wspaniała./

Wiedział, że odnoszą się do Ginny. Zmarszczył brwi zniecierpliwiony. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby ta tablica wypisywała wszystkie jego uczucia. Musiał się skoncentrować.

/Zamknij się!/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny próbowała zatrzymać krwotok z nosa Deana i oczyszczała jego twarz z krwi, w międzyczasie zerkając na Draco. Opierał się o poduszkę, trzymając mocno tablicę, i marszczył brwi w próbach koncentracji.

_Musi być trudno tłumić wszystko w sobie i nie okazywać, kim naprawdę jesteś._

Powróciła do mycia twarzy Deana. Zapomniała o Ślizgonie przynajmniej na chwilę.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podczas gdy Ginny pomagała Deanowi, Draco opanował sztukę kontrolowania myśli, dzięki czemu tablica pokazywała tylko to, na co on pozwalał. Ćwiczył przez ostatnie kilka minut i zaczynała go denerwować nadmierna uwaga, którą dziewczyna poświęcała Gryfonowi, więc odchrząknął głośno.

Tak jak oczekiwał, Ginny odwróciła się, aby sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Podniósł do góry tablicę i pokazał jej napis na niej.

/ Potrzebuję trochę wody./

Odłożyła waciki, którymi czyściła twarz Deana i wstała.

- Przyniosę tylko Malfoyowi wodę i twoje lekarstwo. Zaraz wracam.

Poszła do biura, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie medykamenty, po wodę i lek dla Deana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gdy Ginny przebywała na tyłach skrzydła szpitalnego, Draco wykorzystał szansę, aby odpłacić się Deanowi za zabieranie czasu Gryfonce.

Postukał w tablicę, aby zwrócić uwagę Deana. Na powierzchni zaczęły pojawiać się słowa.

/ Co jest, Thomas? Dorwałeś panienkę i nie umiesz się z nią obchodzić?/

Twarz Gryfona zrobiła się czerwona, zacisnął pięści.

- Malfoy! Kawał dra…

Weszła Ginny, wręczyła Ślizgonowi szklankę wody i zbliżyła się do Deana.

- Proszę. Zażywaj to codziennie. Powinno wyleczyć twoje cienkie naczynia krwionośne.

- Dzięki, Ginny – powiedział Dean. – Wracasz do pokoju wspólnego? Mogę cię odprowadzić.

- Nie – odparła. – Jeszcze nie. Mam kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. Mimo to dzięki, że spytałeś. – Uśmiechnęła się do Deana.

- Dobrze. Zobaczymy się później.

- Cześć.

Odwróciła się i dostrzegła spojrzenie, jakim Draco obdarzył plecy Gryfona. Usiadła z powrotem na krześle przy jego łóżku.

- Kochasz być w centrum uwagi, prawda, Malfoy?

/ Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Weasley./

- Och. Całe to „potrzebuję wody" było tylko pretekstem, aby wywabić mnie z pokoju i móc dokuczać Deanowi.

/ Hej! Naprawdę chciało mi się pić. Uszkodziłem sobie płuca i to twoja wina, więc powinnaś się mną zajmować./

- To nie była moja wina – odparła Ginny ze złością.

/ Owszem, była. To ty rzuciłaś mi na twarz tego ślimaka, a on wypuścił opary, które spowodowały nawrót vervexii./

- Cóż, nie moja wina, że znalazłeś sobie jakiegoś pieprzonego uzdrowiciela, który zamiast wyleczyć cię z choroby, tylko ją stłumił – broniła się Ginny.

/ Sugerujesz, że mój ojciec jest głupi?/

- Nie, nie sugeruję tego. Zwyczajnie mówię, że uzdrowiciel, który cię leczył, był głupim, niedouczonym dupkiem i prawdopodobnie użył korzenia strofantusa zamiast koniuszka korzenia strofantusa, przez co nie wyleczył twojej vervexii, tylko ją stłumił. I dlatego miałeś atak, mimo że od ostatniego minęło sześć lat.

Wykrzyczała ostatnie słowa i była cała czerwona na twarzy. Usiadła z powrotem na krześle i oddychała ciężko. Draco był zszokowany jej gwałtownością i rozległą wiedzą o jego przypadłości. Wydawało mu się, że nikt w Hogwarcie nie wiedział o jego chorobie z dzieciństwa. Nawet Dumbledore, więc jak Ginny się dowiedziała?

/ Skąd to wszystko wiesz, Weasley?/

Ginny zamarła i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

_Cholera! Ja i mój długi język._


	8. Chapter 8

**Tytuł: Źródło**

**Tytuł oryginału: The Source**

**Autorka: Luckyducky7**

**Tłumaczyła: Luthien**

**Zgoda autorki: JEST!**

**Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.**

**Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!**

Źródło

**8**

Widać było, że Ginny jest zdenerwowana. Czekał cierpliwie, gdyż wiedział, że nie ma sposobu, aby mogła uniknąć odpowiedzi.

Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego rozwarły się i weszło dwoje pierwszoroczniaków. Jeden utykał, więc drugi pomagał mu się poruszać.

Widoczna ulga odmalowała się na twarzy Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Muszę wracać do pracy.

Zanim zdołała odejść, Draco chwycił ją za nadgarstek i spojrzał jej w oczy. Podsunął tablicę, więc dziewczyna popatrzyła na nią.

/ Odpowiedz na pytanie, Weasley./

Znów wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. Spróbowała wyrwać rękę, ale uścisk Ślizgona był silny, więc poddała się i westchnęła.

- Dobrze. Kupiłam te informacje od Źródła, kiedy uczyłam się o vervexii. Mam takie informacje o każdym uczniu na wypadek, gdyby coś się wydarzyło. I co? Zadowolony?

Zwolnił uścisk, a Ginny zabrała rękę pospiesznie.

/ Co z Parkinson? Po co ci była ta informacja?/

- Strasznie mnie denerwuje, więc pomyślałam, że kilka jej sekretów może się przydać.

/ Tylko tyle?/

- Oczywiście. To wszystko, o co chciałeś mnie zapytać? – zapytała ostro.

/ Tak./

Nie uwierzył jej, ale pomyślał, że nie było sensu pytać dalej, gdyż mogłaby zacząć go unikać, a tego bardzo by nie chciał.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny wiedziała, że Draco nie dał wiary jej bajeczce, ale jeżeli zdecydował nie wypytywać dalej, to ona nie będzie narzekać.

Podeszła do dwóch pierwszoroczniaków i zajęła się oczyszczaniem zadraśniętego kolana jednego z nich.

Gdy skończyła, wyprowadziła ich ze skrzydła szpitalnego, po czym wróciła do Ślizgona. Podniosła torbę i zerknęła na niego.

- Idę teraz na obiad, a potem mam szlaban do odrobienia, więc wrócę dosyć późno.

/ Sądziłem, że masz szlaban po zajęciach./

- No, ale Snape zdecydował przenieść go na po obiedzie, skoro to już ostatni. Nie mam teraz czasu, aby sporządzić twoje lekarstwo, więc będę musiała to zrobić, jak wrócę. Nie denerwuj się i nie próbuj mówić, gdy mnie nie będzie. Pani Pomfrey nie może znieść, gdy rzucasz się na łóżku, kaszląc.

Opuściła skrzydło szpitalne, zostawiając Draco samemu sobie. Mógł teraz pomyśleć o tym, co powiedziała. Było w tym coś więcej niż medyczne informacje. Tylko że nie potrafił tego jeszcze dostrzec.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do czasu gdy Ginny wróciła, Draco pogrążył się już we śnie. Na palcach podeszła do jego posłania i dostrzegła jego wykrzywioną twarz. Dłonie mocno zaciskał na prześcieradle.

_Och nie, znów mu się śnią koszmary._

_**Sen Draco**_

_Dumbledore, Draco i Harry razem z pięcioma członkami Zakonu Feniksa walczyli w Komnacie Tajemnic z Voldemortem i Lucjuszem Malfoyem. _

_Rzucano klątwami i zaklęciami ze wszystkich stron. Ostatecznie Dumbledore wraz z i członkami Zakonu leżeli nieprzytomni na podłodze. Pozostali Harry ze zranioną głową i Draco z krwawiącą nogą. Lord Voldemort i Lucjusz wciąż stali. Szykowało się rozstrzygające starcie._

_Gdy Voldemort przemówił, dreszcze przebiegły obu chłopców._

_- Kiedy się go pozbędę, zostaniemy tylko ty i ja, Potter – wysyczał._

_Lucjusz przeraził się. Voldemort miał zamiar zabić jego syna. Choć Draco odmówił przyłączenia się do niego i przejścia na ciemną stronę, a zamiast tego pomagał pokonać jego Pana, Lucjusz nie był szalony. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Voldemort go zamordował, nawet jeśli chłopak dopuścił się zdrady._

_- Panie, Draco został sprowadzony na złą drogę, ale gdybyś pozwolił mu wrócić ze mną, to…_

_- Cisza, twój syn mnie zdradził. Nikt nie ma prawa mnie zdradzić i oglądać następny wschód słońca, włączając w to twą żonę._

_Lucjusz cofnął się zaskoczony. Voldemort planował pozbyć się również jego żony. Czarny Pan uniósł różdżkę i wycelował nią w Draco, ale chłopak nie miał zamiaru dać się tak łatwo zabić. Voldemort miał już wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, gdy został trafiony przez Lucjusza._

_- Wielki Pan czy nie. Nie pozwolę ci zabić mego syna._

_Mimo że zaklęcie Lucjusza sięgnęło celu, nie poskutkowało zbytnio, gdyż w odwecie Voldemort był w stanie cisnąć w niego klątwę tnącą._

_Draco i Harry rzucili zaklęciami w stronę Voldemorta i to przerwało jego urok. Podczas gdy Harry miotał zaklęciami w Czarnego Pana, Draco podbiegł do ojca i wziął go w ramiona._

_- Ojcze, obudź się. Proszę, ojcze. – Draco potrząsnął nim i ten w końcu rozchylił powieki._

_Gdy Ślizgon klęczał przy ojcu, Harry został trafiony przez Voldemorta i wylądował na ziemi kilka metrów dalej. Czarny Pan odwrócił się w stronę Draco i wysyczał:_

_- Pozbędę się ciebie, młody Malfoyu._

_- Nie poddam się tak łatwo. – Draco podniósł różdżkę, lecz został rozbrojony. Voldemort wybuchnął śmiechem._

_- Zabiję cię z przyjemnością._

_Gniew zawrzał w Ślizgonie i ścisnął mocniej ojca, podczas gdy Voldemort się zbliżał. Pot spływał mu po twarzy. Próbował zasłonić ojca własnym ciałem. Kiedy Voldemort stanął naprzeciwko nich, wzniósł różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcie. Purpurowy promień wystrzelił i uderzył Draco w brzuch. Dosiągłby serca, gdyby Lucjusz w ostatniej chwili nie podniósł go. Draco zaciskał bok rękami, próbując zatamować krwawienie, gdy Voldemort przemówił:_

_- Zabiję was obu, a potem wrócę wykończyć twoją żonę._

_Uniósł różdżkę, aby rzucić zaklęcie uśmiercające, ale w tym samym momencie Draco wytworzył zielone pole, przez które Czarny Pan cofnął się, osłaniając oczy przed jasnym światłem._

_- Potter! Wstawaj i wykończ go – krzyknął Ślizgon._

_Harry ocknął się i podniósł różdżkę. Wycelował i rzucił na Voldemorta klątwę, którą ćwiczył przez ostatnie dwa lata. Czarny Pan wrzasnął, to samo uczynił Lucjusz. Voldemort spłonął w płomieniach i obrócił się w popiół, podczas gdy Lucjusz splunął krwią. Pierwszy został pokonany, a drugi umierał._

_- Ojcze!_

Draco zerwał się z łóżka spocony, pragnąc krzyczeć, jednak żaden dźwięk nie dobiegł z jego ust. Oddychał ciężko, a serce biło mu tak szybko, że nieomal boleśnie. Jego ojciec nie umarł tamtej nocy. Został wysłany do szpitala, gdzie wciąż przebywa nieprzytomny, pod strażą urzędników z Ministerstwa. Draco poczuł dłoń na plecach i na piersi. Zerknął w bok i dostrzegł Ginny ze współczującą miną.

- Już dobrze, Malfoy. To tylko sen. Już po wszystkim – powiedziała miękko.

Jego serce przestało bić tak szybko, a oddech wyrównał się. Ginny ułożyła go z powrotem na łóżko. Mógł się jedynie przypatrywać, jak zabrała spocone ubranie ze stolika przy posłaniu, aby je wyprać. Gdy skończyła, wzięła buteleczkę z niebieskim eliksirem i wręczyła mu ją. Wypił pośpiesznie i oddał jej fiolkę z powrotem. Otuliła go pościelą. Przysunęła bliżej krzesło i usiadła. Klepnęła go lekko.

- Idź spać. Malfoy. Zobaczymy się rano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Następnego dnia Ginny nie miała zajęć, bo była sobota, co okazało się zbawienne, gdyż całą noc przesiedziała przy Ślizgonie, toteż była naprawdę zmęczona. Pragnęła być tam, gdyby obudził się z kolejnego koszmaru, ale na szczęście nie zaszła taka potrzeba. Wstała o piątej rano i wróciła do swojego dormitorium, aby wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Kiedy wróciła do skrzydła szpitalnego, Draco wciąż spał. Stanęła przy jego łóżku i przeczesała palcami jego jedwabiste włosy. Poruszył głową, co oznaczało, że zaczął się budzić. Otworzył oczy i usiadł, ale zaczął kaszleć, ponieważ próbował coś powiedzieć.

Ginny, jak to już robiła wcześniej, poklepała go po plecach, aby zatrzymać kaszel.

- Kazałam ci się nie odzywać. To tylko pogarsza sytuację.

Choć jej słowa miały być ostrzeżeniem, zabrzmiały bardzo wyrozumiale, gdyż jej ton daleki był od złości.

Ślizgon zakaszlał jeszcze kilka razy i przestał. Widząc to, Ginny zrobiła ruch, chcąc zabrać ręce, ale on chwycił jej dłoń i przycisnął mocniej do serca. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i zauważył, jak ciemnobrązowe były. Miała rozpuszczone włosy, więc poczuł zapach jej szamponu.

- Jesteś Źródłem, prawda? – wychrypiał.

Odzyskał głos, a to była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl.

Ginny wstrzymała oddech na chwilę, ale zaraz starała się wrócić do normalnego zachowania. Wyprostowała się i spróbowała odejść, ale on trzymał ją ciągle za rękę.

- Malfoy, odzyskałeś głos. To dobrze. Chyba twoje płuca nie były aż tak zniszczone, jak przypuszczałam. Teraz możesz wrócić już do swojego pokoju. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał tu przychodzić codziennie po lekarstwo, żeby zapobiec kolejnemu atakowi. Nie stresuj się za bardzo, bo to mogłoby pogorszyć twój stan zdrowia – wystraszona Ginny paplała, co jej ślina na język przyniosła, podczas gdy Draco cierpliwie czekał, aż skończy.

- Skoro jesteś cały i zdrów, myślę, że już pójdę, wiesz, praca domowa i w ogóle. – Uczyniła ruch, próbując odejść, ale Ślizgon tylko przyciągnął ją bliżej.

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie, Weasley. Jesteś Źródłem?

Ginny spojrzała mu w oczy, ale nie ujrzała w nich ani groźby, ani chłodu, jedynie zwykłą ciekawość.

- Nie bądź głupi, Malfoy – wyszeptała.

- Nie kłam, Weasley. Wiem, że nim jesteś. Poznałem po oczach i zapachu. Już nie wspominając o tym, że wszystko, co o mnie wiesz, zdradza całą prawdę.

Ginny wściekła się i wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku.

- Więc skoro jesteś taki pewny, to po co zadajesz pytanie, na które znasz już odpowiedź?

Pobiegła do pokoju na tyłach skrzydła szpitalnego i wróciła z ubraniami Ślizgona, którymi w niego rzuciła.

- Możesz się przebrać i wyjść. Wieczorem przyjdź po lekarstwo.

Wściekła opuściła skrzydło szpitalne, zostawiając zaskoczonego jej wybuchem Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pobiegła korytarzem w kierunku Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Jak zwykle usiadła koło Rona i nałożyła sobie jajka z bekonem, ale prawie nic nie zjadła.

Głupia. Głupia Ginny. Jak mogłaś się pomylić i pozwolić Malfoyowi domyślić się wszystkiego? Co teraz zrobię? Jak rozpowie każdemu, to nie będę w stanie dowiedzieć się nic więcej. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że wiele ludzi będzie mnie chciało dopaść za ujawnienie ich sekretów. A jak mama i tata się dowiedzą? Będą tacy rozczarowani. Głupi Malfoy, czemu jest taki spostrzegawczy i wścibski za każdym razem?

Nadeszła sowia poczta. Jakiś list spadł na talerz Ginny. Podniosła go i zauważyła symbol banku Gringotta na wierzchu. Rozdarła kopertę i przeczytała zawartość, którą znała już na pamięć. Westchnęła i spojrzała na Rona, który również otrzymał list. Popatrzył na nią i otoczył ją pocieszająco ramieniem.

Wcześniej wróciła ze śniadania do dormitorium. W środku było pusto. Wszyscy udali się do Hogsmeade, co jej bardzo odpowiadało, ponieważ mogła pracować otwarcie i nie musiała kryć się po kątach.

_Później pomartwię się Malfoyem._

Wysunęła górną szufladę i wyjęła z niej plik pergaminów. Połowę stanowiły zwykłe, żółte kartki, a drugą połowę – różowe. Chwyciła pierwszą z brzegu żółtą i rozłożyła. Wypadł z niej sykl.

_**Czy Lisa Hutchins z Ravenclawu jest wciąż zakochana w Draco Malfoyu?**_

_**Daniel Jones – Hufflepuff, szósty rok.**_

Wyjęła czerwoną skórzaną książkę ze złotym R na okładce i przekartkowała ją szybko. Gdy znalazła stronę, której szukała, wzięła pióro, różowy pergamin i przystąpiła do pisania.

_**Nie. Lisa Hutchins nie kocha już Draco Malfoya. Cytat: "Ten wstrętny dupek nie zasługuje na mnie. Będzie mi lepiej bez niego." Powiedziała to do siebie.**_

_**Potwierdzono,**_

_**Ź**_

Zrulowała kawałek pergaminu i związała go różową wstążką. Kontynuowała czytanie, używając odpowiednich czerwonych, skórzanych książek, których posiadała cztery. G, S, H i R – jedna dla każdego domu. Zebrała z biurka pieniądze i włożyła je do czerwonej sakiewki. Następnie chwyciła różowe pergaminy i udała się do sowiarni, aby porozsyłać listy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Po przebraniu się w skrzydle szpitalnym, Draco nie poszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, tylko do kuchni, aby zwędzić trochę jedzenia. Kiedy dotarł do swojego pokoju, spędził następne kilka godzin rozmyślając o Ginny i Źródle.

_Cóż, właściwie to nie przyznała tego, ale za to zapytała, po co zadawać pytania, na które już zna się odpowiedź, więc jeśli zgodziła się ze mną, to powinno znaczyć, że odpowiedź była prawidłowa? Czy to w ogóle ma jakiś sens?_

_Poza tym wszystkie dowody wskazują na nią. Po pierwsze - Źródło jest dziewczyną i ona także nią jest. Po drugie – wie o mnie rzeczy, których prawie nikt nie wie. Po trzecie – rozpoznałem jej oczy i zapach. Po czwarte – porusza się tak niepostrzeżenie, jakby robiła to cały czas. Po piąte - skąd wzięłaby tyle pieniędzy, żeby zapłacić Źródłu za informacje? Jedynym wyjściem jest to, że __**ona**__ jest Źródłem. _

Klepnął się po kolanach.

_Definitywnie. Ona musi być Źródłem._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny czekała na tyłach skrzydła szpitalnego. Zbliżała się północ, a Draco nie zjawił się po swoje lekarstwo. Była tam, gdyż po pierwsze to ona musiała mu przygotować lek, a po drugie chciała się upewnić, że je weźmie. A on oczywiście nie przyszedł. Pani Pomfrey wyszła z biura i spojrzała na Ginny.

- Ginny, zrobiło się już późno, może wrócisz do dormitorium. Jeśli pan Malfoy przyjdzie, dam mu to lekarstwo.

Zawahała się przez chwilę, ale pomyślała, że pani Pomfrey nie będzie czekać na niego całą noc.

- Zabiorę ten lek i mu go oddam, dobrze?

- Oczywiście, jesteś bardzo obowiązkową dziewczyną.

Zarumieniła się, chwyciła fiolkę z niebieskim eliksirem i schowała ją do płaszcza. Głupi Malfoy. Specjalnie zwróciłam mu uwagę, aby przychodził po lekarstwo co wieczór. Nie wie, jak chory będzie, jeśli tego nie wypije.

Ginny podążała korytarzem tak cicho, że trudno był w ogóle usłyszeć jej kroki. Taka wprawa przyszła po wielu latach praktyki i była bardzo pomocna przy szpiegowaniu innych. Dotarła do portretu, który stanowił wejście do pokoju Prefekta Naczelnego, i wyszeptała hasło – _Wyższość._

Portret odsłonił się i dziewczyna weszła do krótkiego przejścia, prowadzącego do wielkiego pokoju. Po lewej stało łóżko królewskich rozmiarów, dwa fotele i stolik. Po prawej znajdowało się biurko, gablotka z książkami i szafa na ubrania. Na przeciwległym końcu pokoju były drzwi do łazienki.

Ginny stanęła przy wejściu, jednak piękno i wielkość pokoju nie przytłoczyły jej, gdyż odkąd poznała hasło, była tu już wielokrotnie.

Draco wyłonił się z łazienki w pidżamie i był trochę zaskoczony widokiem Gryfonki w jego prywatnym pokoju chronionym hasłem. Potem przypomniał sobie, kim ona jest, rozluźnił się i podszedł do niej.

- Dlaczego mnie nie dziwi, że znasz hasło do moich prywatnych kwater?

Usiadł na skraju łóżka i przypatrywał się jej.

- Nie chrzań, Malfoy. Wiesz, że jestem Źródłem. Też mi wielka sprawa.

- Mogę sprawić, że to będzie wielka sprawa, jeżeli chcesz – drażnił się z nią.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że on nie może się powstrzymać, aby tego nie robić. Mimo wszystko nie mogła nic poradzić na to, iż się go obawiała. Byłoby po wszystkim, gdyby zdradził choć jednej osobie, kim naprawdę jest.

- Zrobię to, jeżeli mi nie powiesz tego, co chcę wiedzieć.

Uśmiechał się złośliwie. To znaczyło, że chce zawrzeć układ.

Popatrzyła na niego.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć, Malfoy?

- Czego boi się Harry Potter?

Zacisnęła dłonie i spróbowała się uspokoić. Wstał i zaczął krążyć wokół niej, jakby była jego zdobyczą.

- Teraz to nabiera sensu. Gryfoni są lojalni wobec siebie. Dlatego wcześniej odmówiłaś odpowiedzi, jak również dlatego, że to twój cudowny Potter. Nie pozwoliłabyś mi go zranić , prawda?

Złapała go za przód koszuli i przybliżyła do siebie.

- Nie zastraszysz mnie, Malfoy. Wiem wystarczająco wiele, aby uczynić twoje życie prawdziwym piekłem – oznajmiła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Draco uśmiechnął się i zdjął jej ręce ze swojej koszuli.

- Doprawdy? Więc oświeć mnie, jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

- Mogę opowiedzieć całej szkole o twojej ucieczce w Zakazanym Lesie na pierwszym roku. Mogę opowiedzieć młodszym uczniom o tym, jak zostałeś zamieniony w tchórzofretkę na czwartym roku. Ciekawe, czy by się wtedy ciebie bali? Mogę też opowiedzieć, że boisz się myszy i o twojej kolekcji mugolskich książek i…

Zaimponowało mu to, jak wiele o nim wiedziała, ale równocześnie widział w jej oczach, że blefowała. _Jej_ tajemnica była dużo cenniejsza niż wszystkie _jego_ małe sekrety. Poza tym nie miało to dla niego znaczenia, gdyby zostały rozgłoszone po szkole. Nawet gdyby to zrobiła, nie opłaciłoby się to jej, bo straciłaby wszystkie pieniądze, które mogłaby zarobić. Ona wiedziała to również, dlatego była tak przerażona.

- Wiesz, że nie dbam o to, Weasley – uciął jej monolog. – Wiesz, że nie skorzystasz na tym, gdybyś rozgłosiła to po całej szkole, ponieważ wtedy nie mogłabyś już prowadzić swojego interesu. Powiedz, czego lęka się Potter, a zachowam dla siebie twój mały sekret.

Ginny zdała sobie sprawę, że przegrała i naprawdę się zezłościła. Była wściekła, że przegrała z Malfoyem i zła na siebie za bycie tak nieostrożną, że przypadkiem pozwoliła mu odkryć prawdę. Nie miała wyboru, musiała mu powiedzieć.

Spojrzała na niego z ociąganiem i rzuciła mu wściekle spojrzenie.

- Dobrze, powiem ci. Harry boi się Hermiony.

Oszołomiło go to.

- Co? Czekaj, to nie ma sensu. Małej szlamy? Co w niej takiego strasznego?

- Gdybyś zapomniał, obiecałeś Harry'emu, że już nigdy jej tak nie nazwiesz. A boi się jej, bo mu się podoba.

- Skąd wiesz o naszej umowie?

- Nie jesteś za bystry, wiesz? Chyba zapomniałeś już, że ja wiem _wszystko_ o _wszystkich._

Wyjęła z torby fiolkę z lekarstwem i położyła ją na biurku Ślizgona.

- Oto twoje lekarstwo. Przyjdź po nie jutro, bo jak umrzesz, to nie będzie moja wina.

Draco zirytował się, gdy Ginny nazwała go mało bystrym. Każdy, kto go spotkał, zawsze mówił, że jest całkiem błyskotliwy i inteligentny.

- Nie potrzebuję twojego cholernego lekarstwa, żeby przeżyć, Weasley. Sam sobie dam radę.

Ginny zmierzała już w stronę wyjścia, ale zanim wyszła, odwróciła się i odezwała po raz ostatni:

- To powodzenia, na pewno zjawię się na twoim pogrzebie.

Zatrzasnęła portret za sobą.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tytuł: Źródło**

**Tytuł oryginału: The Source**

**Autorka: Luckyducky7**

**Tłumaczyła: Luthien**

**Zgoda autorki: JEST!**

**Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.**

**Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!**

Źródło

**9**

Nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy. Siedział na łóżku, rozmyślając o Ginny. Pamiętał ją z czasów, gdy była na pierwszym roku. Zastanawiał się, jak ta bojaźliwa dziewczynka mogła zmienić się w… Ślizgonkę – taktowną i przebiegłą.

Nie mógł spać również z innego powodu – nie zażył lekarstwa, które mu przygotowała.

_Nie potrzebuję jej pomocy_, myślał uparcie. Skończyło się na tym, że kaszlał całą noc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Następnego ranka na śniadaniu Ginny nie spoglądała na Draco, mimo to słyszała jego tłumione pokasływanie.

_Co za dureń, nie zażył lekarstwa._ Zostawiła do połowy zjedzone śniadanie i wstała, zamierzając wyjść.

- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał Ron. – Nawet nie skończyłaś śniadania.

- Mam trochę pracy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zobaczymy się później. Cześć.

Opuściła Wielką Salę i popędziła do skrzydła szpitalnego tak szybko, jak umiała. Chciała jak najprędzej zrobić Ślizgonowi lekarstwo i mu je dać. Im dłużej będzie chodził bez zażycia go, tym gorzej dla jego płuc. Poza tym eliksir musiał być wypity do dwunastu godzin od jego sporządzenia, bo inaczej nie działał. Dlatego musiała go przygotowywać dla Draco codziennie i nie mogła mieć zapasowych butelek w szafce.

Śniadanie dobiegło końca. Uczniowie udawali się do Hogsmeade albo włóczyli się po szkolnych błoniach. W tym samym momencie Ginny udało się skończyć eliksir, więc pobiegła do sali wejściowej, mając nadzieję złapać jeszcze Draco i oddać mu lekarstwo. Właśnie miała minąć róg korytarza, gdy usłyszała jego rwący kaszel. Próbował go stłumić, ale przynosiło to odwrotny rezultat. Wzięła głęboki wdech i minęła zakręt. Przeszła szybko obok niego i wsunęła mu do kieszeni buteleczkę. Szczęśliwie Draco był sam, toteż nikt jej nie zauważył, a on był na tyle słaby i miał głowę spuszczoną, że nie dostrzegł, kto go minął i włożył mu coś do kieszeni.

Zniknęła pośpiesznie za następnym zakrętem, tak że nie zdołał dostrzec jej w przelocie. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął znajomo wyglądającą fiolkę niebieskiego płynu, tyle że tym razem doczepiono do niej karteczkę.

_**Nie bądź uparty.**_

_**Jeśli umrzesz, to mnie wyrzucą, a ty nie będziesz już w stanie obnosić się wszędzie ze sobą.**_

_**Masz co wieczór przychodzić po lekarstwo do skrzydła szpitalnego. Będę je tam dla ciebie zostawiać.**_

Uśmiechnął się i wypił lekarstwo jednym haustem. Uścisk na jego klatkę piersiową ustąpił natychmiast i znów mógł swobodnie oddychać.

_Mała Łasica_, pomyślał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Była jedenasta w nocy, a Ginny układała w skrzydle szpitalnym różne ingrediencje na półkach i lekarstwa w szafkach. Bycie uzdrowicielką miało wiele wspólnego z warzeniem eliksirów. Trzeba było wiedzieć, jak każda substancja reaguje z inną, jak sporządzać lekarstwa i antidota. Z tego powodu tak świetnie radziła sobie na eliksirach. Ktoś otworzył drzwi i Gryfonka usłyszała kroki.

_To na pewno Malfoy._

Zostawiła na stoliku flakonik z nalepką „Draco Malfoy" i wyszła z pokoju przez tylnie drzwi. Chociaż nie chciała, żeby Draco się zupełnie rozchorował, to nie znaczyło, że wciąż nie była na niego zła, a zobaczenie go ponownie mogło tylko podsycić tę złość.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco wszedł do pokoju i rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Ginny. Nie powiedziała, że będzie na niego czekać, ale miał taką nadzieję. Gdy dotarł do pokoju na tyłach skrzydła szpitalnego, zauważył stojące na stoliku lekarstwo ze swoim imieniem, więc podszedł, aby je zabrać, ale wtem usłyszał odległy dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Wiedział, że skrzydło szpitalne ma tylnie wyjście i domyślił się, że to Ginny wyszła tamtędy, aby uniknąć spotkania z nim.

Pośpiesznie chwycił eliksir i skierował się w stronę głównych drzwi. Gdy mijał róg, wpadł na kogoś. Złapał go za ramiona, zanim ten ktoś się przewrócił. Dziewczyna zaczęła go przepraszać, aż do chwili, gdy podniosła wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Weasley – odezwał się Draco.

Ginny nawet nie zawracała sobie głowy odpowiedzią, zdjęła jego ręce ze swoich ramion i poszła dalej.

Draco nieznacznie zmieszany podążył za nią, próbując ją dogonić i spytać, o co chodzi.

- Weasley, co do diabła się z tobą dzieje?

- Nic. Zostaw mnie w spokoju, powiedziałam ci to, co chciałeś wiedzieć, więc po prostu idź sobie.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że wciąż się wściekasz o tę sprawę z Potterem?

Ginny okręciła się na pięcie i chwyciła Ślizgona za gors. Wciągnęła go do najbliższej klasy. Gdy znaleźli się wewnątrz, zamknęła drzwi i przycisnęła go do nich, po czym przeszła na środek klasy. Odwróciła się do niego tyłem, toteż nie widział jej twarzy.

- Powiedz mi, Malfoy, co muszę zrobić, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju? – spytała zmęczonym, pokonanym głosem.

Obróciła się z powrotem. Nie dostrzegł uśmiechu ani wściekłego spojrzenia, tylko twarz bez wyrazu i ponury wzrok.

- O czym ty mówisz? Tylko się zastanawiałem, dlaczego jesteś taka zdenerwowana? Nie sądziłem, że Potter tyle dla ciebie znaczy.

Ginny znów się rozzłościła.

- Tak. Harry wiele dla mnie znaczy, jak wszyscy moi przyjaciele. – Zaczęła przemierzać pomieszczenie. – Przez cały ten czas, gdy byłam Źródłem, ani razu nie sprzedałam bądź nie zdradziłam nikomu żadnych istotnych informacji o moich przyjaciołach. Nie ważne ile mi proponowali, zawsze wolałam oddać podwójną stawkę, aby chronić ludzi, o których się troszczę. Ale wczoraj był najgorszy dzień w moim życiu, bo zostałam zmuszona wybrać między przyjaciółmi a sobą. Zdradziłam jedną z najmilszych osób, jakie znam, żeby chronić _własny_ tyłek i teraz czuję się podle.

Pociągnęła nosem. Chciało jej się płakać, ale zacisnęła mocno pięści, próbując się powstrzymać, żeby nie łkać przed Draco.

- Nie oczekuję, że to zrozumiesz. Kiedy ty będziesz sobie stroił żarty z Harry'ego, wprowadzając w życie swoją słodką zemstę, to ja, a nie ty, będę żyć z poczuciem winy, więc _ciesz się_, Malfoy.

Ginny przeszła obok niego, zmierzając do wyjścia, ale zanim zdołała je otworzyć, zza niej wyłoniła się ręka i przytrzymała drzwi.

- To, że mu się podoba Granger, nie jest takie ważne. Zrobiłaś z tego sprawę życia i śmierci – powiedział miękko i przekonująco.

Spojrzała mu w oczy, ale nic w nich nie zobaczyła. Najwyraźniej nie pojmował w ogóle, co jest nie tak.

- Mówisz tak, dlatego że nigdy wcześniej nie zostałeś odrzucony.

Zmarszczył brwi. Wciąż nie dostrzegał problemu.

- Chyba nie jest tak źle, co?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

- Nawet jeśli Granger go odrzuci, znajdzie sobie inną dziewczynę, przecież ona nie jest boska czy coś.

Ginny poddała się. On naprawdę nie wiedział, jak to jest.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że będziesz mógł wypróbować to, o czym mówisz.

Spróbowała otworzyć drzwi, ale Draco znów je zatrzasnął.

- Dobra, Weasley, zapomnę o tym, co mi powiedziałaś o Potterze.

Odwróciła się do niego z zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy i nie starała się go nawet ukryć.

- Co? Mógłbyś? Ale czemu?

Twarz Ginny zmieniała się co rusz pod wpływem różnych emocji, ale Draco ciągle pozostawał spokojny.

- Ale chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła, to zachowam dla siebie twój mały sekret.

Ginny zmartwiła się trochę, lecz i tak spytała ostrożnie:

- Co by to miało być?

- Chcę, żebyś mnie wyleczyła z vervexii.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tytuł: Źródło**

**Tytuł oryginału: The Source**

**Autorka: Luckyducky7**

**Tłumaczyła: Luthien**

**Zgoda autorki: JEST!**

**Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Asience.**

**Luckyducky, thanks for your blessing! I wish you could enjoy and like it!**

Źródło

**10**

Draco wrócił do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko, twarz wtulając w poduszki.

_Draco Malfoyu, co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz?_

Strofował się, gdyż nie potrafił zrozumieć, co go podkusiło, żeby zrobić to, co zrobił.

Miał wspaniałą okazję, aby upokorzyć Harry'ego Pottera i w końcu zemścić się, ale zaprzepaścił ją, ponieważ… Nawet nie wiedział czemu.

Po prostu to powiedział. Niespodziewanie obiecał, że nie uczyni życia Pottera prawdziwym piekłem i nawet nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego.

_Pewnie przez moje głupie sumienie. Nie powinienem przyrzekać, że zapomnę o tajemnicy Pottera tylko dlatego, że wyglądała na taką przygnębioną, co mnie rozbawiło. Jak to dobrze, że moje sumienie nie odzywa się zawsze, bo byłby klonem Pottera. Ale chyba nie jest tak źle, przynajmniej wyleczę się z vervexii. I zobaczę małą Łasicę. Ale tylko dlatego, że jest tak tajemnicza, nic więcej._

Odwrócił się na plecy i wyjął z kieszeni lekarstwo.

_Ciekawe, ile ona o mnie wie?_, pomyślał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Następny dzień nie różnił się niczym od innych dni w życiu Ślizgona. Poszedł na zajęcia, potem miał trening quidditcha z drużyną, której był kapitanem, następnie spędził parę godzin z przyjaciółmi w pokoju wspólnym, zanim wrócił do siebie, żeby się pouczyć.

Ginny przyszła nocą do jego pokoju. Weszła przez dziurę za portretem bez pukania, tylko wypowiadając hasło. Zastała Draco w samym dole od pidżamy, siedzącego na łóżku i otoczonego stertą książek. Podniósł wzrok, gdy się pojawiła, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę, zanim Ginny podeszła do komody i wydobyła z niej jakąś koszulę. Rzuciła nią w niego i usiadła w wielkim fotelu obok łóżka.

- Co jest, Weasley, zbyt nieśmiała przy półnagich chłopcach? – zadrwił z niej, zakładając koszulę.

Prychnęła.

- Dorastałam z sześcioma braćmi, Malfoy, nie ma nic, czego bym nie widziała. Vervexia jest chorobą płuc, a _ty_ łatwo możesz się przeziębić, jeśli będziesz chodzić bez koszulki, a wtedy zaczniesz kaszleć jak szalony.

Draco skończył zapinać koszulę i spojrzał na nią.

- Chyba naprawdę znasz się na rzeczy – skomentował.

- Muszę, jeżeli chcę dotrzymać umowy.

Wyjęła fiolkę z kieszeni i rzuciła ją Ślizgonowi, który złapał ją z łatwością.

- Musisz to pić, dopóki nie znajdę wszystkich składników do twojego lekarstwa. Mam nadzieję, że nie zajmie to wiele czasu, skoro większość z nich można nabyć z legalnych źródeł i za uczciwą cenę.

Wypił szybko zawartość buteleczki i zwrócił ją Ginny.

- Może dasz mi od razu kilka butelek. Nie musiałabyś wówczas przychodzić tu codziennie.

- Chciałabym, ale eliksir staje się bezużyteczny po dwunastu godzinach od sporządzenia, więc muszę każdego dnia go robić specjalnie dla ciebie.

Usłyszawszy to, Draco przycisnął dłoń do serca w dramatycznym geście wdzięczności.

- Och, czuję się _tak_ wyjątkowy – powiedział sarkastycznie. Ginny zaśmiała się z pokazu Ślizgona.

- Powinieneś zostać aktorem, Malfoy, byłbyś _tak_ przekonujący – przedrzeźniała go.

Oboje się uśmiechnęli, choć uśmiech Draco był raczej uśmieszkiem, gdyż Ślizgon nigdy nie uśmiechał się w obecności innych ludzi. Usłyszeli pukanie. Ginny pośpiesznie chwyciła torbę leżącą na krześle i ukryła się w szafie. Widząc, że dziewczyna znalazła bezpieczną kryjówkę, Draco rozkazał portretowi otworzyć się.

Weszła Pansy Parkinson, jak zwykle pachnąc silnie perfumami i kręcąc pupą. Podeszła i usiadła na skraju łóżka, pochyliwszy się tak, aby miał dobry widok na jej dekolt.

Jej próby przypodobania się Draco spaliły na panewce, bo chwycił ją za ramiona, zsunął z łóżka i zapytał, czego chce.

- Cóż _Draco_, zastanawiałam się, czy chcesz iść na tę tajną imprezę w piątek w nocy. Wiesz, tę organizowaną przez uczniów z siódmego roku, aby pokazać, kto jest wart być częścią elitarnej grupy. Odbędzie się na drugim piętrze w starej klasie eliksirów o północy, a wejść może tylko ten, kto jest wystarczająco znakomity. Chcesz iść ze mną? – Pansy zatrzepotała rzęsami i spróbowała uśmiechnąć się uwodzicielsko.

- Zastanowię się Parkinson. To wszystko? – odparł chłodno.

Pansy wyglądała na trochę rozczarowaną, więc tylko kiwnęła głową.

- Więc dobranoc. – Draco spojrzał z powrotem na książki, udając zajętego pracą domową. Pansy zrozumiała aluzję i wyszła z pokoju.

Kiedy zniknęła za portretem, chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

Ginny otworzyła szafę i wydostała się z niej. Prędko podeszła do biurka, złapała pióro i zapisała coś na kawałku pergaminu, po czym schowała go do torby.

- Co robisz, Weasley?

Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła niewinnie do niego.

- Nic.

Rzucił jej spojrzenie, mówiące: „Nie wierzę ci, więc lepiej powiedz prawdę".

Westchnęła.

- Dobra. Zapisałam sobie czas i miejsce tego przyjęcia, o którym mówiła Pansy.

- Chcesz na nie iść? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- NIE – wykrzyknęła głośno. – Ludzie płacą mnóstwo kasy, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie się odbędzie ta impreza. Jedynie bogaci i popularni ludzie wiedzą, gdzie i kiedy ona jest, więc jeśli ty też wiesz i się na niej pokażesz, staniesz się popularny.

- Chcesz być popularna, Weasley? – zapytał Draco tym razem z ciekawością.

- To jest pytanie, Malfoy?

Zirytował się.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie rozpoznajesz ich, jak jakieś usłyszysz?

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Rozpoznaję, tylko nie przywykłam odpowiadać na pytania za darmo. Jeśli chcesz otrzymać odpowiedzieć, to musisz zapłacić sykla.

Wyciągnęła dłoń, oczekując na zapłatę.

- Nie masz prawa – zawołał niedowierzająco.

- Otóż mam. Sykl albo pożegnaj się z odpowiedzią.

Zastanawiał się chwilę, ale ciekawość wzięła górę.

- Dobrze, dam ci sykla. – Uczynił ruch, chcąc zejść z łóżka, ale Ginny powstrzymała go, wyciągając przed siebie rękę.

- Nie ma sprawy. Sama sobie wezmę.

Zamarł, próbując zrozumieć, co miała na myśli. Wszystkie jego pieniądze były… w … jego… _Nie, to niemożliwe, żeby wiedziała…_

Podeszła do małego obrazu z herbem Slytherinu i otworzyła go jak drzwi. Za nim była miniaturowa skrytka, taka jak w banku Gringotta, tyle że miała osiem przycisków, które służyły do wbicia kodu, otwierającego ją.

Wystukała kod i drzwiczki odsłoniły nie taką małą fortunę Draco. Wyjęła ze środka kilka sykli, po czym zamknęła zarówno skrytkę, jak i obraz.

Wróciła do Ślizgona, który miał teraz szeroko otwarte oczy, i położyła mu na dłoni wszystkie monety. Następnie wzięła sobie jedną i usiadła z powrotem w fotelu.

Wyrwał się z oszołomienia i zaczął się w nią zwyczajnie wpatrywać.

- Wiesz, Malfoy, że niegrzecznie jest się na kogoś gapić – stwierdziła spokojnie.

- Skąd wiedziałaś? Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem – zaczął się praktycznie jąkać. To było coś, czego nie widuje się codziennie.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Odpowiadając na twoje pierwsze pytanie – nie chcę być popularna, bo nie ma w tym żadnej korzyści dla mnie.

Pochyliła się i zabrała następnego sykla z jego dłoni.

- A jeśli chodzi o to, skąd znam hasło – gdybym ci powiedziała, straciłabym interes, prawda? Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie pierwszy raz jestem w twoim pokoju.

Uśmiechała się ciągle na widok zaskoczenia na twarzy Ślizgona. Po kilku minutach, gdy wszystko, co powiedziała, wreszcie do niego dotarło, mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć ironicznie.

- Całkiem imponujące, Weasley. Wiem już, czemu Zabini tak cię komplementowała, naprawdę wiesz bardzo dużo.

- Och, więc muszę być naprawdę dobra – odparła sarkastycznie. – Nie łatwo jest zaimponować Malfoyowi.

Zarzuciła torbę na ramię i skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Więc widzimy się jutro w nocy, Weasley – krzyknął za nią.

- Idź spać, Malfoy.

I portret się zamknął.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Draco mijał właśnie drzwi Wielkiej Sali, gdy wpadł na kogoś. Podniósł głowę, żeby sprawdzić, co to za idiota, i zobaczył Hermionę Granger. Za nią stali Ron i Harry.

- Patrz, jak chodzisz, szlamo – ostrzegł.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Tyle lat była przezywana przez Malfoya, lecz nadal ją to bolało.

- Przepraszam, Malfoy – odparła i odeszła do stołu Gryffindoru. Ron miał już się rzucić na Ślizgona, ale Harry powstrzymał go, wyciągając rękę.

- Zajmę się tym, Ron – powiedział, wściekle spoglądając na Draco.

Ron spostrzegł, że Harry nie wyglądał na mile nastawionego. Pomyślał, że lepiej nie przebywać w jego pobliżu, gdy się zaczyna wściekać.

- Jasne. Pójdę do Hermiony.

Zostawił ich samych i odszedł szybko do miejsca, gdzie siedziała Hermiona.

- Gdzie Harry? – chciała wiedzieć Gryfonka, gdy tylko się zbliżył.

Usiadł pośpiesznie i wskazał na wejście do sali. Harry i Malfoy stali nieruchomo, co dodatkowo czyniło sytuację bardziej napiętą.

- Co on robi? – spytała, przyglądając się uważnie obu chłopcom.

- Nie wiem. Ale wydawał się być strasznie wściekły, kiedy go zostawiałem. Powiedział, że zajmie się tym, gdy chciałem zaatakować Malfoya za obrażanie cię.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się na myśl o tym, że Harry walczy w jej obronie. Mimo że za każdym razem, gdy Malfoy nazywał ją szlamą, Ron i Harry bronili jej, nigdy nie widziała Harry'ego tak rozzłoszczonego. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że czuła się wyjątkowo, ponieważ wszystko to działo się z jej powodu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron odszedł, a Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w Malfoya z napięciem. Po dłuższej chwili rzucania sobie zabójczych spojrzeń, Harry w końcu przemówił.

- Musimy porozmawiać, Malfoy – powiedział tonem groźnym i pełnym gniewu.

Draco nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, a jego ton pozostał chłodny.

- Masz rację, Potter.

- Może pójdziemy gdzieś indziej? – zasugerował Harry.

- Może być.

Opuścili Wielką Salę i przeszli na opustoszały korytarz. Była pora śniadania, toteż korytarze były prawie puste, dzięki czemu mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

- Zawarliśmy umowę, Malfoy. Nie zdradzę twojej tajemnicy, a ty przestaniesz przezywać Hermionę.

- Tak, najwyraźniej nie dotrzymałeś swojej części, więc czemu ja mam? – warknął Draco.

Harry zmieszał się.

- O czym ty mówisz? Nikomu nie powiedziałem o tym, co się wydarzyło. Na Merlina, nawet Ronowi i Hermionie, a zwykle mówię im wszystko.

- Cóż, może jednak im _powiedziałeś_, bo ci nie wierzę.

Harry jęknął z frustracji.

- Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzył? Nikomu nie powiedziałem. Przysięgam na życie wszystkich ludzi, o których się troszczę. Nie wyjawiłem twojego pieprzonego sekretu ani jednej osobie.

Draco zaczynał mu wierzyć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Gryfon bardziej dbał o przyjaciół niż o siebie, a jeśli przysięgał na ich życie, być może mówił jednak prawdę. Ale w takim razie skąd Ginny wiedziała o ich bitwie z Voldemortem?

Ciągle się zastanawiał nad sytuacją, gdy usłyszał szybkie kroki. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu, gdy zza rogu wybiegli Ron i Hermiona. Ginny była razem z nimi, choć ona raczej szła niż biegła.

- Harry? Co się dzieje? Nie biłeś się z Malfoyem, prawda? – Hermiona bezzwłocznie podeszła do Harry'ego i chwyciła go za ramiona, aby się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest.

- Wszystko gra, Harry? – odezwał się Ron.

Harry uniósł ręce i gestem nakazał im, aby się uspokoili.

- Spokojnie. Nic mi nie jest. Odbyłem tylko małą rozmowę z Malfoyem, to wszystko.

Podczas gdy Ron i Hermiona robili zamieszanie wokół Harry'ego, pytając, po co odchodził z Malfoyem i o czym rozmawiali, Draco i Ginny patrzyli na siebie.

Ginny nie utrzymała jego spojrzenia długo i szybko odwróciła twarz. Ślizgon zirytowany, że go zignorowała, zwrócił swą uwagę z powrotem na Pottera i jego przyjaciół, którzy musieli przekonać się, że duży, zły Draco go nie skrzywdził.

- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest, Hermiono – potwierdził Harry.

- Tak, Granger, nic mu się nie stało – powiedział Draco, przeciągając samogłoski. – Gdybym was nie znał, to pomyślałbym, że jesteś jego dziewczyną czy coś, z tym twoim nadskakiwaniem i upewnianiem się, że jest cały i zdrowy.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, po czym szybko odsunęła się od Gryfona i zwiesiła głowę, aby ukryć rumieniec. Harry także poczuł się niezręcznie i zajął się okularami, nie patrząc na Hermionę. Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc ich nieśmiałość, i przeszedł obok nich, zmierzając do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

_Jeśli Potter się nie wygadał, to skąd Weasley wiedziała?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gdy Ginny weszła do pokoju, Draco siedział przy biurku i odrabiał pracę domową. Przeszła przez pokój, postawiła buteleczkę na blacie i odwróciła się, aby odejść, ale ręka Ślizgona wystrzeliła i chwyciła ją za łokieć.

- Skąd ten pośpiech, Weasley?

Westchnęła i odwróciła się twarzą do niego.

- Wolałabym, żebyś następnym razem, jak chcesz coś wiedzieć, _najpierw_ zapytał mnie, zanim powiesz coś głupiego, jak dziś w stosunku do Harry'ego.

Zerwał się z krzesła i spojrzał na nią niedowierzająco.

- Co takiego głupiego powiedziałem? To było nieporozumienie.

- Jasne, Malfoy, nieporozumienie wystarczające, aby rzucać Harry'emu wściekłe spojrzenia przez całe dziesięć minut. Wiesz, ilu ludzi się na was gapiło? A dyskutowanie o tym z Harry'm na korytarzu? Co by było, jakby ktoś was usłyszał? Masz pojęcie, co Harry mógł pomyśleć po tym, jak oskarżyłeś go o wyjawienie twojej tajemnicy? Mógł się dowiedzieć o mnie. I co wtedy by było?

Opadł z powrotem na krzesło.

- Uspokój się, Weasley. Jestem pewien, że Potter nic nie podejrzewa.

Machnął ręką, jakby pragnął odgonić cały problem.

- Nie lekceważ nieznanego, Malfoy – warknęła Ginny. Była bardzo zła. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby Harry poznał prawdę o Źródle. Zbyt ryzykowne.

- _Zapytałbym _cię, gdybym nie musiał _płacić_ za każde pytanie, na które chcę poznać odpowiedź – odparł z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ale w końcu położyła na podłodze torbę i przysunęła sobie krzesło, aby usiąść przed nim.

- Niech będzie – poddała się. Skinęła palcem w stronę Ślizgona. – Masz godzinę. Będę tu siedzieć przez godzinę, a ty możesz mi zadać tyle pytań, na ile masz ochotę. I nie będziesz musiał za to nic płacić.

Rozparł się na krześle i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Mogę pytać, o co zechcę?

- Tak, ale to nie znaczy, że odpowiem.

- Dobra. Umowa stoi. Skąd wiedziałaś o bitwie, którą stoczyliśmy w Komnacie Tajemnic? – zadał pierwsze pytanie.

- Bo tam byłam – odparła chłodno.

- Nie widziałem cię. Gdzie byłaś?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie odpowiem na to.

- Dobrze. Ile z walki widziałaś?

- Całą. Odkąd wszyscy ośmioro weszliście do Komnaty, aż po pobyt w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdzie zawarłeś umowę z Harry'm.

_**Wspomnienie**_

_Gdy Voldemort zamienił się w kupkę popiołu, a Lucjusz Malfoy zemdlał, przybyli inni członkowie Zakonu, aby uleczyć Dumbledore'a, Harry'ego i pięciu ludzi, którzy wraz z nimi walczyli. Draco wciąż krwawił. Przez osłabienie spowodowane utratą krwi nie był w stanie nawet wstać._

_Uzdrowiciele nie potrafili zatamować krwotoku._

_Draco zaczynał tracić przytomność i umarłby wkrótce, gdyby feniks Dumbledore'a nie przyleciał. Fawkes wylądował obok niego i uronił kilka łez nad jego raną. Można było dostrzec złote nici zszywające zranienie i po chwili nie została nawet blizna._

_Harry i Draco leżeli w łóżkach obok siebie w skrzydle szpitalnym, każdy patrzył na sufit. Wspomnienia z bitwy były wciąż świeże i prawdopodobnie nie opuszczą ich aż do końca życia._

_Draco obrócił głowę w bok i spojrzał na Harry'ego._

_- Lepiej nie mów nikomu o tym, co zrobił i powiedział mój ojciec, Potter – ostrzegł._

_Zaskoczony Harry również odwrócił się w stronę sąsiada i popatrzył mu w oczy._

_- Dlaczego, Malfoy? Nie chcesz, żeby świat się dowiedział, że twój ojciec nie jest zepsuty do cna? _

_- Nie twój interes – warknął Draco._

_W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadli Ron z Hermioną i skierowali się wprost do posłania Harry'ego._

_- Harry, nic ci nie jest? ON naprawdę jest martwy? Bolało? Jak go wykończyłeś?_

_Draco rzucił im wściekłe spojrzenie._

_- Przepraszam! – krzyknął._

_Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. Siedział, czekając, aż zwróci ich uwagę._

_- Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, szlamo i Łasico, to Potter i ja omawialiśmy pewną sprawę._

_Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na niego bez wyrazu._

_- Ej. – Oboje obrócili się i spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który teraz również już siedział. – Możecie nas zostawić na minutę? Muszę pomówić z Malfoyem o kilku rzeczach._

_Zawahali się przez moment, ale posłusznie opuścili salę. Gdy wyszli, Harry rzucił miażdżące spojrzenie Draco, a ten odwzajemnił się tym samym._

_- Rozumiesz, Potter? Nie powiesz nikomu o tym, co się wydarzyło._

_- Pod jednym warunkiem – powiedział Harry. – Przestaniesz dręczyć Rona i Hermionę. A to oznacza koniec ze szlamą i Łasicą. I koniec z okrutnymi komentarzami dotyczącymi ubóstwa Rona._

_Draco zastanowił się przez chwilę, ważąc wszystkie za i przeciw._

_Harry wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę._

_- Umowa stoi, Malfoy?_

_Uścisnął jego rękę._

_- Stoi._

- Niemożliwe, żebyś o tym wiedziała – odparł niedowierzająco Draco. – Nikogo nie było w tym czasie w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jestem tego pewny.

- Nie powiedziałam, że byłam w sali. Istnieją inne sposoby dowiadywania się różnych rzeczy – stwierdziła Ginny niedbale.

- Jakie?

- Nie mogę odpowiedzieć.

Draco poczuł się sfrustrowany.

- To na co możesz odpowiedzieć?

- Na wszystko, co nie ma związku ze _mną_ mówiącą_ tobie_, skąd czerpię informacje.

- Dobrze. – Odchylił się do tyłu na krześle.

Przez kilka minut panowała cisza, a Ginny zaczynała się nudzić.

- Czas ucieka, Malfoy. Lepiej wymyśl coś szybko, bo będziesz musiał później płacić za wszystko, co będziesz chciał wiedzieć.

- Od jak dawna się tym zajmujesz?

- Czym? – zapytała niewinnie.

- Sprzedawaniem prywatnych informacji.

- Sprzedaję od dwóch lat. Ale informacje zbieram od trzech lat.

- Po co ci te pieniądze?

- Nie odpowiem.

- Czemu?

- Bo wiąże się to z moim prywatnym życiem i nie zamierzam ci o tym mówić.

- No cóż, ty wiesz o _moim_ życiu prywatnym – praktycznie krzyknął.

- To co innego. Ja _dowiedziałam się_ o tym. Nie _pytałam_ cię o to.

- Co za różnica? Nie zmienia to faktu, że wiesz.

Potrząsnęła głową, a potem zerknęła na zegarek.

- Och. Cóż. Czas się skończył. Muszę już iść.

Podniosła z podłogi torbę i wyszła, zostawiając zdenerwowanego Ślizgona samego.

5


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Minął miesiąc, a Ginny każdej nocy przychodziła, aby dać Ślizgonowi lekarstwo i odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, jeśli jakieś miał.

Nigdy nie pytał o naprawdę ważne rzeczy. Zwykle ograniczał się do pytań o ostatnie plotki i wieści o parach. Nie był tym zbytnio zainteresowany, ale pragnął znaleźć coś, o czym Weasley nie wiedziała.

- Właściwie to, ile o mnie wiesz, Weasley?

Ginny, która kartkowała książkę do eliksirów, podniosła głowę. Odrabianie pracy domowej podczas rozmowy z Draco stało się dla niej rutyną.

- Jak mi dasz galeona, to przedstawię ci pełny raport o tobie.

Patrzyła na niego znad książki i uśmiechała się niewinnie.

- Jesteś prawdziwą, wysysającą pieniądze pijawką – powiedział, zerkając nań z łóżka.

Westchnęła i wróciła do książki.

- Dziewczyna musi sobie jakoś radzić.

Przez moment panowało milczenie, gdy nagle Ginny wykrzyknęła:

- TAK! Znalazłam.

Draco przerażany jej wybuchem spadł z posłania, lądując na podłodze. Wgramolił się na nie z powrotem i spojrzał wściekle na Gryfonkę.

- Co to było, do diabła? – warknął.

- Szukałam tej strony od wczoraj – zapiszczała. – Opisuje, jak przechowywać korzenie strofantusa. To główny składnik leku na vervexię.

Szczęśliwa Ginny uśmiechała się podczas sporządzania notatek na kawałku pergaminu.

_Więc okrzyk był z __**mojego**__ powodu,_ pomyślał Draco.

Zamknęła książkę i zaczęła zbierać wszystkie swoje podręczniki i notatki.

- Nie przyjdę jutro, żeby ci dać lekarstwo, Malfoy.

Wstał z łóżka i stanął obok niej.

- Czemu?

- Przystępuję do egzaminu, więc nie będzie mnie jutro w szkole. Ale zrobię ci lekarstwo wcześniej, żebyś mógł sam je sobie wziąć ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Jaki egzamin zdajesz?

- Wstępny egzamin do Medici, najlepszej uczelni dla uzdrowicieli w Europie.

Wrzuciła do torby książki i notatki, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

- Ech, to powodzenia, Weasley.

Spojrzała przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się.

- Zobaczymy się, jak wrócę.

I wyszła.

Następnego dnia około dziesiątej opuściła zamek i była nieobecna przez całą noc. Przystępowała do egzaminu razem z innymi szósto- i siódmoklasistami. Musieli tam zostać przez noc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wróciła do Hogwartu w sobotę rano i miała iść z Ronem do Hogsmeade, tyle że nie dla zabawy, ale w interesach.

Pojechali powozami do wioski i zostawili Harry'ego i Hermionę, aby iść do banku Gringotta. Był to mały oddział właściwego banku znajdującego się na ulicy Pokątnej, ale i tak wystarczająco duży, aby onieśmielać.

Weszli do środka przez olbrzymie drzwi i zobaczyli, że pozostała piątka Weasleyów czeka na nich. Byli tam Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred i George. Wszyscy oni wstali, aby powitać młodsze rodzeństwo, a potem cała siódemka usiadła, aby porozmawiać naprędce o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

- Jak ci poszedł egzamin, Ginny? – spytał Percy.

- Dobrze. Trochę trudny, ale nie mówmy teraz o tym. Gdzie pan Grouch?

- Powiedzieli, że ma spotkanie, ale wkrótce przybędzie – odpowiedział Bill.

Czekali kolejne dziesięć minut, zanim zjawił się niski, gruby goblin.

- Proszę za mną – stwierdził rzeczowo.

Poszli za nim do pokoju, gdzie zasiedli przy okrągłym stole.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco siedział naprzeciwko pokoju, kiedy wszyscy Weasleyowie go opuścili. Gdy odeszli, wstał i skierował swe kroki w stronę goblina, który był z nimi. Nie poruszał się szybko, gdyż był niski, ale również dlatego, że trzymał wielką sakiewkę pieniędzy.

- Panie Grouch – Draco zwrócił się do niego.

- Ach, pan Malfoy. Przypuszczam, że przyszedł pan po tygodniowe kieszonkowe.

- Tak. Ale zastanawiam się, co cały klan Weasleyów tu robił?

- Spłacali oczywiście swój kredyt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Wszyscy wyraźnie się zrelaksowali. Nienawidzili tego, ale co trzy miesiące musieli tu przychodzić. Pierwsi odezwali się Fred i George.

- Chodźmy do naszego sklepu – powiedział Fred. (Otwarli sklep ze śmiesznymi rzeczami w Hogsmeade).

- Właśnie, wypijemy po filiżance herbaty i przegryziemy jakimiś ciastkami – skończył George.

Każdy popatrzył się na resztę, oczekując na aprobatę, ale wtedy Percy powiedział:

- Naprawdę muszę wracać do Ministerstwa. Może innym razem.

Podszedł do Ginny i uścisnął ją.

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze poszło ci na egzaminie.

Pożegnał się z resztą i deportował.

Następnie Bill odrzucił ofertę.

- Przykro mi, ale muszę jak najszybciej wracać. Zrewanżuję się wam wszystkich podczas świąt czy coś.

Przytulił Ginny, klepnął Rona po plecach i również się deportował.

- Cóż, została nasza piątka, zatem chodźmy – odparł Ron i ciągnął już Ginny i Charliego ku sklepowi bliźniaków.

- Przepraszam, Ron, ale też muszę już iść – rzekł Charlie przepraszająco.

- Już? – zawołała Ginny. Ze wszystkich swoich braci Ginny najbardziej lubiła Charliego. Odkąd była mała, zawsze się nią zajmował.

- Tak, Gin. Ale zanim pójdę, chciałem o czymś z tobą porozmawiać, więc może wybierzemy się na krótki spacer?

- Jasne.

Pożegnał się z trzema braćmi i poprowadził Ginny wzdłuż drogi.

- Znów odbywają jakąś prywatną rozmowę – stwierdził Fred.

- Zawsze była jego ulubienicą – oznajmił George.

- No – potwierdził Ron.

Zapanowało milczenie, po czym cała trójka ruszyła w odwrotnym kierunku, zostawiając Ginny i Charliego, aby mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O co chodzi, Charlie? – spytała.

Uwielbiała z nim przebywać, zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, i jak podnieść ją na duchu, jeśli tego potrzebowała. Kochała też innych braci, ale z Charliem po prostu łatwiej się jej rozmawiało.

- Spotkałem twojego szefa wczoraj.

- Naprawdę, mówił coś ciekawego?

- Nie, raczej nie. Tylko tyle, że nie pracujesz tam już od roku.

Zatrzymała się nagle i spojrzała na niego. Jej były szef obiecał jej, że gdyby ktoś się spytał, czy wciąż dla niego pracuje, to powie tak.

- Twój stary szef odszedł dwa miesiące temu, a to był nowy kierownik. Kiedy spytałem o ciebie, zerknął na listę zatrudnionych i okazało się, że nie pracujesz od bardzo dawna.

_Więc tak się dowiedział,_ pomyślała.

- Gin, co jest grane? Czemu nam nie powiedziałaś, że przestałaś pracować? I gdzie teraz pracujesz? Skąd bierzesz tyle forsy?

Zatrzymał się i położył jej ręce na ramionach.

- Powiedz mi, Gin.

Ginny była na granicy płaczu, ale powstrzymała łzy. Powiedziała sobie kiedyś, że nie będzie płakać przed rodziną, nie chcąc ich martwić.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Przepraszam.

Puścił ją. Na jego twarzy rysował się zbolały wyraz.

Podeszła doń i przytuliła go bardzo mocno, chowając twarz w jego bluzie.

- Zaufaj mi, Charlie. Nie robię niczego, co jest niebezpieczne bądź poniżające. Tylko nie mogę pozwolić, aby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Jeszcze nie teraz. Ale gdy skończymy spłacać tę pożyczkę, obiecuję, że ci powiem. Przysięgam – usprawiedliwiała się.

Odsunął ją tak, aby mógł widzieć jej twarz.

- Dobrze. Ufam ci. Ale bądź ostrożna. Nie chcę, aby ci się coś stało.

Przytaknęła, a Charlie uśmiechnął się.

- Lepiej już pójdę.

Pocałował ją w czoło i deportował się.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ledwo zdołała dojść tej nocy do pokoju Ślizgona i tylko wręczyła mu lekarstwo bez słowa, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Draco wypił eliksir i oddał buteleczkę z powrotem.

- Czemu jesteś dziś taka milcząca, Weasley?

Opadła na fotel obok łóżka. Słysząc pytanie, podniosła wzrok, ale tylko pokręciła głową.

- To chyba bolesne oddawać te wszystkie pieniądze?

Uniosła gwałtownie głowę i spojrzała na niego. Zaskoczenie na jej twarzy ustąpiło miejsca zrozumieniu. Rozparła się w fotelu i westchnęła.

- Powinnam była się domyślić. Byłeś tam, prawda? Odbierając tygodniowe kieszonkowe.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Dobrze myślisz. Tak, byłem tam. Na co potrzebowaliście pożyczki?

Przyciągnęła do siebie stopy, tak że siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i patrzyła na Draco. Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby się z nim sprzeczać.

- Trzy lata temu mój tata miał atak serca. Uzdrowiciele musieli operować, gdyż sama magia nie mogła tego naprawić. Operacja kosztowała fortunę, więc musieliśmy zastawić dom pod hipotekę. Zabieg się odbył i zakończył sukcesem. Tata wkrótce wrócił do pracy i był gotów oddać pożyczone pieniądze, bo dostał je z ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego, ale gobliny z banku oświadczyły, że przekroczyliśmy datę spłaty kredytu, więc dom należy do nich. Mama i tata byli przygnębieni. Właśnie zdobyliśmy wystarczająco dużo, aby oddać wszystko razem z odsetkami, niestety gobliny zażądały dwa razy tyle, co pożyczyliśmy. Nie było nas na to stać. Którejś nocy moi bracia i ja wymyśliliśmy plan, który pozwolił spłacić pół pożyczki za rodziców. Bill i Charlie udali się następnego dnia do banku i przenieśli połowę kredytu na swoje nazwiska. Następnie podpisali kontrakt, który powodował, że będzie wyglądało, jakby dom został zwrócony naszym rodzicom za cenę, na którą opiewał kredyt hipoteczny, ale w rzeczywistości dom nie będzie zwrócony w całości, dopóki Bill i Charlie nie oddadzą swojej połowy. Mama i tata niezmiernie się ucieszyli, gdy dostali dom z powrotem, a my spłacamy go od dwóch lat, o czym oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć.

Słuchając opowieści, Draco współczuł jej. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak ciężkie było jej życie.

- Więc dlatego zostałaś Źródłem?

Miała spuszczoną głowę i wierciła się w fotelu.

- Tak, to była jedyna rzecz, jaką zdołałam wymyślić. Pracowałam wcześniej w kilku miejscach, ale zarobki były niskie. A ja potrzebowałam mnóstwo pieniędzy. I to szybko.

- Ile wam jeszcze zostało do spłaty?

- Około tysiąca galeonów.

- A ile oddajecie za każdym razem, gdy tam idziecie?

- Około dwustu galeonów co trzy miesiące.

- Jak wam się to udaje? – zapytał z ciekawością.

- Cóż, Bill, Charlie i Percy pracują, więc jeśli bardzo oszczędzają, są w stanie dać po trzydzieści galeonów. Fred i George sprzedawali kawały i żarty w szkole, a teraz mają sklep, więc też mogą dawać po trzydzieści. Ron jeździ na turnieje szachowe i zdobywa nagrody pieniężne, a gdy nie może, to uczy gry w szachy innych i dorabia na tym. Natomiast ja… już wiesz, co ja robię.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie. Draco nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie musiał robić niczego nawet zbliżonego do tego, co robiła Ginny. Nigdy nie poświęcił niczego dla rodziny.

Wstała z fotela, wzięła torbę i wygładziła ubranie zamaszyście. Wyglądało, jakby chciała wydostać się z pokoju najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe.

- Co robisz, Weasley?

Miała spuszczoną głowę i nie patrzyła na niego.

- Ja – oznajmiła, pociągając nosem – muszę już iść.

Odwróciła się, pragnąc wyjść, ale załapał ją za ramiona i posadził z powrotem w fotelu. Klęknął przed nią i ujął jej twarz w dłonie.

- Po prostu wyrzuć to z siebie, Weasley – szepnął.

Usłyszawszy to, Ginny zakryła twarz rękami i zaczęła łkać. Draco ciągle klęczał przed nią i trzymał ręce na jej ramionach, próbując powstrzymać dygotanie jej ciała. Wypłakiwała całe trzy lata bólu i trosk. Dla niego przyglądanie się temu było nawet większym cierpieniem.

6


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Ginny obudziła się i przetarła oczy. Natychmiast uzmysłowiła sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Wciąż była w pokoju Draco i spała w jego łóżku. Przeraziła się, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła, gdyż spostrzegła, że chłopak nie leżał z nią w łóżku, tylko w fotelu, w którym siedziała zeszłej nocy. Był pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Przewróciła się na bok, żeby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

Ciągle miał na sobie szatę, a nogi przewiesił przez oparcie fotela. Jedną rękę położył na brzuchu, a druga zwisała swobodnie, dotykając podłogi.

Zerknęła na zegarek na stoliku nocnym. Zdała sobie sprawę, że powinien się niedługo obudzić. Rzeczywiście, w tym samym momencie chłopak zachrapał cicho i otworzył oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą spróbował zrobić, było przeciągnięcie się, ale ponieważ znajdował się na tak małej powierzchni, skończyło się to upadkiem na ziemię.

- Au – zawołał, lądując bokiem na podłodze. Zaczął sobie gwałtownie rozcierać biodro. Usłyszał chichot i popatrzył w górę na Ginny, próbującą zamaskować śmiech.

- Miło wiedzieć, że oglądanie, jak cierpię, sprawia ci przyjemność. I pomyśleć, że oddałem ci własne łóżko zeszłej nocy – oznajmił niechętnie, krzywiąc się.

- Masz je z powrotem, Malfoy. – Uczyniła ruch, aby zejść, ale Draco zatrzymał ją machnięciem ręki.

- Nie, nie przejmuj się. Przyjemnie ci się spało?

Siedział na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

- Tak. Twoje łóżko może nie jest tak wygodne jak Harry'ego, ale nie mogę narzekać. – Wiedziała, jaką reakcję wywoła jej stwierdzenie. Jakakolwiek wzmianka o Harry'm i Draco zaczynał się wściekać.

Jak oczekiwała, oczy zrobiły mu się wielkie jak spodki i opadła mu szczęka.

- Spałaś z Potterem? – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem.

- Tylko żartowałam, Malfoy – odparła, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Skrzywił się.

- _Ale_ śmieszne, Weasley – zawołał z sarkazmem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Nie musisz być cały czas zazdrosny o Harry'ego.

Spojrzał na nią z wściekłością.

- Kto powiedział, że jestem o niego zazdrosny? Nie ma w nim absolutnie _nic_, o co mógłbym być zazdrosny.

- Właśnie, więc czemu go tak nienawidzisz?

Nie odpowiedział. To prawda – był o niego zazdrosny. Zazdrosny, ponieważ Potter miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, zazdrosny, bo ludzie go lubili, zazdrosny, gdyż Harry mógł dobrze się bawić, i w końcu był zazdrosny, ponieważ Potter miał cel w życiu – uratować świat – kiedy on nie miał niczego.

Ginny zeszła z łóżka i pochyliła się, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Przemyśl to, Malfoy. – Zabrała torbę i wyszła.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali nie było niczym wyjątkowym, oprócz tego, że nie miał ochoty na jedzenie i dziobał widelcem w talerzu.

Myślał o tym, co powiedziała Ginny. Wiedział, czemu nienawidzi Harry'ego – cały świat liczył na niego, gdy niebezpieczeństwo było blisko. Harry Potter – Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Harry Potter – najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie. Harry Potter – najlepszy szukający w historii Hogwartu. Harry Potter – chłopak, którego wszyscy podziwiali.

A on – Draco Malfoy – obślizgły Ślizgon.

Nigdy nie okazywał swojej zazdrości. Zawsze udawał przed wszystkimi mądrzejszego, bogatszego, lepiej wyglądającego i bardziej czarującego. Ale głęboko w środku czuł się niepewnie i miał niskie poczucie wartości, gdy porównywał się z Harrym Potterem. Nienawidził go za to.

Usłyszał zbliżający się trzepot skrzydeł, podniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć setki sów, dostarczających pocztę. Odłożył widelec, chcąc sprawdzić, czy coś do niego nie przyjdzie.

_Nie żebym mimo wszystko zamierzał cokolwiek zjeść_, pomyślał, kiedy sowa upuściła mu list na kolana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny skubała tost, od czasu do czasu rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na Draco. Nie chciała, aby on i Harry byli wrogami. Prawdę mówiąc, mogliby być wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi, gdyby ich znajomość miała inny początek. Właściwie to mieli wiele wspólnego. Obaj byli wspaniałymi czarodziejami, byli bogaci, wspaniale wyglądali, połowa dziewczyn w Hogwarcie się za nimi uganiała. Obaj byli czarujący, każdy na swój sposób, i chcieli wykazać się przed innymi. Naprawdę wierzyła, że mogliby zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi, gdyby tylko spróbowali. Ale Draco był na to zbyt dumny i uparty.

- Hej, Ginny, poczta przyleciała – krzyknął Colin.

Spojrzała w górę i ujrzała setki sów, dostarczających pocztę. Odłożyła tost, pragnąc się przekonać, czy coś do niej nie przyszło. Gdy nic nie wylądowało przed nią, przerzuciła nogi przez ławkę, szykując się do opuszczenia Sali. Spojrzała przelotnie na stół Slytherinu i zauważyła, że Draco znikł.

_Gdzie on poszedł?_, zastanawiała się.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ściskał mocno list, udając się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Gdy dotarł do posągu chimery, który stanowił wejście do siedziby dyrektora, zobaczył Harry'ego. Skrzywił się.

- Co tu robisz, Potter? – spytał z pogardą.

- Dostałem list od profesora Dumbledore'a. Koniecznie chciał mnie widzieć. A ty, Malfoy, co tu robisz? – spytał Harry uprzejmie.

- Nie twój interes.

Czekając na przybycie Dumbledore'a, stali po obu stronach posągu, nie patrząc i nie odzywając się do siebie.

Po pięciu minutach dyrektor w końcu się zjawił, towarzyszyli mu Ron i Hermiona.

- Ach, Harry, pan Malfoy. Wybaczcie spóźnienie, ale musiałem się zająć kilkoma sprawami.

Ron i Hermiona odruchowo stanęli u boku Harry'ego, czekając, aż dyrektor wpuści ich do gabinetu.

Dumbledore wypowiedział hasło - _ wiśniowe chrupki _– i wjechali po schodach na górę.

- Usiądźcie, proszę – powiedział, gestem wskazując krzesła przed biurkiem.

Cała czwórka spoczęła, wpatrując się z napięciem w dyrektora; co prawda, w przypadku Draco można się było tego jedynie domyślać, gdyż nigdy nie ujawniał emocji przed innymi ludźmi.

- Wezwałem was dzisiaj, aby przedyskutować ważną sprawę wiążące się z wydarzeniami z Komnaty Tajemnic i upadkiem Voldemorta.

Harry podświadomie oczekiwał wzdrygnięcia się kogoś z obecnych, ale nikt tego nie uczynił. Już nie bali się imienia Czarnego Pana ani jego samego.

- Doradcy z Zakonu zwrócili moją uwagę, wyrażając podziw dla waszych niesamowitych zdolności, które zaprezentowaliście, pokonując Voldemorta. Poprosili mnie zatem o pozwolenie, abyście mogli zacząć wcześniejsze szkolenie na aurorów. Przychylam się do tej prośby i liczę, że wszyscy przyjmiecie tę ofertę.

Harry był bardzo podekscytowany. Mimo wszystko planował zostanie aurorem, a teraz otrzymał szansę na wcześniejsze rozpoczęcie nauki. Wspaniale.

Ron również był zachwycony. Też chciał być aurorem, a teraz miał zacząć treningi wcześniej. To zrobi wrażenie na jego rodzicach.

Hermiona była szczęśliwa i jednocześnie zmartwiona. Nie chciała zaniedbywać szkolnych zajęć ani obowiązków Prefekta Naczelnego.

Wyglądało, jakby Dumbledore czytał w jej myślach, ponieważ natychmiast ją uspokoił.

- Nie ma powodów do niepokoju, panno Granger. Twoje szkolenie będzie się odbywać zamiast zajęć z obrony przed czarną magią, a na koniec roku zdasz egzamin z niego i uzyskasz ocenę jak z normalnego przedmiotu. Tak więc nie będzie ono kolidowało z twoimi obowiązkami i zajęciami.

- Kto będzie nas uczył, profesorze? – zapytała Gryfonka.

- Reprezentanci Zakonu przybędą nauczać Harry'ego i pana Malfoya obrony. Zjawi się też ktoś, aby nauczać pana Weasleya tajników planowania obronnego podczas wojny i ktoś inny, aby nauczać ciebie, panno Granger, zaawansowanych zaklęć i uroków. Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Trio pokręciło głowami.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się.

- Dobrze. Pierwsze zajęcia odbędą się jutro rano w starej klasie zaklęć.

Cała trójka powstała, zamierzając wyjść, ale zatrzymali się, gdy Draco odezwał się:

- Przykro mi, profesorze, ale nie jestem zainteresowany, więc może mnie pan wykreślić.

Twarz Dumbledore'a posmutniała.

- Jest pan pewien, panie Malfoy? To wspaniała szansa.

- Mam inne możliwości. – Draco skierował swe kroki do drzwi i opuścił gabinet.

Harry patrzył na dyrektora zszokowany. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek potrafiłby odrzucić taką wspaniałą szansę.

- Porozmawiam z nim, profesorze. – Wybiegł z pomieszczenia, próbując dogonić Ślizgona.

Gdy zszedł po schodach, rozejrzał się w prawo i w lewo. Spostrzegł Draco idącego wolno korytarzem po lewej stronie. Podbiegł do niego i chwycił za ramiona.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, Malfoy?

Draco zrzucił z ramion jego dłonie i obrócił się do niego twarzą.

- O czym ty mówisz, Potter?

- Czemu odrzucasz możliwość poprawienia swoich zdolności magicznych?

- Nie twój interes. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby kogokolwiek obchodziło, czy zostanę aurorem, czy nie. Wszystkich zajmuje tylko to, jak wspaniały jest Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Ale nie mnie. Wiem, że jestem od ciebie lepszy.

- Więc udowodnij to – wyzwał go Harry.

Zapadło milczenie. Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie.

Harry naprawdę podziwiał Draco. Ślizgon odwrócił się od ojca, aby pomóc pokonać Voldemorta i stanowił nieocenioną pomoc. Harry wiedział, że gdyby nie on, mógłby nie być w stanie wykończyć Voldemorta. Był świetnym czarodziejem i Harry nie chciał, żeby zaprzepaścił taką szansę, tylko dlatego że nie uśmiechało mu się pracować razem z Ronem, Hermioną i nim samym.

Hermiona i Ron pobiegli w kierunku dwóch chłopców, a gdy do nich dotarli, zobaczyli, że Harry i Draco jedynie się na siebie patrzą.

Ron zbliżył się do Harry'ego i pociągnął go za rękę.

- Chodź, Harry. Nie trać na niego czasu. Ten dupek jest pewnie zbyt zapatrzony w siebie, żeby wykorzystać okazję, gdy się nadarza.

Hermiona też się odezwała.

- Harry, jestem pewna, że Malfoy wie, co robi. I to on będzie żałował, gdy utraci tę możliwość.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciół, a potem z powrotem na Draco.

- Mam nadzieję, że zobaczę cię tam jutro rano, Malfoy. – Odwrócił się i odszedł z przyjaciółmi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, gdy weszła Ginny. Zbliżyła się do niego i spytała:

- Czemu, Malfoy?

Miał zamknięte oczy, gdy odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

- Czemu co, Weasley?

Dziewczyna usiadła w fotelu obok łóżka.

- Czemu nie zgodziłeś się na szkolenie na aurorów z Harrym i resztą?

Zaśmiał się szyderczo.

- Już o tym wiesz? Potter ci powiedział, czy musiałaś się trochę pokręcić wokoło i zaczekać, aż zaczną o tym rozmawiać?

Zignorowała jego ton.

- Ani to, ani to. Cała szkoła już wie, że Harry, Hermiona i Ron odbędą szkolenie i że ty zrezygnowałeś. A ja chcę wiedzieć czemu.

- Skoro wiesz wszystko, to może mi to powiesz? – Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Ginny.

- Wszyscy mówią, że jesteś śmierciożercą i dlatego nie możesz zostać aurorem. Nie mają pojęcia, że wtedy w Komnacie to ty pomogłeś Harry'emu, więc uważają, że znasz już tyle czarnej magii, że szkolenie na aurora byłoby dla ciebie pestką. – Smutek pobrzmiewał w jej głosie.

Zachichotał chłodno.

- Typowe. Ta część ze śmierciożercą była do przewidzenia, ale czarna magia to coś całkiem nowego, pobudzającego wyobraźnię.

Smutek wciąż gościł na twarzy Gryfonki.

- Ulegasz temu, co o tobie myślą inni?

Podniósł się na łokciach.

- Niczemu nie ulegam, Weasley. Zapewne myślisz tak samo jak inni, więc czemu obchodzi cię, że odrzuciłem tę ofertę. Większość zawsze rządzi. Potter może być bohaterem, jakim wszyscy chcą, żeby był. Nie dbam o to, więc po prosto zostaw mnie samego.

Ginny zdenerwowała się. Jak on mógł czuć się taki pokonany? Był tak samo dobry jak Harry, może nawet lepszy. Nie pozwoli mu stracić tej wielkiej szansy. Udowodni, że nie może być postrzegany jako ktoś zły, tylko dlatego że nie wierzy w siebie.

Wstała i zrzuciła go z łóżka. Następnie wywlokła go z pokoju. Na szczęście było dość późno, toteż nie było nikogo w pobliżu, gdyż inaczej mógłby to być interesujący widok Malfoya ciągniętego przez Weasleyównę jak małe dziecko.

- Gdzie mnie zabierasz? – mruknął, potknąwszy się, próbując dotrzymać jej kroku.

Minęła kolejny róg i zatrzymała się przed ścianą. Postukała w kilka różnych cegieł, a one rozsunęły się jak przejście na ulicę Pokątną. Wciągnęła go do środka. Przejście zasklepiło się natychmiast za nimi. Pomieszczenie było ciemne i zimne. Ginny puściła go i odeszła gdzieś. Próbował przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajduje, gdy usłyszał Gryfonkę szepczącą zaklęcie.

- _Incendio_!

Zapaliła pochodnię i obeszła pokój, odpalając od niej inne pochodnie na ścianach.

W pomieszczeniu było teraz jaśniej i cieplej. Rozejrzał się. Był pod wrażeniem tego, co zobaczył. Powieszone na ścianach, a także na stołach i w gablotach leżały bronie wszystkich rodzajów i wymiarów. Miecze i topory, łuki i strzały, setki puklerzy różnych wielkości, a także inne uzbrojenie.

Chodził po pokoju, dotykając i oglądając te cudowne przedmioty.

- Co to jest, Weasley? – zdołał wyszeptać. Niemalże stracił głos, porażony niezwykłością tego pomieszczenia.

Ginny stała obok niego i spoglądała na to, na co patrzył Draco – miecz Godryka Gryffindora.

- To Święte Przejście Wojny.

Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

- To jest jedno z legendarnych Świętych Przejść?! – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem.

- No. Zawiera wszystkie bronie, które zostały kiedykolwiek użyte w bitwach. Zarówno tych magicznych, jak i mugolskich.

Zaniemówił. W tym pomieszczeniu była każda broń, o jakiej mógłbyś pomyśleć. Dla potężnego czarodzieja to byłby raj.

- Chodź za mną, Malfoy. – Zaciągnęła go na koniec prostokątnej komnaty, gdzie znajdywało się podwyższenie, na które prowadziło kilka schodków. Weszła na nie, a za nią Draco. Zobaczył marmurowy stół, na którym stało srebrna misa.

- To naczynie – Ginny wskazała pojemnik wypełniony srebrzystym płynem – zawiera sceny z każdej bitwy, którą stoczono w świecie czarodziejów i mugoli. Nawet tej ostatniej z Voldemortem i śmierciożercami.

Spojrzał do naczynia, w którym zaczęły się ukazywać różne obrazy. Zobaczył ludzi z Zakonu gromadzących się w szkole. Rona omawiającego z nimi strategię, próbującego powstrzymać śmierciożerców przed wtargnięciem do środka. Hermionę pracującą z ekspertami od zaklęć i uroków, wytwarzającą pola ochronne i wyszukującą silne, wiążące czary. A także siebie i Harry'ego stojącego obok niego, razem wyglądających przez okno. Miał założone ręce na piersi, a Harry schował swoje do kieszeni. Czekali na zbliżającą się ostateczną bitwę.

Odwrócił wzrok od naczynia. Nie chciał znów oglądać walki, którą wciąż żywo pamiętał. Zszedł razem z Ginny z podwyższenia i poszedł obejrzeć inne ciekawe bronie.

- Czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś, Weasley? – spytał w końcu.

- Aby ci pokazać, że to możliwe – wyszeptała.

Odwrócił się do niej twarzą.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Każdy pojedynczy przedmiot w tym pokoju należał kiedyś do wielkiego bohatera, wojownika bądź pogromcy zła. Kiedy umarli, ich bronie złożono tutaj, aby je chronić i zachować w pamięci. Te półki są przygotowane na różdżki aurorów, którzy ginęli, pomagając pokonać zło, a te książki upamiętniają ich czyny. Jeśli Harry zginie pewnego dnia, jego różdżkę też tu złożą, a jego nazwisko zapiszą w księgach. Miejmy nadzieję, że razem z twoim. – Ginny spoglądała na niego z ufnością w oczach.

- Dlaczego w ogóle miałbym chcieć, żeby złożono tu moją różdżkę? – zapytał z drwiną.

- Bo to udowodni, że nie jesteś zły.

- A co jeśli jestem zły, Weasley? A co jeśli lubię być zły? – krzyknął.

- Ale nie jesteś i nie lubisz – krzyknęła w odpowiedzi. – Tylko udajesz, żeby ranić Harry'ego i żeby wszyscy się ciebie bali.

- To nie ma znaczenia, Weasley. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Cały świat pragnie, aby Harry Potter był ich Bohaterem i Zbawcą, więc pozwólmy mu nim być i dajmy ludziom to, czego chcą.

- Ale ja chcę ciebie – powiedziała Ginny.

- Co? – spytał cicho.

- Ale ja chcę _ciebie_ jako bohatera, Malfoy. Nie dlatego, że to dobrze brzmi lub dlatego, że będziesz sławny, ale dlatego, że to prawda. Pomogłeś pokonać Voldemorta i jesteś takim samym bohaterem jak Harry.

Zdumiał się. Istniała na świecie osoba, która wierzyła, że on – Draco Malfoy – siedlisko zła w Hogwarcie, był i mógł być bohaterem.

- Nie bądź głupia, Weasley. To niemożliwe. – Ginny już chciała się sprzeczać, więc szybko zmienił temat. – Więc jak to wszystko działa?

Ginny poddała się, wiedząc, że i tak nie będzie słuchał tego, co miała do powiedzenia. Zamiast tego zaczęła mu pokazywać mechanizm pistoletu.

Przebywali tam kilka godzin, unosząc szable i tocząc pojedynki na niby. Założyli na siebie zbroje i próbowali w nich chodzić, ale po chwili oboje upadli po ich ciężarem. Szybko się zmęczyli, dlatego postanowili opuścić pomieszczenie.

Ginny zastukała ponownie w cegły, które rozsunęły się, żeby ich wypuścić. Wrócili cicho pod portret przed wejściem do pokoju Prefekta Naczelnego. Gryfonka miała uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy po tej całej zabawie. Draco również się uśmiechał, tyle że w duchu.

Gdy dotarli pod pokój, przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, spoglądając na siebie, dopóki Ślizgon nie przemówił:

- Zrobiło się późno. Lepiej wracaj.

Ginny przytaknęła i znów nastała cisza. Sięgnęła do torby i wydobyła z niej fiolkę z lekarstwem, po czym podała ją chłopakowi. Spojrzała w jego szare oczy.

- Wiesz, Malfoy. Zawsze podziwiałam cię za niesłychaną zdolność udowadniania innym, że się mylą. Bezcenne jest widzieć zaskoczony wyraz twarzy ludzi, gdy robisz coś, czego nigdy by się po tobie nie spodziewali. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zobaczę ich takich znowu.

Odwróciła się i wróciła do swojego dormitorium.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Harry, Hermiona i Ron pierwsi przybyli rano do starej klasy zaklęć i czekali, aż zjawią się ich nauczyciele. Rozmawiali, gdy się otworzyły drzwi i do środka wszedł Dumbledore razem z trojgiem innych ludzi.

- Ach. Wasza trójka już tu jest. To dobrze. Teraz chciałbym przedstawić was waszym nauczycielom.

Zrobił krok w bok, aby odsłonić dwóch mężczyzn i kobietę stojących za nim.

- Hermiono – dyrektor wskazał na kobietę – to panna Lichtenstein. Będzie cię uczyć zaawansowanych zaklęć i uroków.

Kobieta miała około trzydziestu lat, była wysoka i szczupła, na ramiona opadały jej proste, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Wystąpiła i uścisnęła Hermionie rękę.

- Miło cię poznać, Hermiono. Wiele słyszałam o twoich dokonaniach przy pokonaniu Czarnego Pana i będę szczęśliwa mogąc cię uczyć.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, gdy ściskała jej rękę.

- Dziękuję, panno Lichtenstein. Również miło panią poznać.

- Panno Lichtenstein, mogłabyś zabrać Hermionę do pokoju, który dla was zorganizowałem, żebyście mogły zacząć od razu?

- Oczywiście.

Obie czarownice opuściły klasę. Hermiona pomachała przyjaciołom na pożegnanie.

Następnie dyrektor wskazał w kierunku mężczyzny z kręconymi, brązowymi włosami, który nosił okulary.

- Ron, to pan Whiteman. Będzie cię szkolił w strategii wojennej i innych taktycznych umiejętnościach potrzebnych podczas bitwy.

- Witaj, Ron – odparł entuzjastycznie mężczyzna, gdy potrząsał energicznie dłoń Rona. – Słyszałem, że świetnie grasz w szachy. Może rozegramy kiedyś partyjkę?

- Byłoby wspaniale – odpowiedział ucieszony Ron.

Obaj wyszli z klasy i Ron także pomachał Harry'emu na do widzenia.

Został już tylko mężczyzna z krótko ściętymi włosami, który wyglądał, jakby służył w armii. Wysoki i masywny, stał wyprostowany.

- Harry, to jest…

Dumbledore nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wpadł Draco.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – oznajmił ozięble.

Wszyscy byli bardzo zaskoczeni, nikt nie odzywał się przez kilka sekund.

_Weasley miała rację. Widok ich twarzy jest naprawdę bezcenny,_ pomyślał Draco.

Dyrektor ocknął się pierwszy i odchrząknął.

- Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś, Draco. Jak już mówiłem, to jest pan Gilding. Będzie was uczył różnych form obrony oraz różnorodnych klątw i zaklęć.

Pan Gilding chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i potrząsnął nią mocno, a potem zrobił to samo z Draco. Obaj chłopcy wzdrygnęli się lekko i ukradkiem pomasowali sobie dłonie, gdy mężczyzna zwolnił uścisk.

- Zostawiam was zatem – powiedział dyrektor i wyszedł z klasy, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Draco i Harry posłali sobie zmartwione spojrzenia.

- UWAGA!

Podskoczyli na dźwięk okrzyku i obrócili się do nowego nauczyciela.

- Dziś będziecie się uczyć tworzenia tarcz oraz odbijania zaklęć i przedmiotów. Wyjmijcie różdżki i powtarzajcie za mną – ryknął tonem wojskowego.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan Gilding nauczył ich zaklęć, a potem zaczarowywał kamyki i strzelał nimi w ich stronę. Musieli używać czarów, które dopiero co poznali, aby się przed nimi chronić, a także odbijać je z powrotem.

Draco i Harry stali pośrodku pustej klasy, tworząc tarcze do ochrony przed kamieniami, gdy Harry zadał Ślizgonowi pytanie.

- Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie, Malfoy? – zdołał zapytać, gdy zrobił unik przed kolejnym kamykiem.

Draco odbił następnego, rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, zanim odparł:

- Po prostu nie chciałem kogoś zawieść.

Harry wytworzył tarczę, aby nie zostać trafionym.

- Więc to musi być ktoś naprawdę wyjątkowy.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Ale również dlatego, że naprawdę miałem ochotę skopać ci tyłek, Potter.

Gryfon wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Też nie mogę się doczekać, aby ci dokopać, Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dwie godziny minęły i pan Gilding natychmiast wyszedł. Harry i Draco podnieśli peleryny i zakładali je, gdy do klasy wpadli Ron i Hermiona, rozmawiając bez wytchnienia o tym, jak ekscytujące okazały się zajęcia.

Kiedy spostrzegli w pomieszczeniu Ślizgona, oboje zamilkli, wpatrując się w niego.

Harry i Draco uśmiechnęli się, tylko że w przypadku Draco był to raczej złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Cześć – powiedział radośnie Harry.

Jego przyjaciele wciąż wpatrywali się w Malfoya z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

Draco skończył zakładać pelerynę, ale ciągle uśmiechał się ironicznie.

_To naprawdę było bardzo zabawne. Szkoda, że małej Łasicy tu nie ma i nie może tego zobaczyć._

- Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, Granger i Weasley, chciałbym w końcu wydostać się z tej klasy – stwierdził z nonszalancją.

Gryfoni rozstąpili się i patrzyli na niego, gdy wychodził. Kiedy już opuścił pokój, zbombardowali Harry'ego pytaniami.

- Co on tu robi? – pytał Ron.

- Myślałam, że nie jest zainteresowany – zastanawiała się Hermiona.

Harry otoczył ramionami oboje i wyprowadził ich z klasy.

- Opowiem wam w Wielkiej Sali. Chodźmy coś zjeść, jestem potwornie głodny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siedziała przy stole, jedząc jabłko, kiedy zjawiła się trójca i usiadła obok niej.

- Cześć – rzucił w jej stronę Ron, po czym natychmiast przeniósł uwagę na Harry'ego.

- … i wtedy wy weszliście, a on wyszedł – skończył swą opowieść Harry.

- Ten kretyn po prostu przyszedł i to wszystko? – spytał Ron.

- No. Chyba zmienił zdanie przez noc – powiedział, sięgając po babeczkę.

Hermiona, która obierała banana, podniosła głowę.

- To musi być ktoś wyjątkowy, skoro ma tak wielki wpływ na Malfoya.

Harry i Ron pokiwali głowami.

- To czego się nauczyliście? – spytała podekscytowana Hermiona.

Ginny przestała przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie i wróciła do jedzenia jabłka.

_Więc jednak zjawił się na szkoleniu._ Uśmiechnęła się, gdy przypomniała sobie Hermionę mówiącą o kimś, kto ma wpływ na decyzję podjętą przez Draco. Jej wzrok powędrował do stołu Slytherinu i spoczął na Ślizgonie. Miał zwieszoną głowę i był pogrążony w lekturze książki do eliksirów.

_Pewnie uczy się na test, który mają za chwilę._ Podniosła się z ławki i ruszyła do sali wyjściowej na następne zajęcia, odbywające się koło chatki Hagrida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podniósł wzrok znad książki i śledził wzrokiem Ginny, gdy opuszczała Wielką Salę. Wiedział, że patrzyła na niego ponad stołem Gryffindoru. Wyczuł jej spojrzenie, ale nie chciał, aby zauważyła, że też się jej przygląda, więc udawał zaczytanego.

Zatrzasnął książkę i chwycił babeczkę z talerza. Ślizgoni, którzy plotkowali na końcu stołu, podeszli i przysiedli się do niego.

- Malfoy, plotka głosi, ze zgodziłeś się na szkolenie na aurora z Potterem, Łasicą i szlamą. To prawda?

Grupka Ślizgonów otoczyła go i nawet kilka osób z innych domów zgromadziło się wokół niego.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, zauważając zainteresowanie, jakie wzbudził.

- Co cię to obchodzi?

- Dalej, Malfoy – wykrzyknął siódmoklasista z jego domu. Okrzyk wywołał wokół pomruk aprobaty. Draco zaczynał rozkoszować się zainteresowaniem, jakie wywołał.

Ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu, jego wzrok powędrował w górę i natknął się na twarz Pansy.

- No, Draco. Musisz tylko odpowiedzieć tak lub nie – powiedziała mu do ucha.

Tłum zamilkł i oczekiwał na jego odpowiedź.

Poczuł się nieprzyjemnie. Nie dlatego, że wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego, ale z powodu dotyku Pansy i jej oddechu przy uchu. Nienawidził tego.

Chrząknął i strzepnął jej rękę z ramienia.

- Tak, trenuję z Potterem. – Zlustrował twarze obecnych i zauważył, że wszyscy zamarli i wpatrywali się w niego pustym wzrokiem.

Na zewnątrz zachowywał spokój, ale w środku śmiał się głośno.

_Naprawdę powinienem zrobić zdjęcie._ Wstał i udał się na eliksiry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Po skończonych zajęciach wszyscy spieszyli się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi przed obiadem, jedynie Ginny szła sama korytarzem w kierunku lochów. Profesor Snape chciał się z nią zobaczyć.

Zapukała i weszła do klasy eliksirów. Snape pisał coś na tablicy. Czekała cierpliwie przed katedrą. Nagle Snape odwrócił się tak szybko, że aż pisnęła cicho.

- Panna Weasley. Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie na tablicy w ciągu dwóch minut, bo inaczej odejmę pięćdziesiąt punktów. Czas – start – zawołał.

Zaskoczona Ginny przeczytała pytanie i uśmiechnęła się. To było proste pytanie. Przysunęła się do tablicy i zaczęła pisać odpowiedź kawałkiem kredy. Skończyła trzydzieści sekund wcześniej.

- Dobrze, panie profesorze?

Snape nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego rzucił kilka papierów na biurko.

- Więc wyjaśnij mi, czemu odpowiedziałaś na pytanie z zakresu siódmego roku, a pomyliłaś się przy niezbyt trudnym pytaniu z zakresu szóstego roku?

Spojrzała na papiery i zrozumiała, że był to jej egzamin, który zdawała kilka dni wcześniej.

Snape spoglądał na nią wściekły.

- Byłem jednym z egzaminatorów w Medice, panno Weasley, i zainteresowało mnie, jak to możliwe, że pomyliłaś się przy prostym pytaniu o korzeniach strofantusa. Nie cenię uczniów, którzy specjalnie oblewają egzaminy. Wiesz, że przez to nie dostaniesz się do Medici?

Podekscytowana uśmiechała się jak wariatka.

- Czy to znaczy, że całą resztę miałam dobrze, panie profesorze? – spytała.

Zdziwiony jej reakcją Snape odparł:

- Tak.

Uśmiechała się teraz jeszcze szerzej.

- A czy ktoś z Hogwartu został przyjęty, panie profesorze?

Skrzywił się.

- Nie, nikt. Gdybyś się nie pomyliła przy tym pytaniu, jestem pewien, że byłabyś to ty.

Zwiesiła głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć na swojego nauczyciela.

- Możesz odejść – odparł ozięble Snape.

Odwróciła się i wyszła z klasy.

Snape zasiadł przy biurku i wpatrywał się w jej test. Draco wytknął głowę z zaplecza. Widząc, że Ginny wyszła, podszedł do profesora.

- Czemu to zrobiła, panie profesorze?

Snape spojrzał na niego, jednego z jego ulubionych i najbardziej utalentowanych uczniów.

- Nie wiem, panie Malfoy. Nie ignoruję talentu, gdy go dostrzegę. Mogę przyznać, że panna Weasley jest naprawdę zdolna. Ale głupia dziewczyna nie chce tego pokazać z jakiegoś powodu. Mogła spokojnie uczestniczyć w zajęciach siódmego roku, ale odmówiła dyrektorowi, gdy jej to zaproponował. Nie wiem, o czym ona myśli.

Snape westchnął.

- W każdym razie skończyłeś już eliksir?

- Tak, panie profesorze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siedziała w wygodnym fotelu i spoglądała na tył głowy Ślizgona, uśmiechając się. Naprawdę była zadowolona, że zgodził się na szkolenie.

- Zrób zdjęcie, to potrwa dłużej – powiedział chłopak chłodno, po czym odwrócił się do niej.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

- Nie muszę, już kilka zrobiłam.

Uniósł brew.

- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?

Zachichotała.

- Bo do tego czasu już powinieneś się nauczyć, żeby się nie dziwić, gdy cokolwiek mam, robię albo wiem.

Uśmiechnął się z ironią.

- Skoro tak, to nie powinienem być zaskoczony, że celowo oblałaś egzamin wstępny do Medici i się z tego cieszysz.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

- Skąd to wiesz?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Powiem ci skąd, jeśli powiesz mi czemu.

Nadąsała się. Siedziała rozdrażniona, nie chcąc być szantażowaną przez Draco, ale nie potrafiła domyśleć się, skąd się dowiedział.

- Niech będzie – powiedziała, poddając się. – Specjalnie popełniłam błąd, bo chciałam zobaczyć, ile już umiem, ale równocześnie nie zostać przyjętą do Medici.

Pogubił się. Przemyślawszy to, zrozumiał. Nie chciała iść do Medici, bo jej rodzina nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić, ale jednocześnie pragnęła wiedzieć, czy jest wystarczająco dobra, żeby się tam dostać. Dlatego rozmyślnie popełniła błąd w pytaniu, na które _znała_ odpowiedź, więc nawet jeśli nie dostała się, wiedziała, że to nie z powodu braku inteligencji, ale dlatego, bo sama postanowiła nie odpowiadać poprawnie.

- Więc skąd o tym wiesz, Malfoy? – wtrąciła się w jego myśli.

Otrząsnął się z nich i popatrzył na nią.

- Byłem na zapleczu.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Wszystko słyszałeś.

- Tak – odparł miękko. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej się frustrował, toteż podniósł się i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mogła porzucić taką wspaniałą możliwość.

- Wiesz, Weasley, nawet Snape twierdzi, że jesteś zdolna z eliksirów. Mogłabyś wiele osiągnąć, gdybyś poszła na tę uczelnię.

Westchnęła.

- Jeżeli tam pojadę, nie będę mogła prowadzić dalej interesu. Muszę pomóc spłacać dług, pamiętasz? Nie mogę po prostu zapomnieć o rodzinie.

- Czemu nie możesz przestać się o nią martwić i choć raz w życiu zrobić coś dla siebie?

- Ponieważ rodzina _jest_ moim życiem, zrobiłabym dla nich wszystko – odparła mocno Ginny.

- Nawet zaprzepaściłabyś swoją przyszłość?

- Oddałabym nawet swoje życie.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Znaczenie jej słów dotarło do niego. Umarłaby dla nich. Jego ojciec także ryzykował życie dla rodziny. Czy on też by potrafił?

Ginny spostrzegła, że Draco myśli intensywnie nad tym, co powiedziała.

_Zapewne myśli o swojej rodzinie._ Nie chciała, żeby przypominał sobie smutne chwile.

- Nie jest tak źle, Malfoy – stwierdziła miękko. – Jeśli jestem tak dobra, jak myśli Snape, to będę wspaniałą uzdrowicielką, nie ważne, gdzie będę pobierać nauki.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i przytaknął. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobra. Oto twoje lekarstwo. Muszę już iść, mam klientów.

Draco przesiedział całą noc na krześle, myśląc o swoim ojcu. _Mógłbym być tak samo odważny jak ty i umrzeć za rodzinę?_


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Nastał grudzień. Tego dnia spadł pierwszy śnieg, a ponieważ oznaczał on zbliżające się Boże Narodzenie, wszyscy byli bardziej radośni i podekscytowani niż zwykle.

Razem z poranną pocztą Draco otrzymał list. Przeczytał go, po czym sztywno wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Przez resztę dnia był nieobecny; nie poszedł na zajęcia i nie widziano go na drugim śniadaniu. Nikt nie pomyślał o tym, aby iść go poszukać, z wyjątkiem jednej bardzo spostrzegawczej i opiekuńczej Gryfonki – Ginny.

Zaraz po ostatniej lekcji odwiedziła wszystkie miejsca, w których zwykł przebywać, ale nigdzie nie było po nim śladu. Ostatecznie do sprawdzenia został jej dach i tam też go znalazła. Mimo że Hogwart posiadał wiele wież, mało było płaskich dachów, do których docierały stare, zakurzone klatki schodowe. Z tego szczególnego zakątka rozpościerał się widok na jezioro, a jeśli się wstało i sięgnęło wzrokiem wystarczająco daleko, można było dostrzec w oddali Hogsmeade.

Draco siedział pośrodku dachu, kolana przyciągnął do siebie i oplótł rękami. Ginny skrywała się za murem i zauważyła, że chłopak ściska w pięści kawałek papieru.

- Możesz wyjść z ukrycia – powiedział wystarczająco głośno, by go usłyszała.

Zaskoczyły ją jego nagłe słowa, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że odnoszą się do niej. Ujawniła się, podchodząc do niego. Stanęła obok i podążyła za jego spojrzeniem w stronę jeziora.

- Czego chcesz, Weasley? – spytał ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w płaszczyźnie wody.

Przysiadła się.

- Nie widziałam cię na drugim śniadaniu. Poza tym słyszałam, że opuściłeś zajęcia, więc chciałam się dowiedzieć, co się stało.

Zwrócił twarz w jej stronę, przyglądając się. Jego oczy były puste i pozbawione życia. Nawet nie zimne, po prostu puste.

Spojrzał na zwitek pergaminu w dłoni, po czym go jej wręczył. Rozprostowała go i przeczytała.

_Szanowny Panie Malfoy,_

_z przykrością zawiadamiamy, że Pana ojciec – Lucjusz Malfoy – wczorajszej nocy odszedł z tego świata. Śmierć nastąpiła niespodziewanie, toteż nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Z tego powodu składam Panu najszczersze kondolencje._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Uzdrowiciel Kaplan_

Ginny nie wiedziała, co właściwie czuje. Lucjusz Malfoy umarł. Ten zły człowiek, którego postępowanie kosztowało ją nieomal życie na pierwszym roku, umarł. Powinna się cieszyć, ale nie potrafiła.

Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Tak mi przykro – odezwała się, starając się go pocieszyć.

Nie patrzył na nią, tylko na jezioro w oddali. Nagle poczuł dziwną chęć, aby z nią porozmawiać.

- Wiesz, Weasley, w przeciwieństwie do powszechnego przekonania, naprawdę troszczyłem się o ojca. Mimo że był surowy. Oczekiwał, że będę najlepszy, bo wierzył, że _mogę_ być najlepszy i że zawsze powinienem dawać z siebie wszystko.

Zacisnął pięści i szczękę. Wydawało jej się, że z całych sił próbuje się nie rozpłakać.

- Jestem, kim jestem, dzięki niemu, a nigdy nie dostałem szansy, aby za to podziękować. Wymagał aż do granic możliwości, tylko z tego powodu tyle osiągnąłem. Uratował mi życie. Umarł za nas. Za mnie i za moją matkę, a ja nie miałem nawet możliwości, by mu podziękować.

Opuścił głowę. Trząsł się nieznacznie – tak usilnie powstrzymywał się od łez. Uniosła jego twarz w dłoniach i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Nie musisz ukrywać przede mną łez, Malfoy – powiedziała łagodnie.

Odnalazł w jej oczach smutek i zmartwienie. Zrozumiał, że to, co powiedziała, było prawdą. Nie musiał ukrywać łez, pozwolił jednej spłynąć po policzku. Gdy dotknęła jej palca, starła ją szybko, wyglądało, jakby nigdy jej tam nie było.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi spowodowało, że odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę. Pansy Parkinson weszła na dach. Zwrócił głowę z powrotem w kierunku Ginny, ale już zniknęła.

- Draco, wszędzie cię szukałam. Dumbledore chce cię natychmiast widzieć – wydusiła z siebie Pansy.

Rozejrzał się wokoło, szaleńczo próbując zlokalizować Ginny, ale ponieważ jego wzrok na nic nie natrafił, zszedł na dół razem z Pansy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gdy dotarł do gabinetu dyrektora, chimera samoczynnie otworzyła się i pozwoliła mu przejść. Kiedy tylko wszedł do środka, natychmiast ujrzał Dumbledore'a przy biurku i swoją matkę, siedzącą na krześle.

Oboje wstali, by go przywitać.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Draco wpatrywał się w matkę. Narcyza odwzajemniała spojrzenie syna.

Dumbledore odchrząknął i wyszedł zza biurka.

- Myślę, że zostawię was samych na chwilę – powiedział i opuścił pokój.

Gdy dyrektor wyszedł, z twarzy Ślizgona znikł zrównoważony wyraz, a Narcyza zaczęła szlochać.

- Draco – zdołała wyrzucić z siebie. Ślizgon podszedł i objął ją. – On odszedł, Draco. Naprawdę odszedł.

Trochę się uspokoiła, ale nadal łkała.

Pozwolił jej płakać tak długo, jak potrzebowała, dopiero wtedy przemówił:

- Przepraszam, mamo. Tak mi przykro. To wszystko moja wina i …

Nie dała mu możliwości kontynuowania, ujęła jego twarz mocno w obie dłonie i zajrzała mu w oczy.

- Draco, posłuchaj. Twój ojciec cię kochał i nie żałował tego, co zrobił.

- Ale ja go zdradziłem. Walczyłem przeciwko niemu.

- To się nie liczy. Wciąż jesteś jego synem.

Już przestała płakać, tylko patrzyła się na niego. Na jedyną, pozostałą cząstkę jej męża. Draco siedział na krześle obok i trzymał ją za rękę.

- Co tu robisz, mamo?

- Przybyłam, aby spytać, czy mógłbyś opuścić szkołę nieco wcześniej, żeby być obecnym na pogrzebie ojca.

- Co powiedział Dumbledore?

- Zgodził się. Ale musisz zebrać prace domowe od nauczycieli, żeby móc je odrobić w domu. To bardzo ważny rok dla ciebie.

- Wiem, mamo. Mówił, kiedy mogę wyjechać?

- Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy.

- Więc wyjedziemy jutro.

- Dobrze, zostanę na ten czas w Hogsmeade. Gdy będziesz przygotowany, przyjdź po mnie.

Skinął głową. Przeczesała palcami jego włosy i przyjrzała się jego przystojnej twarzy. Był dokładnym odbiciem jej zmarłego męża oraz jej cudownym, niepowtarzalnym synem.

Nagle panika odbiła się na jej twarzy.

- Słyszałam, że miałeś nawrót vervexii. Wszystko w porządku? Jak to się stało? – spytała zmartwiona.

Zdjął jej ręce ze swojej głowy i uścisnął je pocieszająco.

- Nic mi nie jest, mamo. Zająłem się tym. Nie musisz się martwić.

Westchnęła.

- Żadna matka na świecie nigdy nie przestanie się martwić o swoje dziecko – rzekła z uczuciem.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Proszę, mamo, to zawstydzające.

Również się uśmiechnęła.

- Dobrze, możesz iść. Ja jeszcze muszę powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi o naszych ustaleniach.

Wstał i opuścił gabinet. Dyrektor czekał na zewnątrz, rozmawiając ze swoim feniksem – Fawkesem.

- Profesorze, moja matka chciałaby z panem pomówić.

Dyrektor kiwnął głową.

- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej straty, Draco – powiedział szczerze.

Draco tylko skinął głową, po czym odszedł w głąb korytarza, a Dumbledore wrócił do gabinetu razem z feniksem, aby zobaczyć się z Narcyzą.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tej nocy czekał na Ginny w swoim pokoju. Musiał powiedzieć jej, że wyjeżdża.

W końcu usłyszał, jak wchodzi do środka. Poderwał głowę, aby ją przywitać. Gdy się pojawiła, wskazał ręką krzesło obok niego.

- Gdzie umknęłaś, Weasley? – spytał cicho. Miał na myśli jej nagłe zniknięcie na dachu.

- Prześlizgnęłam się szybko. Nie mogłam pozwolić, aby Pansy Parkinson zobaczyła mnie z tobą. To by doprowadziło do wielu niepotrzebnych pytań.

Kiwnął głową.

- Wyjeżdżam jutro rano – odparł cicho.

Przytaknęła.

- Wiem. Musisz iść na pogrzeb ojca.

Nie zawracał sobie głowy pytaniem, skąd o tym wiedziała. I tak by mu nie powiedziała. Poza tym przywykł już do jej wszechwiedzy.

Wyjęła kawałek kartki z kieszeni i mu ją podała.

- Będziesz musiał zatrudnić osobistego uzdrowiciela, żeby przygotowywał ci lekarstwo każdej nocy. Tutaj są składniki i twoje symptomy. Nie powinno być problemów ze znalezieniem kogoś.

Wziął kartkę i schował do kieszeni.

- Dziękuję, Weasley – powiedział miękko.

Uśmiechnęła się. Draco prawie nigdy nikomu nie dziękował, chyba że było to coś naprawdę wartego jego wdzięczności.

- Nie ma za co, Malfoy.

Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało jak uśmieszek, ale Ginny dostrzegła, że był to prawdziwy uśmiech. Różnica była minimalna, toteż niewielu ludzi umiało ją zauważyć.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wcześnie rano, zanim ktokolwiek się obudził, Draco spakował mały kufer, aby zabrać go do domu. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i udał się na błonia, gdzie czekał powóz, by zawieźć go do Hogsmeade. Umieścił w środku kufer i już miał wsiąść, gdy ktoś wybiegł przez główne wejście, zatrzaskując drzwi w przelocie.

Była to Ginny i pędziła w jego kierunku, trzymając w rękach paczkę.

Poczekał na nią. Gdy się zbliżyła, dał jej kilka sekund na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, nim się odezwał.

- Co ty robisz, Weasley?

Złapała oddech i spojrzała na niego.

- Chciałam ci to dać. – Wręczyła mu paczuszkę.

Przyjął ją, zaskoczony, że coś mu podarowała.

- Cóż, lepiej już pójdę, Malfoy. Zobaczymy się, kiedy wrócisz.

Pospieszyła z powrotem do zamku.

Otrząsnął się z oszołomienia i wskoczył do powozu.

Jadąc do Hogsmeade, otworzył zawiniątko, które dostał od Ginny.

Paczka wydawała się miękka i lekka, a gdy ją rozpakował, wypadł z niej ciemnozielony szalik i list. Odłożył szalik na bok i przeczytał list.

_Malfoy,_

_wiem, że kochasz chłód, ale trudno będzie cię wyleczyć z vervexii, jeśli się rozchorujesz, więc używaj mądrze tego podarunku. Planowałam dać ci go przed przerwą świąteczną, ale gdy okazało się, że będziesz wtedy nieobecny, postanowiłam wręczyć ci go wcześniej. Bądź silny, Malfoy. Wierzę, że jesteś zdolny nie tylko do tego._

Podniósł szalik i przyjrzał się mu. Był to szalik domowej roboty, co oznaczało, że ona prawdopodobnie sama go zrobiła. Wzór był bardzo ładny, a wełna, której użyła, miękka i ciepła.

_Musiała się bardzo pospieszyć, aby skończyć go zeszłej nocy_.

Okręcił go sobie dokoła szyi. Był naprawdę bardzo ciepły.

Spotkał się z matką w Hogsmeade, skąd dostali się do dworu Malfoyów za pomocą Proszku Fiuu.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Rano przy śniadaniu w dzień wyjazdu na przerwę świąteczną otrzymała list od Draco.

_Weasley,_

_już początek ferii świątecznych, więc nie wrócę do szkoły, dopóki się nie skończą. Zatrudniłem uzdrowiciela do sporządzania lekarstwa i choć działa tak, jak powinno, to z jakiegoś powodu nie smakuje tak dobrze jak twoje. Pogrzeb ojca był ekstrawagancki, wiele jego tak zwanych przyjaciół przybyło, aby go pożegnać i złożyć kondolencje. Dziękuję ci za słowa otuchy. Czuję się już dobrze i używam twojego szalika mądrze, żeby się nie przeziębić. Zobaczymy się po przerwie świątecznej._

Ginny wiedziała, że nie wróci wcześniej, ale to wciąż było miło z jego strony, że zawiadamiał ją o tym, co się dzieje w jego życiu.

Schowała list do kieszeni, aby nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć i poszła do sowiarni, żeby wysłać szalik, który zrobiła dla przyjaciółki, z którą korespondowała – Katie Moffat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W pierwszym tygodniu ferii ulica Pokątna była pełna ludzi robiących przedświąteczne zakupy. Ginny przepychała się przez tłum, starając się dostać jak najszybciej tam, gdzie zmierzała.

Znalazła wejście na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Zatrzymała się, aby założyć kaptur peleryny na głowę. Szła ulicą z opuszczoną głową, udając się do lokalnego baru, gdzie można było handlować różnymi rzeczami.

Stare drzwi zaskrzypiały, gdy je otworzyła. Weszła do środka i zlustrowała wzrokiem ciemne i posępne wnętrze. Kolejny odwiedzający wepchnął ją dalej, wchodząc. Zasiadł przy jednym ze stolików ukrytych w cieniu, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi, gdyż była zajęta szukaniem kogoś. W całej karczmie znajdowały się okrągłe stoliki pozajmowane przez ludzi, sączących whiskey i handlujących. Po jej lewej był bar. Przy kontuarze siedział mężczyzna, trzymając drinka. Był to człowiek, którego szukała.

Podeszła do baru i usiadła na stołku obok mężczyzny.

- Masz korzenie strofantusa? – spytała wyraźnie.

Nie bała się. Była tu w interesach, a podczas robienia interesów nie ma miejsca na strach.

Ogromny facet przyjrzał się jej od stóp do głów i zakpił.

- A ty masz to, co ja chcę,_ dziewczynko_? – warknął.

Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Wiedziała, że będzie się z niej naśmiewał.

- Tak. – Wyjęła fiolkę z płynem z kieszeni i przytrzymała ją przed jego twarzą.

Gdy ją ujrzał, wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz zacząć ślinić, ale pożądliwy wyraz szybko znikł z jego twarzy i powróciła hardość.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to rzeczywiście to? – burknął.

Potrząsnęła flakonikiem, tak że zawartość zamigotała w świetle świec. Położyła go na blacie i wyciągnęła z kieszeni nóż.

- Udowodnię to – odparła, a następnie przecięła nożem własną rękę. Krew zaczęła sączyć się ze zranienia. Mężczyzna przypatrywał się jej ze zdumieniem.

Wbiła nóż w blat i zdjęła przykrywkę z fiolki, do której przymocowany był dozownik, więc mogła upuścić dokładnie jedną kroplę płynu na rozcięte ramię. Złociste światło rozbłysło, po czym rana zniknęła. Podciągnęła rękaw, żeby pokazać mu gładką skórę ręki.

- Umowa stoi? – spytała.

Wyjął brązowe pudełko i wręczył je Ginny. Otworzyła je, aby sprawdzić zawartość, po czym pokiwała głową.

Wstała i zamierzała wyjść, gdy mężczyzna przemówił, co ją zatrzymało.

- Co powiesz na kolejną umowę, dziewczynko? Potrzebuję jeszcze więcej łez feniksa.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Nie sądzę.

Odwróciła się do wyjścia, ale mężczyzna chwycił ją za ramię i posadził z powrotem.

- Nie uznaję „nie" za odpowiedź – wyrzucił z siebie.

Ginny nie była przerażona, tylko zwyczajnie patrzyła na niego wściekle.

- Cóż, wielka szkoda.

Podniósł rękę, zamierzając ją uderzyć, ale ktoś na tyłach uderzył pięścią w stół i spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się w tamtą stronę. Postać wstała i podeszła wolno do Ginny i jej towarzysza.

- Umowa została zawarta, więc czemu nie dasz jej spokoju?

Postać znalazła się w blasku światła, który ujawnił, że to Draco Malfoy.

Ginny była trochę zaskoczona, ale nie okazała tego po sobie. Facet, gdy ujrzał z kim ma do czynienia, puścił ją. Draco wziął ją za rękę i pociągnął do miejsca, gdzie stał.

Rzucił mężczyźnie ostatnie mordercze spojrzenie, zanim opuścił karczmę. Szedł tak szybko, jak potrafił, dopóki nie dotarł do jakiegoś odosobnionego miejsca. Przycisnął Ginny do muru, trzymając ją za ramiona.

- Co, do diabła, tam robiłaś, Weasley? – krzyknął.

Odepchnęła go i poprawiła pelerynę.

- Nie twój interes, Malfoy.

Draco wciąż był wściekły.

- Masz pojęcie jak niebezpiecznie tam jest dla ciebie? Gdybym nie…

- Nic by mi się nie stało – ucięła Ginny.

Zirytował się.

- Skąd wiesz? – warknął.

- Wiem, jak zadbać o siebie – wrzasnęła. Chciała odejść, ale chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął z powrotem.

- Nie, skoro jesteś tego taka pewna, to chcę wiedzieć, jak zamierzałaś wyrwać się z tej opresji.

Ginny próbowała uwolnić rękę, jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu poddała się i podwinęła rękaw, aby odsłonić metalową bransoletkę, która na środku miała niebieski szafir otoczony skomplikowanymi wzorami.

Obejrzał ją dokładnie.

- Skąd to masz?

Wyszarpnęła rękę i opuściła rękaw.

- Syriusz mi ją dał – powiedziała i uciekła.

Nie zatrzymywał jej, gdyż był pewien, że tym razem obroniłaby się.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siedział w swoim pokoju, bawiąc się okrągłym, metalowym przedmiotem i rozmyślając o wydarzeniach dnia.

Zobaczył, jak Ginny zatrzymuje się przed wejściem na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, aby założyć kaptur, i uznał to za bardzo dziwne. Toteż kiedy wkroczyła tam, pomyślał, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli pójdzie za nią. W końcu weszła do karczmy, więc Draco też tam wstąpił i obserwował ją ukryty w cieniu na tyłach pomieszczenia. Potem zauważył, jak wyciągnęła fiolkę pełną jakiejś substancji z torby. Potrząsnęła lekko buteleczką, zanim wyjęła nóż i przecięła się. W tym momencie miał ochotę zerwać się, aby pobiec i zobaczyć, czy nic jej nie jest. Jednak spostrzegł, że nalała na ranę trochę płynu z fiolki. Jej ręka była uleczona, więc rozluźnił się na chwilę, ale zaraz potem ten facet chwycił ją i nie chciał puścić. To naprawdę go rozwścieczyło i uderzył pięścią w stolik.

Teraz rozumiał, czemu się nie bała przebywania na Nokturnie i była taka pewna siebie. Bransoletka, którą nosiła, to Pamiątka Rodowa Blacków.

Była ona bardzo podobna do jego własnej. Tak, również miał taką, z tą różnicą, że Bransoleta Rodowa Malfoyów zamiast niebieskiego szafiru miała zielony szmaragd. Większość arystokratycznych czarodziejskich rodów posiadała taką, a jej noszenie symbolizowało władzę i wysoki status. Mnóstwo ludzi na Nokturnie by ją rozpoznało, ponieważ marzyli o tym, aby zostać właścicielem jednej. Bransolety Rodowe stanowiły nie tylko symbol władzy, również _zawierały_ niewiarygodną moc. Miał swoją na sobie w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi, dlatego zdołał pomóc Harry'emu go pokonać.

Ale pytanie brzmiało: _Czemu Weasley nosi Bransoletę Rodową Blacków, a nie swoją własną?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco widział Ginny wychodzącą z Nokturnu jeszcze kilka razy podczas ferii świątecznych. Nie dbał o to, co tam robiła, ale nie podobało mu się, że zachowywała się tak beztrosko, zachodząc tam. Traktowała to, jakby przebywała na ulicy Pokątnej – miłej i bezpiecznej. Jednak ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu daleko było do miłej i bezpiecznej. I to go irytowało, że nie wydawało się, aby dbała o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Nawet jeśli posiadała potężną broń, to wciąż groziło jej potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo.

Święta Bożego Narodzenia minęły i wszyscy powrócili do szkoły. Odbyła się zwykła powitalna uczta, jednak tym razem czekała na nich niespodzianka.

Dyrektor powstał i odchrząknął. Hałas i rozmowy zamarły i wszyscy zawrócili głowy, aby spojrzeć na Dumbledore'a.

- Chciałbym was wszystkich powitać z powrotem w szkole. Ufam, że wspaniale spędziliście święta. Korzystając z okazji, chciałbym przedstawić nową uczennicę, która będzie uczęszczała do Hogwartu przez resztę jej siódmego roku. Nazywa się Felicity Lateris. Mam nadzieję, że przywitacie ją godnie.

Drzwi za stołem nauczycielskim uchyliły się i do środka weszła dziewczyna. Podeszła do stołka na przedzie, po czym usiadła na nim z wdziękiem. Nałożono jej na głowę Tiarę Przydziału. Cała sala zamarła.

Felicity miała falowane, brązowe włosy, które spływały jej na plecy. Wyglądała na Europejkę z ładną, oliwkową cerą, brązowymi oczami i szczupłą, owalną twarzą. Była piękna, a połowa chłopców w szkole z otwartymi ustami była na to wystarczającym dowodem.

- Slytherin! – wykrzyknęła Tiara Przydziału. Stół Slytherinu eksplodował radością. Felicity wolno udała się w jego stronę i zasiadła obok dziewczyn z siódmego roku. Większość chłopców wyciągała szyje, aby ją lepiej widzieć, ale ona nie dostrzegała tego bądź nie dbała o to.

- A teraz niech rozpocznie się uczta! – zawołał Dumbledore. Na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie i wszyscy zaczęli je pochłaniać.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tej nocy Draco patrolował korytarze, wypełniając tym samym swoje obowiązki Prefekta Naczelnego. Rzadko kiedy spotykał dziś uczniów, gdyż była to pierwsza noc po powrocie i większość ludzi siedziała w dormitoriach, rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi o tym, co ich spotkało podczas świąt. Minął róg korytarza i zaskoczony zauważył Felicity, błąkającą się po korytarzu i wyglądającą na zagubioną.

- Hej – zawołał.

Zerknęła w górę i uśmiech rozpromienił jej twarz. Rzuciła się w jego kierunku i stanęła przed nim.

- Dzięki Bogu, że jesteś. Chyba się zgubiłam. Pomożesz mi wrócić do dormitoriów Slytherinu?

Przyjrzał się dokładnie dziewczynie i doszedł do wniosku, że jest całkiem ładna.

- Chodź ze mną – rzucił bez wyrazu. Odwrócił się, ale nagle zatrzymał się na chwilę, zanim podjął wędrówkę.

Szli w milczeniu. W końcu Felicity zdecydowała się zacząć rozmowę.

- Jestem Felicity Lateris – przedstawiła się uprzejmie.

- Wiem, kim jesteś – odparł chłodno.

- A ty jesteś? – zapytała z entuzjazmem.

- Malfoy – stwierdził tym samym chłodnym tonem.

- Dla wszystkich jesteś taki oziębły?

Nie odpowiedział. Nie był w nastroju na rozmowę z tą dziewczyną.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Masz jakieś imię?

Minęli róg. Zatrzymał się przed portretem, stanowiącym wejście do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Wypowiedział hasło i portret otworzył się.

- Następnym razem, gdy wybierzesz się na spacer po szkole, weź kogoś ze sobą.

Westchnęła i przeszła przez przejście za portretem. Nie odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na Draco, ale gdyby to uczyniła, zobaczyłaby, że trzyma on w ręce... nic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco trzymał jedną ręką pustkę, podczas gdy drugą zatrzasnął portret. Szarpnął ręką i nagle znikąd pojawiła się Ginny, a on miał w dłoni pelerynę.

Poniósł pelerynę i popatrzył na nią z uśmieszkiem.

- Więc to tak wszystkich szpiegujesz, Weasley?

Ginny wyrwała mu pelerynę niewidkę i przewiesiła ją sobie na ręce.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, Malfoy? – wysyczała.

- Sprawdzam, co ty próbujesz zrobić, dostając się do naszego pokoju wspólnego.

Rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- A jak uważasz? – zapytała z sarkazmem.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wiedział, że zbierała informacje o nowej dziewczynie.

_Naprawdę szybko działa,_ pomyślał.

- Cóż, kiedy następnym razem będziesz planowała kogoś szpiegować, nie używaj swojego obecnego szamponu. Potrafię wyczuć go na milę. Jak myślisz, skąd wiedziałem, że tu jesteś?

Nadąsała się.

- Zwykle nie wpadam na ludzi, którzy mają nosy jak psy.

Ślizgona naprawdę bawiła nerwowa reakcja Ginny.

- Dziękuje za komplement, Weasley.

Założyła z powrotem pelerynę niewidkę i wyszeptała hasło Slytherinu.

- To miała być obelga – zawołała spod peleryny. Już miała wejść do środka, ale zatrzymała się i odkryła głowę.

- Zażyłeś już lekarstwo? – spytała zmartwiona.

Uśmiechnął się w duchu na tę nagłą zmianę tonu.

- Tak, uzdrowiciel dał mi butelkę przed wyjazdem.

Pokiwała głową.

- Dobrze. A teraz przestań przeszkadzać mi w wykonywaniu pracy.

Zasłoniła głowę z powrotem. Portret zamknął się za nią.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Przez następne kilka dni Ginny wykorzystywała każdą nadarzającą się okazję, aby śledzić Felicity. Pelerynę niewidkę nosiła ze sobą w torbie (z małą pomocą zaklęcia zmniejszającego), więc kiedy tylko miała wolny czas, mogła podążać za Felicity i ją obserwować. W nocy poszła przekazać Draco lekarstwo. Wyszła natychmiast i zakradła się do dormitorium Felicity, by przysłuchiwać się jej rozmowom z koleżankami o przeszłości. Ginny odkryła również, że nowa uczennica prowadzi pamiętnik, co okazało się bardzo poręczne. Etyka i moralność nie istniały już dla Gryfonki. Czytanie cudzych dzienników traktowała jak czytanie listy zakupów, poza tym nie był to pierwszy pamiętnik, który przeczytała.

Opadła na krzesło w swoim „biurze" (w komnacie, w której Draco pierwszy raz ją spotkał), gdy zaskrzypiały drzwi. Uniosła gwałtownie głowę, ale rozluźniła się, gdy spostrzegła, że to tylko Ślizgon.

- Co tu robisz, Malfoy? – spytała głębokim, szorstkim głosem.

Cofnął się. Teraz kiedy wiedział, że jest dziewczyną, męski głos naprawdę do niej nie pasował. Podszedł do krzesła i usiadł.

- Możesz pozbyć się tego odrażającego głosu i zdjąć maskę? W końcu wiem, kim jesteś.

Wyprostowała się i wymamrotała zaklęcie zamykające; nie chciała, żeby ktoś nieproszony wpadł do komnaty i odkrył, kim jest. Potem przywróciła swój normalny głos oraz zdjęła kaptur i maskę. Popatrzyła na Draco. Zauważył, że jest bardzo zmęczona.

- Ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz spałaś, Weasley? – spytał z nutą niepokoju.

- Trzy dni – mruknęła.

- Chcesz umrzeć czy co?! – zawołał.

- Hej – krzyknęła obronnie. – Prowadzę interes, wiesz? Połowa chłopców w szkole chce się czegoś dowiedzieć o Felicity Lateris i jeśli wkrótce nie dam im odpowiedzi, będę musiała oddać im podwójną stawkę.

Wyjęła fiolkę i wolno przesunęła ją w stronę Draco.

- Proszę. Oszczędzisz mi wędrówki do twojego pokoju.

Wziął od niej fiolkę i schował. Ginny ułożyła głowę na biurku, wyglądała, jakby ucięła sobie drzemkę. Nachylił się, aby zobaczyć, czy rzeczywiście śpi.

- Jeszcze nie umarłam, jeśli na tym się zastanawiasz – odparła, nie zmieniając pozycji.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, Weasley, nie zastanawiałem się, czy żyjesz. Bardziej mnie ciekawi, co robiłaś, przychodząc na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu podczas świąt.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Czemu? Martwiłeś się o mnie, Malfoy?

Zaskoczyła go trochę, ale po chwili rzucił z pogardą:

- Nie.

- Więc co cię to obchodzi? – spytała niewinnie. Draco dostawał szału. To było proste pytanie, ale ona musiała wszystko komplikować.

- Bo nie chcę, żebyś zginęła – powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Zaskoczył ją swoją odpowiedzią. Tylko się droczyła, nie oczekiwała, że powie coś takiego.

- Nie chcesz? – wyszeptała. Draco spostrzegł swoją pomyłkę, jednak szybko ją naprawił.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Weasley – stwierdził beznamiętnie. - Nie chcę, żebyś umarła, bo musisz wypełnić swoją część umowy. Nie możesz zginąć, póki nie wyleczysz mnie z vervexii.

_Niezły ruch,_ pochwalił sam siebie Ślizgon i rozluźnił się.

Ginny westchnęła i pokręciła głową. _Typowy Malfoy. Nigdy nie przyzna się, że mu na czymś zależy._

- Jeśli naprawdę musisz wiedzieć, Malfoy, na Nokturnie zbierałam ingrediencje na _twoje_ lekarstwo – poinformowała go.

- Och – zdołał wydusić Draco, bijąc się w myślach po głowie.

_A ty myślałeś, że chodzi tam dla zabawy, podczas gdy ona szukała lekarstwa dla ciebie, ty głupi dupku._

Otrząsnął się z myśli, gdy Ginny zaczęła ziewać i przeciągać się.

- Najlepiej będzie, jak pójdę i się trochę prześpię. – Wstała i zaczęła pakować wszystkie rzeczy do torby.

- Jeszcze jedno, Weasley.

Przerwała pakowanie i spojrzała na niego.

- No?

- Czemu nie nosisz swojej Bransolety Rodowej?

- Bo Ron ją ma – odparła i na nowo podjęła pakowanie.

- Czemu Syriusz Black dał ją tobie? Nie powinien przekazać jej Potterowi? Kim on jest dla ciebie?

Zaśmiała się.

- Słyszałeś, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, Malfoy? Jak się za dużo wie, to można źle skończyć – drażniła się. Skrzywił się.

- Wnioskuję z tego, że nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć – westchnął. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Normalnie nie powiedziałabym, ale skoro to ty, zdradzę ci co nieco. Syriusz nie dał jej Harry'emu, bo on ma swoją własną. Za to dał ją mi, gdyż wiedział, że jej potrzebuję i pozwoli mi zarobić więcej pieniędzy. Teraz koniec pytań. – Znów wróciła do pakowania.

Wstał i obserwował, jak zbierała swoje rzeczy. To, że Ron używał Bransolety Rodowej Weasleyów, było dla niego wystarczająco logicznym wytłumaczeniem. Zawsze towarzyszył Harry'emu w walce ze złem, więc jej potrzebował. Ale to, że Syriusz dał swoją Ginny, było całkiem zaskakujące. Oznaczałoby to, że wiedział, co robi Ginny, i aprobował to. _Może też powinienem pomóc czy coś._

- E… Weasley? – zawahał się. Przerwała pakowanie i spojrzała na niego.

- Powiedziałam koniec pytań.

Chrząknął niepewnie.

- To nie to… e… właściwie to chciałem… mam specjalne żądanie.

Popatrzyła na niego pytająco. Wydawał się nieznacznie podenerwowany.

- Dobrze. Jakiego rodzaju?

_Myśl, Draco, myśl!_ Rozejrzał się po komnacie, próbując wpaść na jakiś pomysł i wtedy dostrzegł pergamin, na którym widniało nazwisko Felicity Lateris. _Mam!_

- Chcę pełny raport o Felicity Lateris. Niech będzie bardzo szczegółowy. Dam ci za niego pięć galeonów – rzucił pospiesznie.

Uniosła brwi. Wyczuła coś dziwnego w sposobie, w jaki o to prosił. To zabrzmiało tak jakby… nieśmiało?

- Jasne. Będziesz go miał na jutro – powiedziała niepewnie.

Westchnął.

- Dobrze, do zobaczenia jutro w nocy.

Wyszedł przez drzwi, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Pakując się dalej, Ginny myślała o dziwnym zachowaniu Ślizgona. _Czy to możliwe, że Felicity Lateris już mu się podoba?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Był pogrążony w lekturze książki, spoczywając w jednym ze swoich wygodnych foteli, gdy zjawiła się Ginny. Założył zakładkę między strony i podniósł się z fotela, aby ją przywitać. Położyła torbę na biurku i zaczęła w niej grzebać, szukając potrzebnych jej rzeczy. Draco usiadł na krześle przy biurku, czekając, aż skończy. Łokcie ułożył na blacie, a brodę oparł na dłoniach i spoglądał na nią.

W końcu znalazła to, czego szukała. Wyjęła kilka kartek i wręczyła mu. Przyjął je i odłożył na biurko, nawet nie zaszczyciwszy ich spojrzeniem. Wyjął pięć galeonów i podał jej. Zrobiła zdziwioną minę, gdy wzięła pieniądze.

- Nie zamierzasz nawet na to zerknąć?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Później.

Wzruszyła ramionami i położyła na blacie jego lekarstwo.

- Dobrze. Ale muszę już iść. Muszę wysłać mnóstwo listów.

Pokiwał głową, patrząc, jak wychodzi.

Gdy odeszła, wziął raport i wrzucił go do szuflady. Naprawdę nie był zainteresowany tą nową dziewczyną. Użył jej jako wymówki, aby móc dać Ginny trochę pieniędzy. Nie mógł jej ich tak po prostu _dać_, mogłaby nieopatrznie uznać to za troskę.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minęło kilka tygodni. Ginny wróciła do starego nawyku przychodzenia do pokoju Draco i zostawania tam przez dłuższy czas. Natłok listów od chłopców, pragnących dowiedzieć się czegoś o Felicity, skończył się. Dla Ginny wszystko wróciło do normy. Sporo zarobiła na informacjach o Felicity. Dziwił ją kompletny brak zainteresowania, jaki Draco okazywał względem Felicity, po tym, jak kupił pełny raport o niej. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że tłum chłopców ustawiał się w kolejce, żeby iść z nią na randkę, podczas gdy ona miała na oku tylko jego. Ginny wiedziała o tym, ponieważ niedługo po tym, jak Felicity spotkała Draco, przyszła do Źródła i poprosiła o pełny raport o nim.

Ciekawość wzięła górę, więc w końcu zapytała:

- Podoba ci się Felicity Lateris?

Draco, nieprzygotowany na takie pytanie, spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu. Ginny wzięła to za nieśmiałość i zachichotała.

- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki nieśmiały, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy, Malfoy. Musi ci się rzeczywiście podobać, skoro nawet na samą wzmiankę o jej imieniu nie jesteś w stanie nic wykrztusić.

Otrząsnął się z oszołomienia zaskoczony jej słowami.

- Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że ona mi się podoba, Weasley?

Westchnęła.

- Cóż, zażyczyłeś sobie _szczegółowy_ raport o niej. Poza tym wydawałeś się onieśmielony, gdy o niego prosiłeś, więc po prostu założyłam, że ci się podoba albo coś.

Przypomniał sobie, co zrobił, i skinął głową.

Znów źle zrozumiała jego gest.

- Więc podoba ci się, tak?

Chciał odpowiedzieć „nie", ale mogła zacząć zastanawiać się, po co mu był pełny raport o Felicity, więc aby zmienić temat, zgodził się bez entuzjazmu.

- Tak przypuszczam.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Więc się ucieszysz, jak ci powiem, że ty też się jej podobasz.

- Naprawdę? – spytał chłodno i bez zainteresowania.

- Nie wyglądasz na podekscytowanego.

Westchnął. Stawała się coraz bardziej denerwująca.

- A co cię to obchodzi tak w ogóle, Weasley? – warknął.

Skrzywiła się.

- Cóż, _przepraszam_, Malfoy. Byłam tylko ciekawa. – Wpadła w zły humor i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy.

Żałował, że na nią krzyknął, ale tylko patrzył się, gdy wychodziła.

_Idiota. Chciała się tylko dowiedzieć,_ strofował się.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nastał początek lutego i wszyscy uczniowie w Hogwarcie z radością oczekiwali walentynek.

W piątek popołudniu Draco szedł korytarzem, unikając chichoczących dziewcząt zebranych w grupkach, wskazujących różnych chłopców. Niedaleko kręcili się też chłopcy, taksujący wzrokiem chichoczące dziewczyny i szepczący kolegom o tym, które im się podobały.

Nie przeszkadzała mu radosna atmosfera Hogwartu w tym czasie, ale to nie znaczyło, że będzie brał udział w tak trywialnym święcie. Zdecydował się iść na spacer, aby zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza.

Dotarł nad jezioro i zauważył Ginny opierającą się o drzewo i siedzącą na rozłożonym kocu. Nie popatrzyła na niego, nawet wtedy, gdy stanął obok niej.

- Co tu robisz, Weasley? – zapytał, chcąc zwrócić jej uwagę.

Nie spoglądając na niego, odparła cicho:

- Chciałam tylko uciec na moment. – Poklepała miejsce obok i kazała mu usiąść, więc tak też zrobił.

- Nie cieszysz się razem z całą szkołą?

Uśmiechnęła się smutno i pokręciła głową.

- Walentynki są dla osób, które kochają i są kochane. Ludzie, tacy jak ja, nie mogą się nimi cieszyć.

Uśmiechnął się z ironią.

- Zazdrosna o wszystkie zakochane pary, Weasley?

Smutny uśmiech znów zagościł na jej twarzy.

- Nie o wszystkie pary. Tylko o jedną.

Zmarszczył brwi i usilnie rozmyślał, a następnie skrzywił się.

- Potter – stwierdził. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż się w nim kochasz – rzekł zrzędliwym tonem.

Roześmiała się.

- Już się w nim nie kocham. Jestem tylko zazdrosna o jego wspaniały związek z Hermioną.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się zaskoczony wyraz.

- Co tu jest do zazdroszczenia?

Z melancholią zwróciła swój wzrok na jezioro.

- Nigdy nie pragnąłeś mieć w swoim życiu kogoś wyjątkowego, na kogo zawsze będziesz mógł liczyć, że będzie z tobą wszędzie? Kogoś, kto widział twoje lepsze i gorsze momenty i nie chce, abyś był nikim innym, tylko sobą? Kogoś, kto będzie cię rozumiał bardziej, niż ty rozumiesz siebie, i będziesz dla niego zawsze na pierwszym miejscu?

Odwróciła się do niego. Zobaczył tęsknotę w jej oczach.

- O to jestem zazdrosna – wyszeptała. Mógł się tylko zastanawiać, czy taki związek jest w ogóle możliwy.

- Z pewnością wiele oczekujesz, Weasley. – To było jedyna rzecz, która mu przyszła na myśl. Zaśmiała się cicho.

- Wiele, prawda?

Potem wstała, Draco również się podniósł.

Patrzył, jak zwija koc i układa go na ręce. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego.

- Jeśli naprawdę podoba ci się Felicity Lateris, to zaproś ją gdzieś, Malfoy. Sądzę, że będzie odpowiednia dla ciebie i będziesz żałować, jeżeli ktoś inny zrobi to przed tobą – oznajmiła, po czym skierowała się do zamku.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Było sobotnie popołudnie, trzy dni przed walentynkami. Hogsmeade pękało w szwach z powodu tłumów hogwartczyków, kupujących w lokalnych sklepach prezenty.

Ginny przechadzała się z Colinem i Amy, innymi Gryfonami z szóstego roku, i przyglądała się zabieganym uczniom. Colin i Amy trzymali się za ręce i zachowywali jak papużki-nierozłączki, więc w pewnym momencie odłączyła się od nich, czego nawet nie spostrzegli. Znalazła szczelinę między sklepami i wyjęła pomniejszoną pelerynę niewidkę. Odczarowała ją i zarzuciła na siebie, kierując się do sklepów, aby zebrać informacje.

W zeszłym roku po walentynkach dostała stosy listów z prośbą o ujawnienie anonimowych autorów kartek walentynkowych. Wielu chłopców dało dziewczynom prezenty, ale nie podpisało się, a one były zbyt ciekawe, toteż pragnęły poznać swoich tajemniczych adoratorów. Nie była na to przygotowana, więc straciła w ten sposób mnóstwo pieniędzy. Nie zamierzała popełnić drugi raz tego samego błędu.

Zdołała zdobyć wynalazki, jakie używają profesjonalni czarodziejscy szpiedzy. Jednym z nich była mały, srebrny, okrągły wisiorek, który działał podobnie jak kamera. Ginny umieściła potajemnie medaliki przy ladach w każdym sklepie, dzięki czemu mogły nagrać wszystko, co zostało zakupione. Mogła potem je zabrać z powrotem do dormitorium i wsunąć w szczelinę kryształowej kuli, która była zaprojektowana specjalnie, by ukazać to, co zarejestrowały. W Hogsmeade nie był zbyt dużo sklepów z prezentami, więc nie musiała kupować wielu szpiego-wizjerów. Całe szczęście, gdyż nie należały do najtańszych.

Przeszła wszystkie sklepy, zanim je zamknięto, i zebrała wisiorki, jednak był jeden sklep, w którym nie mogła umieścić szpiego-wizjera, gdyż prezenty nie były odbierane przez kupującego na miejscu. Tym sklepem była kwiaciarnia. Wiele osób ze szkoły wstąpiło tam, aby zamówić kwiaty, które zostaną przesłane do Hogwartu w dzień św. Walentego, tak więc zostawianie tam szpiego-wizjera mijało się z celem. Zamiast tego Ginny musiała znaleźć książeczkę zamówień, w której znajdowało się nazwisko zamawiającego, prezent, wiadomość, którą wybrał i cena.

Zrobiło się już późno, toteż uczniowie gromadzili się, oczekując na powozy. Wtedy Ginny wkradła się do kwiaciarni ukryta pod peleryną. Właściciel był zajęty na tyłach pomieszczenia, więc wzięła książeczkę zamówień z szafki i użyła zaklęcia powielającego. Książka natychmiast została zduplikowana. Wsadziła ją do torby. Następnie odłożyła na miejsce oryginał i szybko wybiegła na zewnątrz w stronę powozów. Przez cały ten pośpiech nie dostrzegła postaci wstępującej do kwiaciarni, podczas gdy ona pędziła do powozów.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadeszły walentynki, wszystkich opanowała radość i szczęście. Zajęcia zostały skrócone, więc po drugim śniadaniu każdy mógł udać się, gdzie chciał.

Specjalne zamówienia z kwiaciarni przybyły podczas drugiego śniadania. Setki sów z przywiązanymi czerwonymi wstążeczkami nurkowało, aby odnaleźć adresatów i dostarczyć im kwiaty, listy miłosne i bombonierki. Dookoła Ginny każdy, kto dostał walentynkę, piszczał ze szczęścia. Nie było w tym nic zaskakującego dla niej, ponieważ wiedziała, co kto dostanie, więc siedziała spokojnie i oglądała wesołe twarze wokół niej.

Omal nie dostała zawału, gdy czerwona paczka wielkości pudełka na buty wylądowała z trzaskiem na jej talerzu. Odskoczyła odruchowo do tyłu, trzymając się za serce. Pudełko leżało tam przez chwilę, gdyż Ginny była tak zaskoczona, że nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Zamiast tego wpatrywała się w nie. Nagle wieczko pudełka otworzyło się, a ze środka zaczęły wylatywać czerwone fajerwerki, którym towarzyszyła romantyczna melodyjka. Wszyscy w sali obrócili głowy, aby być świadkiem, jak ze środka wylatują czerwone i różowe motylki i roznoszą kwiatowy zapach wokół niej. Zerknęła w górę i zauważyła, że iskry z fajerwerków ułożyły się w wiadomość nad stołem.

_**Szczęśliwych Walentynek, Ginevro!**_

Ręka zszokowanej Ginny uniosła się, aby zakryć jej szeroko otwarte usta. Gdy fajerwerki i motylki wróciły do pudełka, rozległy się okrzyki podekscytowania. Dookoła niej zaczęły zbierać się dziewczyny, mówiąc, jaką to jest szczęściarą, i pytając, czy wie, kto jej to przysłał. Poczuła się nieprzyjemnie przez całe to zamieszanie, w konsekwencji umilkła i czerwieniła się cały czas podczas tej męczarni. Po chwili dziewczyny zostawiły ją w końcu samą. Niektóre wróciły do swoich chłopaków, narzekając na pospolite prezenty, jakie dostały, a inne zazdrościły Ginny tak romantycznego podarunku. Wiele osób wciąż się na nią patrzyło. Zdołała usłyszeć nawet kilka dziewczyn krytykujących ją.

- Kim ona jest, do diabła, żeby dostać tak ekstrawagancki prezent?

- Wiem, nawet nie jest ładna.

- Sądzisz, że wysłała go sama sobie, żeby zwrócić uwagę ludzi?

Zabrała czerwoną paczkę i opuściła hałaśliwą Wielką Salę, aby udać się do swojego dormitorium, śledzona przez wiele spojrzeń. Hermiona, Lavender i Amy podążyły za nią. Gdy dotarły do dormitorium Ginny, zobaczyły, że Gryfonka jest w łóżku, którego zasłony były zaciągnięte. Podeszły powoli i delikatnie odsłoniły zasłony, za którymi Ginny siedziała na łóżku z przyciągniętymi do siebie kolanami i rękami zaplecionymi wokół nich i spoglądała na czerwone opakowanie leżące przed nią. Nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

Pierwsza odezwała się Hermiona.

- Co jest, Ginny? – spytała ostrożnie. – Wciąż jesteś trochę zszokowana swoją walentynką?

- Szok to małe niedomówienie – zawołała podekscytowana Amy. – Widziałaś ten prezent? Był bajeczny.

Hermiona i Lavender zrobiły miny do niej, ale szybko obróciły głowy, gdy usłyszały, że Ginny się śmieje.

- Nic mi nie jest. Nie byłam tylko przygotowana na tak wielki prezent, to wszystko. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie.

Cała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Więc wiesz, kto ci to przysłał? – spytała Lavender z błyskiem w oku.

Hermiona i Amy były również podekscytowane i zaciekawione. Ginny pokręciła głową.

- Nie. Nie mam pojęcia, kto mógłby mi to przysłać.

Cała trójka zamyśliła się przez chwilę, ale nie udało im się nikogo wymyślić. Właściwie Ginny nie była popularna. Zawsze zamykała się w sobie i nie kolegowała się z chłopcami, nie licząc Colina, Harry'ego i swoich braci. Nadawca jej walentynki, szczególnie tak wspaniałej jak ta, był prawdziwą zagadką.

Hermiona, Lavender i Amy wyszły z dormitorium, gdy Ginny oznajmiła, że potrzebuje czasu do namysłu. Mimo to przez resztę dnia wiele dziewczyn odwiedziło ją, pytając, czy mogą ponownie zobaczyć prezent. Gdy otwierała wieczko, działo się dokładnie to samo, co działo się w Wielkiej Sali, tyle że na mniejszej przestrzeni, a dziewczyny uwielbiały to oglądać. Wszystkie jej powtarzały, jaką jest szczęściarą, i rozwodziły się nad romantycznością prezentu. Mogła im tylko dziękować i czekać, aż wyjdą. Dopiero o dziesiątej w nocy znalazła trochę czasu dla siebie. Opuściła dormitorium i udała się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco siedział w fotelu, uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy weszła Ginny. Natychmiast ukrył uśmiech i obrócił się do niej.

Gryfonka stała sztywno, a na twarzy miała grymas. Położyła lekarstwo z trzaskiem na biurku.

- To byłeś ty, prawda? – spytała oskarżycielskim tonem. Draco udał zdziwienie.

- O czym ty mówisz, Weasley?

Zezłościła się jeszcze bardziej.

- Mówię o prezencie z okazji walentynek. Wiesz, o tym, co _wybucha_ i przyciąga _wszystkich_ uwagę – krzyknęła. Wstał, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Po pierwsze, nie _wybuchnął_, to się nazywa fajerwerki. Po drugie, skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że to ode mnie?

- Jedynie ty mogłeś chcieć upokorzyć mnie przed wszystkimi i założę się, że sprawiło ci to wielką frajdę.

- Cóż, twoja mina była doprawdy całkiem zabawna, ale śmiem wątpić, że to było upokarzające.

- Skąd wiesz? Nie na ciebie gapiła się prawie cała szkoła i również nie ty byłeś zasypywany pytaniami przez resztę dnia.

Draco wściekł się.

- Jesteś naprawdę niewiarygodna, wiesz? Każda inna dziewczyna, która otrzymałaby taki prezent rozpływałaby się nad chłopakiem, który jej go wysłał.

- Więc przyznajesz, że go wysłałeś?

- Tak, ale gdybym wiedział, że tak zareagujesz, wysłałbym go komuś innemu, kto by go docenił jak każda _normalna_ dziewczyna.

- Cóż, przykro mi, że nie jestem normalna, ale nie podoba mi się to, że użyłeś prezentu na walentynki, żeby sobie ze mnie zakpić przed całą szkołą.

- Czy kiedykolwiek przyszło ci do głowy, że mogłem dać ci prezent, bo cię _lubię_?

Ginny wściekła się nawet bardziej.

- To wszystko cię strasznie bawi, prawda?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciła się na pięcie, zmierzając do wyjścia. Draco zareagował błyskawicznie, chwytając ją za ramię, aby ją zatrzymać. Spojrzał jej w oczy i zobaczył, jak żałośnie wyglądała. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Przestał się gniewać i powiedział delikatnie:

- Przepraszam, dobrze?

Rozszerzyły się jej oczy i opuściła ją złość. Draco prawie nigdy nikogo nie przepraszał.

- Nie zamierzałem cię upokorzyć – kontynuował. – Chciałem tylko dać ci coś w zamian za szalik, który podarowałaś mi na Boże Narodzenie. Myślałem, że ci się spodoba.

Stała z nim teraz twarzą w twarz i poczuła się zawstydzona. Podarunek był cudowny, a ona zezłościła się z powodu zaskoczenia, to wszystko. Będąc Źródłem, nie oczekiwała już więcej żadnych niespodzianek. Zawsze wiedziała wszystko przed czasem, więc zwyczajnie zapomniała, jak to jest być zaskoczonym.

- Ja… znaczy się… - jąkała się. – To było miłe. Dziękuję, Malfoy. Po prostu nie przywykłam do niespodzianek, to wszystko.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

- Więc nie jesteś już zła?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie, nie jestem.

Również lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Cieszę się, że to słyszę.

Patrzyli się na siebie przez chwilę, zanim Ginny odezwała się:

- Lepiej już pójdę. Mam kilka rzeczy do zrobienia – stwierdziła cicho.

Kiwnął głową, a ona opuściła pokój. Osunął się z powrotem na fotel ze szczerym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

Ginny leżała na boku w swoim łóżku, spoglądając na czerwone pudełko. Uśmiechała się, a w środku czuła przepływające przez nią ciepło, póki nie usnęła.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco i Harry drżeli z zimna, stojąc wśród śniegu na zewnątrz zamku, ponieważ pan Gilding postanowił urządzić im trening na mrozie.

- Dzisiaj będziecie odpierać moje ataki na zimnie. Jako aurorzy musicie być przygotowani dać z siebie wszystko w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach i przy jakichkolwiek warunkach. Musicie nauczyć się blokować wszystkie odczucia, które mogłyby wpłynąć na waszą zdolność do walki. Nawet… - nie mógł skończyć, gdyż pojawił się skrzat domowy i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha.

- Zaraz wrócę, zostańcie tu – powiedział i wrócił do zamku.

Draco i Harry rzucili sobie pytające spojrzenia i wzruszyli ramionami. Mimo że Draco lubił zimno, to zamarzał, mając na sobie jedynie spodnie, koszulkę i kurtkę.

- Przysięgam, że jeśli zachoruję, to zawiadomię o tym dyrektora i postaram się, żeby go wylano.

- Nie m-możesz tego zrobić. J-jest reprezentantem Zakonu – wydukał Harry, szczękając zębami.

Obaj stali z rękami założonymi na piersi, próbując się trochę ogrzać.

- Ej, Malfoy, co powiesz na mały trening dla rozgrzewki? – spytał Harry.

Ślizgon spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Niech będzie, Potter.

Rozdzielili się i zajęli pozycje naprzeciwko siebie. Podekscytowanie wypływające z gotowości do pojedynku odegnało doskwierający im chłód. Adrenalina krążyła im w żyłach – byli gotowi do walki.

Klątwy śmigały w tą i z powrotem. Co chwilę któryś z nich musiał blokować zaklęcie drugiego. To starcie nie było tak zacięte jak to na drugim roku. Obecnie hamowali się trochę, traktując to bardziej jako zabawę. Draco rzucił zaklęcie posyłające w stronę Gryfona falę śniegu, która zakryła go całkowicie. Jednak po kilku sekundach zdołał wytknąć głowę ponad pokrywę śnieżną. Okulary przekrzywiły mu się, a on sam wydawał się skołowany.

Draco chwycił się za brzuch ze śmiechu. Tak był pochłonięty wyśmiewaniem się z Harry'ego, że nie zauważył, iż ten wygrzebał się ze sterty śniegu i rzucił czar, tworzący pod stopami Ślizgona spiralę, która uniosła go w górę i na dół, tak że wylądował na tyłku.

Przyszła kolej na Harry'ego, aby wyśmiewać się ze zdumionego wyrazu twarzy Draco. Ślizgon podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał ze śniegu. Harry przestał się śmiać, ale gdy podszedł do Draco na jego twarzy wciąż widniał szeroki uśmiech.

- Co ty na to, że uznamy to za remis? – spytał Harry.

Draco schował różdżkę do kieszeni.

- Jasne, Potter, ale tylko ten jeden raz. – Również się uśmiechnął.

Skierowali się w stronę schodów prowadzących do szkoły i usiedli na nich w milczeniu.

- Malfoy – odezwał się Harry, więc Draco odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – Pamiętasz nasze spotkanie w pierwszej klasie?

Uśmieszek przemknął przez twarz Ślizgona.

- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Wspaniały Harry Potter nie chciał się ze mną zakolegować.

Harry odpowiedział smutnym uśmiechem.

- No, cóż, więc może damy sobie kolejną szansę? – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę.

Draco przyjrzał się jego dłoni, zanim ją uścisnął na znak nowoodkrytej przyjaźni.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Draco i Harry może nie byli obecnie najlepszymi kumplami, ale okazywali sobie wzajemnie szacunek. Ślizgon pomyślał, że zdoła zaakceptować jednego wroga mniej i dodatkowego znajomego, dlatego przystał na propozycję zawieszenia broni. Poza tym dokuczał Harry'emu i dwójce jego przyjaciół tylko dlatego, że w czasie pierwszego roku Gryfon odrzucił jego ofertę zostania przyjaciółmi w obecności innych, co było bardzo upokarzające. Planował wieloletnią zemstę, ale posiadanie prawdziwego przyjaciela brzmiało naprawdę zachęcająco, więc przyjął propozycję.

Od pokonania Voldemorta Harry zastanawiał się nad tym, jakim tak naprawdę człowiekiem jest Draco. Był Ślizgonem, snobistycznym bachorem, który zawsze uprzykrzał życie jemu i jego przyjaciołom, ale potrafił być także bardzo szlachetny. Bunt przeciwko ojcu i pomoc w zwyciężeniu Voldemorta wymagały wiele odwagi. Harry nie sądził, że mógłby zdradzić swoją rodzinę, nawet gdyby wiedział, że są źli aż do szpiku kości. I dlatego podziwiał Draco za to, co zrobił. To on odrzucił na pierwszym roku ofertę Draco, aby zostać przyjaciółmi. Teraz chciał to cofnąć i jako pierwszy zaproponować nowy początek.

Powiedział Hermionie i Ronowi o rozejmie w jego i Draco stosunkach. Hermiona przyjęła tę wiadomość dobrze, Ron wciąż pozostawał sceptyczny, ale uszanował jego decyzję.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco siedział w swoim pokoju razem z Ginny, oboje odrabiali pracę domową. Jednakże w ogóle nie potrafił się skoncentrować, zamiast tego wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń.

_Ciekawe, czy wie? Do tego czasu musiała już o tym usłyszeć. Potter powiedział na pewno swoim dwóm przyjaciołom, więc ona również powinna wiedzieć. Dlaczego nie wspomniała o tym? Nie obchodzi ją to?_

Ginny popatrzyła na Draco i zauważyła, że jest mocno nad czymś skupiony, ale nie wyglądało, żeby chodziło o jego pracę domową.

Pomachała mu ręką przed twarzą, ale nawet nie mrugnął.

- Malfoy! – krzyknęła.

Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na nią pustymi oczyma.

- Hę?

Westchnęła.

- Co się z tobą dziś dzieje?

- Nic – odpowiedział nachmurzony.

- Niech ci będzie – odparła z niechęcią i wróciła do pracy.

Zastanawiał się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu nie mógł już tego znieść. Musiał się dowiedzieć, czy Ginny słyszała o jego pogodzeniu się z Harrym, ale nie mógł być przy tym zbyt bezpośredni.

- Weasley – zaczął od niechcenia. – Zdarzyło się ostatnio coś interesującego?

Podniosła głowę, zamyśliła się przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie – stwierdziła. Zwróciła się do niego twarzą. – Czemu pytasz? Masz na myśli coś konkretnego?

- Ach… Nie, nic konkretnego – odpowiedział zdeprymowany.

Gryfonka wróciła ponownie do pracy domowej. Po kilku minutach Draco odezwał się znowu.

- Więc nic nowego nie dzieje się w Gryffindorze? – zapytał skwapliwie. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała nań powtórnie.

- Nie. Zwykłe, nudne wiadomości – odparła i powróciła do pracy domowej.

- Naprawdę? Nawet w życiu Pottera nie wydarzyło się nic nowego?

Zachichotała, zwracając się twarzą do Draco.

- Wiesz, Malfoy, nie grzeszysz subtelnością, gdy próbujesz się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Nie spodobało mu się, że został wyśmiany.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Weasley – powiedział pośpiesznie. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Jeśli twoją głowę zaprzątają myśli o tym, czy wiem o waszym rozejmie – tak, wiem.

Zapanowało milczenie. Draco czekał na słowo komentarza od Ginny, ale się nie doczekał.

- I…? – zapytał niecierpliwie.

- I co? – spytała od niechcenia.

Wściekł się na brak reakcji z jej strony.

- Nic – odparował posępnie.

_Tak się cieszyła, że zgodziłem się na trening na aurora, a teraz, gdy dogadałem się z Potterem, nawet się nie uśmiechnęła ani nic,_ myślał ze złością.

Ginny bawiło niezmiernie zachowanie Ślizgona. Przypominał dziecko, które żąda pochwały za dobrze wykonane zadanie. Dowiedziała się o zawieszeniu broni między Harrym a Draco, gdy podsłuchała rozmowę trójki Gryfonów. Była tak szczęśliwa, że zasnęła, uśmiechając się, przez co następnego ranka bolały ją policzki.

Zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy. Zauważyła, że Draco ignorował ją.

_Co za duży dzieciak_, pomyślała z rozbawieniem.

Gdy skończyła pakowanie, Draco wciąż był na nią zły i nie patrzył się na nią. Podeszła do niego i dotknęła delikatnie palcami jego policzka. To sprawiło, że spojrzał na nią, przez co mógł dojrzeć wielki uśmiech na jej twarzy.

- Cieszę się, Malfoy – odparła przed wyjściem.

Gdy wyszła, z kolei na jego twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech i pozostał tam jeszcze długo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuż za ścianą, gdy Ginny opuszczała pokój Draco z wielki uśmiechem na twarzy, spotkała nikogo innego jak Hermionę Granger. Uśmiech błyskawicznie znikł z jej twarzy. Zamarła.

Zaskoczona Hermiona zauważyła Ginny. Bardzo wolno podeszła i stanęła przed nią.

- Co robiłaś w pokoju Malfoya, Ginny? – zapytała zmartwiona.

Ginny zaniemówiła. Nie oczekiwała, że zostanie przyłapana przez Hermionę. Prędko chwyciła ją za ramię i odciągnęła spod wejścia do pokoju Ślizgona.

- Co tu robisz, Hermiono? – zapytała w odpowiedzi.

Hermiona skrzywiła się.

- Najpierw odpowiedź na pytanie – stwierdziła z naciskiem. Ginny westchnęła. Nie wykaraska się z tego.

- Nie mogę ci tutaj powiedzieć. Możemy iść gdzieś indziej? – poprosiła z desperacją.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i poprowadziła ją do swojego własnego pokoju.

Przebywały tam bardzo długo. Ginny opowiedziała jej, jak przypadkiem spowodowała u Ślizgona nawrót vervexii, skrzętnie pomijając te fragmenty, które ujawniały jej szczegółową wiedzę o Draco. Nagięła trochę opowieść, aby ukryć, co się naprawdę zdarzyło, gdyż prawda z pewnością zdradziłaby jej sekret. Na koniec powiedziała Hermionie, że Draco opierał się zażywaniu lekarstwa, toteż musiała mu je zanosić co noc. Wspomniała również o tym, że chciała wyleczyć go z vervexii dla celów badawczych.

Widziała, że Hermiona słucha i w tym samym czasie zastanawia się, co z tego wszystkiego jest prawdą.

_Błagam, niech mi uwierzy. Mówię prawdę, tylko opuszczam niektóre szczegóły._

- Więc dlatego byłaś w jego pokoju?

- No.

- I od jak dawna to robisz?

- Od dwóch pierwszych tygodni w szkole.

- Czemu nam nie powiedziałaś? – spytała zraniona Hermiona.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Bo wtedy dowiedziałby się też Ron i dostałby ataku szału. Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo nienawidzi Malfoya. Och, proszę, nie mów mu o tym – błagała Ginny.

Hermiona skrzywiła się. Nie lubiła okłamywać swoich przyjaciół.

- Cóż…

- Proszę, Hermiono. Proszę, zrobię wszystko.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- A pani Pomfrey nie może zanosić mu lekarstwa? Nie ufam mu, szczególnie gdy jesteś z nim sam na sam w jego pokoju. Sama wiesz, jaki ten dupek jest.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się ironicznie w duchu. _Oczywiście, że wiem, jaki on jest. Wy wszyscy po prostu go nie rozumiecie._

- Ale Hermiono, to jest dla mnie dobra praktyka – skłamała Ginny. – Mogę obserwować rzeczywiste skutki vervexii, a nie tylko czytać o nich w książkach. Błagam, Hermiono. Obiecuję, że będę ostrożna.

Ukradkiem zaśmiała się ze swojego ostatniego komentarza. _To __**Malfoy**_ _powinien być ostrożny przy __**mnie.**_

Hermiona wahała się przez chwilę, a potem kiwnęła głową na znak zgody.

- Dobrze. Nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Nie powiem też Ronowi, co robisz. Tylko się o ciebie martwię, to wszystko.

Ginny podniosła się i przytuliła ją.

- Dzięki. Naprawdę to doceniam.

Hermiona oddała uścisk.

- Bądź ostrożna.

Ginny odsunęła się i podniosła swoją torbę.

- Będę – zawołała, wychodząc.

_Na Merlina, blisko było, _przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy zmierzała z powrotem do swojego dormitorium.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco uczył się w bibliotece, gdy stos książek wylądował na jego stoliku. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał surowe oblicze Hermiony Granger.

- Czego chcesz, Granger? – wycedził, wracając do lektury książki, którą przed chwilą przerwał.

Hermiona usadowiła się na krześle obok niego.

- Przyszłam, żeby dać ci ostrzeżenie, Malfoy. Jeśli zrobisz coś Ginny, to gorzko tego pożałujesz – powiedziała groźnie.

Zamknął książkę i spojrzał na nią chłodno.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Granger. Co Mała Weasley ma wspólnego ze mną? – spytał od niechcenia.

Rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Nie chrzań, Malfoy. Ginny powiedziała mi wszystko.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. _Wie, że Weasley jest Źródłem?_

- Mówię prawdę – kontynuowała. – Powiedziała mi o tym, jak co wieczór przynosi ci eliksir, i o tym, że próbuje cię wyleczyć. Obiecałam, że nie powiem Ronowi, ale doprawdy nie wiem, czemu tak nalega na leczenie takiego dupka jak ty. Gdyby to chodziło o mnie, to zostawiłabym cię, żebyś zgnił.

Draco wściekł się.

- Cóż, nie jesteś nią, Granger, i nie sądzę, że to twój interes, co się dzieje między małą Łasicą a mną – rzucił.

- Mój interes, bo Ginny jest moją przyjaciółką – warknęła Hermiona.

- Ach, więc teraz jest twoją przyjaciółką? Jestem pewien, że nie czuje się tak, kiedy wasza trójka z premedytacją nie włącza jej w swoje plany i ignoruje – warknął.

Zaskoczył ją.

- Czy to właśnie powiedziała ci Ginny? Że z premedytacją ją ignorujemy?! – zawołała.

- Nie, ale nawet ślepiec zauważyłby, że nie traktujecie jej jak przyjaciółkę. Prawdziwi przyjaciele zauważają swoich przyjaciół.

- Nie ignorujemy jej, tylko chronimy.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Cóż, ona nie potrzebuje waszej opieki. Jestem pewien, że potrafi sama zadbać o siebie.

Gryfonka już miała zaprotestować, ale Draco powstrzymał ją.

- Przy okazji, Granger, wiedziałaś, że mała Łasica była wystarczająco zdolna, aby uczęszczać na zajęcia eliksirów z siódmym rokiem, ale zrezygnowała? – spytał, chcąc ją sprowokować.

Skrzywiła się. Nie miała pojęcia, do czego zmierza Draco, ale odpowiedziała:

- Oczywiście, że wiedziałam.

Na jego twarzy zagościł uśmieszek.

- To musiało być _naprawdę_ druzgocące dowiedzieć się, że nie jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą w szkole, nie, Granger? – zakpił z niej.

Hermiona zignorowała jego ton.

- Przykro mi, że cię zawiodę, Malfoy, ale prawda jest taka, że jestem dumna z Ginny. Dążę do dobrych ocen dlatego, że wymagam od siebie dawania jak najwięcej z siebie, a nie dlatego, że chcę być najmądrzejsza. Na tym świecie jest wiele mądrzejszych i lepszych osób ode mnie i podziwiam je za ich inteligencję, a nie zazdroszczę im jak ty.

Wstała i zebrała swoje książki ze stołu.

- Pamiętaj, Malfoy, jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek, co zrani Ginny, gwarantuję ci, że osobiście rzucę na ciebie klątwę, po której się już nie pozbierasz.

Zostawiła go samego sobie.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Draco skończył patrolować korytarze i wracał do pokoju. Gdy wszedł do środka, Ginny już tam była. Siedziała w fotelu obok łóżka i czytała jakiś zwitek pergaminu. Uniosła głowę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Jak tam obowiązki Prefekta Naczelnego? – spytała. Uniósł brew. Nigdy nie zawracała sobie głowy pytaniem o tak trywialne sprawy.

- Dobrze – odparł z ociąganiem.

Podszedł do szuflady i zaczął przygotowywać rzeczy potrzebne, aby wziąć prysznic. Grzebał w swoich ubraniach, gdy Ginny odezwała się.

- Malfoy, czemu broniłeś mnie dzisiaj?

Wciąż przerzucał swoje rzeczy.

- O czym ty mówisz, Weasley? Nie widziałem cię cały dzień, więc niby jak miałbym cię bronić. Nie żebym miał zamiar – stwierdził bez entuzjazmu.

- A w bibliotece, gdy podeszła do ciebie Hermiona?

Przerwał szperanie w szufladzie i odwrócił się do niej z niezadowoloną miną.

_Miała się o tym nie dowiedzieć_, pomyślał rozeźlony.

- Znów mnie szpiegowałaś, prawda?! – zawołał i zasunął szufladę z trzaskiem. Ginny drgnęła. – To, że jesteś Źródłem, nie daje ci prawa, aby wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się dzieje w moim życiu, Weasley – kontynuował z krzykiem. – Nie obchodzi mnie, czy szpiegujesz innych, ale jesteś strasznie denerwująca. Przestań być moim utrapieniem. Potrzebuję trochę prywatności, wiesz?

Patrzył na nią z prawdziwą wściekłością, w jego oczach dostrzegła furię. Była na granicy płaczu, ale zdołała to ukryć. Przybrała kamienne oblicze.

- Nie szpiegowałam cię z premedytacją, Malfoy – oznajmiła cicho. Wstała i położyła na biurku kawałek pergaminu. – Zabrałam to tylko z biblioteki. Umieściłam po jednym pod każdym stolikiem. Nie chciałam się dowiedzieć o twojej rozmowie z Hermioną.

Nie potrafiła mu spojrzeć w oczy, więc przyglądała się książkom, które stały z boku. Draco wciąż się wściekał. Podszedł do biurka i porwał kawałek pergaminu. Przyjrzał się mu. Dostrzegł, że był zapisany jak scena z podziałem na role i zawierał dokładnie to, o czym rozmawiał z Hermioną w bibliotece.

_Draco Malfoy: Czego chcesz, Granger?_

_Hermiona Granger:_ _Przyszłam, żeby dać ci ostrzeżenie, Malfoy. Jeśli zrobisz coś Ginny, to gorzko tego pożałujesz_.

_Draco Malfoy: Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Granger. Co Mała Weasley ma wspólnego ze mną?_

Dalej następowała dalsza część ich rozmowy. Spojrzał na Ginny – ciągle miała spuszczoną głowę. Wzięła głęboki wdech i kontynuowała.

- Rzuciłam zaklęcie na pergaminy, aby utrwalały wszystko, co ktoś w pobliżu powie. To jedyny sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się o wszystkich poufnych rzeczach, które dzieją się w szkole – wyjaśniła, już patrząc na niego. – Przyklejam je wszędzie, nawet na ścianach, a potem sprawiam, że stają się niewidzialne. Zbierałam i czytałam je, gdy natrafiłam na ten właśnie. Nie szpiegowałam cię specjalnie, Malfoy. Chciałam tylko ci podziękować.

Szybko chwyciła torbę i wybiegła z pokoju.

Draco był rozdarty między chęcią podążenia za nią, a pozostaniem wściekłym. Nie chciał, aby wiedziała, że ją bronił. Zawsze unikał sytuacji, przez które ktoś mógł się dowiedzieć, że zrobił coś miłego. To dlatego wybuchnął złością. Gdy w końcu odzyskał zmysły po jej ucieczce, minęło już wiele czasu, więc nie było sensu jej ścigać. W końcu całą noc przesiedział w fotelu z pustym flakonikiem po lekarstwie w ręce, rozmyślając o Ginny i próbując zrozumieć, co do niej czuje. Albo raczej zaprzeczyć, że czuje cokolwiek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny biegła najszybciej, jak mogła. Mijała korytarze, co jakiś czas skręcając, aż dotarła do pewnej ściany. Wystukała określony rytm. Pojawiły się złote drzwi. Szarpnęła je i wkroczyła do środka. Zamknęły się za nią i zmieniły z powrotem w kamienną ścianę. Ginny znalazła się w Świętym Przejściu Osobowości.

Długi, prostokątny pokój był jasno oświetlony, przeważała złoto-kremowa kolorystyka. Wisiało w nim sześć ogromnych zwierciadeł, po trzy na każdej ścianie. Na środku stała wymyślna fontanna, tryskająca czystą, połyskującą wodą. Za fontanną znajdowało się małe podwyższenie okryte złotymi, jedwabnymi prześcieradłami i miękkimi, kremowymi poduszkami.

Każde zwierciadło przedstawiało inną cechę danej osoby. Sześć luster – Prawda, Pocieszenie, Marzenia, Nienawiść, Negacja i Miłość.

Zwierciadło Prawdy ukazywało prawdę w ludzkim umyśle.

Zwierciadło Pocieszenia każdemu dodawało otuchy pięknymi słowami.

Zwierciadło Marzeń mówiło, co ktoś sobie życzy i ma nadzieję, że się wydarzy.

Zwierciadło Nienawiści wyrażało zawiść tkwiącą w sercu każdego.

Zwierciadło Negacji pomagało zaprzeczyć różnym niewygodnym prawdom.

Zwierciadło Miłości przypominało o osobie prawdziwie kochanej.

Ginny usiadła na jedwabnych prześcieradłach i oparła się o poduszki. Sięgnęła na prawo i wzięła kawałek czekolady ze stolika zastawionego owocami i słodkościami. Pochłonęła czekoladę i podeszła do Zwierciadła Pocieszenia. Znajdowało się po jej lewej stronie, zasłonięte kotarą. Pociągnęła za sznur obok lustra, aby je odsłonić. Miało złotą, ręcznie rzeźbioną ramę, a na szczycie wygrawerowane słowo „Pocieszenie". Obok wisiało Zwierciadło Prawdy, a za nim Zwierciadło Marzeń. Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowały się Zwierciadła Miłości, Nienawiści i Negacji.

Ginny spojrzała w lustro i zobaczyła własne odbicie.

- Świetnie wyglądasz, droga Ginny – odparło odbicie. – Zjedz sobie jeszcze jedną czekoladę. Jest beztłuszczowa.

Dostrzegła siebie uśmiechającą się z błazeństw lustra, jednak łza, która spłynęła jej po policzku, zrujnowała ten szczęśliwy obrazek. Odwróciła się tyłem do zwierciadła. Łzy gęsto popłynęły po jej policzkach.

Zasłony okrywające zwierciadła w magiczny sposób rozsunęły się. Zwierciadło Prawdy przemówiło:

- Nienawidzi mnie. Nie dlatego że jestem Weasley, ale z powodu tego, co robię – oświadczyło jej odbicie. Ginny zaczęła płakać jeszcze rzewniej.

Odbicie ze Zwierciadła Marzeń zawołało z końca pokoju:

- Chciałabym, aby ból minął.

- Weź się w garść, Ginny. I co z tego, że Malfoy cię nienawidzi. Jest Malfoyem, zawsze cię nienawidził – powiedziało odbicie ze Zwierciadła Nienawiści.

- Robisz to dla swojej rodziny, Ginny. Nic bardziej się nie liczy niż ona – tym razem przemówiło odbicie ze Zwierciadła Miłości.

Wszystkie głosy sprawiły, że Ginny poczuła się zagubiona, toteż podniosła różdżkę i zaciągnęła zasłony we wszystkich lustrach.

Odetchnęła głęboko i opuściła pokój. Wszystko, co powiedziały zwierciadła, było prawdą, bo odbijały one różne części jej osobowości.

Pomogły jej zdać sobie sprawę, co czuła, szczególnie gdy Zwierciadło Miłości oznajmiło: _Robisz to dla swojej rodziny, Ginny. Nic bardziej się nie liczy niż ona._

Teraz już wiedziała, co uczynić.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco nie mógł się skupić przez cały dzień, gdyż ciągle myślał o Ginny. Nakrzyczał na nią i teraz czuł się okropnie.

_Przecież nie jest nawet dla mnie ważna, _powtarzał sobie w myślach. Ale to nie pomogło mu uspokoić ani umysłu, ani serca.

Wreszcie zapadła noc. Czekał na Gryfonkę cierpliwie. Dwie godziny. Trzy godziny. Ciągle czekał, ale ona nie zjawiła się. Na początku martwił się, że nie przychodziła, gdyż wciąż była na niego wściekła, ale z każda godziną wzmagał się w nim gniew przez to, że kazała mu na siebie czekać.

Zaskrzypiał portret. Draco rzucił wchodzącej Ginny wściekłe spojrzenie. Odwzajemniła je. Podeszła do biurka i położyła na nim swoją torbę. Wyciągnęła z niej fiolkę z czerwonym płynem. Rzuciła nią w niego, a on złapał ją z łatwością.

- Co to jest, Weasley?

- Twoje nowe lekarstwo – odpowiedziała chłodno.

- Co się stało ze starym? – spytał z ciekawością.

- Zmieniłam je.

Zmierzył spojrzeniem fiolkę, przyglądając się jej przezornie. Ginny założyła ręce na piersi, rzucając w jego stronę gniewne spojrzenia.

- Jeśli myślisz, że pragnę cię otruć, to mylisz się. To, że zarabiam na sekretach innych, nie znaczy, że jestem na tyle moralnie zdegenerowana, aby kogoś zamordować.

Skulił się w duchu na te ostre słowa. Najwyraźniej wciąż się wściekała o to, co powiedział zeszłej nocy, więc wstał i podszedł do niej. Rozpostarł ramiona, mając zamiar ją przytulić, ale odsunęła się szybko i przewiesiła sobie torbę na ramieniu. Draco poczuł się odrzucony.

- Zrozum, Malfoy. – Odetchnęła. – Twoje lekarstwo jest inne, bo spędziłam cały dzień, aby stworzyć nowe, które zatrzyma twoje ataki przez cały tydzień. Więc wypij to, a nie będę musiała wracać tu, aż do następnego tygodnia.

Obróciła się na pięcie, aby wyjść, ale Draco zatrzymał ją.

- Weasley, czemu to robisz? To przez to, co powiedziałem wczoraj? – spytał skruszony.

Wyrwała mu się i spojrzała na niego zagniewana.

- Świat nie kręci się tylko wokół ciebie, Malfoy. Nie wszystko, co robię, dzieje się z twojego powodu. Właściwie to wkrótce jadę do szpitala św. Mungo razem z panią Pomfrey, więc nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni. Dlatego zmieniłam twoje lekarstwo.

- Więc to potrwa tylko tydzień – stwierdził uszczęśliwiony.

- Nie, od teraz będziesz to pił, żebym nie musiała zjawiać się tu co noc. Nie chciałabym _naruszać_ twojej _prywatności_ – powiedziała, specjalnie akcentując kilka ostatnich słów.

Draco zezłościł się.

- Ej, przykro mi z powodu tego, co powiedziałem zeszłej nocy, dobra? Co chcesz, żebym jeszcze zrobił? – krzyknął.

- Nie, nie jest ci przykro – zawołała – więc nie mów czegoś, jeśli to nieprawda. Nie chcę, żebyś coś robił, Malfoy. Po prostu nie chcę przychodzić tu codziennie i tracić na ciebie czas.

Teraz Draco naprawdę się wściekł. Chciał naprawić błąd, a ona musiała wszystko skomplikować.

- Dobrze, Weasley. Po prostu zrób szybciej ten eliksir, który ma mnie wyleczyć, żebym nie musiał już nigdy więcej cię oglądać.

Zacisnęła pięści.

- Dobrze, zrobię go tak szybko, jak zdołam, i na dobre się ciebie pozbędę.

Jak burza wypadła z pokoju. Gdy wybiegła, Draco ostro otworzył zatyczkę fiolki i opróżnił ją pośpiesznie. Rzucił nią o ścianę – rozprysła się na milion kawałeczków.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny mówiła prawdę. Następnego dnia rzeczywiście wyjeżdżała z panią Pomfrey do szpitala św. Mungo, aby zdobyć cenne doświadczenie.

Draco przyglądał się przez okno w pokoju wspólnym, jak opuszcza szkołę razem z pielęgniarką. Przeklinał ją za to, że przez nią czuje się tak beznadziejnie. Prawie nigdy nikogo nie przepraszał, a gdy zrobił to wczoraj w nocy, zignorowała to, jakby to nic nie znaczyło.

_Cóż, ty też jesteś niczym, Weasley. Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz_, próbował się przekonać. I zadziałało, ale na bardzo krótko.

Został wytrącony z myśli przez rękę, którą ktoś położył mu na ramieniu. Odwrócił się. Ręka należała do Felicity Lateris.

- Cześć, Draco – przywitała się.

- Cześć – odparł posępnie.

Felicity zignorowała jego ponury ton i kontynuowała to, z czym przyszła: chciała go zaprosić.

- Wiesz, dzisiaj jest na drugim piętrze to przyjęcie w starej klasie i zastanawiałam się, czy nie chciałbyś na nie iść… ze mną? – spytała nerwowo.

Westchnął zmęczony.

- Jasne – odparł z nonszalancją. Felicity nie posiadała się z radości. Miała ochotę skakać i krzyczeć, ale powstrzymała się.

- Świetnie – powiedziała z wymuszonym spokojem. – Spotkamy się tu o dziesiątej wieczorem.

Draco kiwnął głową, a Felicity odeszła, podskakując radośnie.

_Uparta, irytująca Weasley_, pomyślał zasępiony. _Już mi cię brak._


	21. Chapter 21

21

Draco siedział na krześle w pokoju wspólnym, czekając na Felicity. Ubrał się niedbale w czarne spodnie, szary golf i czarną kurtkę. Włosy miał potargane (mimo to wciąż wyglądał dobrze), gdyż mierzwił je nieustannie, próbując nie myśleć o Ginny. Zaskrzypiały schody. Zerknął w górę i zobaczył, że Felicity schodzi na dół. Miała na sobie dopasowaną, czarną sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach, sięgającą nad kolana, i buty na wysokich obcasach.

Wstał, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Podeszła do niego, pozwalając mu się podziwiać.

- Gotowy?

- Tak – zdołał powiedzieć. – Wyglądasz wspaniale, Lateris.

- Mów mi Felicity – odparła z uśmiechem.

- Jasne, idziemy? – Podał jej ramię.

Kiwnęła głową. Opuścili pokój wspólny i udali się na przyjęcie.

Impreza odbywała się w starej, opuszczonej klasie na drugim piętrze. Została tak zaczarowana, aby przypominać klub – znajdowały się w niej stoliki, krzesła i miejsca dla zakochanych oraz bar, gdzie serwowano sok i piwo kremowe. Wewnątrz głośno grała muzyka. Na klasę trzeba było rzucić zaklęcie uciszające, aby nie pobudzić całej szkoły.

Draco tańczył z Felicity, wypili również po kilka drinków. W tym czasie osoba Ginny nie przemknęła mu ani razu przez myśl. Spędzili już na przyjęciu kilka godzin i siedzieli teraz na kanapie, a naprzeciwko nich obściskiwała się jakaś para. Draco zdołał nawet odczytać błyszczący napis „Mistyczny blask gwiazd" na koszulce któregoś z nich, gdy Felicity oświadczyła, że chce już iść. Opuścili imprezę, a wtedy powiedziała, że chciałaby udać się na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

Dotarli na miejsce i oboje wyjrzeli przez okno. Stali bardzo blisko siebie, więc Draco wyczuł zapach jej włosów.

- Jakiego szamponu używasz? – zapytał nagle.

Zaskoczył tym trochę Felicity, która nie spodziewała się takiego pytania, mimo to uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Podoba ci się? Dziewczyna ze skrzydła szpitalnego mi go dała, gdy poszłam po zapasową butelkę normalnego szamponu. Bardzo ładnie pachnie, prawda? – stwierdziła, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów.

Był w stanie jedynie kiwnąć głową, przyglądając się jej. Wiedział, że Ginny używała tego samego szamponu, gdyż po tym, jak spała w jego łóżku, pozostał jej zapach. Wyczuł go, kiedy kładł się spać następnej nocy. Ten zapach pomógł mu również złapać ją, jak próbowała przekraść się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Otrząsnął się z myśli, wyczuwając, że Felicity jeszcze bardziej się do niego przybliżyła. Spojrzał na nią. Duże, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego.

- Wiesz, Draco – wyszeptała. – Odkąd spotkałam cię podczas mojej pierwszej nocy tutaj, nie mogłam wymazać cię z pamięci.

Znajdowała się już bardzo blisko, położyła dłonie na jego piersi. Przypatrywał się jej bez ruchu.

- Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że bardzo mi się podobasz. – Przysunęła twarz do jego twarzy, tak że dzielił je zaledwie cal. – I zastanawiałam się, czy też ci się podobam? – wyszeptała ochryple i pocałowała go.

Zamknął oczy i oddał pocałunek. Gdy ten stał się bardziej namiętny, położył ręce na jej biodrach. Ujęła dłońmi jego głowę, aby przycisnąć go do siebie. Ich niecierpliwe ręce podążały własnymi ścieżkami, a oddech stał się nierówny. Po chwili przerwali pocałunek, oddychając ciężko.

- Więc co myślisz? – spytała Felicity, nabierając tchu.

- Myślę, że jesteś wspaniała.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przyciągnęła go znów do siebie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Przez następne kilka dni Draco spędzał z Felicity tyle czasu, ile mógł, toteż prędko cała szkoła uznała, że są parą. Miło było przebywać w towarzystwie Felicity. Rozmawiali o zwykłych, mało ważnych rzeczach, ale przede wszystkim się całowali. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu związkowi. Przypominał on wszystkie inne z dziewczynami z Hogwartu. Felicity była piękna, inteligentna i lubiła quidditcha, co bardzo mu odpowiadało. Znała swoją wartość, ale nie popisywała się jak Pansy. Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, ale Draco wiedział, że to tylko gra. Ten związek nie miał szans na przetrwanie. Felicity prawdopodobnie wykorzystywała go dla sławy i pieniędzy, ale nie wzbraniał się przed tym. Potrzebował kogoś, a ona potrzebowała jego. To była tylko umowa.

_A z Weasley to także umowa,_ pomyślał smutno.

Tego ranka odbywał trening aurorski z Harrym, ale w ogóle nie uważał, dlatego pan Gilding ciągle na niego krzyczał.

- Co w ciebie wstąpiło, Malfoy? – wyszeptał Harry.

- Nic – odparł posępnie.

Harry zerknął na niego zmartwiony, ale odpuścił. Draco zaczął się bardziej koncentrować, aby zapomnieć o Ginny przynajmniej na chwilę.

Po kilku obronach i atakach ze strony pana Gildinga, Ślizgon wyczuł, że coś było nie tak. Pomiędzy atakami rzucił Harry'emu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Chłopak odpowiedział tym samym, dając do zrozumienia, że również wyczuł coś dziwnego. Pan Gilding atakował bardziej zacięcie niż normalnie. Ledwo byli w stanie się bronić.

Harry pomyślał, że lepiej będzie, jak powie panu Gildingowi, aby nie nacierał tak mocno, bo on i Draco ucierpieli już od kilku cięć i oparzeń.

Pan Gilding zaśmiał się nieludzko.

- Czemuż miałbym to zrobić, skoro nadarzyła się okazja, aby pozbyć się dwóch irytujących bachorów?

Następnie rzucił silny czar, który rzucił Harrym i Draco mocno o ścianę.

Przez chwilę byli zszokowani, ale szybko się podnieśli. Pan Gilding przygotował się już do kolejnego ataku, toteż obaj unieśli różdżki, aby rzucić zaklęcia tarczy, których się nauczyli. Nie były na tyle silne, aby odbić zaklęcie, ale wystarczająco silne, aby ich ochronić.

- Co teraz zrobimy, Malfoy? – rzucił Harry.

- Skąd mam to wiedzieć? – odparował Draco.

- Cóż, nie możemy utrzymywać tego pola ochronnego wiecznie. Musimy znaleźć Dumbledore'a lub innego nauczyciela.

- Dobra, możesz sam utrzymywać tarczę przez kilka sekund, abym mógł cisnąć w niego jakimś zaklęciem?

Harry właśnie próbował utrzymać różdżkę w górze.

- Spróbuję. Ale pośpiesz się – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Draco skinął głową. Musiał zrobić to szybko. Przerwał zaklęcie tarczy. Gdy tylko to zrobił, siła ataku Gildinga odepchnęła Harry'ego do tyłu. Wtedy Draco błyskawicznie pochylił się i krzyknął:

- _Locomotor mortis!_

Zaklęcie zwarło nogi Gildingowi, przez co przewrócił się na podłogę. Draco pomógł wstać Gryfonowi, po czym obaj pobiegli w kierunku drzwi.

W tym momencie Gilding wyciągnął się i zdołał chwycić Draco za stopę i przewrócić. Harry obrócił się, aby mu pomóc, ale Ślizgon powstrzymał go, mówiąc:

- Znajdź Dumbledore'a – szybko!

Gilding zdjął z siebie zaklęcie Zwieracza Nóg i ciągnął Draco za nogę. Przygotował nawet różdżkę, aby cisnąć jakąś klątwą w Harry'ego, ale Draco wytrącił mu ją z ręki kopniakiem.

- Biegnij, Potter!

Gryfon pośpieszył szukać dyrektora. Draco zdołał odczołgać się od napastnika i zaczął się podnosić, jednak Gilding otoczył ramieniem jego szyję i zagroził, że go udusi.

- Ty żałosny, mały zdrajco. Nie byłem zobligowany, aby cię zabić, ale chyba zrobię to jako bonus – wysyczał.

- Nie uda ci się uciec – wysapał Draco między oddechami.

Gilding zachichotał złowieszczo.

- Uda mi się, ale wcześniej zdobędę to, po co przyszedłem.

Zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę pokoju Ślizgona. W drodze napotkali kilkoro uczniów. Gilding oszołomił ich wszystkich.

W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Gilding zmusił Draco do wyjawienia hasła. Gdy już się znaleźli w pokoju, pchnął go na krzesło i związał zaklęciem.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał Draco.

Gilding przeszukiwał jego pokój, rozrzucając wszystko wokoło.

- Skrzynkę, którą zostawił ci ojciec.

Draco zmagał się z więzami.

- Po co ci ona i skąd wiesz, że ją mam?

Gilding zaczynał się denerwować, gdyż nie mógł jej znaleźć. Okręcił się i pochylił nad Ślizgonem.

- Powiedz mi, młody Malfoyu. Gdzie ona jest? – warknął.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Chciałbyś, żebym ci powiedział.

Gilding uderzył go w twarz. Krew popłynęła z kącika ust Ślizgona. Jednak on wciąż się ironicznie uśmiechał.

- Uderzaj, w co chcesz, i tak ci nie powiem.

Gilding zaczął się wściekać. Chwycił twarz chłopaka i spojrzał w jego szare oczy.

- Naprawdę jesteś synem Lucjusza Malfoya. Obaj jesteście aroganckimi głupcami.

Draco splunął mu w twarz.

- Kim jesteś, że śmiesz obrażać mojego ojca? – wysyczał. Gilding wytarł ślinę z twarzy i uderzył go pięścią w oko.

- Ty śmieciu! Nie ma nic, czego małe tortury nie mogłyby naprawić.

Uniósł różdżkę i rzucił na Draco klątwę Cruciatus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W międzyczasie Harry zmierzał tak szybko, jak potrafił, w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Kiedy dotarł do kamiennej chimery, Dumbledore już był na zewnątrz, wydając polecenia nauczycielom.

- Natychmiast ewakuować wszystkich uczniów do zachodniego skrzydła. Proszę nie dopuścić, aby ktokolwiek zjawił się w tej części zamku, dopóki na to nie pozwolę. Czy to jasne? – poinstruował wszystkich obecnych.

Obrócił się na pięcie i stanął twarzą w twarz z Harrym.

- Już wiem o wszystkim, Harry. Musimy się pośpieszyć.

Chłopak skinął głową i podążył z powrotem w kierunku klasy. Dumbledore, McGonagall i Snape ruszyli za nim.

Gdy tam dotarli, okazało się, że ani Draco, ani Gildinga nie było już w środku. Dumbledore rozejrzał się wokół i postanowił iść dalej korytarzem. Niedługo później natknęli się na kilkoro oszołomionych uczniów, leżących na ziemi. Dyrektor kazał Snape'owi i McGonagall zająć się nimi, a on i Harry poszli dalej.

W końcu znaleźli się obok pokoju Prefekta Naczelnego i spojrzeli na siebie. Dumbledore machnął różdżką i portret otworzył się gwałtownie. Wkroczyli do środka i dostrzegli Gildinga przyciskającego nóż do gardła Draco.

- Witaj, Dumbledore – rzekł zadowolony Gilding.

- Puść go, Gilding – rozkazał dyrektor.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

- Nie mogę. Jest moim zabezpieczeniem.

Szarpnięciem podniósł Ślizgona z krzesła. Ostrze noża rozcięło skórę na szyi chłopaka, popłynęła krew.

Draco osłabiony klątwą Cruciatus ledwo mógł się poruszać. Dumbledore i Harry cofnęli się, aby przepuścić napastnika i jego zakładnika.

Jednakże podążali za nimi, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Gilding wciąż przyciskał nóż do gardła Draco, grożąc, że go zabije, jeśli dyrektor uczyni choćby jeden ruch.

Gdy się w końcu zatrzymał, byli już na szkolnych błoniach. Uniósł różdżkę wolną ręką i przywołał miotłę. Przyleciała ze świstem. Mężczyzna dosiadł jej, Draco sadzając przed sobą.

- Leć, Malfoy, albo poderżnę ci gardło.

Chłopak chwycił miotłę, podczas gdy Gilding siedział za nim i ciągle trzymał nóż przy jego szyi. Mężczyzna chwycił się wolną ręką z tyłu miotły, aby złapać równowagę.

Wznieśli się ponad błoniami. Dumbledore i Harry przyglądali się wszystkiemu. Chwilę później Gryfon przywołał własną miotłę i dosiadł jej błyskawicznie. Odbił się od ziemi i wystartował, pędząc za uciekinierem.

Doścignął ich i wycelował różdżką w głowę Gildinga.

- Puść Malfoya – krzyknął. Tamten uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Dobrze, skoro prosisz. – Zrzucił Ślizgona z miotły. Harry chciał zanurkować za nim, ale Gilding unieruchomił go w powietrzu, używając w tym celu własnej różdżki.

- Malfoy! – wrzasnął Harry, próbując się ruszyć. Gilding zaśmiał się opętanie.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Spadał, ale był zbyt słaby, by krzyczeć. _Umrę, _pomyślał smutno.

Zamknął oczy, czekając na zderzenie z ziemią. Nagle usłyszał świst i poczuł szarpnięcie. Rozchylił powieki, spojrzał w górę. Fawkes złapał go szponami za ramiona i zabierał z powrotem do Hogwartu. Poczuł wielką ulgę, że uniknął śmierci, po czym pogrążył się w ciemności.

Feniks wrócił do Hogwartu i ułożył Draco na ziemi, aby Dumbledore i inni nauczyciele mogli się nim odpowiednio zająć, po czym odleciał, aby ocalić Harry'ego.

Gdy Gilding spostrzegł, że dzięki Fawkesowi Draco uszedł z życiem, uwolnił Harry'ego z czaru, który na niego rzucił, i odleciał tak szybko, jak potrafił. Harry błyskawicznie odzyskał kontrolę nad miotłą i zaczął go ścigać.

Miotał w niego klątwami i zaklęciami, ale Gilding wszystkie odbijał. Wtem mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i rozbroił Harry'ego. Zaśmiał się.

- To twój koniec, Potter. – Spróbował trafić Gryfona kilkoma zaklęciami, ale Harry robił uniki.

Wtedy Gilding zaczął coraz szybciej posyłać w jego kierunku klątwy. Czas reakcji Harry'ego wydłużał się, gdyż doskwierało mu zmęczenie, a niektóre jego rany wciąż krwawiły.

Kiedy mężczyzna próbował celnie wymierzyć różdżką, Fawkes zrzucił go z miotły. Różdżka wypadła mu z rąk, gdy spadał bezwładnie. Harry zanurkował za nim. Gdy znalazł się już wystarczająco blisko, aby go chwycić, nadleciał Fawkes i uniemożliwił mu to, trzepocąc skrzydłami.

- Fawkes, co ty wyprawiasz? Zginie, jeśli go nie złapię – krzyknął Harry. Znów spróbował sięgnąć po Gildinga i znowu Fawkes nie pozwolił mu na to.

Zaczął panikować. Jeszcze trzydzieści metrów i Gilding roztrzaska się o ziemię, a feniks nie daje mu szansy, aby go uratować.

Kilka metrów nad ziemią Harry musiał poderwać miotłę, gdyż w innym razie on również zderzyłby się z ziemią. Los Gildinga pozostawił w szponach Fawkesa.

W ostatniej chwili feniks chwycił mężczyznę za ramiona i nie pozwolił, aby rozpłaszczył się jak naleśnik. Harry westchnął i od razu poczuł ulgę. Razem wrócili do Hogwartu, gdzie Fawkes upuścił mężczyznę w błoto, zanim odleciał.

Snape związał napastnika zaklęciem, a profesor Flitwick lewitował go z powrotem do szkoły.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W skrzydle szpitalnym panowała gorączkowa krzątanina. Oszołomieni uczniowie już się pobudzili i jak jeden mąż narzekali na różne bolące ich miejsca. Ginny, która wróciła tego ranka, miała się nimi zająć, podczas gdy pani Pomfrey doglądała Harry'ego i Draco. Obaj chłopcy zostali umieszczeni we własnych pokojach, gdyż w skrzydle szpitalnym było obecnie zbyt hałaśliwe, więc Ginny nie miała okazji sprawdzić co z nimi.

Dopiero późno w nocy udało jej się zmusić wszystkich, aby przestali jęczeć i poszli spać. Pani Pomfrey wróciła od Harry'ego i Draco bardzo zmęczona, toteż szybko umknęła do swojego biura. Gryfonka nie chciała jej przeszkadzać, ale po prostu musiała dowiedzieć się, czy z Draco wszystko w porządku. Powiedziano jej, że on ucierpiał najbardziej, podczas gdy Harry miał tylko kilka niegroźnych zranień.

Opuściła skrzydło szpitalne, aby po chwili znaleźć się przed portretem prowadzącym do pokoju Prefekta Naczelnego. Zauważyła, że obraz nie otworzył się od razu po wypowiedzeniu hasła.

_Musi być wciąż popsuty._ Chwyciła za ramę portretu i pociągnęła, po czym wślizgnęła się do środka przez szczelinę.

Pokój Ślizgona został wyczyszczony. Wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu. Draco leżał w łóżku otulony kocami. Jego pierś unosiła się nieznacznie przy każdym oddechu. Kamień spadł jej z serca, skoro okazało się, że chłopak wciąż żyje. Słyszała od Hermiony, że Harry i Draco byli cali poranieni i potłuczeni, ale Ślizgonowi przykładano również nóż do gardła.

Zbliżyła się do łóżka i odkryła trochę nakrycie, aby móc go obejrzeć. Uniosła jego ręce, ale nie dostrzegła żadnych zranień i siniaków.

_Pani Pomfrey musiała już je wyleczyć._ Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale pragnęła sama się przekonać. Przykryła go z powrotem kocem i przyjrzała się jego szyi. Przebiegła dłonią skórę na szyi, nie wyczuwając nawet blizny. Powinna się tego spodziewać, mimo to cieszyło ją, że mogła się osobiście przekonać, iż Ślizgon był całkowicie wyleczony.

Usiadła w fotelu przy łóżku, obserwując jego wznoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową, oznakę, że wciąż oddycha. Lecz nagle jego pierś przestała się poruszać. Ginny zacisnęła ręce na oparciach, czekając, aż znowu się uniesie – ale nie uniosła się. Zerwała się z miejsca i stanęła przy łóżku w ciągu kilku sekund. Potrząsnęła nim, próbując go obudzić.

- Malfoy, wstawaj – rozkazała spanikowana. – Malfoy? Słyszysz mnie? Obudź się – ponaglała.

Ale on się nie obudził.

Sprawdziła, czy oddycha. Nie oddychał. Odsłoniła koc, a następnie sprawdziła mu puls. Nie wyczuła go.

- Muszę sprowadzić panią Pomfrey – powiedziała do siebie i odwróciła się, aby wyjść, gdy coś chwyciło jej dłoń. Był to Draco, który siedział na łóżku i szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Przyciągnął zaskoczoną Ginny bliżej łóżka.

Gryfonka przykryła sobie usta drugą ręką.

- Niespodzianka – oznajmił Draco, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Nie była w stanie wykrztusić słowa, zamiast tego zaczęła płakać. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach, a z twarzy Ślizgona znikł uśmiech. Wstał i położył jej dłonie na ramionach.

- Hej, to był tylko żart. Nie bierz tego na poważnie – powiedział, starając się ją uspokoić.

- To _nie _było zabawne – zdołała wyjąkać. – Myślałam, że umarłeś.

Zaniosła się jeszcze większym płaczem. Poczuł się winny za to, że doprowadził ją do łez, więc ją przytulił. Przycisnął policzek do jej policzka i wyszeptał:

- Przepraszam, naprawdę. – Pogładził ją po plecach, pragnąc, aby przestała szlochać. Ginny, która obejmowała go rękami, uderzyła go lekko po plecach.

- Głupi dupku – wydusiła z siebie. – Igranie ze śmiercią nie jest zabawne. – Znów go uderzyła. Uśmiechnął się.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Obiecuję – uspokoił ją. – A teraz już nie płacz. Ciii… - Przytulił ją mocniej.

Ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu i ściskała go mocno, aby się upewnić, że jest cały i zdrowy. Po chwili uspokoiła się i przestała płakać. Zdała sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w uścisku Ślizgona i odsunęła się szybko. Zaskoczony jej reakcją, poczuł się pusty, gdy nie trzymał jej już w ramionach.

Różne emocje wypełniły ją i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Spojrzała mu w oczy i dostrzegła w nich rozczarowanie.

- Powinieneś wracać do łóżka, Malfoy – odparła miękko. – Musisz odpoczywać.

Zrobił krok w tył, ale nie przestał na nią patrzeć. Położył się na łóżku, a Ginny otuliła go kocami.

- Jakim cudem ukryłeś swój puls?

- Jeśli wstrzymuję oddech, po prostu staje się bardzo słaby. Zawsze tak było.

Kiwnęła głową. Wyczułaby go, gdyby tak nie panikowała.

Zaskrzypiał portret, więc zerknęła w tamtą stronę, odsuwając się od Ślizgona. Weszła Felicity i zobaczyła Draco w łóżku, a obok zakłopotaną Ginny.

Felicity pamiętała, że już ją widziała w skrzydle szpitalnym, poza tym rozpoznała w niej jednego z Weasleyów. Jej przyjaciele ze Slytherinu zdążyli już jej wspomnieć, że cała rodzina była żałosna.

- Co tu robisz?

- Wysłano mnie, aby zbadać Malfoya. Wszystko z nim w porządku, więc lepiej już pójdę – stwierdziła Ginny i prędko opuściła pokój.

Felicity obserwowała Gryfonkę, jak wychodzi, po czym podeszła do Draco.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytała, zanim pocałowała go namiętnie. Draco przerwał szybko pocałunek.

- Co się stało? – spytała zatroskana.

- Jestem zmęczony.

Skinęła głową i usiadła w fotelu obok łóżka w ciszy.

- Znasz ją? – spytał Draco.

Zaśmiała się.

- Nie osobiście, ale wiem, że jest Weasleyówną. Cała rodzina to kłopotliwa banda z tymi swoimi rudymi włosami i znoszonymi ciuchami.

- Tak – przyznał niechętnie.

Niedługo później Felicity wróciła do siebie, a Draco zasnął z uśmiechem na twarzy. Szczęśliwy, że Ginny wróciła.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Następnego ranka Draco i Harry zostali wezwani do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Spotkali się przed wejściem i zatrzymali na chwilę, zanim udali się na górę.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Malfoy?

- Tak, a ty?

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Ja również.

Zapadła krępująca cisza, a potem Draco wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Harry'ego. Gryfon chwycił jego rękę i potrząsnął nią. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Ślizgon w ten sposób okazał wdzięczność i również wykorzystał ten gest, aby wyrazić swoje podziękowania. Nie potrzebowali słów. Wiedzieli, co mieli na myśli.

Zajęli miejsca przed biurkiem dyrektora, czekając na jego przybycie. Fawkes siedział na swojej żerdzi. Draco podszedł, aby go pogłaskać po piórach.

- Już drugi raz ocaliłeś mnie, Fawkes – odezwał się do ptaka. Harry także wstał i zbliżył się do nich.

- Złapał też Gildinga. Choć wydawało się, że pozwoli mu zginąć.

Draco spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, więc Harry opowiedział mu o wczorajszym zachowaniu feniksa.

Gdy skończył mówić, do gabinetu wszedł dyrektor.

- Draco, Harry. Dobrze się dziś czujecie?

Obaj skinęli głowami.

- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego wczorajszego zajścia. Skontaktowałem się z Zakonem i powiadomiłem ich o poczynaniach Gildinga. Zabrali go do swojej kwatery głównej. Spróbują dowiedzieć się dla kogo pracował. Wiem, że ten atak był wymierzony w ciebie, Draco. Zastanawiam się, czy masz pojęcie, czego chciał?

- Mówił coś o skrzynce, którą zostawił mi ojciec. Zaglądałem do niej. Nie ma w niej nic, oprócz jakichś pergaminów i książek, więc nie mam pojęcia, po co mu była potrzebna.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Cóż, to już za nami. Z powodu tego zajścia, musiałem poczynić specjalne przygotowania w związku z waszym szkoleniem aurorskim. Byłem zmuszony rozważyć odwołanie…

- Proszę, nie! – krzyknął Harry.

- Co?! – zawołał Draco.

Twarz dyrektora rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- Uspokójcie się, chłopcy. Mówiłem, że byłem zmuszony rozważyć odwołanie waszych treningów, gdyż pojawiły się kłopoty ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego i godnego zaufania nauczyciela, który mógłby was szkolić. Ale w końcu udało mi się, więc nie odwołam waszych zajęć.

Obaj chłopcy uspokoili się.

- Kto będzie naszym nowym nauczycielem? – spytał Harry.

Twarz Dumbledore'a pojaśniała jeszcze bardziej.

- Ucieszysz się, gdy to usłyszysz. Będzie nim twój ojciec chrzestny, Syriusz Black.

W tym momencie Fawkes zaskrzeczał i wszyscy troje obrócili głowy w jego stronę. Feniks usadził się ponownie w poprzedniej pozycji, więc wrócili do przerwanej rozmowy o Syriuszu.

- Syriusz przybędzie za kilka tygodni. Przez ten czas możecie odpocząć i doskonalić to, czego już się nauczyliście. W swoim czasie powiadomię was, kiedy rozpoczną się dalsze zajęcia.

Kiwnęli głowami, a Dumbledore gestem pokazał im, że mogą już wyjść.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Później tego samego dnia Draco przechodził obok skrzydła szpitalnego i od razu przyszła mu na myśl Ginny. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i postanowił sprawdzić, czy jest w środku.

Rzeczywiście była i w małym kociołku przygotowywała jakiś eliksir. Przystanął w progu komnaty na tyłach skrzydła, obserwując ją, a Ginny była tak skupiona na przygotowaniu wywaru, że go nie zauważyła. Draco rozpoznał zapach i doszedł do wniosku, że było to jego lekarstwo. Zobaczył, jak wzięła garść jaśminu i dodawała go po trochu do kociołka.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby jaśmin był jednym ze składników – odezwał się Draco.

Obróciła głowę i zobaczyła go. Przez chwilę jej twarz była bez wyrazu, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się.

- Dodaję go, aby lepiej smakowało – odparła, po czym wróciła do przygotowywania lekarstwa.

Ślizgon wszedł do pomieszczenia i zerknął jej przez ramię.

- To czemu nie dodałaś tego do listy dla uzdrowiciela, którego zatrudniłem, aby także mógł poprawić jego smak?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Większość profesjonalnych uzdrowicieli nie popiera dodawania niepotrzebnych składników dla poprawy smaku. Twój uzdrowiciel mógłby stworzyć własną listę i to dopiero byłby kłopot.

Skinął głową, przyjmując jej uzasadnienie. Stał blisko niej, przez co mógł poczuć zapach jej włosów. W końcu rozpoznał go. To był jaśmin. Zdał sobie sprawę, że lubi jego woń.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że lubię zapach jaśminu?

Zachichotała.

- Dopiero teraz zrozumiałeś, że go lubisz? – drażniła się z nim.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, dopiero teraz. Skąd to wiedziałaś przede mną?

Odwróciła się twarzą do niego.

- Z drobnostek. Twoja woda po goleniu zawiera nutę jaśminu. Żądasz, aby twoje ubrania i pościel czyścić zaklęciem _Clenzo_, a ono zastawia po sobie delikatny zapach jaśminu. Twoja matka wkłada do twojej walizki saszetki zapachowe, zawierające jaśmin, a twoja zakładka do książek jest zrobiona z papieru zapachowego, pachnącego jaśminem. Zawsze go lubiłeś, ale tego nie zauważałeś.

Ginny wróciła do kociołka i zamieszała w nim.

- Specjalnie dałaś Felicity szampon pachnący jaśminem.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie dałam jej go specjalnie. Inna uczennica wręczyła jej ten szampon przez przypadek. Jak widać, zadziałał i zwrócił twoją uwagę.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Więc _ty_ specjalnie używasz tego szamponu, aby zwrócić moją uwagę? – drażnił się z nią.

Zaśmiała się.

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Malfoy. Tak się zdarzyło, że ja też lubię jaśmin.

Poczuł się troszkę rozczarowany, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Odwróciła się i podała mu fiolkę z niebieską substancją.

- Proszę, twoje lekarstwo.

- Co się stało z tym czerwonym, tym raz w tygodniu?

- Och, miało efekty uboczne, więc nie będziesz go przyjmował – stwierdziła rzeczowo.

- Jakie efekty uboczne? – zatroskał się Draco.

Machnęła ręką.

- Nic wielkiego. Zmienia ci włosy na czerwono.

- Co!?

Gorączkowo zaczął szukać lustra, dotykając włosów. Chwyciła go za ramię i kazała mu się uspokoić.

- Tak się dzieje tylko wtedy, gdy zażywasz je przez długi czas. Nic ci się nie stanie, skoro wypiłeś je tylko raz.

Rozluźnił się, ale zaraz potem zezłościł.

- A mimo to planowałaś mi je podawać? – zawołał z niedowierzaniem.

Przyjęła postawę obronną.

- Wiesz, krzyczałeś na mnie. Zezłościło mnie to wystarczająco, by móc to rozważać – sapnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi. Draco nie chciał, aby znowu była na niego zła, więc uspokoił sytuację.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Powiedzmy, że wyrównaliśmy rachunki – odparł.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobra – powiedziała radośnie.

Pokonany Draco potrząsnął głową, ale cieszył się, że Ginny znów rozmawiała z nim jak człowiek.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Idąc korytarzem, spoglądał na mapę, którą dostał od Ginny. Zerknął na kawałek pergaminu raz jeszcze, po czym spojrzał przed siebie.

_Powinno być tuż za rogiem._ Minął róg. Zgodnie z mapą znajdowała się tam niewielka klatka schodowa. Schował pergamin do kieszeni i wspiął się po zakurzonych schodach. Na szczycie zastał drzwi, więc je otworzył.

W porównaniu do ciemnej klatki schodowej w komnacie było bardzo jasno. Znajdowało się tam olbrzymie okno, sięgające od podłogi do sufitu, przez które przenikało światło księżyca i oświetlało cały pokój. Ginny siedziała na dywaniku przed oknem, kolana oplotła rękami. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

- Spóźniłeś się – stwierdziła.

Draco wszedł do pomieszczenia i usiadł obok niej.

- To naprawdę konieczne, żebyśmy się spotykali akurat tutaj?

- Oczywiście – powiedziała. – Masz teraz dziewczynę. Pewnie potrzebujesz trochę prywatności we własnym pokoju. To nie byłoby właściwe, gdybym się tam nagle wpakowała nieproszona. Lepiej będzie spotykać się tutaj.

- Ale tu jest zimno i brudno – poskarżył się Draco.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem wyciągnęła coś z torby. Był to szalik, który dała mu na Boże Narodzenie. Przysunęła się do niego i okręciła mu szalik dookoła szyi.

- Wiedziałam, że już go nie używasz, odkąd wróciłeś do Hogwartu, dlatego wzięłam go z twojego pokoju popołudniu, żebyś mógł go teraz założyć.

Wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji i chwyciła cienki koc, aby się nim okryć. Następnie wręczyła Draco lekarstwo. Wziął buteleczkę i wypił zawartość.

- Właściwie, to zastanawiałem się, ile Świętych Przejść znasz?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- A co? Chcesz je zobaczyć? – spytała, spoglądając na niego.

- Tak, poza tym czemu nie możemy spotykać się w jednym z nich zamiast tutaj? Przejście Wojny było wystarczająco interesujące – rzekł Draco z entuzjazmem.

Pokręciła głową.

- To są legendarne przejścia, Malfoy. Nie możemy ich lekkomyślnie używać jako miejsca spotkań, po to tylko, abym mogła ci dać lekarstwo. Jeśli naprawdę ci się tu nie podoba, możesz odwiedzać skrzydło szpitalne i stamtąd zabierać lekarstwo.

Draco westchnął.

- Dobra, tu może być. – Sposępniał. Ginny spostrzegła jego niezadowolenie i zaśmiała się cicho z jego dziecinnego zachowania. Spojrzał na nią.

- Co cię tak śmieszy?

Opanowała się.

- Nic.

Zerknął na nią sceptycznie. Nagle wstała, toteż Draco zrobił to samo.

- Chodź ze mną, Malfoy – rozkazała i wybiegła z komnaty.

Podążył za nią, próbując się z nią zrównać. Biegli korytarzami, co jakiś czas skręcając, dopóki Ginny się nie zatrzymała.

Uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę i zastukała w ścianę. Każde stuknięcie w kamień powodowało wyraźny, dźwięczny odgłos. Gdy skończyła, rozbłysły bajecznie kolorowe światełka, formując prostokątny kształt. Ginny wkroczyła do środka. Draco podążył za nią.

Komnata, w której się znaleźli, była olbrzymia i pełna światła. Sklepienie pomieszczenia było ozdobione ślicznymi wzorami.

- Witaj w Przejściu Muzyki – oznajmiła radośnie Ginny.

Draco, rozglądając się wokół, zobaczył mnóstwo instrumentów w całej komnacie. Były tam harfy, rogi, bębny, flety, dzwonki, ksylofony, skrzypce, wiolonczele i wiele innych. Nazw niektórych instrumentów nawet nie znał. Ginny złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła na środek komnaty.

Stanęła przed dużym obiektem przykrytym aksamitnym suknem. Ściągnęła je, odsłaniając błyszczący, czarny fortepian koncertowy. Zabrakło mu słów, gdy okrążał go, gładząc jego powierzchnię dłonią.

- Zagrasz coś dla mnie? – poprosiła.

Przestał przyglądać się fortepianowi i spojrzał Ginny w oczy. Skinął głową i podniósł wieko. Wziął Ginny za rękę i usadził przed fortepianem, a sam siadł obok, przygotowując się do rozpoczęcia.

Ginny obserwowała palce Ślizgona, sprawnie sunące po klawiszach. Grał czarujący i porywający utwór, który zmusił Ginny do zamknięcia oczu i wczuwania się w muzykę. Draco wykorzystał okazję, sięgnął za Ginny, aby zagrać, używając klawiszy na drugim końcu. Zachichotała, a Draco uśmiechnął się. Utwór skończył się. Draco westchnął z zadowoleniem.

- Piękne – odezwała się Ginny.

- Prawie zapomniałem, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie grać – stwierdził ze smutkiem. Ginny przyszła do głowy myśl, jak go rozweselić.

- Co powiesz na duet? – spytała radośnie.

Spojrzał na nią i uniósł sceptycznie brwi.

- Co potrafisz zagrać?

Uśmiechnęła się i wstała. Podeszła do ławki i podniosła skrzypce.

- Cokolwiek ty potrafisz – odparła, układając instrument w odpowiedniej pozycji.

Uśmiechnął się i rozpoczął utwór skomponowany dla duetu. Ginny znała go i wkrótce dołączyła do Ślizgona.

Grali piosenkę po piosence, czasem nawet krótkie, zabawne utwory jak melodie z czarodziejskich rymowanek dla dzieci. Rywalizowali nawet ze sobą, sprawdzając, kto potrafi zagrać dane gamy szybciej. Nie zauważali mijającego czasu. Wkrótce oboje poczuli zmęczenie. Draco przykrył z powrotem fortepian, podczas gdy Ginny odłożyła skrzypce na miejsce.

Opuścili komnatę. Przejście z kolorowych światełek zamieniło się za nimi powtórnie w kamienną ścianę.

- Dlaczego miałam wrażenie, że od lat nie grałeś na fortepianie? – spytała, gdy szli korytarzem. Draco schował ręce do kieszeni.

- Bo naprawdę nie grałem od lat.

- Czemu?

Westchnął.

- Chyba już nie stanowiło to dla mnie wyzwania. Ale dziś je przewróciłaś – odparł i uśmiechnął do niej.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Podążali korytarzami w milczeniu, póki nie dotarli do głównych schodów, gdzie się zatrzymali.

- Muszę wracać na górę – powiedziała Ginny, wskazując na schody prowadzące na wieżę.

- Ja muszę wracać na dół – stwierdził Draco, pokazując gestem drogę do lochów.

- Dobranoc, Malfoy – powiedziała i odwróciła się, aby wspiąć się po schodach.

- Dobranoc, Weasley – odparł cicho i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wszedł do pokoju i natychmiast wyczuł obecność kogoś innego. Posuwał się cicho do przodu, aż ujrzał Felicity, która przetrząsała zawartość szuflady od biurka. Widocznie usłyszała, jak wchodzi, gdyż pośpiesznie zatrzasnęła szufladę i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Wyprostowała się i odsunęła od biurka, siadając na łóżku.

- Więc gdzie byłeś?

- Patrolowałem korytarze – odparł, pochodząc do biurka. – Tak w ogóle, to jak się tu dostałaś? – zapytał, przeczesując wzrokiem blat biurka i resztę pokoju, sprawdzając, czy czegoś brakuje.

- Mam własne sposoby na poznanie hasła. A co? Nie chcesz mnie tu?

Udawała zranioną, wydymając usta.

- Masz rację, nie chcę – stwierdził chłodno.

Taka odpowiedź wyraźnie ją zaskoczyła.

- Cz – czemu?

Podszedł do miejsca, gdzie siedziała, ujął jej dłonie i podniósł ją z łóżka. Nie podobało mu się, że na nim siedziała. Umieścił ją w fotelu.

- Ponieważ nie lubię ludzi grzebiących w moich rzeczach.

- Och, Draco, tak mi przykro – przeprosiła. – Obiecuję, że nie przyjdę tu, jeśli nie będziesz mnie chciał, dobrze? – błagała.

Westchnął.

- Dobrze – powiedział i odszedł do biurka, aby odrobić pracę domową.

Siedziała już w jego pokoju dwadzieścia minut, podczas gdy on zajmował się swoimi lekcjami. Zaczynała się nudzić, więc podeszła do niego i oplotła rekami jego szyję. Zbliżyła usta do jego ucha i wyszeptała uwodzicielsko:

- Chcesz, żebym została na noc, Draco?

Zaśmiał się. Odwrócił się na krześle i zdjął jej ręce z szyi.

- Nie sądzę, aby to było konieczne – stwierdził z nonszalancją.

Skrzywiła się.

- Było dobrze, póki to trwało, Lateris – odparł w odpowiedzi na jej wyraz twarzy. – Ale wiesz, jak to jest. Wszystko sprowadza się do chwilowego dreszczyku emocji, ale ten moment już minął, więc uważam, że powinniśmy się rozstać.

Felicity zezłościła się.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: „Wszystko sprowadza się do chwilowego dreszczyku emocji"?! – krzyknęła.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Chyba nie oczekiwałaś, iż uwierzę, że naprawdę ci się spodobałem od pierwszego spotkania, prawda? Prawie mnie nie znasz, Lateris. Bycie parą przez kilka dni było zabawne, ale nie możesz oczekiwać, że będziemy ze sobą na stałe.

Felicity nie odzywała się przez chwilę, po czym odetchnęła głęboko, aby opanować gniew. Nie, znajdzie inny sposób, aby go zdobyć.

- Niech będzie, Malfoy, to koniec. Ale już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie poddam się tak łatwo. Będziesz mój, tak czy inaczej.

Odrzuciła włosy za siebie i wyszła z pokoju.

Draco potrząsnął głową ze wstrętem.

_Tak jakbym kiedykolwiek był __**twój**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco i Harry byli w pustej klasie, w której miały odbywać się ich zajęcia. Siedzieli bezczynnie, ponieważ Syriusz jeszcze nie przybył.

- Hej, Malfoy?

- Tak?

- Co kupiłbyś dziewczynie na prezent?

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego dziwnie.

- Czemu mnie o to pytasz?

Gryfon westchnął.

- W następnym tygodniu są urodziny Ginny i nie mam pojęcia, co jej podarować. Może mógłbyś mi pomóc.

_W następnym tygodniu Weasley ma urodziny? Nie powiedziała mi. Może też powinienem jej coś kupić? Ale co? Co by się jej spodobało?_

- Malfoy, jesteś tu jeszcze? – spytał Harry, szturchając go.

Ślizgon otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i popatrzył na Harry'ego.

- Hm, a tak, jestem.

- Więc? Co powinienem jej kupić? – spytał Gryfon ponaglająco.

- Nie wiem. Czemu nie zapytasz jej brata albo jednego z twoich przyjaciół?

- Nie mogę. Oni też nie potrafią nic wymyślić.

Draco westchnął.

- Zatem, co jej się podoba?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

Ślizgon skrzywił się. _I ty jej się kiedyś podobałeś._

- W takim razie, wiesz o niej cokolwiek, co naprowadziłoby cię na to, co mogłoby się jej podobać?

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, długą chwilę, ale na nic nie wpadł.

- Więc w czym jest dobra? – zapytał z irytacją Draco.

- Cóż, uczy się na uzdrowicielkę.

- To kup jej coś związanego z uzdrowicielami – oświadczył Ślizgon.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment, po czym skinął głową.

- Dzięki, Malfoy. Chyba już wiem, co jej kupię.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco nie wspomniał Ginny o zerwaniu z Felicity, przed wszystkim dlatego że prawdopodobnie wiedziała już o tym, poza tym nie uważał tego za coś wystarczająco ważnego, aby o tym dyskutować. Ale teraz gdy znów był wolny, Ginny mogła spokojnie przychodzić do jego pokoju.

Gryfonka siedziała na podłodze, dookoła niej leżały książki. Podobnie Draco siedział na łóżku z książkami porozkładanymi wokół. Wyczerpany nauką odchylił się i położył na poduszkach, aby trochę odpocząć.

- Słyszałem, że zbliżają się twoje urodziny – rzekł niedbale.

Odpowiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od książki, którą czytała.

- Przypuszczam, że od Harry'ego – zauważyła obojętnie.

- Tak, zapytał mnie, co powinien ci kupić.

- Naprawdę? – spytała tym samym obojętnym tonem.

Draco skrzywił się z powodu jej kompletnego braku zainteresowania.

- No, zasugerowałem bieliznę – powiedział, chcąc wywołać u niej jakąś reakcję. Zadziałało, gdyż Ginny zachichotała.

- Tak, jasne, Malfoy. Już od dawna wiem, co Harry mi kupi. – Obróciła głowę, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. – Twoja propozycja, aby kupić coś związanego z uzdrowicielami, bardzo mu pomogła.

Draco podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Więc już wiesz, co dostaniesz na urodziny?

Pokiwała głową.

- Gdzie w tym jakakolwiek przyjemność?

Westchnęła.

- Cóż, to cena, jaką płacę, będąc Źródłem – odparła smutno.

Po chwili ciszy Draco odezwał się:

-Przynajmniej w ten sposób możesz napomknąć im, że nie podoba ci się to, co mają zamiar kupić, zanim ci to wręczą. Mogą zmienić to na coś innego.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- To, co chcę, nie jest łatwo dostać – stwierdziła miękko.

- Tak? – zdziwił się. - Powiedz. Założę się, że to zdobędę – powiedział chełpliwie.

Uniosła brew.

- Proponujesz zakład, Malfoy? – spytała, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Tak.

- O co się zakładamy?

Ślizgon był teraz bardzo zainteresowany.

- Proste, jeśli będę w stanie zdobyć to, czego pragniesz na urodziny, wtedy pokażesz mi jedno z pozostałych Świętych Przejść.

- A jeśli nie będziesz?

- Niemożliwe – stwierdził pewny siebie.

- Ale tak na wszelki wypadek – odparła, uśmiechając się.

- Dobrze, jeśli nie będę w stanie, to zrobię, co tylko zechcesz.

Zastanowiła się, po czym skinęła głową.

- Niech będzie, umowa stoi, Malfoy.

Wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę, a on przyjął ją i potrząsnął.

- Dobrze, co chcesz na urodziny, Weasley? – spytał.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Bajkę.

Oczy Ślizgona rozszerzyły się.

- Co? Ale ja praktycznie nie wiem, co to jest, więc jak niby mam to zdobyć? – krzyknął.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- W twoim interesie jest się dowiedzieć.

Pozbierała książki i wyszła.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gdy opuściła pokój Ślizgona, wyjęła z torby pomniejszoną pelerynę niewidkę. Powiększyła ją do normalnego rozmiaru i okryła się nią. Zmierzała do swojego biura, aby spotkać się z Felicity Lateris.

Dziewczyna siedziała na krześle przed biurkiem Źródła, czekając na niego. Przyszła tu jakiś czas temu, aby dostać raport o Draco, a teraz potrzebowała więcej informacji. Źródło pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, wchodząc przez sekretne drzwi za biurkiem i wyłaniając się z cienia.

Ginny w przebraniu usiadła i popatrzyła Felicity w oczy.

- Czym mogę służyć, Lateris? – spytała głębokim, burkliwym głosem.

- Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o Draco Malfoyu – oświadczyła z nutą wściekłości w głosie.

Ginny odchyliła się na krześle i spojrzała na Ślizgonkę chłodno.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „wszystko", Lateris? Musisz być trochę bardziej konkretna – stwierdziła Ginny obojętnie. Felicity pochyliła się w jej stronę i rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Chcę znać wszystkie jego słabości i to, co najbardziej kocha. Wiem, że ma w pokoju tajną skrytkę. Chcę się dowiedzieć, gdzie ona jest i jaki jest szyfr. Istnieje również tajne przejście do jego pokoju. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie ono jest i jak go używać. Muszę wiedzieć, komu się Draco obecnie podoba i czy ona też mu się podoba. Pragnę wiedzieć, jakie dziewczyny są w jego typie, ile dziewczyn miał do tej pory i kim one były – skończyła i wzięła głęboki wdech.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Tyle informacji będzie bardzo dużo kosztować. Warto, tylko dlatego że z tobą zerwał?

Felicity rzuciła Ginny wściekłe spojrzenie po raz kolejny.

- Nie twój interes. Powiedz mi, ile to będzie kosztować i kiedy dostanę odpowiedź? – warknęła.

Ginny tylko westchnęła.

- Nie mogę dostarczyć ci tych informacji.

- Co!? – zawołała Felicity. – Twierdziłeś, że możesz powiedzieć mi, co tylko będę chciała wiedzieć o kimkolwiek w Hogwarcie. A teraz twierdzisz, że nie możesz dostarczyć mi informacji, których potrzebuję. Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ Draco Malfoy zapłacił mi za zachowanie dla siebie informacji jego dotyczących – skłamała Ginny.

- Zapłacę ci dwa razy tyle, jeśli zdradzisz mi te informacje – krzyknęła Felicity.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Umowa to umowa. Poza tym nie sądzę, aby było cię na to stać.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, na co mnie stać, a na co nie?!

Ginny zaśmiała się z niej.

- Chyba nie jesteś naprawdę taka głupia, co, Lateris? Otwórz oczy i zobacz z kim rozmawiasz. Wiem dokładnie, ile pieniędzy trzymasz w tej małej skrytce w banku Gringotta. Uwierz mi, to nie wystarczy.

Felicity warknęła, po czym ciężko poniosła się.

- Dzięki za nic, ty żałosna imitacjo Źródła – odparła i wyszła.

Ginny zamknęła drzwi zaklęciem i zdjęła przebranie. Pozwoliła głowie opaść na biurko. Jęknęła z frustracji.

- Nie wierzę, że zaprzepaściłam umowę wartą _galeony_ tylko po to, aby ratować Malfoyowi tyłek – wymamrotała do siebie potępiająco, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się.

Zdołała unieść głowę i wyciągnąć mały notatnik. Przerzucała kartki, dopóki nie dotarła do swojego ostatniego wpisu, mniej więcej w połowie notatnika.

_**Lisa Hutchins, Krukonka z szóstego roku – dwa tygodnie**_

Wzięła pióro i dodała kolejny wpis.

_**Felicity Lateris (uczennica z wymiany), Ślizgonka z siódmego roku – jeden tydzień**_

Zamknęła notatnik i westchnęła.

_Kiedy on w końcu przestanie się bawić i poważnie zaangażuje się w jakiś związek?_


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Draco miał trzy dni, aby odkryć, co Ginny miała na myśli, mówiąc o bajce. Wysilał mózg, próbując coś wymyślić. Jedyną bajką, jaką znał, był _Koń Trojański_. Natknął się na nią przypadkowo, gdy był mały i przeglądał _Historie wojenne_.

Podczas zebrania prefektów mamrotał do siebie:

- ... bajka?

Tak zatracił się we własnym świecie, że nie usłyszał, jak woła go Hermiona.

- Malfoy! – wrzasnęła mu do ucha.

Z powodu tego nagłego, głośnego okrzyku zerwał się z krzesła raptownie.

- Chcesz, żebym ogłuchnął czy co, Granger?! – warknął.

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową i westchnęła.

- Doprawdy, Malfoy, sądziłam, że staniesz się bardziej odpowiedzialny, skoro zostałeś Prefektem Naczelnym. Natomiast ty przez całe spotkanie myślałeś o niebieskich migdałach – zdenerwowała się Hermiona.

Rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Nie myślałem o niebieskich migdałach. Właściwie to musiałem przemyśleć pewne ważne kwestie – nie zgodził się z Gryfonką i wybiegł z pomieszczenia, kierując się do biblioteki.

Potajemnie zakradł się do działu mugolskiego i zaczął przetrząsać zbiory w poszukiwaniu bajek.

_Wiem, że to musi być gdzieś tutaj_, pomyślał, wyjmując książkę, aby zerknąć na okładkę.

_Czym, do cholery, jest Kopciuszek?_ Pomyślał, po czym ostro wepchnął książkę z powrotem na miejsce. Wtem zaskoczyło go czyjeś chrząknięcie, dobiegające zza niego.

Odwrócił głowę i zauważył za sobą Hermionę ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Prefekt Naczelny powinien traktować z szacunkiem książki w bibliotece – powiedziała kwaśno. Przepchnęła się obok niego i właściwie umieściła książkę na swoim miejscu.

- W ogóle to, co robisz w dziale mugolskim, Malfoy?

Skrzywił się.

- Nie twój cholerny inte...

_Czekaj, Granger urodziła się w rodzinie mugoli, będzie wiedzieć o bajkach._ Chrząknął.

- Um, miałem na myśli – nic ważnego. Szukałem tylko jakichś bajek. Może wiesz, gdzie są?

_Nie przegram tego zakładu. Nie ma mowy. Nawet gdybym musiał prosić Granger o pomoc._

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się dziwnie, po czym pochyliła się i z niższej półki wzięła kilka książek.

- Proszę, Malfoy, wszystkie bajki, jakimi dysponuje biblioteka. – Wcisnęła mu w ramiona stos książek. – Po co ci one w ogóle?

_Nic się nie stanie, jak powiem jej prawdę_.

- Żeby wygrać zakład – odparł i odszedł pośpiesznie.

Dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami i również opuściła dział mugolski.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny przeszła wejściem za portretem, chcąc się dostać do pokoju Draco, ale została powstrzymana przez niego samego, gdy stanął przed nią, nie pozwalając przejść dalej.

- Do diabła, Malfoy. Co próbujesz zrobić? Chcesz, żebym umarła na atak serca? – zawołała, przyciskając rękę do serca.

- Nie. Nie możesz jedynie przychodzić do mojego pokoju w ciągu najbliższych dni. Przygotowuję się do naszego małego zakładu i nie mogę pozwolić, abyś cokolwiek zobaczyła.

Ginny uniosła brew.

- Naprawdę? Już się domyśliłeś, czego pragnę?

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Może. Teraz wynoś się stąd. Przez następne noce będę sam odbierał lekarstwo ze skrzydła szpitalnego, ale musisz tu przyjść wieczorem w dniu swoich urodzin, dobrze?

Westchnęła.

- Dobrze. Proszę, twoje lekarstwo. – Wręczyła mu buteleczkę i wyszła.

Gdy opuściła pokój, Draco uspokoił się. W jego pokoju wszędzie walały się stosy papierów. Kopie wszystkich bajek, jakie dała mu Hermiona. Zduplikował je i zabrał ze sobą do pokoju, aby je przeanalizować. Jak dotąd odkrył, że w większości bajek występowali książęta ratujący z opresji dziewczęta. Na początku zawsze piętrzyły się przed nimi trudności, ale bohater, którym był książę, w końcu je rozwiązywał, zabijając czarny charakter, a potem żył długo i szczęśliwie razem z dziewczyną.

_Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Weasley lubi takie rzeczy. Och, cóż, zakład to zakład. A ja nie przegram._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Przyjęcie – niespodzianka z okazji urodzin Ginny dobiegło końca (wiedziała o nim, więc niewiele miało to wspólnego z niespodzianką), toteż, korzystając z okazji, mogła udać się do pokoju Ślizgona i zobaczyć na własne oczy, do czego doszedł. Wypowiedziała hasło i wkroczyła do pokoju.

Ginny była pewna, że chłopak przegra zakład. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział, czym jest bajka, nie mówiąc już o tym, że sam miałby jej jakąś dać. Cholera, ona sama nawet nie wiedziała, jak mógłby to zrobić. Poprosiła o to, ponieważ gdy była mała, ojciec czytał jej bajki przed snem, a później śniła w nocy o książętach na białych koniach. To były wspaniałe sny.

Oczekując na Ginny, Draco siedział na krześle przy biurku. Gdy ją ujrzał, podniósł się, aby ją powitać.

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Draco dał jej prezent, który sobie zażyczyła.

- Malfoy, jesteś przygotowany na porażkę? – spytała.

Draco uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Nie, właściwie, to jestem przygotowany na wygraną – odparł z samozadowoleniem.

Uniosła brew.

- Doprawdy? Bardzo chciałabym się dowiedzieć, jak planujesz to zrobić?

- Prosto – powiedział. Wziął do ręki książkę oprawioną w czerwoną skórę z biurka i podał ją Ginny. – Sądzę, że to powinno się kwalifikować jako moja wygrana.

Gryfonka przyjęła książkę i spojrzała na okładkę. Było tam wykaligrafowane złotą kursywą – _Rosalie._

Pogładziła dłonią słowo w zdumieniu.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to moje drugie imię? – zapytała, całkiem zaskoczona.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

- Zobaczyłem, jak Granger pisała dla ciebie kartkę urodzinową.

Otworzyła książkę i przebiegła wzrokiem pierwsze linijki.

_Dawno, dawno temu w odległym kraju żył farmer, który miał żonę, sześciu synów i uroczą córkę o imieniu Rosalie._

Nie mogła już ustać, więc siadła na krześle obok biurka.

- Napisałeś dla mnie bajkę? – spytała z zdziwieniem i niedowierzaniem.

- Tego chciałaś, nieprawdaż?

- To więcej, niż oczekiwałam. To jest absolutnie wspaniałe – powiedziała radośnie i powróciła do lektury _jej_ bajki.

_Dawno, dawno temu w odległym kraju żył farmer, który miał żonę, sześciu synów i uroczą córkę o imieniu Rosalie. Cała rodzina mieszkała na małej farmie na wsi. Razem pracowali na roli, by ich było stać na kupno jedzenia._

_Niestety pewnego roku ziemia nie obrodziła wystarczająco w pszenicę, aby mogli ją sprzedać i zapłacić za pożywienie oraz inne potrzebne rzeczy, więc farmer został zmuszony, żeby pożyczyć pieniądze od złego czarnoksiężnika Gobbinga. Mężczyzna obiecał zwrócić pożyczkę w następnym roku, gdyż miał nadzieję na lepsze plony._

_Przez następny rok cała rodzina żyła szczęśliwie. Gdy nadszedł czas żniw, okazało się, że zarobionych pieniędzy nie wystarczyło, by oddać cały dług czarnoksiężnikowi. Farmer był bardzo zmartwiony. W noc, na którą przypadł czas zapłaty, zjawił się czarnoksiężnik i zażądał pieniędzy._

_- Przykro mi, panie – rzekł farmer. – Błagam, daj mi jeszcze rok, a na pewno zwrócę ci pieniądze. _

_Gobbing rozzłościł się i rzucił farmerem o przeciwległą ścianę. Hałas zbudził resztę rodziny. Wszyscy zbiegli się do głównego pomieszczenia._

_Czarnoksiężnik ujrzał jedyną córkę farmera, Rosalie, i pochwycił ją._

_- Zatrzymam twoją córkę, póki nie oddasz pieniędzy, które jesteś mi winien._

_Następnie opuścił dom, ciągnąc wrzeszczącą Rosalie._

_Czarnoksiężnik zmusił dziewczynę, aby mu pomagała każdego dnia w przyrządzaniu eliksirów. Natomiast w nocy, aby zapobiec jej ucieczce, zamieniał ją w czerwoną różę i stawiał na parapecie._

_Co roku farmer zjawiał się i błagał go, aby oddał mu córkę, ale czarnoksiężnik odmawiał z chciwości, twierdząc, że farmer nie ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy._

_Minęło wiele lat. Rosalie miała obecnie szesnaście lat. Była wysoka i smukła z piegowatymi policzkami i długimi, jedwabistymi, rudymi włosami. Wyrosła na radosną dziewczynę, jednak nie miała przyjaciół, gdyż w dzień czarnoksiężnik trzymał ją pod kluczem w ciemnym, mrocznym domostwie, a w nocy zamieniał w czerwoną różę, by uniemożliwić jej ucieczkę._

_Pewnego jasnego, słonecznego dnia książę Drake – _

Ginny zachichotała i zerknęła na Draco, który siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko niej, czekając cierpliwie.

- Książę Drake? – dokuczyła mu.

- Cóż, uważam, że nie ma na świecie lepszego imienia niż to – odparł Draco, uśmiechając się.

Ginny odwzajemniła uśmiech i powróciła do czytania.

_Pewnego jasnego, słonecznego dnia książę Drake, wędrując na swym rumaku przez okolicę, napotkał ponure domostwo czarnoksiężnika. Słyszał od wieśniaków o wspaniałych eliksirach, które zły czarodziej potrafił przyrządzić, i chciał mu złożyć wizytę. Zapukał do drzwi, czekając cierpliwie, aż ktoś otworzy._

_W tym czasie Gobbing przebywał poza domem w interesach. Obecna była jedynie Rosalie, której zaklęcie uniemożliwiało wyjście poza posiadłość. Otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała przystojną twarz księcia Drake'a. Był wysoki, miał jasnoblond włosy i srebrzysto-szare oczy._

_- W czym mogę pomóc, paniczu? – spytała uprzejmie._

_- Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się pomówić z wielkim czarodziejem, który tu mieszka, i zapytać, czy mógłby mi pomóc – odparł książę równie uprzejmie._

_- Mojego pana nie ma, ale może panicz wstąpić i zaczekać na niego, jeśli chce – poinformowała Rosalie._

_Skinął głową i wszedł do środka. Dziewczyna wskazała gestem krzesło gościowi. Książę usiadł._

_- Czy mogę spytać, po co paniczowi potrzebny mój pan?_

_- Liczyłem, że będzie w stanie uleczyć mnie z choroby, na którą zapadłem wiele lat temu – powiedział._

_- Może ja mogłabym pomóc._

_- Doprawdy? – spytał uszczęśliwiony. – To choroba dróg oddechowych. Gdy nawdycham się kurzu, nie mogę oddychać. – Książę Drake opisał Rosalie swoje objawy._

_Kiwnęła głową i zaczęła wyciągać składniki z szafek i szuflad._

_- Co robisz? – spytał książę._

_- Twoje lekarstwo, paniczu._

_Książę Drake odchylił się na krześle i obserwował, jak Rosalie ze znawstwem miesza składniki eliksiru w kociołku. Skończywszy, nalała mikstury do butelki i wręczyła ją młodzieńcowi. Przyjął butelkę i popatrzył na Rosalie._

_- To powinno panicza wyleczyć – oznajmiła grzecznie._

_Książę uwierzył jej i wypił szybko eliksir. Nie poczuł żadnej różnicy, więc był niezdolny stwierdzić, czy lekarstwo zadziałało, czy też nie._

_Dziewczyna podniosła garstkę trocin i sypnęła nimi przed twarzą księcia, który pomachał rękami przed sobą, aby oczyścić powietrze z kurzu. Nagle przestał._

_- Wciąż oddycham – powiedział radośnie. _

_Rosalie uśmiechnęła się._

_- Udowodniło to, że jest panicz uleczony – odparła._

_Książę był jej niezmiernie wdzięczny._

_- Czy jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie, aby wynagrodzić ci twą pomoc?_

_Uśmiechnęła się smutno._

_- Chciałabym znów cieszyć się wolnością. Mógłby mi panicz pomóc tego dokonać? – spytała błagalnie._

_Opowiedziała księciu swoją historię. Mówiła o tym, jak bezduszny był czarnoksiężnik, oraz o tym, że nawet gdyby jej rodzina miała wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, to on i tak nie pozwoliłby jej odejść._

_Książę przysłuchiwał się jej i wymyślił plan ratunku dla Rosalie. Jedynym wyjściem było zabicie czarnoksiężnika._

_Postanowił wrócić w nocy i zamordować złego czarodzieja podczas snu. Przedtem jednak kazał Rosalie sporządzić eliksir, który pozwoli jej powrócić do normalnej postaci, gdy będzie przemieniona w różę._

_O północy książę Drake zakradł się niepostrzeżenie do starego domostwa. Rosalie zdradziła mu, gdzie sypiał Gobbing, toteż z łatwością trafił do jego pokoju. Czarnoksiężnik rzeczywiście spał i nie zauważył, jak książę uniósł wysoko miecz i przeszył nim jego serce. Nagle mag rozwarł oczy i spojrzał na księcia, podczas gdy jego ręka chwyciła za miecz wbity w jego serce. Zaskoczony młodzieniec zebrał całą swoją odwagę i pchnął miecz jeszcze głębiej w serce Gobbinga. Czarnoksiężnik puścił miecz. Jego oczy zamknęły się._

_Książę Drake schował miecz do pochwy i zszedł w dół schodami, aby poszukać Rosalie. Obszedł cały dom, aż w końcu znalazł ją na kuchennym parapecie. Pojedyncza róża w doniczce rozwinęła czerwony pączek. Zbliżył się do parapetu i wyjął eliksir, który Rosalie dała mu popołudniu. Polał nim różę i przyglądał się, jak zmieniła się w dziewczynę, którą spotkał tego ranka._

_- Dziękuję, książę – powiedziała Rosalie z wdzięcznością. _

- To wszystko? – spytała zawiedziona Ginny.

Draco chrząknął, czując się niezręcznie.

- Cóż, nie wiedziałem, jak to zakończyć. We wszystkich bajkach, które przeczytałem, zakończenia były takie ckliwe i nudne, nie mówiąc już o tym, jakie banalne.

Ginny westchnęła.

- Wiem, ale mimo wszystko to opowiadanie musi mieć ładne zakończenie, bo inaczej to nie byłaby bajka.

- To może powiesz mi, jak chciałabyś, żeby się to skończyło. To w końcu twoja bajka – zasugerował.

Przemyślawszy to, Ginny skinęła głową. Oddała książkę Draco, który otworzył ją i położył na biurku, po czym sięgnął po pióro, gotowy do pisania.

- Skoro uważasz, że zakończenie nie powinno być zbyt ckliwe, to może książę Drake powinien zabrać Rosalie z powrotem do jej rodziny – rzekła. – A potem żyłaby długo i szczęśliwie.

Przemyślał ten pomysł i kiwnął głową.

- Dużo lepsze niż książę poślubiający ją, a potem oboje żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Ginny skinęła, przyznając mu rację.

- Tak. Teraz jest wystarczająco oryginalne i niebanalne dla ciebie?

Draco uśmiechnął się.

- Jest dobre, ale chyba mogę je ulepszyć.

Obrócił się na krześle i ponownie podjął pisanie opowieści.

_Książę Drake wyprowadził Rosalie z ciemnego, ponurego domu. Powiedział, że mógłby zabrać ją z powrotem do rodziny. Wspięła się na rumaka, siadając przed księciem. Wyruszyli w podróż, zostawiając za sobą posiadłość czarnoksiężnika._

_Gdy wreszcie dotarli na farmę, młodzieniec pomógł dziewczynie zejść z konia._

_- Dziękuję, paniczu, za uwolnienie oraz za sprowadzenie z powrotem do domu – powiedziała Rosalie._

_- Przynajmniej tyle mogłem dla ciebie zrobić, aby odpłacić się za wyleczenie z choroby._

_Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się._

_Książę wyjął z kieszeni bransoletę i założył ją Rosalie na rękę._

_- Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy, ale pragnę ci to podarować, abyś o mnie pamiętała._

_Następnie pocałował ją w policzek i wskoczył na konia. Spojrzał na nią po raz ostatni i odjechał._

_Rosalie przyjrzała się wspaniałej biżuterii na ręce, a później obserwowała księcia, póki nie zniknął za horyzontem. Wkroczyła do własnego domu, aby zobaczyć się ponownie z rodziną, a potem żyła długo i szczęśliwie._

Draco odłożył pióro i podał Ginny otwartą książkę. Czytała, stojąc, i nie zauważyła, że Draco podszedł do swojej sekretnej skrytki. Gdy stanął u jej boku z powrotem, skończyła właśnie czytać. Uśmiechała się.

- Piękna opowieść, Malfoy. Chyba wygrałeś zakład.

- Wiedziałem, że wygram – rzekł z pewnością siebie. – A teraz chciałbym dać ci twój prezent urodzinowy.

Zaskoczona Ginny uniosła książkę.

- Ale to był mój urodzi...

- Nie, to było, aby wygrać zakład – uciął jej Draco, po czym ujął delikatnie jej rękę i zza pleców wyciągnął srebrną bransoletkę. – To jest twój prawdziwy prezent. – I założył jej na rękę bransoletkę.

Ginny ściskała kurczowo jedną ręką książkę, a drugą, z bransoletką, trzymała nieruchomo w powietrzu.

- Ale, Malfoy, nie mogę tego przyjąć. To...

- To tylko zwykły prezent urodzinowy – skończył za nią.

Spojrzała na niego i zauważyła, że mówi szczerze, więc przyjęła podarunek.

- Dziękuję, Malfoy – odparła z uśmiechem.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Weasley.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Draco wygrał zakład, więc Ginny zabrała go do jednego ze Świętych Przejść, jak obiecała. Przyprowadziła go do Przejścia Osobowości, upewniając się, że kotary zwierciadeł są zasłonięte. Nie chciała, żeby lustra wyjawiły przy nim jej myśli. Była przekonana, że on również nie chciałby przy niej ujawnić swoich.

- Cóż, to przejście byłoby interesujące, gdybyś tylko pozwoliła mi zobaczyć jedno z luster – oznajmił Draco w drodze powrotnej do jego pokoju. Ginny zaczynała się irytować, gdyż nieustannie mówił tylko o tym.

- Już ci powiedziałam, Malfoy. Nie chcę, żebyś wiedział, co myślę, i jestem pewna, że ty też nie chcesz, żebym wiedziała, co ty myślisz, więc mądrze zrobiliśmy, że nie odsłanialiśmy zasłon.

- A może chociaż Zwierciadło Nienawiści. Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś się dowiedziała, czego nienawidzę – zasugerował.

- Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś się dowiedział, czego ja nienawidzę. Porzucisz wreszcie ten temat?

- Nie mogłabyś pokazać mi innego przejścia, które byłoby ciekawsze? – jęknął.

Westchnęła.

- Po pierwsze, nie powinnam ci pokazywać żadnego z nich. Masz szczęście, że widziałeś już trzy.

- Czemu nie powinnaś mi ich pokazywać? W ogóle to, jak je znalazłaś?

Ginny traciła już cierpliwość, ale wciąż jeszcze zachowywała spokój.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie musisz tego wiedzieć, więc przestań pytać. Przecież wiesz, że i tak ci nie powiem.

Skrzywił się.

- To niesprawiedliwe, że ty wiesz wszystko o mnie, kiedy ja nie wiem absolutnie nic o tobie.

- Już wiesz więcej, niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek wiedział – odparła smutno.

Draco westchnął. Nie było sensu się z nią sprzeczać. Zawsze będzie miała wymówkę.

Dotarli do głównej klatki schodowej i rozdzielili się. Ginny ruszyła w kierunku wieży, a Draco w kierunku lochów.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rozpoczął się marzec i, co za tym idzie, nastała wiosna. Mecz quidditcha między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem miał odbyć się za dwa dni, więc Draco zabrał drużynę na boisko, aby potrenować.

Gdy tam dotarli, zauważyli, że na boisku jest już drużyna Gryffindoru. Draco rozkazał wszystkim, aby poczekali na niego, a sam poszedł porozmawiać z Harrym, kapitanem Gryffindoru.

- Potter!

Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Ślizgona idącego w jego kierunku.

- Malfoy – odezwał się Harry. – Co tutaj robisz?

Draco skrzywił się.

- O to właśnie zamierzałem cię spytać. Zarezerwowaliśmy sobie boisko na dzisiaj.

Harry również się skrzywił.

- Ale Ron mówił, że jest wolne.

Zawołał Rona przez ramię. Ron, usłyszawszy Harry'ego, zbliżył się do nich. Gdy tylko zobaczył Draco, natychmiast spochmurniał.

- Tak, Harry?

- Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że boisko jest dziś wolne.

- Cóż, teraz jest – stwierdził pewny siebie Ron, po czym wyjął kawałek pergaminu z szaty i wręczył go Ślizgonowi. Draco przeczytał notatkę i zgniótł ją w dłoni.

- Ty obślizgły dupku – warknął.

Harry był zdziwiony.

- Hej, co jest, Ron? Co było w tej notatce?

Ron wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, gdy spoglądał na Ślizgona.

- Nic, naprawdę. Tylko notka od McGonagall, żeby Malfoy wynosił się z boiska, żebyśmy mogli trenować.

Zaszokował Harry'ego.

- Więc oni zarezerwowali boisko pierwsi?

- Oczywiście, że tak, Potter – odezwał się Draco. – Nie obchodzi mnie zdanie żadnego nauczyciela. Zarezerwowaliśmy boisko pierwsi i nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać. – Jego morderczy ton wymierzony był w Rona.

- Chodź, Ron – powiedział Harry, obejmując go ramieniem. – Zamówili boisko pierwsi, możemy poćwiczyć jutro.

Ron zrzucił rękę Harry'ego z ramienia.

- Nie, Harry. Mamy pozwolenie od nauczyciela, więc odwal się, Malfoy! – krzyknął.

Draco wściekł się.

- Zmuś mnie, Łasico!

- A żebyś wiedział, że to zrobię – zawołał Ron i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wymierzył w skrzynkę z piłkami do quidditcha. Wieko odskoczyło. Ze środka wyleciały tłuczki. Ron użył różdżki, aby kontrolować jednego tłuczka i wysłać go w stronę głowy Ślizgona. Draco zauważył piłkę i łatwo się przed nią uchylił.

- Jeśli chcesz się pobawić Łasico, to się zabawimy – warknął i wyjął różdżkę, aby posłać drugiego tłuczka w stronę Rona.

Obaj kierowali tłuczkami, próbując trafić przeciwnika. Harry i Hermiona wrzeszczeli na nich, aby przestali, ale reszta osób była zbyt zajęta unikaniem niebezpiecznych kul, aby zrobić coś, żeby ich powstrzymać.

Pani Hooch pojawiła się na boisku i zobaczyła obu chłopaków, próbujących się wzajemnie zranić.

Głośno zagwizdała i to zwróciło wszystkich uwagę. Dźwięk gwizdka rozproszył również uwagę Rona i Draco, więc obaj zostali trafieni przez tłuczki. Ron oberwał w plecy niedaleko szyi, a Draco prosto w brzuch. Upadli na ziemię, jęcząc z bólu. Koledzy z drużyny rzucili się, aby się nimi zająć. Pani Hooch potrząsnęła głową z niesmakiem.

- Dobra, niech ktoś pomoże zabrać ich do skrzydła szpitalnego. Natychmiast.

Harry i Hermiona przerzucili sobie ręce Rona przez ramiona i zaczęli ciągnąć go w kierunku zamku. To samo uczyniło dwóch członków drużyny Slytherinu z Draco.

Przeszli obok pani Hooch, która zatrzymała ich na chwilę. Obaj chłopcy skomleli, a ich twarze były wykrzywione z bólu.

- Z powodu tak okropnego zachowania jesteście obaj wykluczeni z nadchodzącego meczu.

Gryfon i Ślizgon wybałuszyli oczy. Pragnęli zaprotestować, ale nie pozwolił im na to ból.

Gdy wszyscy dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego i wkroczyli do środka, Ginny natychmiast do nich podbiegła.

- Co się stało? – spytała Hermionę, gdy wskazała im, aby położyli Rona na łóżku.

- Trafił go tłuczek – odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona.

Tylko skinęła głową i odeszła, aby pokazać dwóm Ślizgonom, gdzie mają położyć Draco.

- Ciebie też trafił tłuczek? – spytała łagodnie. Pokiwał głową, trzymając się za brzuch.

Chciała odsunąć jego rękę od brzucha, żeby go obejrzeć, ale powstrzymał ją głos Rona.

- Ginny, czemu nie zajmiesz się mną? Jestem twoim bratem – utyskiwał.

- Już idę – zawołała do niego. Westchnąwszy, przykryła kocem skulonego Draco.

- Zaraz wrócę – stwierdziła. Skinął głową.

Przeszła na drugą stronę pomieszczenia i zajęła się Ronem, podczas gdy Hermiona wyjaśniała, co się wydarzyło.

Ron nie był poważnie zraniony, ale ponieważ wciąż narzekał na ból głowy, Ginny zaaplikowała mu eliksir i odesłała ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Kiedy Gryfonka leczyła Rona, pani Pomfrey poszła zająć się Draco i jeszcze nie skończyła. Toczyła się między nimi sprzeczka, więc postanowiła sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

Ślizgon leżał na plecach i przyciskał koszulkę do brzucha. Pani Pomfrey próbowała desperacko odciągnąć jego ręce i unieść koszulkę, aby zająć się jego siniakami, ale on na to nie pozwalał.

Ginny stanęła przy pielęgniarce. Przyjrzała się chłopakowi, a potem pani Pomfrey.

- Coś nie tak, proszę pani?

Pielęgniarka ciężko westchnęła.

- Och, Ginny, dobrze, że tu jesteś. Będziesz mogła się zająć za mnie panem Malfoyem – oświadczyła i zaszyła się w swoim biurze.

Gryfonka rzuciła Ślizgonowi pytające spojrzenie.

- Co? – spytał obronnie, ale rozluźnił uchwyt na koszulce. – W ogóle nie była delikatna i przez to bolało mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Ginny jedynie potrząsnęła głową i zdjęła mu dłonie z brzucha.

Podwinęła koszulkę i zobaczyła dużego fioletowego siniak pośrodku jego nieźle wyrzeźbionego brzucha. Przycisnęła palce do tego miejsca. Skrzywił się z bólu.

- Przepraszam.

Przeszła do komnaty na tyłach skrzydła i wyjęła krem.

Usiadła na krześle przy posłaniu i zaczęła nakładać krem na siniaka.

Jej delikatny dotyk w połączeniu z działaniem kremu sprawił, że ból pomału ustąpił. Odsunęła rękę i spojrzała na Draco.

- Lepiej?

- Tak, dzięki.

Uśmiechnęła się, po czym wstała. Ślizgon opuścił koszulkę i usiadł na łóżku.

Zamknęła krem i westchnęła. Podniósł wzrok na nią.

- Co się stało, Malfoy? – spytała zmartwiona. Chciała wysłuchać obu wersji wydarzeń, choć była pewna, że to, co powiedziała Hermiona, było prawdą.

- To była tylko sprzeczka, która zaszła za daleko, to wszystko – odparł chłodno.

- Uważam, że żadna kłótnia nie jest warta utraty meczu – oznajmiła surowo.

Jęknął.

- Cholera, Hooch powiedziała, że jestem wykluczony z meczu.

- Ron także. Gdybyś słuchał poleceń nauczyciela, nie doszłoby do tego.

- Niby czemu miałbym? To tylko ten dupek, twój brat, okazał się idiotą i poszedł do nauczy... – nie dokończył, gdyż Ginny poszła sobie.

- Hej, jeszcze nie skończyłem mówić, wiesz? – zawołał.

- Wiem, ale nie chcę tego słuchać – zawołała w odpowiedzi. – Możesz już iść, twoje siniaki zaraz znikną.

Zły wygrzebał się z łóżka i wymaszerował ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco wciąż był w złym humorze, gdy Ginny zjawiła się w jego pokoju tej nocy. Położyła butelkę z lekarstwem na stoliku i ruszyła do wyjścia. Ślizgon zerwał się błyskawicznie z miejsca i zastawił jej drogę.

- Hej, nie wysłuchasz, co mam do powiedzenia?

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- Jeśli chcesz ubliżać któremuś z członków mojej rodziny, to nie mam zamiaru cię słuchać.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

- Nie ubliżałem twojemu bratu, tylko mówiłem prawdę. Nie jest doskonały i wiesz o tym. Jest pieprzonym...

Podniosła rękę, aby go uciszyć.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślisz o Ronie. Po prostu nie muszę tego słuchać. Wiem, że tak naprawdę nie jest wspaniały, ale wciąż jest moim bratem. Jeśli jeszcze raz go obrazisz, mogę uczynić coś, żeby zamknąć ci usta. Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym ci coś zrobiła, Malfoy.

Jęknął z frustracji.

- Dlaczego musisz go tak cholernie bronić? Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem. Nie jest nawet wart twojego zachodu.

- Ile jest dla mnie wart Ron, nie jest twoim zmartwieniem. Po prostu nie mów o nim złego słowa przy mnie, to wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Niech będzie – mruknął do siebie.

- Świetnie – odarła Ginny. – Teraz muszę już iść.

Wyszła z pokoju.

_Głupi starszy brat Weasley. Nie mam pojęcia, jak on może mieć taką siostrę, skoro jest wielkim, tłustym dupkiem. Nie docenia tego, co ona robi dla niego, i tylko ją ignoruje,_ pomyślał ze złością.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W dzień meczu między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem wszystkie trybuny były pełne uczniów. Draco siedział na ławce obok boiska, czekając na rozpoczęcie. Odliczał dni do tego meczu, ponieważ chciał pobić Harry'ego i złapać znicza jako pierwszy, a teraz to było niemożliwe.

Ktoś zbliżył się i usiadł obok niego. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć kto to. Zaskoczony odkrył, że to Harry.

- Co ty tutaj robisz, Potter? Nie powinieneś szykować się do gry?

Gryfon uśmiechnął się.

- Nie gram dzisiaj, Malfoy. Przekonałem panią Hooch, że jako kapitan jestem odpowiedzialny za czyny członków drużyny. W takim przypadku to ja powinienem być ukarany.

- Po co, do diabła, to zrobiłeś? – spytał Draco z niedowierzaniem.

- Cóż, ten mecz wiele znaczy dla Rona, więc pomyślałem, że pomogę i pozwolę mu grać. Poza tym ten mecz nie byłby zbytnio pasjonujący bez wartościowego przeciwnika – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, spoglądając na Ślizgona. Draco również lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak lubisz rywalizację, Potter.

- Cóż, trochę zdrowego współzawodnictwa ubarwia życie. Nie sądzisz? Szkoda, że nie mieliśmy dziś okazji zagrać przeciwko sobie – rzekł Gryfon smutno.

- Może w takim razie sami powinniśmy zorganizować jakiś mały mecz – zasugerował Ślizgon.

Harry natychmiast się rozchmurzył.

- Wybierz czas i miejsce, a na pewno się tam zjawię.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Siedzieli w ciszy i obserwowali, jak zawodnicy pojawiają się na boisku. Wtedy Harry wyjął z szaty mały pojemnik i otworzył go.

Draco pochylił się, aby zajrzeć do środka.

- Co to jest? – spytał. – Wygląda jak plastik.

- To szkła kontaktowe. Używam ich, żeby widzieć, gdy gram. Kilka dni temu Fred i George zrobili coś z nimi, twierdząc, że to pomoże mi wygrać, więc chciałem je wypróbować i sprawdzić, co mieli na myśli.

- Jak kawałek plastiku miałby ci pomóc wygrać? W ogóle to gdzie je się zakłada?

- Nie wiem, jak miałby mi pomóc. A wkłada się je do oczu.

- Co?! Musisz to włożyć do oczu?! – zawołał Draco.

- No, to nie boli. Chcesz spróbować? – spytał Harry i podał mu pojemnik.

Ślizgon spojrzał na pojemnik z obrzydzeniem.

- Chyba nie tchórzysz, co, Malfoy? – drażnił się z nim Harry.

- Nie – krzyknął Draco i wyrwał pojemnik Harry'emu. – Dobra, więc jak się to wkłada, Potter?

Harry wyjął jedną soczewkę i umieścił w kąciku oka, a następnie powoli przesunął je na właściwe miejsce. Draco powtórzył to samo i druga soczewka znalazła się w jego oku. Zaskakujące, ale nie zabolało. Wciąż widział wszystko normalnie.

- Ej, Potter, czemu ciągle widzę wyraźnie? Czy wszystko nie powinno być zamazane?

- Uzdrowiciel rzucił na nie zaklęcie, przez co same przystosowują ostrość widzenia, dla tego, kto tego potrzebuje. Każdy może je nosić i widzieć wszystko wyraźnie.

- Cóż, wciąż nie rozumiem, jak ten kawałek plastiku w twoim oku miał ci pomóc wygrać.

Harry potaknął.

- No, ja też nie. Może oni nic nie zrobili, tylko sobie żartowali. Typowe zachowanie Freda i George'a.

Siedzieli na ławce i spokojnie oglądali mecz. Gdy minęło już trochę czasu, Hermiona przyszła na dół, aby sprawdzić, jak czuje się Harry. Zeszła z trybun i stanęła na skraju boiska na trawie. Zawołała Harry'ego, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

Usłyszawszy jej głos, odwrócił się w jej stronę. Ze zdumienia opadła mu szczęka. Mrugnął parę razy, a potem zamknął lewe oko. Prawym okiem, w którym miał szkło kontaktowe, mógł wyraźnie dostrzec świetny strój, który Hermiona miała na sobie. Czarna minispódniczka i obcisły czerwony top, a cały strój dopełniały buty na wysokim obcasie. Ubiór może odsłaniał za wiele, ale Hermiona wyglądała zniewalająco.

Zdołał zamknąć prawe oko i otworzyć lewe, ale to spowodowało, że widział postać Hermiony jak za mgłą, więc założył okulary, nie otwierając prawego oka. Teraz Gryfonka miała na sobie zwykłą szatę szkolną.

Hermiona stanęła właśnie przed nim i przyglądała mu się dziwnie.

- Coś nie tak z twoim okiem, Harry?

- Nie, nic. Tak w ogóle to, co tu robisz, Hermiono? – zdołał wykrztusić.

Jednak dziewczyna nie zwracała na niego uwagi, gdyż czuła się nieswojo pod spojrzeniem, jakim obrzucał ją Ślizgon. Harry przypomniał sobie, że chłopak ma drugą soczewkę w oku, więc przykrył jego lewe oko dłonią.

Draco i Hermionę zaskoczył nagły ruch Harry'ego.

Ślizgon zmagał się z Gryfonem, próbując zabrać jego rękę. Hermiona również postanowiła odciągnąć przyjaciela.

- Zabieraj tę rękę ode mnie, Potter – warknął Draco, uchylając się przed ręką Gryfona.

- Tak, Harry – przekonywała go Hermiona. – Po co w ogóle zasłaniasz oko Malfoyowi?

Harry mocno przycisnął rękę do oka Ślizgona i obrócił się do dziewczyny, mając otwarte jedynie lewe oko.

- Po nic, Hermiono. To męska sprawa. Może wróciłabyś oglądać mecz na górę. Porozmawiamy po wszystkim, dobrze?

Usłyszała w jego głosie ponaglenie, więc nie zadając więcej pytań, odwróciła się, by odejść.

- Dobrze więc. Porozmawiamy później.

Pomachała na pożegnanie i odeszła.

Gdy Hermiona zniknęła im z oczu, Draco zdołał odtrącić rękę Harry'ego.

- Cholera jasna, Potter. Co ty próbowałeś zrobić? Wyrwać mi oko?

- Nie, powstrzymywałem cię od patrzenia na Hermionę w niewłaściwy sposób. Teraz oddaj mi tę soczewkę.

Draco wyciągnął szyję, próbując znów dojrzeć Hermionę, i Harry wściekł się. Pchnął Ślizgona ostro na ławkę.

- Oddawaj, Malfoy, albo wydłubię ci oko - warknął.

Ślizgon usiadł i wyjął soczewkę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał ochoty oglądać Granger znów w tym stroju. Robił to tylko, by zdenerwować Pottera.

Harry wyjął z oka drugą soczewkę i włożył obie z powrotem do pojemnika.

- Niezłą niespodziankę zafundowali ci bliźniacy – skomentował Draco, chichocząc.

- Zamknij się, Malfoy. Jeśli Hermiona dowie się o tym, zabije nas obu.

- Nie martw się, Potter. Jeżeli ty nie puścisz pary z ust i ja też nie, to nikt się nie dowie. Chociaż bliźniacy Weasley już chyba wiedzą o twoim małym zauroczeniu Granger.

Harry zaczerwienił się, ale się nie odezwał. Draco zaśmiał się z jego nieśmiałości.

- Nie wierzę, że śmiałeś stawić czoło Voldemortowi, a boisz się przyznać, że Granger ci się podoba.

- Wiele ryzykuję, jeśli przyznam, że mi się podoba – odparował Harry. Nagle jego ton zmienił się. Z ciekawością zapytał:

- A co z twoją nagłą zmianą, Malfoy? To musi być wpływ kogoś wyjątkowego.

Draco tylko się skrzywił, więc Harry zaczął się jeszcze bardziej dopytywać.

- Więc kim jest ta osoba, która ściągnęła cię na ziemię?

Zmieszany Ślizgon zapytał:

- Co masz na myśli, Potter?

- Cóż, ktoś musiał ściągnąć cię na ziemię z planety ego, na której do tej pory przebywałeś. Kto to był? Chciałbym spotkać osobę, która wpłynęła na ciebie tak drastycznie.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Nawet gdyby stała obok ciebie, nie poznałbyś jej. Sam prawie jej nie znam.

Nagle cały stadion eksplodował radością, więc obaj spojrzeli w niebo. Mecz się skończył. Czekali, aż komentator ogłosi wynik.

- Wygrywa Gryffindor, pokonując Slytherin dziesięcioma punktami z wynikiem dwieście pięćdziesiąt punktów.

Draco pierwszy wstał, za nim to samo uczynił Harry. Jeszcze raz zerknęli w niebo, by spostrzec, że zawodnicy obu drużyn lecą w kierunku swoich kapitanów. Wtedy Ślizgon obrócił się twarzą do Harry'ego.

- Gratulacje, Potter.

- Dzięki, Malfoy.


	26. Chapter 26

26

W nocy w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów odbyła się impreza, by uczcić ich zwycięstwo. Zabawa dopiero się zaczęła, gdy do środka wkroczyła profesor McGonagall razem z kimś stojącym za nią.

Chrząknęła, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

- Gratuluję Gryffindorowi świetnej gry. Proszę was, abyście utrzymywali hałas na przyzwoitym poziomie. Ciebie, panno Granger, proszę, abyś dopilnowała, że zabawa nie przedłuży się zanadto. Panie Potter, jest tu ktoś, kto chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć.

Profesor McGonagall przesunęła się na bok. Za nią stał Syriusz.

- Syriusz! – krzyknął Harry i podszedł, aby uściskać ojca chrzestnego. Zrobili to w typowo męski sposób, klepiąc się po plecach. Hermiona mocno wyściskała Syriusza, ten zaś poklepał Rona po ramieniu.

- Kiedy przybyłeś, Syriuszu? – spytała Hermiona.

- Tego ranka. Byłem na trybunach, mając nadzieję zobaczyć chrześniaka w akcji na boisku quidditcha, ale tym razem nie brał udziału w meczu.

Harry poczuł się, jakby zawiódł ojca chrzestnego i zwiesił głowę.

- Ale gdy usłyszałem, że pomógł przyjacielowi, byłem bardzo dumny – powiedział Syriusz z uśmiechem do Harry'ego. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Cała czwórka siedziała na kanapie, rozmawiając i dobrze bawiąc się na przyjęciu. Mówili o tym, co działo się w szkole, o tym, co Syriusz porabiał, a nawet o jego nowej roli nauczyciela.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Syriusz służył Zakonowi, prowadząc śledztwo w sprawie niektórych śmierciożerców, ale ponieważ wszystko to pozostawało tajne, pominął szczegóły, mówiąc im tylko, że pracował.

Gdy zrobiło się już późno, Hermiona odłączyła się od rozmowy, aby zagonić wszystkich do łóżek.

Niedługo później Ron stwierdził, że jest zmęczony po wielkim meczu i wymknął się do dormitorium. Harry i Syriusz rozmawiali przez chwilę, zanim do pokoju wspólnego weszła Ginny. Ujrzała Syriusza i uśmiech natychmiast rozjaśnił jej twarz.

- Syriusz! – zawołała podekscytowana i podbiegła wyściskać go mocno. Mężczyzna również ją przytulił.

Gdy się rozdzielili, Harry powiedział:

- Chyba pójdę już do łóżka. Zobaczymy się jutro rano, Syriuszu. Dobranoc, Ginny.

Oboje skinęli mu i patrzyli, jak wchodzi po schodach do dormitorium.

Podekscytowana Ginny usiadła obok Syriusza.

- Jak się ma moja ulubiona uczennica?

Zaśmiała się.

- Jestem twoją jedyną uczennicą, Syriuszu.

- Nie na długo. Będę uczył niebawem Harry'ego i Draco Malfoya.

- Och, więc muszę uważać. Nie chciałabym, żeby zajęli moją pozycję „twojej ulubionej uczennicy".

Oboje wybuchli śmiechem.

Ginny pierwszy raz spotkała Syriusza podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia, gdy była na drugim roku. Dopiero co przeżyła tę całą sprawę z dziennikiem Voldemorta i wciąż nie powróciła jeszcze całkiem do siebie. Trudno nawiązywała przyjaźnie, miała tylko Colina i Amy. W czasie ferii świątecznych znalazła Syriusza w tunelu przy jej domu. Był wówczas w postaci psa, zraniony. Zrobiło jej się go żal, toteż codziennie przynosiła mu jedzenie i bandażowała zranienia. Włożyła wiele serca w to, co robiła, dla, jak sądziła, zwykłego psa. Gdy wróciła do Hogwartu po przerwie świątecznej, była smutna, że musiała go opuścić. Wtedy natknęła się na niego w pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu. Pomyślała, że przybył tam za nią, więc dalej go karmiła. Na koniec roku szkolnego dowiedziała się, że jej pies był tak naprawdę Syriuszem Blackiem, ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego.

Odkryła też, że Harry pomógł mu uciec. Było jej przykro, że nie miała okazji się pożegnać. Kiedy jednak wróciła do domu na wakacje, znalazła Syriusza w tym samym tunelu, w którym poprzednio się ukrywał. Wciąż był w postaci psa, więc zaprowadziła go do sekretnego miejsca blisko Nory, o którego istnieniu nikt nie wiedział. Wtedy Syriusz zamienił się z powrotem w człowieka i podziękował jej. Chciał się jej odwdzięczyć. Gdy dowiedział się o sprawie z pożyczką, obmyślili plan, który miałby jej pomóc. Znał się bardzo dobrze na szpiegowaniu i związanymi z tym rzeczami, zatem nauczył ją tego, co wiedział, by mogła wykorzystać to do własnych potrzeb. I tak właśnie narodziła się ich przyjaźń.

Gdy Ginny była na czwartym roku, Syriusza uniewinniono i znów mógł się pokazywać publicznie. Ciągle nauczał ją różnych rzeczy, a nawet zaczął traktować jak córkę. Zaskoczyło to wszystkich, gdyż ludzie nie wiedzieli, przez co razem przeszli. Okazało się, że Ginny musi czasem chodzić w różne niebezpieczne miejsca, więc skoro tylko odzyskał kontrolę nad swoją skrytką w banku Gringotta, zdecydował przekazać jej swoją bransoletę rodową, aby ją chroniła. Harry miał już swoją własną, a odkąd Ginny była dla niego jak córka, pragnął, aby przyjęła jego bransoletę.

Przestali się śmiać i Syriusz powiedział poważnie:

- Jak się masz, Ginny? – spytał zmartwiony.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobrze. Wszystko po staremu.

Kiwnął głową.

- Ile jeszcze musi minąć, byś mogła przestać to robić? – spytał zasmucony.

- Niedużo. Do tego czasu dam sobie radę.

Westchnął.

- Teraz mogę dać ci pieniądze, przecież wiesz, Ginny. Chcę ci pomóc.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Już wystarczająco mi pomogłeś, Syriuszu. Wiedza, którą mi przekazałeś, to więcej, niż można by oczekiwać. Nie wspominając już tych wszystkich lat, gdy musiałeś wysłuchiwać narzekań o moim życiu – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Poklepał jej dłoń. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że była dumna i uparta, więc nie było sensu przekonywać jej.

- Niech będzie, zrobisz, co musisz. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz czegoś potrzebować, po prostu poproś.

Kiwnęła głową. Wstali i uścisnęli się krótko, po czym Syriusz udał się do własnego pokoju.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gdy zaczął się nowy tydzień, Syriusz postanowił, że Harry i Draco powinni mieć dodatkowe zajęcia po lekcjach, aby nadrobić stracony czas. Tak też zrobili. Gryfon i Ślizgon weszli do komnaty i zobaczyli Syriusza stojącego w środku tylko w spodniach i koszulce.

- Wejdźcie, Harry, Draco.

Wkroczyli do pomieszczenia i zamknęli drzwi za sobą.

- Czemu jesteś tak ubrany, Syriuszu?

- Cóż, zdecydowałem nauczyć was walki, gdy jesteście nieuzbrojeni w różdżki. Czasami może się zdarzyć, że będziecie bez nich, ale musicie złapać podejrzanego, więc chcę, żebyście byli do tego zdolni zarówno magicznie, jak i fizycznie.

Kiwnęli głowami.

- Wiem, że obaj należycie do drużyn quidditcha, więc musicie być w formie. Nauczę was tylko niektórych chwytów ze sztuk walki, żebyście mogli wykorzystać swoje zdolności fizyczne. Zdejmijcie płaszcze i swetry. Podczas tej lekcji będziecie tylko w spodniach i koszulkach.

Harry i Draco zastosowali się do jego słów i zrzucili płaszcze, swetry i krawaty.

Następnie Syriusz kazał im naśladować swoje ruchy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco rzucił się na łóżko, nawet nie zdejmując ubrania. Był na to zbyt zmęczony. Jedyne, o czym marzył, to sen. Zaskrzypiał portret i do pokoju weszła Ginny. Zobaczyła Draco leżącego na łóżku, wciąż ubranego, i pomyślała, że to dziwne.

- Co z tobą, Malfoy? – spytała, stając przy łóżku i patrząc na niego z góry.

Jęknął.

- Ten ojciec chrzestny Pottera, Syriusz Black, kazał nam ćwiczyć sztuki walki po dzisiejszych zajęciach. Jestem tak obolały, że nie mogę się ruszać.

- Ach, lekcje sztuk walki. Zawsze były trudne – rzekła Ginny ze zrozumieniem, siadając w fotelu przy posłaniu.

Mimo bólu zdołał przekręcić się na bok, aby móc ją widzieć.

Zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony.

- Czemu to brzmi tak, jakby już wcześniej uczył cię czegoś?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Ponieważ uczył i wciąż uczy. Sądziłeś, że od kogo dowiedziałam się, jak zbierać informacje?

Zrozumienie spłynęło na Draco.

- To wiele wyjaśnia. Więc jesteś jedną z jego uczniów.

-Tak. Proszę, twoje lekarstwo – oznajmiła i podała mu fiolkę.

Jęknął, wyciągając rękę po lekarstwo.

- Szkoda, że nie ma zaklęcia leczącego obolałe mięśnie – rzucił i wypij zawartość buteleczki.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Być może nie ma takiego zaklęcia, ale to nie znaczy, że nie wiem, jak wyleczyć obolałe mięśnie w inny sposób.

Uniósł brwi.

- Znasz sposób?

Kiwnęła głową i wstała. Zdjęła szatę i podwinęła rękawy.

- Usiądź na chwilę, dobrze?

Sprawiło mu to pewien kłopot, toteż pomogła mu się podnieść.

Gdy już siedział, dopilnowała, by zdjął sweter i krawat.

- Co robisz, Weasley? – spytał z ciekawością i lekkim podekscytowaniem.

- Połóż się na brzuchu, to zobaczysz.

Zrobił, co kazała, z jej niewielką pomocą. Ręce ułożył pod podbródkiem.

Ginny usiadła na brzegu łóżka i położyła mu ręce na ramionach. Zaczęła masować mu barki, przesuwając się w dół pleców, a następnie z powrotem w górę.

Jęknął. Ginny uśmiechnęła się. Jej dłonie wędrowały od jego ramion do pasa.

- Wspaniałe uczucie, Weasley – rzekł łagodnie Draco.

Kontynuowała masaż, mówiąc do niego:

- Wcale nie takie wspaniałe. Powinieneś spróbować masażów Colina. Jego techniki są dopiero doskonałe.

Wizja Ginny leżącej na własnym łóżku w cienkiej koszulce i dłoni Colina wędrujących po jej plecach przemknęła mu przez myśl. Spiął się.

- Jego palce są takie delikatne. Włada w to dokładnie tyle siły, ile trzeba. Czujesz się wtedy naprawdę jak w niebie – kontynuowała.

Teraz Draco trzymał się kurczowo kołdry i zaciskał szczękę.

Wyczuła jego napięcie i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Cóż, tak przynajmniej słyszałam od Amy – dokończyła.

Rozluźnił się. Zrozumiał, że tylko się z nim droczyła, więc obrócił się szybko, tak że Ginny opadła na niego. Draco nie przemyślawszy tego, co zrobił, zamarł, tak jak i Ginny. Jedynie jej ręce utrzymywały jej głowę w górze z dala od twarzy Draco. Mieli zamknięte oczy. Czuł jej ciało na swoim. Przełknął gulę, która stanęła mu gardle.

Pierwsza otrząsnęła się Ginny. Usiadła szybko. Draco uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na nią z dziwnym uczuciem.

Ginny zeszła z łóżka i pośpiesznie spuściła rękawy.

- Chyba powinnam już iść – powiedziała szybko, zakładając szatę.

Chrząknął.

- Ach, tak. Dzięki za, hm, masaż – oznajmił z zakłopotaniem.

- Nie ma za co – odparła miękko i pośpiesznie opuściła pokój.

Biło mu szybko serce, gdy opadł z powrotem na łóżko i potarł dłonią twarz.

_Co, do cholery, się ze mną dzieje? To był tylko masaż. Muszę to przezwyciężyć._

Zaciągnął kołdrę na głowę i zmusił się do zaśnięcia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny przymknęła portret i oparła się o niego. Miała zamknięte oczy, a rękę przyciskała do serca, by przestało bić jak oszalałe. _Kontroluj się,_ rozkazała sobie.

Ktoś chrząknął. Gwałtownie obróciła głowę w bok.

- Syriusz – wyszeptała. Stanęła normalnie i odeszła od portretu w jego stronę.

- Chyba musimy pogadać, Ginny – oznajmił.

Kiwnęła głową i podążyła za nim do jego komnat.

Usiedli przy stoliku w pokoju Syriusza. Przed nimi stały dwie filiżanki herbaty. Syriusz odchylił się na krześle obok Ginny. Był zrelaksowany w przeciwieństwie do Ginny, która siedziała sztywno na swoim krześle. Milczenie dobijało ją, więc uznała, że już czas, aby zacząć wyjaśnienia.

- Chodzę tam tylko, aby zanieść mu lekarstwo – powiedziała bez ogródek.

Syriusz wyprostował się na krześle i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Wiem. Hermiona mi o tym powiedziała – stwierdził od niechcenia.

Uspokoiła się.

- To dobrze, zatem wiesz, że to nic ważnego – odparła ufnie.

Popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

- Nie kłam, Ginny.

- Nie kłamię – rzekła nieco wyższym głosem.

Uniósł brew.

- Znam cię od czterech lat. Jestem twoim nauczycielem. Nie zasługuję na prawdę? – spytał zraniony.

Zawstydzona spuściła głowę. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu, by ją pocieszyć.

- Wiesz, zawsze zastanawiałem się, co spowodowało, że przestałaś się podkochiwać w Harrym. Teraz już chyba wiem – odparł delikatnie.

Spojrzała na Syriusza i potrząsnęła głową.

- To nie było z jego powodu. Harry przestał mi się podobać, bo zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wyszłoby między nami. Nie mamy zbyt wiele wspólnego, a on widzi we mnie jedynie młodszą siostrę.

- Więc co z Draco? Mógłbym przysiąc, że jest w tym coś więcej niż tylko dawanie mu lekarstwa. Podoba ci się? – spytał łagodnie.

Mimo że Syriusz przebywał w szkole tylko kilka dni, był mistrzem szpiegostwa i znał Ginny wystarczająco dobrze, by wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Już wiem, że by nam nie wyszło – stwierdziła słabo.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił, próbując pocieszyć.

- Jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowa, Ginny. Skąd wiesz, że by nie wyszło, skoro nie spróbowałaś? – szepnął jej do ucha.

Odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego.

- Jesteśmy zbyt różni, Syriuszu. On jest Ślizgonem, a ja Gryfonką. On jest bogaty, a ja biedna. On jest popularny, a ja przeciętna. Społeczeństwo nie zaakceptowałoby tego. Ale przede wszystkim nasze rodziny się nienawidzą. Nie wyszłoby, nawet gdybyśmy spróbowali, więc po co tracić czas.

- Ale to nie byłoby uczciwe względem niego, gdybyś też mu się podobała – przekonywał.

Zaśmiała się smutno.

- Nie podobam mu się. Jestem Weasleyówną. Spotykamy się tylko i wyłącznie w interesach. Dowiedział się, że jestem Źródłem, więc żeby powstrzymać go od rozpowiedzenia tego naokoło, obiecałam wyleczyć go z vervexii. Gdy przyrządzę lek dla niego, skończą się też nasze spotkania. Nigdy nic się między nami nie wydarzy – powiedziała z mocą.

Westchnął. Nie mógłby przekonać Ginny do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie zaaprobowałaby jej rodzina. A związek lub przyjaźń z wrogiem to nie jest rzecz, na którą Weasleyowie spojrzeliby przychylnym okiem.

- Dobrze, Ginny, ufam, że wiesz, co robisz.

- Oczywiście, że wiem, co robię, Syriuszu. Nie martw się. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą – oznajmiła pocieszająco, zanim opuściła pokój.

Spoglądał za nią smutno.

_Problem w tym, że miłości nie sposób kontrolować,_ pomyślał.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Była trzecia w nocy. Koleżanki Ginny z dormitorium smacznie chrapały za zasuniętymi kotarami. Bezpiecznie mogła więc wyjąć coś prywatnego. Poszłaby do swojego biura, ale o tej porze wymykało się tam mnóstwo uczniów, aby włożyć swoje żądania do szuflady, więc nie mogła tego uczynić.

Włączyła lampkę na biurku. Położyła przed sobą metalowe pudełko. Otworzyła zamek, który był tak zaczarowany, by otwierał się jedynie pod dotykiem opuszków palców z jej liniami papilarnymi. Uniosła wieko. W środku znajdowała się zielona, oprawiona w skórę książka, również wyposażona w zamek. Sięgnęła do środka i ją wyjęła. Przesunęła pudełko na bok. Książkę położyła na biurku. Pogładziła palcami złote, napisane kursywą D na okładce i nacisnęła przycisk, który otworzył zamek. Książka była zaczarowana podobnie jak pudełko.

Otworzyła książkę. W środku pomiędzy stronami leżało kilka pergaminów. Podniosła je i przyjrzała się.

Na górze strony znajdowała się fotografia trzynastoletniego Draco, a pod spodem było napisane:

_**Imię i nazwisko: **__Draco Malfoy, tytułowany - panicz Malfoy_

_**Data urodzenia: **__5 czerwca_

_**Dom w Hogwarcie: **__Slytherin_

_**Ulubiony kolor: **__Czarny, niebieski, zielony i srebrny_

_**Ulubione danie: **__Szarlotka_

_**Ulubiony napój: **__Sok cytrynowy_

_**Ulubiony sport: **__Quidditch_

_**Ambicje: **__Zostać najbogatszym człowiekiem w czarodziejskim świecie._

_Zostać aurorem._

_Zostać słynnym szukającym._

_**Talenty: **__Wyśmienity w warzeniu eliksirów_

_Wspaniały pianista_

_Biegły w łacinie i francuskim_

_Świetny szukający_

_Znakomity zmysł do interesów_

_Dobry w zastraszaniu innych_

_Pierwszorzędny łamacz serc_

_**Osobowość: **__Zimny na zewnątrz, czuły wewnątrz._

_Czarujący i romantyczny dla tych, których lubi._

_Szanuje ludzi, gdy widzi, że są utalentowani i godni jego respektu._

_Dżentelmen w stosunku do dam._

_Uczucia zatrzymuje dla siebie, nie okazuje ich łatwo._

_Porządny, maniak pod względem higieny._

_Odważny i opiekuńczy._

_Potrafi być wrażliwy._

_**Rodzina i krewni: **__Matka – kocha go i rozpieszcza._

_Ojciec – dumny z niego, zmusza go, by dawał z siebie wszystko (zmarł niedawno)._

_Wuj – Edward Malfoy._

_Nie ma kuzynów._

_Wszyscy dziadkowie nie żyją._

_**Miejsce zamieszkania**__: Mieszka we dworze, dysponuje własną sypialnią, łazienką i gabinetem._

_W Hogwarcie ma własny pokój, gdyż jest Prefektem Naczelnym._

_Posiada na własność trzy domy, jeden w Paryżu, jeden w Alpach i jeden w Irlandii na środku łąki._

_**Obowiązki:**__ Dziedzic rodziny Malfoyów._

_Opiekuje się matką._

_Przejmie rodzinny interes, będzie mieć kontrolę nad finansami rodziny Malfoyów._

_Począć dziedzica._

_**Sekrety:**__ Lubi mugolskiego dramaturga Williama Szekspira, posiada wszystkie jego sztuki._

_Pragnie znaleźć prawdziwego przyjaciela._

_Chciałby zwiedzić kiedyś świat._

_Chce wyhodować własny ogród._

_**Lęki:**__ Boi się myszy._

_Boi się zawieść ludzi, których szanuje, takich jak jego ojciec._

Było tam więcej pergaminów, które zawierały wszystkie rzeczy, jakie Ginny wiedziała o Draco. Wiedza warta trzy lata zbierania informacji została utrwalona na tych pergaminach. Była to najbardziej wartościowa rzecz, jaką posiadała Ginny. Odłożyła kartki na bok i spojrzała na książkę. Prawdę mówiąc, był to album ze zdjęciami, ale różnił się nieznacznie od normalnych albumów. Pod każdym zdjęciem widniała data i notatka odzwierciedlająca jej spostrzeżenia.

Na górze pierwszej strony znajdował się napis: CZWARTY ROK.

Dalej było zdjęcie Draco siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu. Wyglądał na znudzonego i wzdychał sporadycznie.

Pod zdjęciem było napisane:

_**1 września**__**1994**_

_**Właśnie ogłoszono, że został prefektem, ale nawet nie wygląda na szczęśliwego. Często zastanawiam się, czy on kiedykolwiek jest szczęśliwy.**_

Pamiętała, że było to pierwsze potajemne zdjęcie, które zrobiła. Syriusz udzielił jej właśnie pierwszej lekcji, jak robić różne rzeczy, by inni ludzie tego nie dostrzegali. A Ślizgon był pierwszą osobą, od której Ginny chciała wyciągnąć tajemnice. Pamiętała, iż myślała wtedy, że mogłoby to któregoś dnia pomóc jej go szantażować.

Następne zdjęcie przedstawiało Draco krzyczącego na korytarzu na jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka.

_**5 września 1994**_

_**Minęło zaledwie kilka dni roku szkolnego, a on już zaczął nadużywać swojej władzy jako prefekt. Naprawdę sprawia mu przyjemność dręczenie innych?**_

Uśmiechnęła się. Znała już odpowiedź na to pytanie. Brzmiała - nie. Wtedy nie wiedziała tego, ale teraz zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco czasem robił różne rzeczy, żeby ludzi się go bali i żeby uniemożliwić im zbytnie zbliżenie się do niego. Ominęła kilka stron w książce.

Doszła do zdjęcia, na którym Draco pomagał pierwszoroczniakowi odszukać książkę w bibliotece. Zdjęcie ukazywało, jak ostro wpycha książkę w ręce ucznia i czeka, aż ten się oddali. Jednak później jego lewy kącik ust unosi się nieznacznie.

_**19 października 1994**_

_**Nie mogę być pewna, czy to uśmiech, ale sądzę, że jest w tym chłopaku coś więcej, niż to, co publicznie pokazuje. Być może nie jest taki zły.**_

Pamiętała, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy pomyślała o nim jako o kimś różniącym się od tego, co mówili o nim jej bracia. Potrzebowała trzech lat, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy o nim. Ucieszyła się, że naprawdę był inny, niż ktokolwiek myślał. Był wyjątkowy.

Następne było zdjęcie, na którym Draco spoglądał na dekoracje bożonarodzeniowe i uśmiechał się.

_**20 grudnia 1994**_

_**Nareszcie przyłapałam go, gdy się uśmiecha. Smutne, bo robi to tylko wtedy, gdy myśli, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu.**_

Uśmiechnęła się, czytając ten komentarz. W ciągu następnych lat miała więcej okazji, by potajemnie zobaczyć jego uśmiech. Udało jej się nawet rozpoznać różnicę między jego uśmieszkiem a lekkim uśmiechem. Była z siebie bardzo dumna z tego powodu.

Szybko kartkowała stronnice, co jakiś czas chichocząc cicho.

Była też fotografia Draco całego w kremie i okruchach jedzenia stojącego w Wielkiej Sali, rzucającego jedzeniem i szczerzącego zęby w uśmiechu.

_**30 października 1995**_

_**Gdy zaczęła się bitwa na jedzenie, dołączył do reszty. Rzadko mam okazję oglądać go, gdy się dobrze bawi i nie przeszkadza mu nieporządek.**_

Ginny nie przypominała sobie innych momentów, w których zachowywał się w taki sposób, więc to zdjęcie było dla niej bardzo cenne.

Następnie w albumie znajdowała się fotografia, na której Draco siedzi na miotle, latając dookoła stadionu quidditcha ze zniczem w ręce.

_**24 czerwca 1996**_

_**W końcu osiągnął to, o czym marzył od wieków, czyli złapał znicza przed Harrym.**_

Pamiętała, że cieszyła się wtedy w duchu. Miała ochotę pójść i mu pogratulować, ale nie zrobiła tego, gdyż wyglądałoby to zbyt dziwnie.

Doszła do środka książki i znalazła swój ostatni wpis.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało Harry'ego i Draco siedzących na ławce na boisku quidditcha. Wyglądali, jakby rozmawiali.

_**5 marca 1998**_

_**Mimo że nie mógł z Harrym rywalizować o znicza na ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie, to nie sądzę, żeby pokonanie Harry'ego jeszcze się dla niego liczyło.**_

Uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła zdjęcie, które zrobiła ostatnio swoim aparatem. Właśnie tym, który przez trzy lata pomagał jej uchwycić tyle wyjątkowych chwil w życiu Ślizgona.

Była to fotografia Syriusza, Harry'ego i Draco ćwiczących różne ruchy tylko w spodniach i koszulkach.

Przykleiła zdjęcie pod ostatnim wpisem i wzięła pióro, by dodać kilka słów od siebie.

_**8 marca 1998**_

_**Naprawdę podoba mu się szkolenie aurorskie z Harrym i Syriuszem. Kolejny krok w stronę osiągnięcia jednego z jego celów – zostania aurorem. Może także przy okazji zdobycia kilku przyjaciół.**_

Ginny westchnęła radośnie i zamknęła album. Wstała i spojrzała do metalowego pudełka, gdzie dojrzała bajkę, którą Draco dla niej napisał. Uśmiechnęła się przed włożeniem do album z powrotem pergaminów i zamknięciem go. Następnie umieściła album w pudełku i je również zamknęła. Podniosła je i ułożyła na dnie kufra, po czym wślizgnęła się do łóżka i zasnęła.

należy pamiętać, że gdy autorka pisała tego fanfika, nie znaliśmy jeszcze wielu faktów, jak np. drzewa genealogicznego Blacków.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Ginny szła sama korytarzem, zmierzając do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie spieszyło się jej, gdyż wyszła wcześniej ze śniadania i miała mnóstwo czasu przed pierwszymi tego dnia zajęciami.

W bardzo dobrym humorze przemierzała korytarz raźnym krokiem, a to z powodu cudownego snu o Draco, który przyśnił się jej tej nocy. Był jednym z wielu miłych snów, jakie miewała. W tym konkretnym ona i Draco jeździli na łyżwach po zamarzniętym jeziorze całkiem sami.

Sen zawsze zaczynał się, gdy stała samotnie pośrodku białego jeziora. Później Draco kładł rękę na jej talii od tyłu i obracał ją dookoła. Trzymali się za ręce i jeździli wokół jeziora, on prowadził. Nie była to bynajmniej najlepsza część. Ta następowała, gdy kończyli jeździć. Puszczał jej dłonie i patrzył na nią czule. Spoglądała w jego szare oczy i słyszała, jak mówi: „Kocham cię". Wtedy ona również wyznawała mu miłość, po czym pochylali się do pocałunku. Ginny zwykle budziła się chwilę przed tym, zanim się pocałowali, ale zeszłej nocy sen pozwolił jej go pocałować. Chociaż był to tylko sen, jej to wystarczało.

Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. Te sny trzymały jej miłość do Draco pod kontrolą i powstrzymywały ją od pójścia do niego i pocałowania go głupio. Wiedziała, że nigdy z nim nie będzie, i nawet nie rozważała możliwości spróbowania. Obserwowała go przez lata i była usatysfakcjonowana tym, że wie, co on robi. Tak, to brzmiało, jakby była psychopatycznym prześladowcą, ale im więcej o nim wiedziała, tym bardziej czuła, jakby się do niego zbliżała. Cały rozwój wydarzeń z vervexią to było więcej, niż mogłaby sobie zażyczyć. Nie z powodu jego choroby, ale z powodu szansy spędzenia z nim trochę czasu, zanim odejdzie.

Jednakże to, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy, zaczęło martwić Ginny i sprawiło, że rozważała, czy powinna się z nim tak często widywać. Obawiała się tego, że Draco mógłby zacząć coś do niej czuć. Gdyby tak się stało, sprawy poważnie by się skomplikowały. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby faktycznie zakochał się w niej, zrobiłby wszystko, byleby mogli być razem, nawet gdyby to oznaczało odwrócenie się od rodziny, przyjaciół i społeczeństwa. Nie pozwoli mu zrujnować jego przyszłości dla czegoś, co nigdy nie miałoby szansy przetrwać.

Była tak pogrążona w myślach, że nie spostrzegła kurzu i kawałków sufitu spadających wokół niej. Czyjś ręka otoczyła ją w pasie i pociągnęła w tył; spory fragment sklepienia minął ją o cal. Otrząsnęła się z myśli i zerknęła w górę, napotykając parę srebrno-szarych oczu.

- Malfoy? – wyszeptała. Wciąż jeszcze była zamroczona, nie pojmowała w pełni tego, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

- Na Merlina, Weasley. Patrz, gdzie chodzisz, dobrze? – odrzekł z irytacją.

Spojrzała na ziemię i dostrzegła wielki kawał sufitu kilka centymetrów od swojej stopy.

Draco właśnie zaczął czuć ciepło jej ciała przyciśniętego do niego i bezwiednie przytulił ją mocniej. Ten nagły ruch wyrwał w końcu Ginny z oszołomienia. Spojrzała na niego ponownie.

- Malfoy! – Głośny okrzyk odbił się echem w korytarzu.

Oboje odwrócili głowy w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk, i zobaczyli Rona maszerującego w ich stronę, z nieodłącznymi Harrym i Hermioną z tyłu. Ron zatrzymał się przed nimi i wyrwał Ginny z uścisku Ślizgona.

- Co, do cholery, wyprawiasz z moją siostrą? – rzucił ze złością.

To, że wyszarpano ją siłą z jego objęcia, zdenerwowało Ślizgona, ale nie okazał tego.

- Uratowałem ją przed spadającym kawałkiem sufitu – odparł chłodno.

Widok Malfoya zawsze działał na Rona jak płachta na byka, toteż nie uwierzył w słowa Ślizgona, mimo że brzmiały logicznie, podejrzewając, że kierowały nim inne motywy. Już miał znowu nakrzyczeć na niego, ale poczuł, jak Ginny ciągnie go za rękę.

- Ron – syknęła z zakłopotaniem. – Malfoy tylko mi pomógł, możemy już iść – prawie że błagała, odciągając go.

- Tak, Ron – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Spóźnisz się na zajęcia, jeśli się nie pośpieszysz.

Zawahał się, po czym rzucił Draco ostatnie mordercze spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił się, mamrocząc coś o głupim Malfoyu.

- Chodźmy – powiedział w końcu, wskazując na dwójkę przyjaciół.

- Posprzątam najpierw ten bałagan – odezwała się Hermiona.

Ron skinął głową i zaczął się oddalać razem z Harrym i Ginny. Gryfonka zdążyła jeszcze odwrócić głowę i szybko rzucić Ślizgonowi przepraszające spojrzenie, zanim zniknęli za rogiem.

Hermiona również je zauważyła. Zwróciła się w stronę Draco.

- Pomóż mi to posprzątać, Malfoy.

Chłopak nie odezwał się słowem, tylko wyczarował samosprzątającą miotłę i szufelkę. Następnie utworzyli barierkę, aby inni uczniowie nie chodzili po tym niebezpiecznym korytarzu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco przemierzał wokoło swój pokój w głębokim zamyśleniu. Już drugi raz poczuł coś dziwnego, gdy znalazł się blisko Ginny, i nie potrafił zrozumieć, co to było.

- Cóż, z pewnością nie miłość – myślał na głos. – Nigdy nie czułem się tak z innymi moimi dziewczynami. Poza tym nigdy nie zapałałbym takim uczuciem do Weasley.

Skrzywił się.

- Więc co to było?

Obszedł pokój jeszcze kilka razy.

- Być może to dlatego, że spędzam z nią zbyt wiele czasu. Ale jest miło, gdy kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu. W ogóle to, czemu tak jest?

Jęknął z frustracji.

- Nigdzie mnie to nie zaprowadzi. Zresztą, gadam teraz sam ze sobą i zachowuję się jak idiota.

- Kto zachowuje się jak idiota? – spytał jakiś głos.

Odwrócił głowę i dostrzegł Ginny, stojącą w pokoju. Poczuł się jak jeleń w promieniach reflektorów.

- Ach... nikt konkretny – wykrztusił.

Skinęła głową i podała mu lekarstwo. Wziął je i wypił jednym haustem.

Zabrała z powrotem fiolkę, ciągle stojąc przed nim, jakby na coś czekała.

- Malfoy? – odezwała się łagodnie.

- No? – odpowiedział powoli.

Zerknęła na niego, w jej twarzy odbijały się na zmianę zmieszanie i smutek.

- Sądzę, że lepiej byłoby, gdybyś odtąd przychodził po swoje lekarstwo do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Co? Czemu?

Zaczął panikować. Nie wiedział czemu, ale nie chciał chodzić do skrzydła szpitalnego po lekarstwo.

Ginny wykręcała sobie nerwowo dłonie.

- Cóż, nie sądzę, aby... – szukała odpowiedniego słowa – to było _właściwe_, żebym przychodziła co noc do twojego pokoju. To wszystko. Ciągle będę przyrządzać twój lek, tylko nie będę ci osobiście wręczać twojej dziennej dawki lekarstwa.

Przyjmował bez słowa wszystko, co mówiła, po czym skrzywił się.

- To z powodu zeszłej nocy? – spytał.

Nie potrafiła mu spojrzeć w oczy, gdy wpatrywał się w nią z napięciem.

- E... niecałkiem. Znaczy się, dało mi to trochę do myślenia, ale... Och, nie wiem. Nie czuję się z tym dobrze – wykrztusiła, ale w środku czuła coś wręcz przeciwnego.

_Czuję się zbyt dobrze, gdy jestem z tobą, ale boję się, że za bardzo się do mnie przywiążesz._

Tym razem to Draco był zdziwiony. Ginny zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć, zrobić lub pomyśleć, a teraz była taka zagubiona.

- Cóż, dla mnie wszystko jest w porządku. Zeszła noc nic nie znaczyła, Weasley. Zdecydowanie nie jestem tobą zainteresowany, więc nie musisz się o nic martwić – zapewnił ją.

Poczuła ukłucie żalu, gdy usłyszała deklarację Ślizgona, że nie jest nią zainteresowany, ale rozum przekonywał ją, że tego właśnie chciała: aby nie był nią zainteresowany.

- Więc co to za różnica, czy będę przynosić ci lekarstwo, czy nie – sprowokowała go. Podpowiedziało jej to serce, nie rozum.

Zatkało go. Próbował odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale nie potrafił. Cieszył się, że może ją oglądać co wieczór, ale nie mógł zrozumieć czemu. Wiedział, że jego myśli o niej nie miały podtekstu seksualnego, co dodatkowo czyniło to uczucie jeszcze dziwniejszym.

Czekała cierpliwie na jego odpowiedź, widząc, że zastanawia się nad nią.

- I co, Malfoy? – ponagliła go.

- Ja... e... lubię twoje towarzystwo – odparł. – Ciekawie jest mieć cię przy sobie, bo wtedy mam dostęp do sekretów innych. Dlatego chcę byś nadal przynosiła mi lekarstwo.

_To zabrzmiało sensownie._ Pogratulował sobie. Miał nadzieję, że Ginny mu uwierzy.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. _Lubi moje towarzystwo. Nawet jeśli tylko z powodu sekretów, to wciąż miłe. To jego ostatni rok, więc nie będę miała więcej okazji, by przebywać w jego pobliżu. Powinnam wykorzystać tę sposobność._

Przypatrywał się jej twarzy, próbując domyślić się, co myślała, ale nie potrafił. Zaczynał panikować, ale w tym momencie uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobra, Malfoy. Będę dalej ci przynosić lekarstwo, ale Hermiona i Syriusz już o tym wiedzą. Nawet ta dwójka to za dużo. Jeśli jeszcze ktoś się o tym dowie, to będziesz sam je odbierał. Zgoda?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Zgoda.

_Póki tu jest i czuję się z tym dobrze, kogo obchodzi, co to za uczucie_, pomyślał. Przestał się nad tym zastanawiać i cieszył się ze spędzonego wspólnie z nią czasu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Następnego ranka Ginny zeszła po schodach do pokoju wspólnego i zobaczyła Hermionę siedzącą przy stoliku, a dookoła niej leżało mnóstwo papierów. Było dość wcześnie, nawet jak dla Hermiony, więc Ginny podeszła, aby dowiedzieć się, co robi.

- Dzień dobry, Hermiono – przywitała się.

Gryfonka podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się.

- Dzień dobry, Ginny. Dobrze spałaś?

- Tak – odparła Ginny i usiadła. – Co robisz?

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i odchyliła się na krześle.

- Trzeba zdobyć fundusze na odnowienie tego sypiącego się sklepienia. Wiesz, sufitu tego korytarza, na którym się wczoraj spotkaliśmy.

Ginny kiwnęła głową.

- Dużo to będzie kosztować? Szkoła nie ma pieniędzy?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Na naprawę takiego starego budynku potrzeba wiele złota, a szkoła nie ma teraz tyle. Brakuje dwieście galeonów. Musimy je mieć i to szybko. Wkrótce zniszczenia zaczną się rozprzestrzeniać na inne, przylegające korytarze.

Ginny skrzywiła się.

- Naprawdę źle to wygląda.

Hermiona ponownie westchnęła.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Teraz problem stanowi znalezienie dodatkowych dwustu galeonów, a moim obowiązkiem jako prefekta naczelnego jest pomóc rozwiązać ten problem.

Ginny nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Dwieście galeonów to duża kwota. Trudno będzie ją zdobyć.

- Hej, Ginny, myślałam, żeby wykorzystać mugolski sposób na zdobycie pieniędzy. Sądzisz, że mogłoby się udać?

- Zależy, co by to było.

Hermiona wyprostowała się i wyjaśniła:

- Cóż, u mojego kuzyna w szkole mieli dzień, kiedy uczniowie licytowali nauczycieli na jeden dzień. Ten, kto złożył najwyższą ofertę, kupował nauczyciela i mógł spędzić z nim cały dzień, robiąc, co chce. Zwykle chodziło o korepetycje z konkretnego przedmiotu, ale udało się przez to zebrać trochę pieniędzy. Myślisz, że tutaj też by się udało?

Ginny zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się.

- Mogłoby być naprawdę wspaniale. Ale nie sądzę, żeby nauczyciele chcieli być licytowani.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

- Właśnie, dlatego planuję poddać licytacji jakichś wyjątkowych uczniów. Jak prefekci i kapitanowie quidditcha.

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Tak, to by było niezłe. Zamierzasz to teraz zorganizować?

- Mam już nazwiska wszystkich prefektów i kapitanów quidditcha, więc muszę ich tylko spytać, czy się zgodzą.

- Jestem pewna, że tak. Będzie bardzo zabawnie. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Tak, mam nadzieję, że się uda. Dzięki, Ginny. Naprawdę mi pomogłaś.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermiona spędziła całe przedpołudnie, wędrując po szkole i prosząc ludzi, aby zgodzili się wziąć udział w jej przedsięwzięciu. Koniec końców wszystkich udało się jej przekonać, tylko że niektórzy wymagali większej siły perswazji niż inni. Ostatni na liście był Draco Malfoy. Hermiona wiedziała, że będzie to trudny orzech do zgryzienia.

- Dlaczego nie przeprowadzisz aukcji bez niego, Hermiono? – spytał Ron podczas drugiego śniadania.

- Bo jest prefektem naczelnym i powinien wspierać tę akcję.

Oburzony Ron wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi i wrócił do jedzenia. Hermiona dostrzegła Draco wychodzącego z Wielkiej Sali, wstała i podążyła za nim, by móc z nim porozmawiać na osobności.

Zatrzymała go i poprosiła, by dał jej kilka minut, aby mogła wyjaśnić, czego od niego chce.

- Nie. – Tak brzmiała odpowiedź Ślizgona.

- No co ty, Malfoy, jesteś prefektem naczelnym. Musisz w tym uczestniczyć, dając tym samym przykład młodszym uczniom – przekonywała go Hermiona.

- Powiedziałem „nie", Granger. Nikt mnie nie będzie sprzedawał jakiemuś idiocie na szkolnej aukcji – stwierdził nieugięty.

- Przecież nie musisz z nim zostać na wieki, tylko na dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

Gryfonka wciąż zarzucała go argumentami, próbując nakłonić do zmiany decyzji.

Ginny właśnie minęła róg, gdy zobaczyła Hermionę i Draco zacięcie o czymś dyskutujących.

- Praktycznie nic nie robisz, więc może chociaż w tym mógłbyś nam pomóc – mówiła Hermiona.

- Cóż, co mogę robić, kiedy ty zawłaszczasz wszystkie zadania dla siebie – spierał się z nią Ślizgon.

Ginny stanęła u boku Hermiony i próbowała zrozumieć sytuację. Gdy podeszła, Draco natychmiast przestał krzyczeć i zamilkł. Hermiona uniosła brew, widząc nagłą zmianę zachowania Ślizgona.

- Co się dzieje, Hermiono? – spytała cicho Ginny.

- Nic, Ginny, naprawdę. Tylko Malfoy zachowuje się jak dureń i nie chce współpracować.

- Hej, kogo nazywasz durniem? – zawołał Draco, broniąc się.

- Ciebie, oczywiście, fretko. – Głos Rona napłynął zza nich.

Na twarzy Draco pojawił się grymas, gdy Ron dołączył do rozmowy. Harry również stanął obok.

- Chodź, Hermiono. – Harry położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – Jeśli Malfoy nie chce nam pomóc, to zostaw go w spokoju. – Obrócił Hermionę i oddalił się z nią.

Ron położył rękę na ramieniu Ginny, odprowadzając ją.

- Pamiętaj trzymać się z daleka od _niego_, Ginny – mówił jej do ucha. – Ten bałwan jest kłopotliwy i irytujący.

Słysząc słowa Rona, Draco zacisnął pięści. _Jak śmie poniżać mnie w jej obecności i mówić, żeby się trzymała ode mnie z daleka! _

Odszedł wściekły.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gdy Ginny zjawiła się w pokoju, znalazła go siedzącego przy biurku i pogrążonego w lekturze. Gdy położyła torbę, okręcił się na krześle i spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu.

Rzuciła mu lekarstwo. Złapał je z łatwością i wypił.

- Dlaczego nie pomożesz Hermionie?

Westchnął. Spodziewał się, że go o to zapyta.

- Bo nie chcę się zbłaźnić przed całą szkołą.

- Niby jak? To tylko nieszkodliwa aukcja, której celem jest wspomożenie szkoły.

- Samo wycenianie mnie jest poniżające. Lubię myśleć o sobie jako o kimś bezcennym. Bo przecież jestem bezcenny. Nikt nie może sobie tak po prostu kupić Malfoya – odparł arogancko.

Wywróciła oczami.

- I znów chodzi o twoje ego, prawda? – spytała zirytowana.

- Nie o ego, ale o dumę i godność. Nie chcę być sprzedanym.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Po prostu się boisz, że nikt nie będzie chciał cię kupić albo że ktoś będzie sprzedany za cenę wyższą niż ty.

- Nie boję się – stwierdził obronnie.

- Udowodnij to – wyzwała go Ginny.

Nie odpowiedział, po chwili uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Niezła próba, Weasley, ale nie złapię się na to.

_Cholera!_ Przeklęła w duchu Ginny.

- Dobrze, zatem nie przyłączaj się do aukcji.

Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

- W ogóle to, czemu ci tak zależy, żebym uczestniczył w tej aukcji?

- Bo pomógłbyś szkole zebrać mnóstwo pieniędzy.

- Jak? – spytał zaciekawiony.

- Większość dziewczyn z twojego domu jest bogata. Zapewne bardzo chciałyby spędzić z tobą dzień, nawet za najwyższą stawkę.

Teraz zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Twierdziła, że był wiele wart.

- Więc zrobisz to? – spytała z nadzieją.

- Przemyślę to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aukcja miała się odbyć w ten czwartek. Zasady były następujące:

_**Uczniowie zostaną sprzedani temu, kto wylicytuje najwyższą cenę, i są zobligowani do przebywania z nim przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Ten czas będzie podzielony na dwie części. Pierwsze dwanaście godzin zacznie się o dziewiątej rano w piątek i potrwa do dziewiątej na wieczór. Wszyscy sprzedani muszą uczestniczyć w lekcjach razem z kupującym i towarzyszyć mu po nich.**_

_**Następne dwanaście godzin potrwa od dziewiątej rano do dziewiątej wieczorem w sobotę. W tym dniu wybór zajęć zależy jedynie od kupującego.**_

_**Ważne: Szkolny regulamin obowiązuje w czasie całej aukcji.**_

W czwartek po zajęciach w Wielkiej Sali zebrali się wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele. Dumbledore miał rozpocząć aukcję.

- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – oznajmił głośno. – Dzisiejsza aukcja została zorganizowana przez naszą prefekt naczelną, Hermionę Granger. Cały dochód będzie przekazany na renowację sklepienia we wschodnim skrzydle, zatem liczę, że będziecie wysoko licytować. To już chyba wszystko, więc niech rozpocznie się aukcja.

W sali wybuchły oklaski i okrzyki. Lee Jordan, przyjaciel bliźniaków Weasley, usłyszał o aukcji, więc zjawił się w Hogwarcie jako ochotnik, aby ją poprowadzić. Mimo wszystko komentowanie wychodziło mu naprawdę nieźle.

- Panie i panowie, dziś będziemy licytować uczniów, którzy w Hogwarcie zajmują jakieś ważne pozycje. Na początek będą to prefekci.

Po kolei proszono prefektów o wejście na podium, podczas gdy Lee tłumaczył zgromadzonym, kim są i jakie pozycje zajmują.

Po długich licytacjach niektórych zwykłych uczniów, nadszedł czas na grupę znanych osób.

- A teraz mamy Ronalda Weasleya.

Gryffindor zgotował mu owację oklaskami i okrzykami. Ron wyszedł na scenę i czekał na oferty, podczas gdy Lee przedstawiał go.

- Ronald Weasley, najmłodszy syn w rodzinie Weasleyów. Jest obecnie kapitanem szkolnej drużyny szachowej oraz obrońcą w drużynie quidditcha. Zacznijmy licytację.

- Jeden sykl – krzyknęła jasnowłosa Gryfonka z pierwszego roku.

- Dwa sykle – zawołała dziewczyna z Hufflepuffu.

- Pięć sykli – rozległ się kolejny okrzyk.

Składano oferty, cena coraz bardziej rosła, aż w końcu jakaś jasnowłosa Krukonka z piątego roku zaproponowała dwa galeony i osiem sykli. Gdyby nikt już nie przebił tej ceny, Ron zostałby jej sprzedany.

- Dwa galeony i osiem sykli po raz pierwszy – krzyczał Lee. - Dwa galeony i osiem sykli po raz drugi. Dalej ludzie. Mamy tu kapitana klubu szachowego i świetnego obrońcę. Po raz ostatni dwa galeony i osiem sykli...

- Trzy galeony – ktoś krzyknął. Wszyscy obrócili głowy, ich spojrzenia spoczęły na Lavender Brown.

- Dobrze, mamy trzy galeony. Ktoś da więcej? Ktokolwiek? – Lee rozejrzał się po sali. Nikt się nie odezwał. – Dobrze więc. Trzy galeony po raz pierwszy. Trzy galeony po raz drugi. Trzy galeony po raz trzeci... – Stuknął młotkiem. – I sprzedany uroczej pannie Lavender Brown.

Zabrzmiały oklaski i okrzyki, kiedy Ron zszedł ze sceny w kierunku Lavender i pocałował ją w policzek.

- Dobrze, następna w kolejności jest nasza niepowtarzalna prefekt naczelna – Hermiona Granger!

Głośne oklaski rozległy się ponownie przy stole Gryffindoru, gdy Hermiona weszła na scenę.

- Panna Granger jest w tym roku prefektem naczelnym. Jest również założycielką stowarzyszenia W.E.S.Z. Sześć razy z rzędu była najlepsza w swojej klasie. Ma wspaniałe osiągnięcia w transmutacji. Licytujcie ją, a będzie mogła udzielić wam korepetycji z tego przedmiotu.

Po tych słowach wielu uczniów, którzy nie radzili sobie z transmutacją, zaczęło licytować.

- Dwa sykle!

- Pięć sykli!

- Dziesięć sykli!

- Jeden galeon!

- Jeden galeon i dwa sykle!

- Jeden galeon i dwanaście sykli!

Lee wyłapywał wszystkie podnoszone ręce i liczby wykrzykiwane przez licytujących, a Hermiona rozbiła się coraz czerwieńsza z powodu tych wszystkich ofert. Z tego, co zdołała usłyszeć, dawano za nią już ponad pięć galeonów.

- Pięć galeonów i pięć sykli!

- Pięć galeonów i siedem sykli!

- Pięć galeonów i jedenaście sykli!

- Dziesięć galeonów! – rozległ się czyjś głos. Ludzie przestali licytować, wszyscy obracali głowy, chcąc się dowiedzieć, kto zaoferował tak wysoką cenę.

Harry podniósł rękę.

- Dziesięć galeonów za Hermionę Granger.

Oczy Jordana rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Odchrząknął.

- Dobra, czy ktoś da więcej? – Rozejrzał się wokół, ale wszyscy siedzieli cicho. – Dziesięć galeonów po raz pierwszy, drugi i trzeci. – Uderzył młotkiem. – Sprzedana Harry'emu Potterowi za dziesięć galeonów.

Hermiona uśmiechała się szeroko, gdy schodziła ze sceny, aby uściskać Harry'ego.

- Harry, nie musiałeś podwajać ceny od razu za pierwszym razem – wyszeptała pospiesznie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Hej, jesteś warta więcej niż dziesięć galeonów. Myślę, że nabyłem cię po okazyjnej cenie.

Uderzyła go żartobliwie. Teraz uśmiechała się nawet bardziej.

- Następny jest nasz prefekt naczelny – Draco Malfoy!

Tym razem przy stole Slytherinu wybuchły oklaski i wiwaty, gdy Draco wszedł na scenę.

- Draco Malfoy jest prefektem naczelnym oraz kapitanem drużyny quidditcha Slytherinu. Jest... – Lee nie zdołała nawet dokończyć zdania, gdyż został zasypany kolejnymi ofertami.

- Dziesięć sykli!

- Jeden galeon!

- Dwa galeony!

- Dwa galeony i siedem sykli!

- Trzy galeony!

- Pięć galeonów!

- Sześć galeonów!

Kolejne propozycje były rzucane tak szybko, że Lee nie nadążał kręcić głową z jednej strony sali na drugą, by dostrzec osoby, które licytowały.

Draco stał na środku, znudzony do granic możliwości. Zgodził się na to tylko dlatego, że Hermiona zadręczała go, twierdząc, iż to jego obowiązek jako prefekta naczelnego, by wspierać szkołę. Poza tym Ginny osobiście go o to prosiła. Gdy już o niej mowa, właśnie próbował wyłowić ją wzrokiem z tłumu ludzi w Wielkiej Sali. _Ciekawe, czy będzie licytować?_, zastanawiał się, choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe, bo nie ma tyle pieniędzy. Nawet gdyby miała, wykorzystałaby je raczej do spłaty długu swojej rodziny niż licytowania jego osoby.

- Jedenaście galeonów i osiem sykli!

- Dwanaście galeonów i dziewięć sykli!

- Trzynaście galeonów i pięć sykli!

Zaczynało go mdlić od tych wszystkich dziewcząt, które go licytowały. Nie chciał spędzać dnia z żadną z nich.

- Dwadzieścia galeonów! – wykrzyknął w tłum.

Lee Jordan spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Draco obdarzył go przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

- Nie ma zasady, która by mówiła, że nie mogę sam siebie licytować – stwierdził rzeczowo. – Chciałbym się kupić.

Przez chwilę Lee rozważał ten pomysł, po czym kiwnął głową.

- To prawda. Nie ma zasady, według której nie można kupić samego siebie. Mam za zadanie sprzedać cię temu, kto zaproponuje najwięcej. Jest ktoś, kto może zaoferować więcej niż dwadzieścia galeonów?

Wszystkie dziewczyny, licytujące dzień z Draco, westchnęły i usiadły pokonane. Nawet Pansy Parkinson poddała się, ponieważ wiedziała, że Draco będzie tylko podwyższał stawkę, aby móc się wykupić. Merlin wie, że mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

- Dobrze, po raz pierwszy, drugi i trzeci. – Lee trzasnął młotkiem. – Sprzedany samemu sobie!

Klaskała i wiwatowała tylko męska część Slytherinu, która wsparła pomysł Draco, żeby nie być sprzedanym żadnej dziewczynie.

Hałasy ucichły i Lee przeszedł do następnego ucznia.

- Kolejny jest Harry Potter.

Okrzyki i wiwaty rozległy się nie tylko przy stole Gryffindoru, klaskały również dziewczyny z innych domów.

Harry wspiął się na scenę i przyjrzał się tłumowi. Popatrzył w oczy Hermionie i uśmiechnął się do niej słodko.

- Harry Potter jest obecnie kapitanem drużyny quidditcha, jak również pogromcą Czarnego Pa...

- Lee – zawołał Harry, rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenie, aby go uciszyć. Nienawidził, gdy ludzie propagowali jego zwycięstwo nad Czarnym Panem.

- Już dobrze, Harry, przepraszam. – Chciał jeszcze dodać kilka słów o Harrym, ale zaczęto już licytować.

Oferty padały równie często co w przypadku Draco i były równie wysokie. Ciągnęło się to już dziesięć minut. Dziewczyny przekopywały kieszenie w poszukiwaniu ostatniego knuta, aż w końcu pozostała tylko Hermiona i jakaś Krukonka z szóstego roku.

- Siedemnaście galeonów i piętnaście knutów – wrzasnęła Krukonka.

- Siedemnaście galeonów i dziewięć sykli – zawołała Hermiona.

Lee Jordan spojrzał wyczekująco na Krukonkę, ale ona chwytała przyjaciół za ramiona, wyglądając, jakby ich błagała.

- Nikt nie da więcej niż siedemnaście galeonów i dziewięć sykli?

Krukonka pokręciła głową, Lee westchnął z ulgą. W końcu Harry zostanie sprzedany.

- Siedemnaście galeonów i dziewięć sykli po raz pierwszy, drugi i trzeci ... – Stuknął młotkiem . – Sprzedany Hermionie Granger!

Harry zszedł ze sceny ku Hermionie i pocałował ją w rękę. Oboje usiedli i czekali na zakończenie aukcji.

Dwaj kapitanowie z Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu zostali sprzedani odpowiednio za osiem i dziesięć galeonów. Pozostała ostatnia osoba.

- Ostatnią osobą licytowaną dzisiejszego dnia będzie panna Virginia Weasley.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Colin i Amy wyprostowali się zaskoczeni. Nie mieli pojęcia, że Ginny będzie licytowana. Tylko Hermiona wiedziała.

Śledzili ją wzrokiem, gdy wchodziła na scenę. Bawiła się nerwowo rękami, spoglądając na tłum uczniów.

- Wszyscy znamy Virginię jako Ginny. Pracuje w skrzydle szpitalnym i pomaga wyleczyć was z różnych chorób. Wielu z was nawet sama wyleczyła. Zajmowanie się chorymi i wyczerpanymi to wspaniałe osiągnięcie – pogratulował jej Lee, a Ginny zaczerwieniła się.

Ron, dumny z siostry, pierwszy zaczął licytować.

- Jeden sykl!

- Dwa sykle! – zawołał Dean. Ron zwrócił ku niemu głowę i spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Ginny wyleczyła mój krwawiący nos, więc pomyślałem, że miło by było wybrać się z nią gdzieś.

- Trzy sykle! – krzyknął Colin. Ron i Dean obrócili się do niego. – Hej, ona jest moją przyjaciółką, wiecie – odparł.

- Cztery sykle! - wrzasnęła Amy. – Chcę spędzić trochę czasu z przyjaciółką, to wszystko.

Cała czwórka zrobiła z licytacji przyjacielskie współzawodnictwo, chcąc się dowiedzieć, kto dostanie Ginny.

- Pięć sykli!

- Sześć sykli!

- Siedem sykli!

- Osiem sykli!

- Dziewięć sykli!

- Dziesięć sykli!

- Jedenaście sykli!

- Dwanaście sykli!

Licytacja toczyła się dalej, cenę podwyższano po jednym syklu, dopóki jedna wyjątkowa oferta nie kazała licytującym zamilknąć. Popatrzyli po sobie w zdumieniu.

Draco Malfoy zaproponował pięć galeonów za Ginny.

Ginny, Ron, Hermiona, Harry, Dean, Colin i Amy spojrzeli na niego oniemiali.

Draco odwzajemnił spojrzenie, szczególnie w stronę Rona, i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Chłopak obok Draco pochylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

- Po co ci mała Łasica, Malfoy?

- To świetny sposób, żeby wkurzyć starszego Weasleya – mruknął Draco. Chłopak zachichotał, odchylając się.

W międzyczasie Ron, Dean, Colin i Amy dumali nad tym, w jakim celu Malfoy licytuje Ginny.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Malfoy nie może jej dostać. Pewnie będzie ją torturował albo co – oznajmił Ron.

- Na pewno – zgodził się Colin.

- Może połączymy pieniądze, żeby Ginny nie dostała się w łapska tego gnojka – zasugerował Dean.

Cała czwrka wyraziła zgodę, więc zebrali razem swoje pieniądze.

- Pięć galeonów i dziesięć sykli! – krzyknął Ron.

- Sześć galeonów – powiedział Draco.

Dean, Colin i Amy podliczali pieniądze. Gdy Draco rzucił swoją propozycję, Colin nachylił się do Rona i powiedział mu nową kwotę, na którą mogli sobie pozwolić.

- Sześć galeonów i osiem sykli – oświadczył Ron.

- Siedem galeonów – rzekł Draco.

Z każdą minutą Ron coraz bardziej się wściekał. Colin podał mu nową kwotę.

- Siedem galeonów i pięć sykli!

- Osiem galeonów!

- Osiem galeonów i trzy sykle!

- Dziesięć galeonów!

Ron wściekł się już na poważnie.

- No, dalej. Nie mamy więcej? Nie pozwolę, aby ten dupek dostał w swoje łapska moją siostrę! – ryczał.

Dean, Colin i Amy potrząsnęli głowami.

- Nie mamy więcej pieniędzy, Ron – odparł Dean.

Ron zaciskał pięści ze złości.

Hermiona nachyliła się do Harry'ego i wyszeptała mu do ucha:

- Harry, może sprawdzimy, jak dużo jest gotów dać Malfoy?

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Lee miał już uderzyć młotkiem, kiedy Harry podniósł rękę.

- Dwanaście galeonów!

Draco odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i przekazał mu bez słów wiadomość:„Zobaczmy, jak dużo jesteś w stanie dać, Malfoy."

Draco zrozumiał wiadomość i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Trzynaście galeonów! – Tak brzmiała nowa oferta Draco.

- Piętnaście galeonów!

- Siedemnaście galeonów!

- Dwadzieścia galeonów!

- Dwadzieścia pięć galeonów!

- Trzydzieści galeonów!

- Trzydzieści pięć galeonów!

- Czterdzieści galeonów!

- Pięćdziesiąt galeonów! – krzyknął Draco.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na Hermionę i mruknął jej do ucha:

- Mam kontynuować? Chce kupić Ginny za pięćdziesiąt galeonów. Naprawdę myślisz, że planuje coś złego?

Hermiona obserwowała Draco z napięciem.

- Pozwól mu kupić Ginny. Sądzę, że nic się jej nie stanie.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- Nikt nie da więcej? – spytał Lee. Oczywiście nie było chętnego, więc stuknął młotkiem. – Sprzedana panu Malfoyowi za pięćdziesiąt galeonów.

Aukcja zakończyła się.

Wszyscy zbierali się do wyjścia. Ron chwycił Harry'ego za ramię.

- Hej, czemu nie licytowałeś dalej, Harry?

Harry spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

- Przepraszam, Ron, ale nie było sensu. Malfoy tylko podwyższałby stawkę. Ubzdurał sobie, że dostanie Ginny.

Ron westchnął.

- No, racja, Harry. Nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało, jakbym cię winił. Tylko naprawdę się martwię, co ten odrażający typ chce z nią zrobić.

Hermiona podeszła do Rona i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Nie martw się, Ron. Jestem pewna, że Ginny potrafi zadbać o siebie.

Ron jedynie skinął głową. Potem ujrzał Ginny rozmawiającą z Malfoyem, więc rzucił się w ich stronę.

Odciągnął ją do tyłu i stanął z Draco twarzą w twarz.

- Malfoy, w co ty pogrywasz, licytując moją siostrę?! – wrzasnął.

Draco uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Hej, chciałem tylko przez jeden dzień być właścicielem Weasleya, to wszystko. Zresztą nie widzę, żeby twoja siostra narzekała.

Ron zamierzył się, chcąc go uderzyć pięścią, ale Ginny go powstrzymała, wysuwając się naprzód.

- Ron, to była uczciwa aukcja. Poza tym nic złego się nie stanie. Nauczyciele i Hermiona gwarantują to.

Hermiona podeszła, chcąc pomóc pohamować Rona.

- Tak, Ron, chodźmy do pokoju wspólnego, to ci wytłumaczę, że to całkowicie bezpieczne.

Ron wciąż się wahał, mierząc Draco wzrokiem, ale w końcu został odciągnięty przez przyjaciół.

Ginny podążyła za nimi, odwracając głowę, aby rzucić Ślizgonowi ostatnie spojrzenie. Nie była zadowolona z tego, co dzisiaj zrobił.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

Ginny siedziała w pokoju wspólnym i jęczała cicho z frustracji. Krótko po przybyciu Syriusza Harry i Hermiona zostali parą i siedzieli teraz zakochani na kanapie. Ponieważ aukcja okazała się sukcesem i przyniosła dochód w wysokości dwustu trzynastu galeonów, co w zupełności wystarczyło na wspomożenie naprawy sklepienia, oboje byli bardzo rozbawieni. Chichotali nieustannie, co bardzo deprymowało Ginny. Nie była zazdrosna, tylko nie podobało jej się, że tak jawnie okazywali sobie uczucia.

Pozostawał też Ron, który bez przerwy przechadzał się obok niej, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa względem Draco i próbując usilnie wymyślić sposób na zabicie go przed jutrzejszym porankiem.

W pobliżu znajdowali się jeszcze Dean, Colin i Amy sprzeczający się o to, co chciał jej zrobić Ślizgon.

Miała już tego dosyć, więc wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego.

- Gdzie idziesz, Ginny? – spytał Ron.

- Do skrzydła szpitalnego – zawołała przez ramię.

W rzeczywistości szła do pokoju Draco. Miała zamiar go zabić za to, co jej zrobił. Dlaczego, och, dlaczego musiał ją licytować? Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, nie byłoby sprawy. Ale Malfoy licytujący Weasleya z pewnością przyciągnął uwagę, no i za pięćdziesiąt galeonów – zdecydowanie będą mieć problemy, nie tyle on, co ona.

Wiele dziewczyn rzucało jej wściekłe spojrzenia po aukcji, do tego Ron wygłosił jej kazanie, mówiąc, że musi być ostrożna i bla-bla-bla... A to wszystko było winą Draco.

Wpadła do jego pokoju i cisnęła w niego lekarstwem, zanim usiadła w fotelu, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenia. Draco sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie zauważył jej złości, tylko spoglądał na nią niewinnie.

- Dlaczego ze wszystkich sposobów na zdenerwowanie mojego brata musiałeś użyć akurat mnie? – spytała.

- Czemu zawsze spodziewasz się najgorszego z mojej strony, Weasley? - spytał niewinnie.

Rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie.

- Przestań udawać, Malfoy, ponieważ wiem dokładnie, dlaczego mnie licytowałeś. Czy „to świetny sposób, żeby wkurzyć starszego Weasleya" nie brzmi znajomo według ciebie?

Draco odrzucił niewinny wygląd i przeklął cicho.

- Dobra, powiedziałem to, ale to nie znaczy, że miałem to na myśli.

Uniosła brew sceptycznie.

- Więc o co ci naprawdę chodziło, kiedy mnie licytowałeś?

Chrząknął, czując się niezręcznie.

- Ach... bo mam jutro test z eliksirów i potrzebowałem twojej pomocy. – Miał nadzieję, że był to dobry powód.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego jeszcze bardziej wściekła.

- Obrażasz moją inteligencję? Już jesteś świetny w eliksirach, więc nie potrzebna ci moja pomoc.

Westchnął.

- Dobra, więc zrobiłem to, żeby wkurzyć twojego brata, ale tylko dlatego, że ośmielił się powiedzieć ci, żebyś była przy mnie ostrożna, a najlepiej trzymała się ode mnie z daleka – skończył rozłoszczony.

- Zawstydziłeś mnie przed całą szkołą tylko z powodu jakiejś rzeczy, którą powiedział mój brat? Kim ty jesteś? Jakimś sześciolatkiem?! – krzyczała.

Draco przyjął postawę obronną.

- Dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy coś zrobię, zawsze twierdzisz, że cię wprawiam w zakłopotanie?

- Ponieważ właśnie to robisz. Nie mogłeś bardziej dać do zrozumienia, że chcesz mnie kupić i to za pięćdziesiąt galeonów, nie mniej. Wiesz ile wściekłych spojrzeń musiałam znosić przez cały dzień? Nie wspominając już obelg.

- Cóż, o to chodzi w aukcji, żeby uzyskać jak najwyższą cenę. Nie wiń mnie za to, że kupiłem cię za taką wygórowaną cenę. Obwiniaj Pottera, że podnosił stawkę. Poza tym co z tego, że obdarzono cię kilkoma wściekłymi spojrzeniami, nie umrzesz od tego.

Zawyła z irytacji. Zacisnęła pięści i odetchnęła głęboko.

Draco patrzył się na nią dziwnie. Za cholerę nie wiedział, o co jej chodziło.

- Dobrze – rzekła, próbując się uspokoić. – Nic już na to nie poradzę, więc nie ma sensu się kłócić. To tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Jestem pewna, że jakoś wytrzymam tyle czasu, pokazując się z tobą publicznie.

- Hej, mówisz, jakby to miała być dla ciebie prawdziwa tortura – powiedział, czując się znieważonym. – Wiesz, ile dziewczyn ustawia się w kolejce, żeby spędzić ze mną choćby godzinę?

- Więc czemu ich nie licytowałeś? – spytała, czując, że gniew rozgorzał w niej na nowo.

Westchnął.

- Dobra, dobra. Możemy już zmienić temat? Obiecuję, że nie będę cię wprawiał w zakłopotanie ani nic. Chcę tylko zdenerwować twojego brata, to wszystko.

- Dobrze - wydyszała. – Ale nie będę ci w żaden sposób pomagać. Będę tylko postępować zgodnie z zasadami aukcji.

- Oczywiście – odparł.

Ginny opuściła jego pokój.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Harry, Hermiona i Ginny zmierzali do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, kiedy wpadli na Draco i jego gang. Draco i Ron patrzyli na siebie groźnie, Harry po prostu gapił się Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, a Hermiona zdegustowana spoglądała na Pansy i Blaise.

W końcu Draco przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i uśmiechnął się jadowicie.

- Chodź tu, mała Weasley. – Rozkazał jej gestem podejść. – Chcę, żebyś obsługiwała mnie podczas śniadania. – oznajmił arogancko.

Ron zacisnął zęby i pięści. Ginny powoli zbliżyła się do miejsca, gdzie stał Draco, i uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco w stronę Rona. Draco położył jej rękę na ramieniu i posłał Ronowi zwycięski uśmieszek.

- Nie martw się, Weasley. Zaopiekuję się _dobrze_ twoją siostrą. – Wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali razem z Ginny i resztą paczki.

Ron był wściekły, tak że twarz i uszy mu poczerwieniały. Harry i Hermiona desperacko próbowali go uspokoić i zaprowadzić do sali na śniadanie.

Przy stole Slytherinu Ginny siedziała obok Draco, po jego drugiej stronie siedzieli Crabbe i Goyle, a Pansy i Blaise usiadły naprzeciwko.

Wszyscy Ślizgoni mogli przyglądać się, jak poczynania Draco złoszczą Rona. Przyjemność sprawiały im wściekłe spojrzenia, które im rzucał ponad stołami. Ginny czuła się trochę niezręcznie przy stole Slytherinu, ale na pewno nie była onieśmielona.

- Weasley – odezwał się Draco. – Chyba zjem na śniadanie trochę winogron. Podaj mi je. – Siedział i czekał, aby go nakarmiono.

Westchnęła i wzięła z miski kiść winogron. Urwała jedno winogrono i podała mu.

- Masz.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie lubię skórki – odrzekł niedbale.

Jęknęła cicho i zaczęła obierać ze skórki winogrono. Wszyscy Ślizgoni, którzy to widzieli, parsknęli śmiechem, a Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco z miny Rona, który dostrzegł, jak jego siostra obiera mu winogrono.

Ginny skończyła obierać i podała mu je.

- Masz, bez skórki.

Otworzył usta.

- Chyba żartujesz – syknęła Ginny, trzymając winogrono.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Przez następne dwanaście godzin jesteś praktycznie moim niewolnikiem. Po co mam coś sam robić, jeśli ty to możesz zrobić – odparł i znów otworzył usta.

Mruknęła coś do siebie i wsadziła mu winogrono do ust. Ślizgoni znów parsknęli śmiechem. Ginny zauważyła, że Ron był już naprawdę rozjuszony. Przez całe śniadanie obierała winogrona i karmiła nimi Draco, dopóki do lekcji nie zostało dziesięć minut. O tej porze prawie nikt już nie pozostał w sali. Nawet Ron, Harry i Hermiona wyszli, gdyż nie chcieli się spóźnić.

Widząc, że sala praktycznie opustoszała, Draco powiedział Ginny, że może przestać go karmić.

Westchnęła i wytarła palce serwetką. Draco zauważył, że była przygnębiona, więc wziął jabłko i zaczął obierać je swoim nożykiem kieszonkowym. Gdy skończył, podał je Ginny.

- Masz, nic jeszcze nie zjadłaś – stwierdził uprzejmie, oferując jej obrane jabłko.

Skrzywiła się i odmówiła przyjęcia jabłka. Zrobił przepraszającą minę, więc wzięła jabłko i zaczęła jeść. Uśmiechnął się.

- Zrozum, Weasley – zaczął łagodnie. – Musiałem to zrobić, żeby ludzie z mojego domu wiedzieli, po co cię kupiłem na aukcji. To pomoże odwrócić ich uwagę od ciebie, jeśli zobaczą, że jesteś jedynie narzędziem w moich rękach, żeby zdenerwować twojego brata.

Przemyślawszy to, przestała się krzywić na niego.

- Dobra, zrozumiałam.

- To dobrze – powiedział, wstając. – Lepiej już idźmy, bo spóźnimy się na transmutację. Mimo że nie dbam o to, to nie chciałbym zaczynać dnia od wściekłej McGonagall.

Skinęła głową i też wstała. Draco podniósł książki i wcisnął je Ginny w ręce. Ugięła się pod ich ciężarem i prawie by upadła, ale Draco zaraz rzucił na ksiązki zaklęcie, tak by nic nie ważyły.

Pochylił się w jej stronę i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Musimy utrzymywać pozory, ale nigdy bym nie pozwolił nosić damie ciężkich rzeczy.

Jego troska sprawiła, że się zaczerwieniła i uśmiechnęła. Skierowali się do klasy transmutacji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dotarli do klasy na czas i usiedli w ławce obok tej, przy której siedziała Hermiona. W klasie szeptano o tym, że Draco traktował Ginny jak służącą, najpierw każąc się karmić podczas śniadania, a teraz każąc jej nosić swoje książki. Ślizgoni cieszyli się, a Gryfoni współczuli Ginny. Puchoni i Krukoni zachowywali neutralność.

Hermiona obserwowała Ginny, kiedy ta weszła i położyła książki na ławce. Zdała sobie sprawę, że na książki rzucono zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że nic nie ważyły, i uśmiechnęła się. _Chyba Malfoy nie jest tak okrutny, jak sądziłam._

- Dobrze – powiedziała McGonagall, uciszając klasę. – Dziś będziecie zamieniać materię z jednego stanu w inny. Innymi słowy, będziecie transmutować ciecze w ciała stałe i na odwrót. Proszę wyjąć, co trzeba, i powtarzać za mną.

Draco odchylił się na krześle, czekając, aż Ginny wyjmie rzeczy potrzebne mu na dzisiejszej lekcji. Kiedy skończyła, siedziała cicho obok Draco, przysłuchując się nauczycielce, która uczyła ich inkantacji potrzebnej przy tym zaklęciu.

McGonagall skończyła mówić, teraz uczniowie mieli sami ćwiczyć. Draco trzymał różdżkę i koncentrował się, podczas gdy Ginny siedziała obok śmiertelnie znudzona. Profesor McGonagall podeszła do niej i uśmiechnęła się. Ginny spojrzała na nauczycielkę i odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Panno Weasley, może również byś spróbowała. Jestem pewna, że pan Malfoy nie ma nic przeciwko – powiedziała i odeszła.

Ginny popatrzyła na Ślizgona, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- No dalej. Nie dbam o to – rzekł i wrócił do przerwanych ćwiczeń.

Nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, więc wyjęła różdżkę i postanowiła transmutować kawałek pergaminu w odrobinę wody. Powtórzyła to, co mówiła profesor McGonagall, i mocno się skoncentrowała, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. W końcu sfrustrowana poddała się i opadła na krzesło.

- Tak łatwo się poddajesz, Weasley? – spytał, przeciągając samogłoski, będąc w połowie zamieniania kubka soku w coś stałego.

Sapnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- To jest zbyt trudne. Będę się tego uczyć w następnej klasie, więc nie ma pośpiechu.

Cmoknął z dezaprobatą i obrócił się do niej, po czym ujął dłoń, w której trzymała różdżkę, i ustawił w odpowiedniej pozycji.

- Źle ruszałaś ręką, to wszystko – powiedział nauczycielskim tonem. – Spróbuj teraz i pamiętaj, żeby trochę mocniej smagnąć.

Kiwnęła głową i spróbowała ponownie. Stuknęła pergamin i poderwała różdżkę, wypowiadając odpowiednie słowa. Pergamin zmienił się w wodę. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała na Draco, żeby sprawdzić, czy widział jej udaną próbę.

Draco zerknął szybko na wodę.

- Dobrze – stwierdził bezbarwnie, ale Ginny zauważyła, że kącik jego ust lekko się uniósł.

_Być może ten dzień nie będzie wcale taki tragiczny,_ pomyślała.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich następną lekcją była numerologia, na którą uczęszczali również Hermiona i Harry. Kolejny raz Draco pojawił się w klasie razem z Ginny, która niosła jego „ciężkie" książki. Usiedli na tyłach pomieszczenia, podczas gdy Harry i Hermiona zajęli miejsca z przodu.

Draco siedział rozluźniony na krześle z zamkniętymi oczami, tymczasem Ginny sporządzała dla niego notatki oraz zapisywała pytania, na które musieli znaleźć odpowiedź. Gdy lekcja dobiegała końca, szturchnęła go łokciem, aby go zbudzić. Wydał z siebie głośny okrzyk, którym zwrócił uwagę całej klasy.

Ginny zarumieniła się i spuściła głowę.

- Na co się gapicie? – warknął Draco, więc wszyscy odwrócili spojrzenia.

Draco i Ginny jako ostatni opuścili pracownię. Ślizgon ziewał przez całą drogę do Wielkiej Sali, do której udali się na herbatę.

Przeciągał się, gdy szli, po czym odezwał się:

- Całkiem miło jest mieć niewolnika. Nie muszę sporządzać nudnych notatek i mogę się przespać.

Ginny prychnęła.

- Mogłam sporządzać fałszywe notatki, więc potem nauczyłbyś się złych rzeczy – stwierdziła szorstko.

Zaśmiał się.

- Tak, jasne. Nie ośmieliłabyś się.

- Niby czemu nie? – spytała trochę urażona.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Bo nie jesteś tego typu osobą.

Nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, porzuciła ten temat, więc szli dalej w milczeniu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Po herbacie Draco czekały dwie godziny szkolenia na aurora z Harrym i Syriuszem. Ginny była bardzo podekscytowana i uśmiechała się przez całą drogę do starej pracowni, w której odbywało się szkolenie.

Weszli do klasy. Syriusz już na nich czekał, ale wciąż brakowało Harry'ego.

- Witajcie, Ginny, Draco.

Draco tylko odparł krótko: „Cześć" i usiadł na krześle.

Jednak Ginny nie straciła zapału, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Cześć, Syriuszu – powiedziała radośnie. – Czego będziesz ich dzisiaj uczył? Czegoś, w czym też mogłabym wziąć udział?

- Musisz zaczekać, to zobaczysz – odparł tajemniczo.

Przyszedł Harry i przywitał się ze wszystkimi.

- No dobrze, skoro już jesteśmy wszyscy – zaczął. – Dziś będziemy rzucać silne zaklęcia przywołujące. Pozwalają one przywołać bardzo duże obiekty, które znajdują się niedaleko.

Dwugodzinne zajęcia okazały się dla Ginny niezmiernie nużące. Mimo że wyszli na zewnątrz zamku, żeby zapewnić Harry'emu i Draco więcej przestrzeni do trenowania, ona mogła tylko siedzieć i przyglądać się im.

Po jakimś czasie Syriusz zostawił chłopców, by przywoływali olbrzymie kamienie, a sam usiadł obok Ginny.

W milczeniu obserwowali Harry'ego i Draco próbujących zmusić skały, aby przyleciały do nich, ale one jak na razie nie drgnęły ani o cal.

- Ile czasu zajmie im poruszenie tych kamieni? – spytała zmęczona Ginny.

- Nie wiem – odparł Syriusz. – Zależy od osoby. Jednym zajmuje dni, innym miesiące.

Westchnęła.

- To oznacza, że przez resztę lekcji będę tu tkwić, przyglądając się, jak gapią się na stertę kamieni i wskazują je różdżkami.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

- Witaj w moim świecie – oświadczył.

Ginny również wybuchła śmiechem.

Patrzyła, jak Draco usilnie próbuje się skoncentrować, marszcząc brwi i krzywiąc się. _Proszę, niech mu się uda, proszę, niech mu się uda,_ powtarzała w duchu.

Wtem skała zatrzęsła się nieznacznie, a Ginny wstrzymała oddech. Skała znów się poruszyła, Draco zaczął się uśmiechać - za chwilę przywoła skałę.

Wtedy wszystko ustało. Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Draco, ponownie wykrzywił ją grymas, a Ginny westchnęła z rozczarowaniem. Siedziała i obserwowała jego kolejne próby.

- To dobry dzieciak – oznajmił nagle Syriusz.

- Hm? – Nie usłyszała tego, co powiedział Syriusz, zbyt była zajęta przyglądaniem się Ślizgonowi.

- Powiedziałem, że Draco to dobry dzieciak. Jak już go poznasz. Poza tym jest całkiem zdolny.

Kiwnęła głową, uśmiechając się.

- Jest, nieprawdaż? – odparła z dumą i powróciła do obserwowania Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadeszła pora drugiego śniadania. Ginny znów siedziała obok Draco i podawała mu jedzenie. Tym razem nie wymagał, aby go karmiła, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że wtedy nie zdążyłaby sama nic zjeść.

Większość Ślizgonów ignorowała Ginny, a ona, jedząc w ciszy, była im za to wdzięczna. Plan Draco zdawał się działać i nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, jeśli tylko nie robiła czegoś za Draco, przyciągając tym uwagę Gryfonów. Draco pogrążył się w rozmowie z innym siódmoklasistą ze Slytherinu i nie zauważał jej, więc siedziała i obserwowała ludzi wokół niej.

_Równie dobrze mogę spróbować odkryć jakieś tajemnice_, pomyślała. „Przypadkowo" upuściła nóż, po czym dała nurka pod stół, aby go podnieść. Pod stołem wykorzystała okazję, aby przykleić kilka specjalnych pergaminów pod niektórymi popularnymi osobami, żeby się dowiedzieć, co mówiły i planowały zrobić.

Draco zauważył, że Ginny weszła pod stół, aby odzyskać nóż, ale pomyślał, że to dziwne, iż zajmuje jej to tyle czasu. Wetknął głowę pod stół i zobaczył, jak przykleja pergaminy pod stołem.

Potrząsnął głową. _Czy ona nigdy nie przestaje?, _zastanawiał się ze smutkiem.

Ginny w końcu wydobyła nóż spod stołu i usiadła z powrotem na miejsce. Dostrzegła, że Draco nie siedzi już obok, zamiast tego stoi i czeka na nią. Podniosła się szybko i stanęła obok niego, trzymając jego książki.

- Chodźmy, Weasley – rozkazał i ruszył przed siebie.

Podążyła za nim.

Obawiała się lekcji eliksirów, ponieważ były to jedyne zajęcia, na które uczęszczali uczniowie tylko z dwóch domów. Eliksiry była tak ważne, że wszyscy je wybrali, więc skład uczniów uczących się ich nie zmienił się od pierwszego roku. To oznaczało, że Gryfoni i Ślizgoni będą razem na zajęciach.

Draco usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu po prawej stronie lochu, a Ron, Hermiona i Harry zajęli miejsca przy stanowisku obok nich.

Draco rzucił Ronowi spojrzenie, które miało pokazać mu, gdzie jego miejsce, zanim usiadł razem z Ginny. Gryfonka nie chciała patrzeć na brata czy resztę Gryfonów, więc zaczęła wyciągać rzeczy Draco.

Rona nie ucieszyło to, co zobaczył, zaciskał zęby i pięści.

- Ron. – Hermiona próbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku. – Ginny tylko pomaga mu sporządzać notatki i tego typu rzeczy. To normalne. Wielu uczniów, którzy kupili kogoś na aukcji, prosi ich o pomoc w lekcjach. Nic złego się nie stanie – zapewniła go.

Ron zdołał się trochę opanować, ale ciągle rzucał wściekłe spojrzenia w stronę Draco. Ślizgon nie przeoczył ich i, prawdę mówiąc, świetnie się bawił.

- Hej, Weasley – zawołał do Rona. – Wiem, że jestem boski, ale nie musisz się na mnie gapić cały czas.

Wszyscy Ślizgoni wybuchli niepohamowanym śmiechem, a Ron cały czerwony na twarzy obrócił się.

- To powinno go powstrzymać od ciągłego patrzenia – wyszeptał Draco do Ginny, która uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem.

Snape wpadł do lochu, czym zwrócił wszystkich uwagę. Zapisał na tablicy recepturę eliksiru i oznajmił, że mają go wykonać do końca zajęć, bo inaczej zarobią cały tydzień szlabanu. Mieli pracować parami. Ponieważ Snape znał umiejętności Ginny, pozwolił jej być partnerką Draco.

Eliksir był dość trudny, ale wystarczyło się skoncentrować, aby go poprawnie uwarzyć. Draco był dobry w eliksirach, a dodatkowo z pomocą Ginny wszystko powinno wyjść jeszcze lepiej.

Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci martwieniem się o swój eliksir, aby zauważyć, że Draco i Ginny pracowali ze sobą zgodnie. Podzielili między siebie pracę, aby sprawniej przyrządzać wywar. Snape opadł na siedzenie, obserwując uczniów. Draco wyszukiwał ingrediencje, a Ginny siekała je i wydzielała odpowiednie ilości poszczególnych składników. Gdy już wszystko przyrządzili, Draco ustawił kociołek, w którym zaczął podgrzewać wodę.

Czekali, aż woda zacznie wrzeć. Ginny w międzyczasie usiadła i przepisała receptę z tablicy dla Draco. Gdy woda zagotowała się, Draco zawołał Ginny, aby mu pomogła. Choć był w stanie sam dokończyć eliksir, zapragnął zrobić to z nią. Wydawało mu się, że wtedy będzie zabawniej.

- Dobra, następne jest oko traszki – powiedziała Ginny, a Draco wrzucił do kociołka oko traszki.

- Kiedy opadnie na dno, dodasz suszonego wija i to będzie koniec – rzekła zadowolona.

Draco wykonał, co mu kazała. Wywar zawrzał gwałtownie, buchnął z niego obłok dymu. Draco nabrał trochę eliksiru chochelką i wlał do szklanej fiolki. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, po czym kiwnął z aprobatą. Pokazał fiolkę Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Skończyliśmy! – powiedziała uradowana.

- Tak, przed wszystkimi – dodał.

Snape zbliżył się do nich i przyjrzał się eliksirowi. Tylko skinął głową, po czym obrócił się do reszty klasy.

- Musicie też odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania na tablicy i wręczyć mi odpowiedzi przed końcem dnia – oznajmił.

Następnie wyszedł, a w całym lochu rozległy się jęki uczniów. Wszystkich poza Draco, który siedział i odpowiadał na pytania, co jakiś czas korzystając z pomocy Ginny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gdy rozległ się dźwięk dzwonu, obwieszczającego koniec zajęć, tylko kilka osób było gotowych opuścić klasę, a reszta wciąż kończyła eliksir lub przepisywała pytania. Draco był szczególnie zadowolony, że dzisiaj udało mu się skończyć eliksir i odpowiedzieć na pytania. Nie miał pewności, czy poradziłby sobie z tymi pytaniami bez pomocy Ginny, ale nigdy by jej tego nie wyznał.

- Chodźmy zanieść te książki do mojego pokoju – powiedział jej.

Kiwnęła głową i poszła za nim. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg jego pokoju, wziął od niej książki i położył je na biurku.

- Co będziemy teraz robić? – spytała Ginny.

Uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Co chcesz robić? – spytał dwuznacznie.

Uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że nic jej nie zrobi, tylko sobie stroi żarty.

- Może pójdziemy zebrać mojego prace domowe – zasugerowała.

Skrzywił się.

- Miałaś być _moim_ niewolnikiem, a nie na odwrót.

Westchnęła.

- Cóż, nie masz nic lepszego do roboty. Ale jeśli rzeczywiście nie chcesz iść, to pójdę sama.

Ruszyła do wyjścia, a Draco pobiegł za nią.

- Niech będzie, ale tylko dlatego, że musisz być ze mną do dziewiątej, a ja mogę się przejść – oznajmił od niechcenia.

Uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem z wymówki, jaką wymyślił, ale mimo wszystko cieszyła się, że jej towarzyszy.

Gdy już zebrali wszystkie prace domowe Ginny, nadszedł czas na obiad, więc poszli do Wielkiej Sali.

Podczas obiadu Draco sam się obsługiwał, więc mogła w spokoju zjeść. Mnóstwo Ślizgonów z siódmego roku odrabiało pracę domową z eliksirów podczas posiłku. Draco uśmiechał się złośliwie z tego powodu.

Ginny skończyła obiad i pociągnęła go za rękaw, aby zwrócić jego uwagę.

- Muszę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedziała cicho. – Mogę iść sama, czy musisz iść ze mną?

Draco wziął serwetkę i wytarł usta.

- Pójdę z tobą – rzekł. – I tak nie mają dla mnie czasu. – Wskazał na swoich przyjaciół, którzy ciągle skrobali na pergaminach odpowiedzi dla Snape'a.

Wstali i opuścili Wielką Salę, kierując się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Weszli do pomieszczenia i przywitali się z panią Pomfrey.

- Dobry wieczór – powiedziała uprzejmie Ginny.

- Witaj, Ginny. Jak ci minął dzień? – spytała pielęgniarka, zerkając na Draco, który znalazł sobie siedzenie, na którym mógł zaczekać.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Był całkiem interesujący – odpowiedziała.

Pani Pomfrey skinęła głową i odeszła do swojego gabinetu.

Ginny przeszła na zaplecze, aby przygotować składniki do lekarstwa Draco. Była w środku przyrządzania mikstury, gdy w komnacie zjawił się Ślizgon i stanął obok.

- To dla mnie?

- Tak – odparła, dodając kolejne składniki. Wywar zabulgotał, a po chwili jego powierzchnia zrobiła się gładka. Nalała eliksiru do buteleczki i podała mu.

- Proszę – powiedziała. Czekała, aż wypije zawartość fiolki, ale nie zrobił tego.

- Wypiję później – stwierdził w odpowiedzi na jej zdziwioną minę. – Chcesz iść na dwór albo coś takiego? – spytał, wskazując na błonia szkolne.

- Pewnie – rzekła i poszła z nim korytarzem, następnie opuścili szkołę.

Usiedli na schodach prowadzących do zamku. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie, a później Ginny zaśmiała się cicho.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Co cię tak śmieszy?

Pokręciła głową.

- Nic, naprawdę – rzuciła niedbale. – Ale to takie dziwne, że nie potrzebuję wymówki, aby móc siedzieć tu z tobą. Przez jeden dzień mam _pozwolenie_, aby być blisko ciebie bez niepotrzebnych pytań.

Zaśmiał się lekko z tego, co powiedziała.

- Tak, a pojutrze będziesz musiała wrócić do drużyny marzeń, a ja będę musiał warzyć eliksiry z jakimś niekompetentnym osłem.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Skończyć jako pierwszy to naprawdę świetne uczucie, nie?

- Tak, ale nie bez ciebie – powiedział, po czym zatkał sobie usta ręką.

_Miałeś nie mówić tego głośno! Ty idioto. Co ona teraz pomyśli?_

Przez kilka sekund zatkało ją z wrażenia, ale potem uśmiechnęła się i zdjęła mu rękę z ust.

- Nie martw się, Malfoy. Wiem, co miałeś na myśli. Nie zrozumiałam tego opatrznie.

- Tak? – spytał zaskoczony. _Tak w ogóle to, co ja __**miałem**__ na myśli?_

- Tak – odparła. – Miałeś na myśli, że bez mojej pomocy nie skończyłbyś pierwszy.

- Hej, sam mogłem sporządzić ten eliksir – bronił się.

Zaśmiała się z jego poważnej reakcji. Zdał sobie sprawę, że żartowała, więc uspokoił się i też zaczął się śmiać.

Śmiech nagle zamarł i dalej siedzieli w ciszy.

- Chciałabyś jutro pójść ze mną do Hogsmeade? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

Jej serce zadrżało i w milczeniu spojrzała na Draco. _Czy on właśnie mnie gdzieś zaprasza?_ Pomyślała z nadzieją. _Nie. __**Musisz**__ być z nim jutro przez dwanaście godzin, pamiętasz?_

- A nie muszę i tak, chcąc nie chcąc, wszędzie za tobą iść?

- Tak, ale pomyślałem, że grzecznie będzie się zapytać. To wszystko – odparł z wahaniem.

- Och, więc, e... jasne. Wybiorę się z tobą do Hogsmeade.

- To dobrze. Będę... e... czekał na ciebie pod portretem – stwierdził nerwowo.

- Dobrze – zdołała wykrztusić.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Ginny próbowała uspokoić swoje mocno bijące serce, a Draco zaciskał ręce, próbując opanować zdenerwowanie.

Ginny spojrzała na zegarek i zobaczyła, że jest już pół do dziesiątej. Chciała zostać w tym miejscu na zawsze, ale wiedziała, że byłoby dziwne, gdyby ktoś zobaczył ich teraz, kiedy już nie musieli być razem. Zmusiła się, żeby powiedzieć:

- Malfoy, już dziewiąta trzydzieści – rzekła smutno.

Wyjął kieszonkowy zegarek i zerknął na niego.

- W rzeczy samej. Czas tak szybko płynie, prawda?

- Tak – odparła łagodnie. – Powinnam już wracać.

Wstała.

Ślizgon również się podniósł.

- Więc będę czekał przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru

Kiwnęła głową i odeszła pospiesznie. Draco udał się do swojego pokoju.

12


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

Była siódma rano, a Draco był już na nogach. Skończył się myć i szukał teraz czegoś do ubrania.

Wyjął szare spodnie, białą koszulę i czarną kurtkę.

- To chyba nie to – powiedział do siebie. – Wyglądam, jakbym ciągle miał na sobie szkolne szaty.

Odrzucił ubrania na bok.

Następnie wyciągnął dżinsy, szarą koszulkę i zieloną kurtkę.

- Trochę zbyt niechlujne – zauważył, krzywiąc się. – I na dodatek zbyt mugolskie.

Ten strój również odrzucił na bok.

Kolejne zestawy ubraniowe lądowały na powiększającej się stercie – jedne były zbyt zwyczajne, inne zbyt kolorowe, jeszcze inne zbyt cienkie, by go ochronić przed zimnem, kolejne zbyt go pogrubiały.

Ostatecznie zdecydował się na spodnie ze skóry czarnego smoka, czarne buty, białą koszulę i szary płaszcz.

Przejrzał się w lustrze, zadowolony z tego, co widzi. Spodnie i płaszcz nie pozwolą mu zmarznąć, ale też nie czuł, żeby go pogrubiały. Spojrzał na zegarek, była już ósma trzydzieści, więc chwycił w pośpiechu różdżkę i skierował się do wieży Gryffindoru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W wieży Gryffindoru Ginny również szukała czegoś do ubrania. Nie mogła założyć byle czego, gdyż będzie przebywać w towarzystwie Draco, który zawsze wyglądał tak stylowo.

Nie chciała biegać po dormitorium i rozrzucać wszędzie części swojej garderoby, dopóki przebywała w nim reszta dziewczyn. Dlatego musiała zostawić to na ostatnią chwilę, kiedy wszystkie zeszły na śniadanie. Gdy nikt nie pozostał już w pokoju, szybko otworzyła wieko kufra i zaczęła przerzucać swoje rzeczy.

Dżinsy.

- Nie.

Koszulka.

- Nie.

Niebieska katana.

- Nie.

Spodnie khaki.

- Nie.

Bezrękawnik.

- Nie.

Sweter.

- Nie.

Na jej łóżku wylądowały już wszystkie ubrania z kufra i szuflad, gdy w końcu znalazła odpowiedni strój. Czarna spódnica do kolan, czerwona bluzka z rękawami trzy czwarte i kupiony w sklepie z używaną odzieżą płaszcz (ani trochę nie poszarzały).

Ginny podeszła do lustra i związała włosy w kucyk. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na swoje odbicie, obróciła się dookoła, po czym założyła czarne buty na niskim obcasie, zabrała różdżkę i zeszła do pokoju wspólnego.

Przez dziurę za portretem, który był otwarty, zobaczyła Hermionę przeganiającą z wieży Gryfonów. Ginny wyczuła, że coś się święci, więc skryła się na klatce schodowej i wystawiła głowę, że sprawdzić, co było grane.

Ron i Draco kłócili się zażarcie, Harry był zmuszony powstrzymywać Rona, a Hermiona wyganiała ludzi, przyglądających się tej sprzeczce.

- Jak myślisz, co robisz, zabierając moją siostrę do Hogsmeade?! – krzyczał Ron.

- Gdybyś przypadkiem zapomniał, ona _musi_ iść ze mną. Kupiłem ją, pamiętasz? Aż do dziewiątej wieczorem to nie twój interes, co z nią robię! – wrzeszczał w odpowiedzi Draco.

- Kawał cuchnącej szumowiny z ciebie. Jeśli coś zrobisz, to przysięgam, że...

- Co? Zabijesz mnie? Proszę cię, Weasley, jakbyś w ogóle potrafił – szydził Draco.

- Z pewnością to zrobię, jeśli skrzywdzisz Ginny lub zrobisz coś nieprzyzwoitego.

- Przestań z tymi zbereźnymi myślami, Weasley. Twoja siostra nie jest jakaś szałowa, więc nie martw się, nie polecę na nią – odparł Ślizgon ze zdegustowaną miną.

Po tych słowach Ron nie wiedział, czy poczuł ulgę czy złość. Nie dostał szansy, by się nad tym zastanowić, bo Ginny wybrała akurat ten moment, aby przejść przez dziurę za portretem i przyjrzeć się im wszystkim.

- Skończyliście się już kłócić? – spytała spokojnie, ale rzucała obu gniewne spojrzenia. Nikt nic nie powiedział.

- Nie musisz się martwić, Ron – oznajmiła, odwracając się do brata. – Umiem się bronić, a jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to idź i zapytaj Syriusza.

Następnie odwróciła się do Draco, wciąż rozgniewana.

- Idziemy?

Kiwnął jedynie głową, odchodząc z nią i zostawiając za sobą Rona, Harry'ego i Hermionę obserwujących, jak się oddalają.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco nie zabrał Ginny na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, ponieważ planował zjeść je w Hogsmeade. Jednak obecnie był zbyt zmartwiony tym, ile z ich sprzeczki usłyszała, żeby myśleć o śniadaniu.

Ginny nie rzucała mu już wściekłych spojrzeń. Spostrzegła, że chłopak czuje się nieswojo, więc zdecydowała odezwać się pierwsza. Wyciągnęła mały przedmiot o kształcie stożka, który miał na końcu słuchawkę przymocowaną przewodem, i pokazała go Ślizgonowi.

- Wiesz, co to jest?

Pokręcił głową.

- To Sonosfera – zaczęła wyjaśniać. – Kierujesz tę stożkowatą część na jakąś osobę i możesz usłyszeć, co ona mówi, przez tę słuchawkę. Wykrywa, co powiedziała dana osoba nawet z odległości piętnastu metrów, a przekaz wciąż jest tak wyraźny, jakbyś stał przed nią.

Następnie schowała przedmiot do kieszeni i zamilkła.

- Czy to znaczy, że słyszałaś wszystko, co ja i twój brat powiedzieliśmy?

- Tak – odparła.

- Jesteś zła?

- Nie.

- Nie jesteś? – spytał zaskoczony.

- Dlaczego miałabym być? Nie uważam, żeby to, co powiedziałeś, było obraźliwe – stwierdziła bardziej zdawkowym tonem.

- Nie? – spytał kolejny raz zaskoczony.

- Nie. Sądzę, że rozum jest ważniejszy od wyglądu, poza tym twoje komentarze na temat piękna zawsze były surowe. Potrafiłbyś sprawić, że nawet super gwiazda poczułaby się obrzydliwie, więc jest mi to obojętne.

Nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu szedł dalej przed siebie. Byli pierwszymi osobami przy powozach. Wskoczyli do jednego z nich, a on zawiózł ich do Hogsmeade.

Przez całą podróż do wioski Ginny nie wyglądała na rozgniewaną, więc Draco założył, że naprawdę nie miała mu za złe tego, co powiedział. Mimo że to zrobił, to wcale nie znaczyło, że miał to na myśli. Ginny również zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, mimo to ciągle było jej smutno, że tak powiedział.

Weszli do Trzech Mioteł i znaleźli wolny stolik na tyłach karczmy. Draco odsunął Ginny krzesło, jak na prawdziwego dżentelmena przystało, zanim sam usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Uśmiechnęła się, doceniając jego maniery, a on był zadowolony, że wreszcie widzi jej uśmiech. Zamówili jajka na bekonie, a potem omawiali, co będą dzisiaj robić.

Kończyli śniadanie, kiedy w karczmie zakotłowało się od uczniów Hogwartu. Ginny była bardzo zdenerwowana i miała opuszczoną głowę, za to Draco pozostał spokojny i opanowany. Ludzie gapili się na nich, gdy przechodzili obok, a niektórzy robili to nawet poprzez całą salę. Draco wyczuł, że Ginny czuje się niezręcznie, więc pospiesznie dokończył śniadanie.

- Chodźmy – powiedział, wstając i odsuwając Ginny krzesło.

- Dziękuję – odparła cicho. Draco położył kilka sykli na stoliku. Opuścili karczmę, zostawiając za sobą chichoczących Ślizgonów, rzucających wściekłe spojrzenia Gryfonów oraz zaskoczonych Puchonów i Krukonów.

Gdy Ginny znalazła się już na zewnątrz, odetchnęła głęboko, żeby uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Naprawdę nie mogła znieść tego, że zwracała wszystkich uwagę. _Dokładnie_ tego się bała i była to też jedna z przyczyn, dla których nie chciała przyznać, że lubi Draco. Razem z szeregiem innych komplikacji. Jednak pokazywanie się w jego towarzystwie przyciągało zdecydowanie za dużo niechcianej uwagi.

- Więc gdzie teraz pójdziemy? – zdołała spytać.

- Eee, może do Zonka. Sprawdzimy, czy mają coś nowego – zasugerował.

- Dobra – zgodziła się, więc ruszyli przed siebie.

Spacerowali po Hogsmeade, zaglądając tu i ówdzie. Obdarzono ich wieloma gniewnymi spojrzeniami, w czym wiedli prym szczególnie szósto- i siódmoklasiści z Ronem na czele, którego Harry i Hermiona musieli uspokajać za każdym razem, gdy zobaczył Ginny i Draco na ulicy. Na początku Ginny czuła się niezręcznie, ale w końcu nauczyła się ignorować te spojrzenia, pragnąc cieszyć się tym jedynym razem, gdy mogła przebywać z Draco i udawać, że to randka.

Szli właśnie z powrotem w stronę Trzech Mioteł na drugie śniadanie, gdy Draco odezwał się cicho:

- Czujesz? – wyszeptał, by nikt go nie mógł usłyszeć.

- Tak.

- Od jak dawna?

- Odkąd opuściliśmy sklep Zonka. Śledzą nas od tego czasu.

Kiwnął głową. Od dłuższego czasu czuł, że jest śledzony, ale pomyślał, że to te wściekłe spojrzenia, które im rzucano. W końcu stało się już dla niego oczywiste, że ktoś podąża ich śladem, więc postanowił zapytać Ginny. Mimo wszystko była świetnie wyszkolonym szpiegiem i potrafiła z łatwością wyczuwać takie rzeczy.

- Wiesz, kto to jest? – spytała szeptem Ginny.

- Nie – odparł. – Ale wkrótce się przekonamy.

Otworzył drzwi do karczmy, wpuszczając Gryfonkę przodem. Później wykorzystał nadarzającą się okazję i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę głównej ulicy. Odkrył, kim był ich prześladowca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity Lateris z grymasem na twarzy stała na ulicy naprzeciwko Trzech Mioteł. Obok niej stało kilka dziewczyn z siódmego roku, więc słyszała ich rozmowę.

- Draco jest taki przystojny.

- Wiem. Jaka to strata, że musi się kręcić obok tego rudzielca.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu traci na nią czas.

- Nie rozumiesz? Żeby wkurzyć jej brata.

- No, jasne. Jej bratem jest Ron Weasley, prawda?

- Tak. Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo Draco nienawidzi tej paczki.

- Oczywiście. Zrobi prawie wszystko, żeby ich wkurzyć.

- No, a co jest lepszego, niż wybranie się gdzieś z jego młodszą siostrą, kiedy on nie może nic na to poradzić.

Grupka dziewczyn zaczęła chichotać. Felicity prychnęła. To spowodowało, że obróciły głowy w jej kierunku ze zdziwionymi minami. Felicity podeszła do nich, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

- Nie umiecie tego dostrzec, co? – spytała z wyższością. – Draco nie wykorzystuje tylko tej dziewczyny. Ona naprawdę mu się podoba – dokończyła zdegustowana.

Wysłuchawszy ją, wszystkie wybuchły śmiechem.

- Doprawdy, Lateris – powiedziała jedna z nich. – Jesteś tu krótko, więc nie możemy cię winić za to, że nie znasz Draco.

- Tak, ale nie martw się, będziemy szczęśliwe móc ci wszystko wytłumaczyć.

- Po pierwsze, waśń między Malfoyami i Weasleyami trwa już od bardzo dawna, więc nie ma możliwości, by Draco mogła się spodobać jakaś Weasleyówna.

- Po drugie, Draco podobają się tylko naprawdę piękne dziewczyny. Ta ruda jest strasznie paskudna. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, przez co musi przechodzić Draco, jedynie na nią patrząc.

- Po trzecie, Draco nienawidzi mugoli i kochasiów mugoli. Każdy wie, że wszyscy Weasleyowie kochają mugoli, więc nie ma możliwości, żeby Draco polubił tę rudą.

Felicity wysłuchała wszystkiego, co miały do powiedzenia, jednak wciąż nie była przekonana. Zachowanie Draco w stosunku do tej Weasleyówny było inne, a ona mogłaby przysiąc, że nie miało na celu tylko zdenerwowania jej brata.

W tym momencie Draco i Ginny opuścili Trzy Miotły, Felicity uniosła głowę, by ich obserwować. Zaczęła się powoli wycofywać, gdyż Draco szedł w jej stronę, podczas gdy Ginny kroczyła wzdłuż ulicy. Zbliżył się do niej z groźną miną, zaczynała się bać.

- Lateris – powiedział zimno.

- Cześć, Draco – odparła słodko.

Nie zwiodła go swoim niewinnym wyglądem.

- Nie podoba mi się to, że jestem śledzony – syknął, pochylając się nad nią i naruszając jej prywatną przestrzeń. – Więc jeśli wiesz, co jest dla ciebie dobre, to natychmiast przestaniesz. Zrozumiano? – W jego głosie wyczuła groźbę, wolała mu się nie sprzeciwiać.

Pokiwała głową, a Draco odszedł. Rzucił jej na odchodnym ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zanim ruszył, by zrównać się z Ginny.

Ginny czekała na niego przy powozach, trzymając koszyk. Zobaczyła zbliżającego się Ślizgona, więc podeszła, by spotkać się z nim w połowie drogi.

- Więc kto to był? Co zrobiłeś? – spytała, ale nie odpowiedział od razu.

Poprowadził ją do powozu i otworzył drzwiczki. Kiedy już usiedli w środku, a powóz ruszył, zaczął wyjaśniać.

- To była tylko jakaś dziewczyna, ale kazałem jej, żeby przestała nas śledzić. Poza tym będziemy w Hogwarcie, więc i tak musi przestać – zapewnił ją.

- To była Felicity, prawda? – bardziej stwierdziła, niż spytała.

Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem kiwnął głową.

- Tak, ale nie musimy się nią przejmować. Poprosiłem madame Rosmertę, aby nam przygotowała prowiant, więc nikt się nie będzie na nas gapił, gdy będziemy jeść.

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie, potem już żadne z nich się nie odezwało, póki nie dotarli do Hogwartu.

Draco zaproponował, by zrobili sobie piknik na dachu, gdyż wtedy nikt nie mógłby ich tam dostrzec. Nad dachem wyczarował kopułę blokującą wiatr, by nie zwiał im wszystkiego stamtąd. Mieli koc, sałatkę, napoje, sandwicze i szarlotkę na deser. Jedli i rozmawiali o krajobrazie rozpościerającym się z tego miejsca.

Właśnie pakowali sztućce, gdy mnóstwo powozów zaczęło wracać z Hogsmeade. Ginny zerknęła na zegarek. Była czwarta popołudniu. Wiedziała, że za pięć godzin nie będzie już mogła spędzać czas z Draco w taki sposób i zrobiło jej się smutno. Draco zauważył jej minę i spytał, co się stało.

- Nic, naprawdę – odparła. – Ale jest jakaś szansa, że w koszyku jest też kolacja, żebyśmy nie musieli iść do Wielkiej Sali i tam jeść? – spytała z nadzieją.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Nie ma, ale mogę tak to zorganizować, żebyśmy tu zjedli, jeśli chcesz.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – spytała podekscytowana.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. Właściwie to mogłoby być całkiem miło. Kolacja w świetle gwiazd w towarzystwie niepowtarzalnego Źródła. Co za wspaniałe doświadczenie – zobrazował.

Zaśmiała się lekko.

- Jezu, Malfoy, nie przesadzaj z tym romantyzmem, bo całkiem stracę apetyt.

Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, wstając.

- Proszę, łaskawa pani, zostań tutaj, podczas gdy ja pójdę przygotować nasz wspaniały wieczór – oznajmił jak kamerdyner, nawet kłaniając się krótko, gdy wychodził.

Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego błazeństwa. Spoglądała za nim, gdy wychodził. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, że musi przygotować mu lekarstwo, więc pospiesznie skierowała się do skrzydła szpitalnego, mając nadzieję, że zdąży, zanim Draco wróci.

W drodze do kuchni Draco gwizdał, ręce schowawszy do kieszeni. Był w świetnym nastroju, gdyż dobrze się bawił dzisiejszego dnia. Gdy Ginny była w pobliżu, czuł się wyjątkowo. Wyjątkowo, gdyż nie czuł się tak nigdy w towarzystwie innych dziewczyn, przy niej mógł być inną osobą. W całym swoim życiu nigdy wcześniej nie udawał kamerdynera, tylko po to, by wzbudzić śmiech w jakiejś dziewczynie, lub szedł załatwić kolację dla niej, ponieważ chciała zjeść na dachu. Ginny wydobywała z niego innego człowieka, a mu się to naprawdę podobało. Dotarł do portretu stanowiącego wejście do kuchni i połaskotał gruszkę.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny w skrzydle szpitalnym śpieszyła się podczas przygotowywania lekarstwa, ponieważ pragnęła wrócić na dach, zanim przyjdzie Draco. Nie chciała tracić więcej czasu, który mogła z nim spędzić. Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy. Nie mogła go w żaden sposób zrujnować.

Gdy skończyła eliksir, pobiegła tak szybko, jak mogła, w kierunku klatki schodowej prowadzącej na dach. Dotarła do ciasnego przejścia i zobaczyła Draco niosącego koszyk i nadchodzącego z przeciwka. Zdołała wyhamować przed nim w ostatniej chwili, dysząc ciężko. Draco zdziwił się, nie wiedząc, dlaczego Gryfonka biega sprintem po korytarzu, zamiast być na dachu.

- Ja... – Nie mogła złapać oddechu i miała problemy z mówieniem. – Ja... – oddech – byłam... – oddech – ro... – oddech – robiłam...

Nie zrozumiał ani jednego słowa, które wypowiedziała.

- Weasley, odetchnij trochę najpierw, możesz mi powiedzieć później.

Pomógł jej wejść po schodach, posadził na kocu i położył obok koszyk.

Ginny już oddychała swobodnie, więc zaczęła wyjaśniać:

- Musiałam iść do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby zrobić twoje lekarstwo, bo nie miałam ochoty później specjalnie po to schodzić na dół, a ponieważ nie chciałam, żebyś czekał na mnie, kiedy wrócisz, więc przygotowałam je szybko, a potem musiałam biec, żeby zdążyć wrócić, zanim ty to zrobisz – powiedziała to wszystko na jednym oddechu.

Przysłuchiwał się temu potokowi słów uważnie. Zdumiewające, ale zrozumiał wszystko i uśmiechnął się.

- Dobrze – odparł. – Załatwiłem nam jedzenie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co lubisz, więc wziąłem wszystkiego po trochu z tego, co mieliśmy mieć dziś na kolacji.

Zaczął rozpakowywać koszyk. Ginny zauważyła, że było tam mnóstwo jedzenia.

- Sporo tego – skomentowała, uśmiechając się. – Jakim cudem to wszystko zjemy?

- Cóż, mamy całą noc – powiedział. – Możemy to policzyć za przekąskę o północy.

Jedli i rozmawiali o wszystkim, co przyszło im na myśl. Od denerwujących nauczycieli po najświeższe plotki w szkole. Zdołali też skonsumować większość jedzenia, więc stwierdzili zgodnie, że widocznie rozmowa pochłania tyle energii, skoro im się to udało.

Zapadł zmierzch, a na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdy. Draco rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające na miejsce wcześniejszego blokującego wiatr, by nie zmarzli. Spakowali resztki jedzenia oraz sztućce i siedzieli na kocu obok siebie, spoglądając w górę na rozgwieżdżone niebo.

- Widzisz tam tę grupę gwiazd? – spytał, wskazując na niebo. – To konstelacja Oriona.

Zaśmiała się, patrząc się na niego ze zdziwioną miną.

- Nieprawda – stwierdziła. – Orion jest po drugiej stronie. – Wskazała na miejsce oddalone znacznie od tego, które pokazywał Ślizgon.

- Och. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem. Widziałem mnóstwo chłopaków, którzy pokazywali na niebo i mówili jakieś bzdury, a wtedy dziewczyny bliskie omdlenia mówiły, jakie to romantyczne. Pomyślałem, że to wypróbuję.

- Czy Draco Malfoy właśnie próbuje być romantyczny przy mnie? – drażniła się z nim.

- Cóż, jesteś dziewczyną. Czyż wszystkie dziewczyny nie uwielbiają być czarowane? – spytał arogancko.

- Wcale nie – zaprotestowała.

- Ależ tak – odparł.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, przecież nie jesteś dziewczyną – sprzeczała się z nim z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Ale byłem z wystarczająco wieloma z nich, żeby wiedzieć, co lubią – powiedział tonem eksperta.

- Cóż, ta dziewczyna nie lubi być czarowana – odparowała. – A już w szczególności nie przez ciebie. – Dała mu prztyczka w nos.

Draco potarł nos, nadąsany, co wywołało w Ginny śmiech.

- Hmm, to dlatego, że jesteś dziwna.

- W takim razie cieszę się, że jestem dziwna – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie, po czym odezwał się Draco.

- Hej, Weasley, mogę ci zadać pytanie? – spytał poważnie.

- Jasne.

- Cóż, tylko się zastanawiam, czy zgodziłabyś się iść do Hogsmeade ze mną, gdybyś nie musiała? – spytał, patrząc jej w oczy.

Ginny nie oczekiwała takiego pytania i nie miała przygotowanej na to odpowiedzi. Draco czekał niecierpliwie, zaczynając się denerwować. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jej odpowiedź była dla niego taka ważna, ale po prostu była.

- A zabrałbyś mnie, gdybyś nie chciał zdenerwować mojego brata? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

Spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem. Nie znalazł odpowiedzi, więc tylko niemo spoglądał na nią. Ginny zrozumiała, że Ślizgon nie wie, co odpowiedzieć, więc uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Choć byliśmy zobowiązani, by być dziś razem, to mimo wszystko spędziłam miło czas. Dziękuję, Malfoy – oświadczyła szczerze.

- Nie ma za co.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odprowadził ją do pokoju wspólnego, idąc najwolniej, jak się dało. Brakowało jeszcze kilku minut do dziewiątej, więc chciał je wykorzystać. Ginny powiedziała, że jest zmęczona po długim dniu, więc opuścili dach trochę wcześniej.

Wkrótce dotarli do portretu Grubej Damy. Nadszedł czas się pożegnać. Stali w ciszy przed portretem, patrząc na siebie, ale Ginny wiedziała, że musi iść.

- Jeszcze raz dzięki, Malfoy, i dobranoc – powiedziała, zanim przeszła przez dziurę za portretem.

- Dobranoc – wyszeptał i odwrócił się, by wrócić do lochów.

Gdy tylko portret zamknął się za nią, Ginny została zasypana pytaniami przez swojego brata.

- Gdzie byliście? Gdzie cię zabrał? Zrobił ci coś? Wszystko w porządku?

Uniosła rękę, żeby go uciszyć, i kazała mu się uspokoić.

- Wszystko dobrze, Ron. Malfoy nic mi nie zrobił, tylko spacerowaliśmy.

- SPACEROWALIŚCIE! – krzyknął. – Z Malfoyem o tej porze!?

- Cóż, nie mogłam odmówić. Poza tym to był tylko spacer, Ron. Całkowicie bezpieczny – oznajmiła, starając się zachować spokój.

Ron już chciał zaprotestować, ale Harry i Hermiona go odciągnęli. Ginny wykorzystała okazję, by udać się do dormitorium, gdzie było miło i spokojnie.


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

Ginny w przebraniu siedziała w swoim biurze, czekając na przybycie Felicity Lateris. Otrzymała od niej list, w którym Ślizgonka domagała się spotkania ze Źródłem w celu omówienia pewnej sprawy. Rozparła się na krześle i w tym momencie drzwi komnaty otworzyły się. Do środka weszła Felicity.

Podeszła do biurka i usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko Ginny.

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Lateris? – spytała głębokim, szorstkim głosem.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Miała złe doświadczenia ze Źródłem, ale ponieważ wszyscy mówili, że jest najlepszy, postanowiła ponownie go wykorzystać.

- Potrzebuję szczegółowych informacji na temat kogoś.

- Przejdź do rzeczy, Lateris – oznajmiła nieznacznie zniecierpliwiona Ginny.

- Potrzebuję informacje na temat Ginny Weasley.

To zaskoczyło kompletnie Ginny. Ale lata prowadzenia interesu nauczyły ją, jak zachowywać spokój w prawie każdej sytuacji. Zastanowiła się szybko, jak sobie z tym poradzić, jednocześnie chroniąc samą siebie.

- Dobrze – odparła. – Chcesz wiedzieć coś konkretnego?

- Tak – stwierdziła zdesperowana Felicity. – Poza wszystkimi ogólnymi rzeczami chcę wiedzieć, co ją łączy z Draco Malfoyem.

Za maską Ginny uniosła brew.

- Z tego, co wiem – oświadczyła – nic nie łączy jej z Malfoyem, oprócz zwyczajnych sprzeczek między Weasleyami i Malfoyami.

Felicity uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Wiem, że jest w tym coś więcej. Tylko nie mów mi, że nie możesz udzielić mi tych informacji. Jestem przekonana, że Weasleyowie nie mają wystarczająco dużo złota, żeby ci zapłacić. To oznacza, że informacje na ich temat nie są chronione, więc oczekuję zadowalającej odpowiedzi – powiedziała pretensjonalnie.

Jej ton tak zdenerwował Ginny, że nie myślała trzeźwo, gdy warknęła arogancko:

- Cóż, gdyby rzeczywiście coś ją łączyło z Draco Malfoyem, to jego zapłata chroniłaby również tę informację, więc nie mogłabym ci jej przekazać.

Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

- Sugerujesz zatem, że jednak coś _jest_ między nimi?

Ginny zacisnęła pięści, bijąc się w myślach po głowie za swój błąd, ale natychmiast go naprawiła.

- Nie. Niczego nie sugeruję. Otrzymasz raport w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni.

- Świetnie – powiedziała Felicity, kładąc na biurku kilka galeonów i odchodząc.

Gdy wyszła, Ginny uderzyła pięścią w biurko, przeklinając.

_Niech cię diabli, Felicity Lateris. Będą z nią kłopoty, muszę szybko coś na nią znaleźć, zanim coś zrobi. Chyba trzeba pogrzebać trochę głębiej w jej przeszłości._---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jej źródłom zajmie trochę czasu, by pomóc jej dowiedzieć się więcej o przeszłości Felicity, zatem w międzyczasie Ginny przekazała jej jak najmniej informacji o sobie.

Same normalne rzeczy, jak rodzina, przyjaciele i zainteresowania, takie, które mogła jej powiedzieć, nie martwiąc się o nic. Oczywiście opuściła wszystko, co miało związek ze Źródłem oraz to, że zależało jej na Draco. Poza Syriuszem i Hermioną nikt już nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć, a już na pewno nie Felicity Lateris.

Felicity zaakceptowała te informacje, jednak nie była z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwa, toteż przyszła i nakrzyczała na Źródło. Ginny zdołała ją przekonać, że naprawdę nie ma żadnego związku między nią a Draco. Felicity musiała się z tym pogodzić.

Ginny siedziała w pokoju Draco, rozmyślając nad wszystkimi problemami związanymi ze Ślizgonką. Jak dotychczas jej zewnętrzne Źródło nie skontaktowało się z nią, więc nie dowiedziała się więcej o jej przeszłości. Ginny miała naprawdę złe przeczucia. Mimo że dziewczyna prowadziła pamiętnik, Ginny nie sądziła, aby mógł być przydatny w odkrywaniu jej przeszłości.

Draco od jakiegoś czasu przypatrywał się jej, zastanawiając się, o czym myśli.

- Hej, Weasley.

Zwrócił tym uwagę Ginny, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

- No? – spytała wciąż rozkojarzona.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Jakież to myśli zaprzątają twój mały rozumek? – spytał z ciekawością.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Mój rozumek nie jest mały – odparła. – A to, co się w nim dzieje, to nie twój interes.

Wróciła do swoich książek.

Draco zostawił ją w spokoju przez chwilę, zanim znów się odezwał.

- Chyba powinienem powiedzieć ci, że w ten weekend nie będzie mnie w szkole – poinformował ją.

Spojrzała na niego z ciekawością, a potem kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Musisz jechać na doroczny Wyścig Smoków, prawda?

Skinął głową.

- To musi być ekscytujące – powiedziała entuzjastycznie.

- Można tak powiedzieć – oparł z uśmiechem. – Byłaś na jakimś?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Ale słyszałam o nich wiele od Charliego. Brzmiało interesująco, ale też niebezpiecznie – stwierdziła zmartwiona. – Jesteś pewien, że będziesz bezpieczny?

Pokiwał głową.

- Nie martw się, Weasley – rzekł pewnie. – Trenowałem ze smokami, odkąd skończyłem sześć lat, poza tym już od kilku lat startuję w wyścigu...

- Wiem, wiem – przerwała mu. – Doskonale umiesz o siebie zadbać. Ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Przeszyła go jednym ze swoich świdrujących spojrzeń, więc nie mógł się z nią sprzeczać. Zamiast tego wpadł na pomysł.

- Może byś pojechała ze mną? – spytał nagle.

- Co? – zapytała zaskoczona.

- Powiedziałem „ jedź ze mną" – powtórzył.

- Wiem, co powiedziałeś, ale... ja... my... – jąkała się.

- To znaczy „tak"? Pojedziesz? – spytał z nadzieją.

- Nie – odparła. – Znaczy się. Nie mogę. Szkoła i cała reszta. Poza tym co powiedziałabym innym?

- Po prostu powiedz im, że wyjeżdżasz na jakąś praktykę do Św. Mungo – oznajmił. Naprawdę zaczynał mu się podobać pomysł, by Ginny przyjechała oglądać go podczas wyścigu.

- W ten sposób można nabrać uczniów. A co powiem dyrektorowi? A pani Pomfrey? A innym nauczycielom? Nie uwierzą w to kłamstwo i szybko dowiedzą się prawdy, a wtedy co? Cała szkoła również dowiedziałaby się o tym i to dopiero byłaby katastrofa!

- Uspokój się, Weasley – powiedział rozdrażniony. – Zawsze się tak bardzo wszystkim przejmujesz? – spytał z szyderczym uśmiechem.

Rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście, że się przejmuję. Wiesz, ile problemów by to spowodowało, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że my...

Nie dokończyła, gdyż Draco zasłonił jej usta ręką.

- Ciii, Weasley – rzekł spokojnie. – Jeśli znajdę wyjście z tej sytuacji, pojedziesz ze mną?

- Jakim cudem? – zaprotestowała. – Co zamierzasz zrobić, co zamierzasz powiedzieć, kogo zamierzasz...

Znów ją uciszył.

- Zostaw tę całą skomplikowaną sprawę mnie, a obiecuję, że znajdę dla ciebie dobrą wymówkę – oznajmił z przekonaniem. – Teraz odpowiedź mi na pytanie. Pojedziesz ze mną na Wyścig Smoków?

Widziała, że patrzył na nią z nadzieją i nie mogłaby znieść widoku jego zawiedzonej twarzy, gdyby mu odmówiła. Zresztą nigdy nie była na Wyścigu Smoków, a to musiało być fascynujące przeżycie.

Poddała się i pokiwała głową.

- Z przyjemnością – odparła z uśmiechem.

Draco też się uśmiechnął.

- Dobrze, zorganizuję to tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Następnego dnia Draco obudził się wcześnie i pobiegł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Wiedział, że dyrektor zwykle jest na nogach od rana, więc kiedy dotarł do posągu chimery, zobaczył, że Dumbledore właśnie wchodzi po schodach do swojego gabinetu.

- Profesorze – zawołał Draco.

Dumbledore obrócił się i uśmiechnął do niego.

- Dzień dobry, Draco. Wcześnie dziś wstałeś – stwierdził pogodnie.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze – przywitał się Ślizgon. Mimo że się niecierpliwił, to nie znaczyło, że zapomniał o dobrych manierach. – Właściwie to chciałem przedyskutować z panem kilka rzeczy.

- Dobrze – odparł dyrektor. – Więc chodźmy do mojego gabinetu.

Draco usiadł przed biurkiem i czekał, aż Dumbledore usiądzie po przygotowaniu sobie filiżanki herbaty. Gdy w końcu zajął swoje miejsce, Draco od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Profesorze – zaczął. – Wie pan, że w ten weekend odbywa się doroczny Wyścig Smoków?

- Tak – odparł dyrektor całkiem podekscytowany.

- Cóż, zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym zabrać ze sobą kogoś ze szkoły?

W oczach Dumbledore'a zamigotały iskierki, a uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz.

- Mogę spytać, kim jest ten ktoś?

- E... – Jedynie taki dźwięk wydobył się z ust Ślizgona, który desperacko próbował uniknąć odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że potrzebował pozwolenia dyrektora, by zabrać kogoś ze szkoły, ale jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby ktoś się dowiedział, iż zabiera Ginny na znane na całym świecie czarodziejskie wydarzenie. Wyścigi Smoków były jak mugolska Olimpiada, tyle że nawet bardziej zachwycające, gdyż mogła w nich uczestniczyć ograniczona liczba osób, a bilety kosztowały fortunę.

Dumbledore zauważył zmieszanie Draco i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Dobrze, Draco – powiedział. Draco z powrotem zwrócił swą uwagę na dyrektora. – Daję ci pozwolenie na zabranie jednego ucznia z Hogwartu na Wyścig Smoków. Ale tylko jednego.

Podekscytowany Draco natychmiast się rozpromienił.

- Dziękuję, profesorze – powiedział radośnie, zmierzając do drzwi.

- Ale, Draco – odezwał się dyrektor, co spowodowało, że Draco zatrzymał się i obrócił, by spojrzeć na niego. – Radzę postępować ostrożnie, by Gryfoni się o tym nie dowiedzieli. Szczególnie brat panny Weasley. Nie chciałbym żadnych problemów z tego powodu, że wyraziłem na to zgodę.

Draco był co najmniej zaskoczony ,więc tylko kiwnął głową.

- Będę ostrożny, panie profesorze.

Wyszedł, kolejny raz zadziwiony przez dyrektora.

W swoim gabinecie Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nic nie działo się w tej szkole bez jego wiedzy. A już szczególnie coś tak dużego, jak Źródło, którego informacje mogły zniszczyć życie wielu uczniów. Ale dyrektor wierzył, że Ginny nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś tak drastycznego.

Fawkes sfrunął mu na ramię i zaskrzeczał.

- Wygląda na to, że nasza mała Ginny już dorosła – odezwał się do ptaka, głaszcząc go po piórach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Później tego samego dnia pani Pomfrey podeszła do Ginny i oznajmiła, że Dumbledore znalazł wspaniałą okazję, by mogła podszkolić swoje umiejętności. Ginny była ciekawa, skąd ta nagła możliwość, dopóki pielęgniarka nie wytłumaczyła jej, że będzie to miało miejsce w ten weekend i że ma się zgłosić do gabinetu Dumbledore'a w sobotę rano. Zrozumiała wtedy, że musi to mieć coś wspólnego ze Ślizgonem i jego Wyścigiem Smoków.

Wykorzystała tę wymówkę i powiedziała wszystkim przyjaciołom, że w weekend odbywa dodatkowe szkolenie. Nikt niczego nie podejrzewał, co ją zbytnio nie zaskoczyło. Nic, co zorganizował Dumbledore, nie mogło być podejrzane.

W nocy gdy zjawiła się w pokoju Draco, chłopak powtórzył jej słowa dyrektora. Dodał również, jak był zaskoczony tym, iż Dumbledore wiedział, że właśnie ją zabiera. Ginny natomiast wcale nie była zdziwiona. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że dyrektor był bardzo sprytny i wiedział, iż to ona jest Źródłem.

Zdołała przekonać Draco, by nie martwił się tym, skąd dyrektor miał te informacje, i kazała skoncentrować się na wyścigu. Ona również przestała się przejmować, gdyż teraz miała dobrą wymówkę. Była podekscytowana czekającym ją, cudownym wydarzeniem.

Sobotni poranek nadszedł szybko. Ginny już czekała na przybycie Draco w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Gdy Draco wszedł, zauważył, że Ginny już tam jest i głaszcze Fawkesa.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – odezwał się.

- Oczywiście nie musisz – odparł dyrektor, wstając.

- To ja przyszłam za wcześnie – oświadczyła Ginny, stając obok niego.

Dumbledore wskazał na metalowy posążek chimery na biurku, mówiąc:

- To świstoklik, który zabierze was na wyścig. Jestem pewien, że wiecie, jak on działa, więc nie będę wyjaśniał. Powodzenia w wyścigu, Draco. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawić, Ginny.

Oboje podziękowali dyrektorowi, zanim dotknęli posążka i zniknęli.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gdy poczuła ziemię pod stopami, otworzyła oczy i ujrzała wspaniały widok, jaki się przed nią rozpościerał.

Stała na skraju pokrytej pyłem drogi, a dokoła niej było bardzo tłoczno. Ulica wyglądała, jakby znajdowała się gdzieś we Włoszech. Wokół stało mnóstwo straganów, obok których przechadzali się ludzie, głośno rozmawiając. Różne wózki poruszały się, choć nikt ich nie pchał, a niektóre osoby jawnie uprawiały magię. Ginny doszła do wniosku, że znalazła się na czarodziejskiej ulicy we Włoszech.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Draco, szarpiąc ją za ramię.

- Chodź, Weasley, bo się spóźnimy.

Trzymał ją za nadgarstek, ciągnąc za sobą. Podążała za nim, podczas gdy on przepychał się zygzakiem przez tłum jak wąż.

Po kilku minutach stanęli przed ogromnym, okrągłym, kamiennym stadionem. Podniosła głowę, by przyjrzeć się z zachwytem olbrzymiej budowli, ale Draco już pociągnął ją przez drzwi do środka i fasada budynku znikła jej z oczu. Strażnicy skinęli głowami Draco, gdy prowadził Ginny, która po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuła się niepomna tego, co się wokół niej działo.

Szli teraz żwawo korytarzem, ale już nie w takim pośpiechu. Draco wciąż trzymał ją za nadgarstek, a ona ciągnęła się w tyle za nim. Co jakiś czas kiwał głową i witał się z niektórymi ludźmi.

- Draco! – zawołał jakiś głos za nimi.

Ślizgon zatrzymał się i szybko obrócił. Kobieta w wieku około dwudziestu pięciu lat na wpół biegła w ich kierunku. Chłopak westchnął z ulgą.

- Francesca – odezwał się. – Wszędzie cię szukałem.

- Ja też – odparła z mocnym włoskim akcentem. Ginny przyjrzała się uważnie kobiecie. Miała przyjemnie zaokrągloną figurę, ładną twarz i brązowe włosy związane w kucyka. Ubrana była w brązowe buty, beżowe szorty z paskiem i jasnobrązową koszulę. Wyglądała, jakby przygotowała się na polowanie, co jednak nie kolidowało z otoczką piękna, które z niej promieniowało.

- Lepiej się pośpiesz, Draco – powiedziała kobieta, przez co Ginny przestała się jej przyglądać.

- Tak, powinienem – stwierdził pospiesznie. Już chciał pobiec dalej, ale przypomniał sobie o Ginny. – Prawie zapomniałem. Francesco, to jest Virginia Weasley, jest moim gościem. Mogłabyś się nią zająć w moim zastępstwie?

- Oczywiście – odparła kobieta, uśmiechając się do Ginny.

Ginny odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Wspaniale. W takim razie zobaczymy się po wszystkim – krzyknął w biegu.

- Powodzenia – zawołała za nim.

- Nie będę go potrzebował – odparł przez ramię i zniknął w tłumie. Gryfonka zaśmiała się z jego arogancji.

- Virginia Weasley, tak? – spytała Francesca, zwracając tym uwagę Ginny.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła.

- Mów mi po prostu Ginny.

- Dobrze, Ginny – odparła kobieta z uśmiechem. – Nazywam się Francesca Capadino. Jestem trenerką smoka Draco, jak również jego samego. Chodź ze mną, przygotuję cię do wyścigu.

Ginny podążyła za nią. Ruszyły w odwrotnym kierunku niż Draco.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że mnie przygotujesz?

- Nie musisz się martwić – uspokoiła ją. – Powinnaś się po prostu przebrać ze szkolnych szat. Nie są odpowiednie przy gorącu, jaki tu panuje.

- Och. Dobrze więc – zgodziła się Ginny, idąc za Francescą. Dotarły do drzwi, które kobieta otworzyła, by mogły wejść do środka. Komnata była urządzona w wyszukanym włoskim stylu z przewagą złota i kremu. Od podłogi do sufitu wznosiły się uroczo zdobione kolumny, a jedwabie zastępowały zasłony oraz odgrywały rolę dekoracji.

Francesca wzięła sukienkę, która była przewieszona przez krzesło, i wręczyła ją Ginny. Draco powiadomił ją, że przyprowadzi ze sobą gościa, więc przygotowała tę sukienkę.

- Możesz się w to przebrać. Będzie ci w niej wygodniej i nie będziesz się tak rzucać w oczy, jak w szkolnych szatach.

Ginny podziękowała jej i przeszła za parawan, by zmienić ubranie.

Francesca uśmiechnęła się, widząc zakłopotanie Ginny. Wszystkie dziewczyny, które znała, nie wstydziły się pokazywać swojego ciała.

Również zdjęła ubranie, a włożyła beżowe spodnie i długą, luźną koszulę. Na koniec założyła buty i pasek.

Ginny wyłoniła się zza parawanu. Francesca była zaskoczona. Ginny miała na sobie białą, długą do kostek sukienkę z dekoltem w kształcie litery V i sandały.

Francesca uśmiechnęła się, zauważając nerwowy wzrok dziewczyny.

- Wyglądasz pięknie, Ginny.

- Dziękuję – odparła Ginny łagodnie.

- Podejdź, zobaczymy, co się da zrobić z twoimi ślicznymi włosami.

Ginny zbliżyła się do niej i usiadła na krześle. Kobieta wyjęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie. Podkręciła jej lekko włosy, część upięła w koczek i ozdobiła go spinkami, a resztę pozostawiła rozpuszczoną.

Francesca przyjrzała się jej i uśmiechnęła.

- Chodź. Lepiej zaprowadzę cię na trybuny, żebyś mogła zobaczyć Draco.

Poprowadziła Ginny schodami na górną trybunę, gdzie były tylko dwa siedzenia i stolik zapełniony owocami i napojami. Obie usiadły, a Francesca zawołała: „Tam!", wskazując na dół.

Ginny wychyliła się z krzesła, spoglądając w dół, i zobaczyła Draco. Stał razem z kilkoma innymi mężczyznami. Ubrany był w wysokie buty, brązowe skórzane spodnie i luźną koszulę odsłaniającą jego tors. Uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła, widząc jego wygląd młodego boga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stadion, na którym stał Draco, miał owalny kształt, a dokoła wznosiły się na kilkadziesiąt metrów wzwyż kamienne trybuny, gdzie zasiadała widownia, by oglądać wyścig.

Draco szukał wzrokiem miejsca, które zarezerwował, a gdy je znalazł, ujrzał uśmiechniętą twarz Ginny, spoglądającą na niego. Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, pomachał do niej. „Bądź ostrożny" – powiedziała bezgłośnie. Kiwnął głową.

Usiadła z powrotem na krześle i spojrzała na Francescę, która rozluźniona raczyła się winogronami.

- Mój brat też jest trenerem smoków.

Francesca uśmiechnęła się.

- Ma na imię Charlie? Charlie Weasley?

- Tak, to on. Spotkałaś już go?

- Tak, pracowałam z nim kilka razy – odpowiedziała uradowana Francesca. – Jest bardzo utalentowany i również bardzo przystojny.

Ginny rozpromieniła się, dumna ze swojego brata.

- Byłaś już kiedyś na Wyścigu Smoków? – spytała kobieta.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie. Chyba dlatego Mal... znaczy się Draco zabrał mnie.

- Mnóstwo osób nigdy wcześniej nie widziało Wyścigu Smoków, a mimo to Draco nie zabrał ich – stwierdziła z uśmiechem Francesca.

Ginny zdziwiła się, nie rozumiejąc, co kobieta próbowała powiedzieć, i posłała jej pytające spojrzenie.

Francesca spostrzegła to i wyjaśniła, co miała na myśli.

- Draco przyjeżdżał oglądać te wyścigi, odkąd skończył sześć lat. Zaczął brać w nich udział trzy lata temu. A oprócz swoich rodziców ani razu nikogo na nie nie zaprosił. Musisz być bardzo wyjątkową dziewczyną, skoro cię zabrał.

- Nie jestem jego dziewczyną – natychmiast odparła Ginny. – Jestem tylko...

Nie potrafiła dokończyć zdania, gdyż naprawdę nie wiedziała, kim dla niego jest.

_Kim jestem dla niego? _Zastanawiała się. _Przyjaciółką? Prześladowcą? Źródłem? Szantażystką?_

- Tylko kim? – spytała Włoszka z ciekawością.

- Tylko jego medyczną konsultantką – odparła smutno. – Jestem tu, bo on musi przyjmować lekarstwo, które robię co wieczór.

- Och. – Tylko tyle zdążyła powiedzieć Francesca, gdyż zaczął się wyścig.

Wyścig Smoków był odbywającym się co roku wydarzeniem w czarodziejskim świecie polegającym na ściganiu się na smokach – nie tych w pełni dojrzałych, tylko tych młodych, które nie są jeszcze tak duże. Te smoki mają po dwa, trzy lata i są nieco większe od konia. Jeźdźcy siedzą na specjalnie zaprojektowanych siodłach. Wyścig składa się z kilku okrążeń dokoła stadionu, podczas którego trzeba omijać piętrzące się przeszkody.

Wyścig nie jest wyłącznie sprawdzianem szybkości smoka, ale również umiejętności jeźdźca do panowania nad zwierzęciem i wykorzystywania jego zdolności do pokonania przeciwników.

W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni odbyło się już kilka mniejszych wyścigów, testujących młodszych jeźdźców i różne zdolności smoków. Jednak dzisiejszy wyścig nazywano Wielkim Wyścigiem, gdyż uczestniczyli w nim tylko dobrze wyszkoleni jeźdźcy.

W tym roku startowało siedmiu uczestników. Wszyscy ustawili się w szeregu, gotowi do rozpoczęcia. Zabrzmiał gwizdek i smoki ruszyły.

Pierwszą przeszkodą była płonąca obręcz, przez którą smok razem z jeźdźcem musieli przelecieć.

Ginny wierciła się na krześle, modląc się w duchu, by Draco nie ucierpiał. Śledziła wzrokiem jego lot, póki jako trzeci nie przedostał się bezpiecznie przez obręcz, dopiero wtedy pozwoliła sobie na westchnienie ulgi.

Francesca uśmiechała się, widząc zmartwienie, które okazywała Ginny, kiedy ona sama siedziała odprężona. Bardzo dobrze znała zdolności Draco i wiedziała, że z pewnością wygra, gdyż tym razem był najlepszy.

_Nie wierzę, że ta dziewczyna jest tylko pomocą medyczną. Muszę go później o to zapytać,_ pomyślała, ale potem wróciła myślami z powrotem do wyścigu.

Kolejną przeszkodą był labirynt ostrych, kolczastych pali, przez który smoki musiały się przedostać. Ten etap sprawdzał umiejętność kontrolowania smoka przez jeźdźca.

Znów Ginny siedziała na skraju krzesła, modląc się, by nic się nie stało Draco. Chłopak za pomocą lejców manewrował smokiem między ostrymi palami. Nagle usłyszał za sobą krzyk. Mógł jedynie zgadywać, że któryś z jeźdźców został ranny lub jego smok wyrwał się spod kontroli i uderzył w słup.

Następnie gromada kruków o ostro zakończonych dziobach rzuciła się na smoki, próbując wydłubać im oczy. Ptaki nie były prawdziwe. W tym momencie liczyły się zdolności jeźdźców w wykorzystywaniu umiejętności swojego smoka.

Ginny zapiszczała, gdy kruk przeleciał o cal od głowy Draco, podczas gdy on był zajęty rozkazywaniem swojemu smokowi, by spopielił ptaki, zionąc ogniem. Jednakże, jeden z pozostałych smoków został zaatakowany przez kruki i runął na ziemię.

Ginny dziękowała Merlinowi, że smok na ziemi nie należał do Draco, ale nie miała czasu, żeby się tym cieszyć, gdyż właśnie wystrzelono strzały, które stanowiły następną przeszkodę, przez co znów zaczęła panikować.

Jeden po drugim współzawodnicy odpadali z powodu trudności postawionego przed nimi zadania, więc teraz został już tylko Draco i jeden przeciwnik.

Ostatnia przeszkoda była najgroźniejsza, więc Ślizgon musiał być mocno skupiony. Kiedy leciał obok jedynego pozostałego konkurenta, nagle wybuchnął wulkan, wydobywając się spod ziemi. Draco zareagował błyskawicznie, skierowawszy smoka w górę, by uniknąć zderzenia z unoszącą się ziemią. Gdy próbował wyrównać lot, wulkan zaczął wyrzucać z siebie pociski lawy. Unikając ich, musiał przedostać się na drugą stronę, by minąć linię mety. Uchylając się przed ognistymi kulami, poleciał w kierunku krateru i zauważył, że jego przeciwnik robi to samo. Obaj dotarli do krateru w tym samym czasie. Gdy przelatywali nad nim, z wulkanu wytrysnęła fontanna lawy. Natychmiastowa reakcja Draco uchroniła go przed potokiem lawy, jednak jego przeciwnik nie miał tyle szczęścia. Jego smok został trafiony i runęli na ziemię.

Draco szybko zleciał w dół po drugiej stronie wulkanu, minął metę, wylądował i zsiadł ze smoka. Dookoła eksplodowały oklaski. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i pomachał publiczności.

10


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

W nocy na terenie stadionu odbyła się uczta z mnóstwem muzyki, jedzenia, picia i rozmów. Stoły ustawiono tak, żeby tworzyły kręgi, a goście siedzieli twarzą do środka stadionu. Wszyscy uczestnicy wyścigu zajęli wewnętrzny pierścień stolików. Ginny siedziała obok Draco, jako że była jego gościem, a Francesca po jego drugiej stronie.

Już dawno temu skończyli się posilać i Draco odszedł, by poudzielać się towarzysko. Był równym gościem, więc poszedł porozmawiać ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Musiał również podyskutować ze sędziami, innymi znanymi ludźmi w czarodziejskim świecie, którzy sponsorowali wyścig, trenerami smoków i oczywiście wszystkimi dziewczynami, które chwaliły jego wyczyn i zawsze czaiły się gdzieś w pobliżu.

Ginny po prostu siedziała przy stole, patrząc się na wszystkich ludzi wokoło. Cieszyło ją, że może się przyglądać Draco, gdy rozmawiał z osobami, których nie znała. Jednakże w tym momencie był otoczony wianuszkiem uroczych fanek. Wszyscy gawędzili i śmiali się.

- Może pójdziesz się przyłączyć? – zaproponowała Francesca, gdy przysunęła się bliżej Ginny.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią i pokręciła głową.

- Nie sądzę – odparła i przestała się gapić na Ślizgona.

- Draco jest bardzo popularny wśród dziewczyn.

- Wiem – powiedziała Ginny, znów spoglądając na niego. – W szkole jest podobnie.

Francesca postanowiła wydobyć coś z Ginny.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie przyprowadzał ze sobą gościa. Zwykle przybywa na wyścig, a potem spotyka się z tyloma dziewczynami, z iloma zechce, i świetnie się bawi.

_Sprawdźmy, jaką to wywoła reakcję._

- Cóż, nie sądzę, żeby moja obecność coś zmieniła – odparła Ginny chłodno. – Z pewnością wygląda na kogoś, kto znakomicie się bawi.

Francesca uśmiechnęła się. _Chyba wyczuwam zazdrość._

- Wiesz, Draco jest jak jego imię – oznajmiła. – Dokładnie jak smok. Nie może być poskromiony przez kogoś, kogo nie wybierze.

- Cóż, jestem przekonana, że ma wiele możliwości wyboru – podsumowała Ginny szorstko, ale zaraz przywołała uśmiech na twarz. – Przepraszam, Francesco, ale możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę moje szkolne szaty? Muszę coś z nich wziąć.

Kobieta wskazała na drzwi po prawej. Ginny podziękowała jej i ruszyła w tamtym kierunku.

Weszła do komnaty, w której była wcześniej, i znalazła swoje ubranie. Wyjęła z niego różdżkę i małe pudełko, po czym zapaliła światło. Podeszła do stołu i postawiła na nim pudełko, na które rzuciła zaklęcie, by wróciło do swojego poprzedniego rozmiaru i mogła z niego wydobyć rzeczy potrzebne do przygotowania lekarstwa dla Draco.

Draco w końcu udało się uwolnić od hordy dziewcząt. Zdołał wrócić na swoje miejsce. Zauważył zniknięcie Ginny, więc spytał Francescę, gdzie poszła.

- Martwisz się o nią, Draco?

Wyczuł w głosie trenerki znaczący ton. Skrzywił się.

- Nie. Ona po prostu nie zna tu nikogo, więc boję się, że mogłaby się zgubić lub coś takiego.

- Kim ona jest dla ciebie, Draco? – spytała jak opiekuńcza, starsza siostra.

- Nikim – odparł lekko zdenerwowany. – Czy teraz możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie poszła?

- Poszła z jakimś chłopakiem do tego pokoju. – Wskazała te same drzwi, które pokazała Ginny.

- Pójdę jej poszukać – burknął, maszerując w kierunku wskazanym przez Francescę.

Ginny właśnie skończyła przygotowywać eliksir i pakowała swoje rzeczy, gdy ktoś gwałtownie otworzył drzwi. Poderwała głowę i zobaczyła Draco, który zmierzał ku niej z groźną miną.

Draco szybko przeczesał wzrokiem pokój, podchodząc do Ginny, i zauważył, że w środku nie było nikogo poza nim i nią. Dostrzegł zmieszanie na jej twarzy, więc uśmiechnął się, by ją uspokoić.

- Musisz zawsze mieć wielkie wejście, nie ważne, gdzie wchodzisz? – spytała wzburzona, kontynuując pakowanie.

_Niech cię szlag, Francesca. Oszukałaś mnie._

- Co tu robisz, Weasley? – spytał, by się upewnić.

- Przygotowuję twoje lekarstwo – odparła i podała mu fiolkę. Wziął ją od niej i szybko przełknął zawartość.

Przyglądał się, jak Ginny pakuje różne rzeczy razem ze szkolnymi szatami do drewnianego pudełka.

Po wygraniu wyścigu zobaczył Ginny po raz pierwszy od rana, odkąd się rozstali. Zaskoczyło go, jak ładnie wyglądała w tej sukience i w takiej fryzurze. Jasne, że wokół niego było wiele pięknych kobiet. Do licha, właśnie uwolnił się od całej ich grupki, ale Ginny była inna. Nie obnosiła się ze sobą. Nie była świadoma swojej urody, co czyniło ją słodką i uroczą. Nie była seksowna i ponętna jak większość dziewczyn, które znał.

Ginny skończyła pakowanie i zmniejszyła pudełko, bo zmieściło się w kieszeni.

- Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? – spytała.

- Jutro. Zostaniemy tu na noc. Pasuje ci? – zapytał nieznacznie zmartwiony, że mógł się jej nie podobać spędzony tu czas i chciała wracać do szkoły.

- Tak, może być. Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, to wszystko – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Dobrze. Chcesz teraz wrócić na przyjęcie?

Pokiwała głową, więc poszli z powrotem na ucztę.

Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, zauważyli, że stoły odsunięto na bok, a na środku zostawiono wolną przestrzeń. Grała muzyka. Niektórzy ludzie tańczyli, a inni tylko się przyglądali, jednak wszyscy zdawali się świetnie bawić.

Draco chwycił rękę Ginny i pociągnął ją na parkiet.

- Co robisz, Malfoy? – spytała, gdy prowadził ją na środek.

Obrócił się, aby na nią spojrzeć, a jego twarz rozpromienił wielki uśmiech.

- Zatańcz ze mną – powiedział, obracając ją.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale spojrzała na niego ze zmartwioną miną.

- Ale ja nie wiem jak.

- Nieważne, po prostu wczuj się w muzykę i daj się jej ponieść – powiedział, po czym zakręcił nią tak szybko, że odrzuciło ją od niego, ale on znów ją przyciągnął.

Skoro Draco nalegał, Ginny pomyślała: „Do licha" i robiła, co chciał. To Draco wykonywał większość ruchów, od czasu do czasu mówiąc jej, co ma robić, ale głównie obracał nią wokoło.

Wszyscy dokoła wymieniali się partnerami do tańca, ale Draco nie chciał się wymieniać i tańczył tylko z Ginny przez całą noc. Przyjęcie się już praktycznie skończyło i większość ludzi udała się do kwater na terenie stadionu, które były przygotowane, by można się było w nich przespać, ale Draco zabrał Ginny na zaplecze, gdzie przetrzymywano smoki, i pokazał jej swojego.

- Ma na imię Dover – powiedział, klepiąc go po głowie. – Ma tylko dwa lata, ale to wspaniała rasa.

Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i pogładziła smoka po nosie.

- Cześć, Dover – powiedziała łagodnie.

Smok polizał jej rękę. Zachichotała.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

- Lubi cię.

Ginny odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Ja też go lubię – stwierdziła i poklepała go ostatni raz.

Dover był zmęczony, więc wkrótce ułożył się na ziemi i zasnął, jak reszta smoków w stajni, toteż Ginny i Draco wyszli na zewnątrz, by poobserwować gwiazdy.

- Tutaj gwiazdy świecą jaśniej – oznajmiła Ginny, spoglądając w górę.

- Tak, racja – zgodził się, a potem wskazał na grupę gwiazd. – To jest gwiazdozbiór Centaura.

Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc w tamtą stronę.

- Ktoś odrobił pracę domową – stwierdziła, drażniąc się z nim.

Na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

- Oczywiście.

- Draco! – zawołał jakiś głos.

Oderwali wzrok od nieba i ujrzeli grupę trzech chłopaków i czterech dziewczyn kroczących ku nim.

- Cześć – przywitał się Draco z uśmiechem.

Jeden z chłopców otoczył go ramieniem, uśmiechając się.

- Gratuluję wygranej.

- Dzięki – odparł Draco. – Więc co u ciebie?

Ginny nie słyszała ich rozmowy, gdyż odeszli kawałek, ale również dlatego, że cztery dziewczyny zwróciły się do niej.

- Kim jesteś? – spytała jedna z nich.

- Cześć. Jestem Virginia Weasley.

- Co tu robisz z Draco? – Padło kolejne pytanie.

- Eee, pokazywał mi tylko swojego smoka, Dovera.

Spojrzały na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale w tym momencie z grupki chłopców dobiegł je wybuch śmiechu, więc wszystkie obróciły głowy, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

Chłopcy zmierzali w ich kierunku. Draco kręcił głową z uśmiechem, podczas gdy reszta chłopaków uśmiechała się złośliwie.

- Dobrze – jeden z nich zawołał.

Ginny nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, ale kiedy Draco stanął przy niej, nie była już taka przestraszona.

- Wszak to tradycja, a tradycji musi stać się zadość – powiedział inny. – Więc teraz Draco otrzyma „bacio di vittoria" od tego, kogo wybierze.

Chłopcy krzyknęli z uciechą, a dziewczyny zachichotały. Ginny nie rozumiała, o czym mówią, więc odwróciła się do Draco, żeby spytać, o co chodzi.

- Więc kto to będzie, Draco? – wtrącił się jeden z chłopaków, tak że Ginny nie mogła zadać swojego pytania.

- Ona – odparł Draco, uśmiechając się i wskazując na Ginny.

Chłopcy zagwizdali, a wszystkie dziewczyny nagle nadąsały się i rzuciły jej gniewne spojrzenia.

Ginny pociągnęła Draco za rękaw, żeby zwrócić tym jego uwagę.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała z desperacją.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- To tylko taka zabawa. Co roku zwycięzca Wyścigu Smoków musi otrzymać „bacio di vittoria" od dziewczyny. To znaczy pocałunek zwycięstwa, a ja wybrałem ciebie do tego.

- Co?! – zawołała, nie panując nad sobą. – Nie. Nie, nie mogę – zaprotestowała.

Chwycił ją za ręce i spojrzał w oczy.

- To tylko taka gra, Weasley. To nie musi nic znaczyć, wystarczy nawet zwykłe cmoknięcie. Tylko dla tradycji.

Ginny rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, że dziewczyny uśmiechają się drwiąco, a chłopcy patrzą na nią wyczekująco.

- No dobrze – stwierdziła trwożnie, a potem powoli zbliżyła się do Draco i pocałowała go w policzek.

Chłopcy zabuczeli, a dziewczyny uśmiechały się ironicznie, widząc, że nie potrafiła go nawet poprawnie pocałować. Ginny zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

Draco uśmiechnął się, gdy go pocałowała. Uważał, że jej nieśmiałość jest urocza, i nie miał nic przeciwko, że pocałowała go tylko w policzek.

- Dobra, chłopaki – oznajmił. – Mieliście zabawę, a teraz spadać stąd – powiedział dobrodusznie, wyganiając ich.

Gdy wszyscy sobie poszli, Ginny wpatrywała się w bardzo interesującą szczelinę w murze. Draco zauważył, że wciąż czuła się niezręcznie. Stanął obok niej i spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, co ona.

- To musi być bardzo interesujący mur, skoro przykuł twą uwagę na tak długo – stwierdził, drażniąc się z nią.

Przestała się gapić na ścianę i spojrzała na niego przepraszająco.

- Rozchmurz się, Weasley – powiedział łagodnie, próbując ją pocieszyć. – Nie musisz się nimi martwić. To była tylko taka głupia zabawa. Prawdę mówiąc, osobiście nie miałem nic przeciwko...

Draco nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, gdyż Ginny ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego ust.

W ciągu kilku pierwszych sekund zastygł w bezruchu, ale dotyk miękkich warg Ginny sprawił, że oddał pocałunek. Jego ręce powędrowały do jej talii, przyciągając ją mocniej, natomiast Ginny objęła go za szyję, pogłębiając pocałunek. Świat wokół nich przestał istnieć. Odczucia płynące z bliskości obezwładniały ich zmysły. Draco był zmuszony przerwać, gdyż zabrakło mu powietrza, jednak mimo to odsuwał się powoli, by móc się delektować jej smakiem.

Ginny zaczerpnęła powietrza i spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie wiedziała, co ją opętało, by go pocałować, w dodatku tak namiętnie, ale było niesamowicie. Chciała to powtórzyć, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie mogła. Puściła jego głowę i pomału uwalniała się z jego objęć.

Draco wyczuł, że odsuwa się od niego. Nie chciał pozwolić jej odejść, ale było za późno, gdyż zdążyła już zrobić krok w tył.

Chwilę ciszy przerwała Ginny.

- Mógłbyś pokazać mi, gdzie jest mój pokój? Jestem trochę zmęczona – powiedziała cicho, unikając jego wzroku.

- Dobrze – odparł wciąż lekko oszołomiony i ruszył przed siebie. Ginny szła obok bardzo spięta i nie powiedziała ani słowa.

Dotarli do komnaty i Draco otworzył jej drzwi. Weszła do środka i chciała zamknąć drzwi, ale Draco zatrzymał ją.

- Będę w pokoju trzy drzwi na prawo. Przyjdę po ciebie rano, dobrze?

Kiwnęła głową i zamknęła drzwi. Oparła się o nie i dotknęła palcami ust.

_Pocałowałam go,_ pomyślała zaskoczona i westchnęła radośnie. _W końcu go pocałowałam._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, bo nie mógł zasnąć. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że pocałunek Ginny tak go poruszył. Prawdopodobnie dlatego że wszystkie dziewczyny, które wcześniej całował, dawały mu najpierw znaki, flirtowały z nim lub go dotykały, a Ginny wzięła go przez zaskoczenie. A to, że pocałowała go tylko raz, bardzo szybko, tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Zwykle całowałby się z dziewczyną do rana lub przynajmniej przez większość nocy, ale nie, ona po prostu go zostawiła. Przerwała to, jak gdyby to nic nie znaczyło.

_Ale to naprawdę nic nie znaczyło. Prawda? Znaczy się, czy to mogło coś znaczyć?_

Wiedział, że i tak nie zaśnie, więc wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Gdy opuścił pokój, po lewej stronie zobaczył Ginny opierającą się o poręcz przejścia i spoglądającą w niebo. Zbliżył się do niej.

Kiedy usłyszała jakiś odgłos, obróciła się, by zobaczyć, kto to. Miała na sobie szkolną spódnicę i koszulę, ponieważ nie wiedziała, co innego mogłaby założyć. Kiedy odwróciła głowę, zobaczyła, że to Draco ubrany tylko w ciemnozielony dół od piżamy.

- Co tutaj robisz? – spytał.

- Mogłabym zadać ci to samo pytanie.

- Nie mogłem zasnąć – odparł po prostu.

- Ja też nie.

Zapanowało milczenie. Niezręczność sytuacji zaczynała naprawdę denerwować Ginny, więc zdecydowała się odezwać.

- Zrozum, Malfoy. –Zwróciła się do niego twarzą. Jednak gdy to zrobiła, napotkała jego jasnoszare oczy i gula stanęła jej w gardle. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zdoła powiedzieć tego, co chciała, jeżeli będzie mu patrzeć w oczy, więc szybko odwróciła wzrok, by spojrzeć na gwiazdy.

Przez ułamek sekundy Draco był pewien, że w jej oczach dojrzał tęsknotę, ale wtedy odwróciła się, więc nie mógł tego sprawdzić.

- To, co się wydarzyło wcześniej – kontynuowała, wciąż patrząc w niebo. – Nie znaczyło tego, co myślisz, że znaczyło. Po prostu czułam się winna, że nie dałam ci prawdziwego pocałunku zwycięstwa – wyjaśniła.

Draco poczuł ukłucie bólu. Bólu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, ale ponieważ nie mógł go zlokalizować, więc go zignorował.

- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem, iż to był jedynie pocałunek zwycięstwa, Weasley. Chyba nie pomyślałaś, że wziąłem to na serio, prawda? – Bardzo pragnął, by jego głos zabrzmiał obojętnie.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Już mogła na niego spojrzeć, skoro najtrudniejszą część miała za sobą.

- To dobrze. Więc czemu nie mogłeś zasnąć? – spytała, zmieniając temat.

Draco był jej za to wdzięczny.

- Wiesz, jak lubię chłód. Jak mógłbym zasnąć w tym upale? Naprawdę wolę lochy w Hogwarcie. A ty czemu nie mogłaś zasnąć?

Uśmiechnęła się, wskazując na swój strój.

- Nie mam niczego wygodnego, w czym mogłabym spać.

- To może w niczym – zasugerował ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Zmarszczyła nos.

- To jest obrzydliwe.

Uniósł brew.

- Jeśli uważasz, że to jest obrzydliwe, przysporzy ci to w przyszłości wiele problemów – stwierdził, próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

- Zamknij się – odparła, po czym również się uśmiechnęła. – Z _tym_ jest inaczej.

- Z czym _tym_? – drażnił się z nią.

Policzki jej poróżowiały. Nie odpowiedziała. Draco zauważył to i uśmiechnął się. _Jest boska,_ pomyślał. Wziął ją za rękę i zaczął prowadzić w kierunku swojego pokoju.

- Gdzie mnie zabierasz, Malfoy? – spytała, idąc za nim.

- Po prostu chodź ze mną – rzucił i wszedł do pokoju.

Poczuła się niepewnie, stojąc w jego komnacie. Jednak kiedy tylko weszli do środka, puścił jej dłoń i zaczął grzebać w swoim kufrze. Czekała, aż skończy. W końcu podniósł się.

Trzymał w ręce granatową piżamę. Podał ją jej.

- Moja matka przysłała ją dziś rano razem z całym kufrem – wyjaśnił. – Nie wiedziała, że sam sobie kupiłem ubrania, więc możesz ją założyć.

Przyjęła piżamę z uśmiechem.

- Dzięki, Malfoy – powiedziała i obróciła się, by wyjść z pokoju.

- Dobranoc, Weasley.

- Dobranoc, Malfoy – odparła i wyszła.

Opadł na łóżko z pewnym poczuciem zamknięcia całej tej sprawy z pocałunkiem. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że miał jakieś znaczenie, więc poszedł spać, a jego podświadomość wciąż na nowo odtwarzała ten pocałunek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny przebrała się w piżamę, którą dał jej Draco, i wślizgnęła się do łóżka. Mimo że piżama była czysta, nadal pachniała Ślizgonem, więc Ginny śniła w nocy o świecie, w którym mogłaby całować Draco, kiedy by tylko chciała.


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

Następnego ranka Ginny wcześnie była gotowa do powrotu. Nie musiała nic pakować. Ubrała się w szkolne szaty. Do kieszeni wsadziła pomniejszone pudełko z ingrediencjami. Złożyła piżamę, by móc ją oddać chłopakowi.

Dotarła do jego komnaty i zapukała cicho.

„Wejdź" – usłyszała, więc otworzyła drzwi. Draco był w połowie nie ubrany, co oznaczało, że miał na sobie tylko spodnie, a koszulę przewiesił przez ramię. Biegał po pokoju, pakując swoje rzeczy do kufra.

Ginny była co najmniej zaskoczona tym, jak Draco mógł w przeciągu nocy tak zabałaganić swój pokój.

- Chciałam oddać ci piżamę – oświadczyła, podając mu ją.

- Dobrze. Możesz ją położyć na razie na łóżku – odparł szybko i pobiegł włożyć koszulkę do kufra, jednocześnie zakładając skarpetkę i czesząc włosy.

Westchnęła i zatrzymała go.

- Malfoy – rozkazała surowym tonem. – Idź się odświeżyć, a ja to posprzątam, dobra?

Rozejrzał się, po czym skinął głową.

- Dobra, dzięki.

Pobiegł do łazienki umyć zęby i się ubrać.

Ginny wyrzuciła z kufra większość rzeczy i zaczęła je pospiesznie składać. Taką ilość ciuchów można by upchnąć do takiej wielkości kufra, tylko gdy się je najpierw złożyło. Ginny szybko się z tym uporała, toteż po kilku minutach wszystkie rzeczy Draco były zapakowane do kufra i gotowe do odjazdu.

Draco wypadł z łazienki, zawiązując krawat i zwracając się do Ginny, nie podnosząc głowy.

- Dzięki, Weasley, ale mogę skoń... – Uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że kufer jest już spakowany, a pokój posprzątany.

- Wow, Weasley. Powinnaś być zawodową sprzątaczką – powiedział zaskoczony.

Głośno chrząknęła.

- A co _to_ niby miało znaczyć? – Rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie.

- A, nic – odparł i wrócił do zawiązywania krawata, ale wtedy Ginny wybuchła śmiechem.

- Co cię tak śmieszy? – spytał, patrząc na nią.

Ginny wskazywała na niego, tłumiąc śmiech. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że źle pozapinał wszystkie guziki. Jęknął z frustracji.

Westchnęła ze współczuciem.

- To chyba naprawdę nie jest dla ciebie dobry poranek, co, Malfoy?

Podeszła, żeby mu pomóc zapiąć guziki.

Draco pozwolił jej na to, a sam masował sobie skronie. Ból głowy szybko mu przeszedł, więc cieszył się, że jest ubierany przez Ginny. Pomyślał sobie, że wspaniale byłoby, gdyby robiła to codziennie.

Ginny zapięła guziki i zawiązała mu też krawat, po czym lekko klepnęła go w pierś, żeby zasygnalizować, że już skończyła.

Podała mu sweter, który założył na siebie. Gdy to zrobił, ona już miała w rękach płaszcz i zarzuciła go na niego. Zapiął go, a później zarządził tak, by ktoś przyszedł i zabrał jego kufer.

- Upewnij się, że zostanie dostarczony do Malfoy Manor – powiedział do pokojówki, a potem poprowadził Ginny na zewnątrz, by mogli wrócić do szkoły.

Dotarli do wrót, którymi wczoraj weszli. Powitała ich Francesca.

- Dzień dobry – oznajmiła radośnie.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

- Twój świstoklik jest już gotowy – powiedziała i podała mu małe drewniane pudełko. – Jest w środku. Wiesz, jak go użyć.

- Dziękuję, Francesco – odparł Draco.

- Dzięki – rzekła Ginny.

- No dobrze. W takim razie do zobaczenia – powiedziała i zostawiła ich samych.

Draco odwrócił się do Ginny i uśmiechnął.

- Gotowa do powrotu do szkoły?

Zacisnęła usta i potrząsnęła głową.

- Możemy iść się rozejrzeć? Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam we Włoszech i chcę zobaczyć, jak tu jest. Proszę?

Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

Uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową w ciszy. Jak mógłby odmówić Ginny?

- Ha! – krzyknęła. – Dziękuję, Malfoy – oznajmiła radośnie.

- Więc chodźmy – rzekł, wychodząc przez wrota, które prowadziły ze stadionu.

Ginny była zafascynowana wszelkimi różnorodnymi rzeczami, które zobaczyła. Bardzo ją zaciekawiło, jak czarodzieje i czarownice we Włoszech używają magii.

Chodziła od sklepu do sklepu, oglądając artefakty i bibeloty, a Draco podążał za nią z lekkim uśmiechem ciągle przyklejonym do twarzy. Ginny napotkała sklep, którego wystawa wyścielana była czarnym suknem, tak że przechodnie nie mogli dojrzeć, co jest w środku.

- Co tam jest? – spytała.

Stanął obok niej i powiedział jej do ucha:

- To sklep z eliksirami. Nikt tam nie wstępuje, bo towar kupuje się tam w zamian za różne części ciała.

Ujął ją pod łokieć i zaczął odciągać, ale Ginny nie ruszyła się z miejsca, wciąż wpatrując się w sklep.

- Weasley – odezwał się ostrzegawczo. – Lepiej, żebyś nie myślała, o tym, co myślę, że myślisz.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie ze wzrokiem utkwionym w sklepie.

- Więc o czym myślisz?

- Nie wstąpimy do tego sklepu – syknął.

Odwróciła się do niego z determinacją w oczach.

- Dobrze. W takim razie sama tam pójdę.

Wyrwała mu się i skierowała w stronę wejścia.

Jęknął z frustracji i pomaszerował za nią.

_Ta dziewczyna doprowadzi do mojego zgonu._

Ginny odsunęła czarną kotarę stanowiącą drzwi i weszła do środka z Draco deptającym jej po piętach. W pomieszczeniu było raczej jasno, więc widziała słoiki z ingrediencjami i butelki wypełnione kolorowymi płynami. Podeszła do jednej z półek i przyjrzała się zasuszonym składnikom, szukając czegoś.

- Naprawdę chcesz coś kupić? – wyszeptał Draco.

Kiwnęła głową, kontynuując poszukiwania.

- Tu się nie płaci pieniędzmi – syknął cicho.

- Wiem – odparła szeptem. – Nie martw się. Wliczyłam to w rachubę. Teraz bądź cicho, próbuję coś znaleźć.

Sapnął oburzony i tylko stał, czekając, aż Ginny skończy to, co robiła. Usłyszał, że pisnęła cicho „tak", więc spojrzał na to, co trzymała. Wyglądało to jak kawałek wysuszonej, pomarszczonej gałązki. Ginny uśmiechała się, spoglądając na nią. Odwróciła się szybko i podeszła do lady.

- Ile to kosztuje? – spytała starej, pomarszczonej kobiety.

Staruszka podniosła gałązkę i uśmiechnęła się do Ginny.

- A co możesz za to dać, malutka? – spytała z włoskim akcentem.

Ginny uśmiechnąwszy się, wyjęła z kieszeni bardzo elegancką kryształową fiolkę wypełnioną czerwoną cieczą. Następnie odkorkowała ją i podstawiła kobiecie pod nos, by ta mogła powąchać zawartość. Staruszka wciągnęła zapach, wyglądając, jakby znalazła się w raju.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i zakorkowała z powrotem fiolkę.

- Czy to dostateczna zapłata? – spytała zadowolona z siebie.

Staruszka zarechotała.

- Jesteś utalentowana – oznajmiła, wciąż chichocząc.

Draco był zdezorientowany, ale jedynie patrzył, jak Ginny czeka, aż kobieta uspokoi się.

W końcu staruszka zawinęła gałązkę w kawałek płótna i położyła na blacie. Ginny w zamian położyła fiolkę i wzięła gałązkę.

- Dziękuję – odparła grzecznie i odwróciła się do wyjścia razem ze Ślizgonem.

Gdy już znaleźli się na zewnątrz, włożyła gałązkę delikatnie do kieszeni, uśmiechając się. Draco nie pozwolił jej nic powiedzieć, gdyż natychmiast chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął do pobliskiej kawiarenki. Posadził ją na krześle, a kelnerowi kazał przyjść później.

- Dobra – powiedział surowo. – Lepiej wytłumacz mi, co, do diabła, się tam wydarzyło, Weasley.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego niewinnie.

- A co jeśli nie zechcę ci powiedzieć? – spytała, dokuczając mu.

- To zostawię cię samą we Włoszech – zagroził.

Rozszerzyły się jej oczy. W końcu westchnęła pokonana.

- Dobrze, powiem ci – odrzekła niechętnie. – Ta gałązka, którą kupiłam, jest ostatnim składnikiem potrzebnym, bym mogła zacząć przyrządzać twoje lekarstwo. Szukałam jej od miesięcy. Trudno ją dostać w Anglii, więc skoro przypadkiem przechodziliśmy obok tego sklepu, pomyślałam sobie, że sprawdzę, czy nie znajdę jej tutaj. I udało się.

Czekał, aż będzie mówić dalej, ale nie zaczęła.

- Co z tą fiolką, za którą to kupiłaś? Co w niej było?

Ginny wyglądała na skrępowaną i próbowała uniknąć odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

- Zostawię cię tutaj, jeśli mi nie powiesz – znów zagroził.

Nadąsała się i obrzuciła go paskudnym spojrzeniem.

- To była krew. Ściślej mówiąc, krew feniksa.

- Fawkesa? – zawołał z niedowierzaniem.

- NIE – odparła z niesmakiem. – Nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym Fawkesa.

- Więc skąd ją wzięłaś?

- Dostałam na czarnym rynku. Czy teraz możesz już skończyć mnie wypytywać? – spytała ze złością. – Tyle kłopotów sprawiło mi zdobycie wszystkich składników na twoje lekarstwo, a ty wypytujesz mnie, jakbym była jakąś przestępczynią.

Założyła ręce na piersi i odwróciła od niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

Poczuł się podle, ale nie żałował, że ją wypytywał. Wszystko, co robiła, było pełne niebezpieczeństw, a on martwił się o nią. Szczególnie gdy nie wiedział, co robi. A zwykle nie wiedział o wszystkim, co robi. Jednak wtedy w sklepie naprawdę bał się, że straci palec albo coś takiego. Ginny wciąż była wściekła i nie patrzyła na niego, zamiast tego wyglądała przez okno.

Widząc, że ciągle jest zła, wpadł na pomysł, jak można by ją rozweselić. Niepostrzeżenie wstał. Ginny była tak rozłoszczona, iż nie zauważyła, że wyszedł.

_Głupi Malfoy. Tyle dla niego robię, a on ma czelność mnie przesłuchiwać. Powinnam pozwolić mu umrzeć, jak będzie miał kolejny atak, może to by go nauczyło czegoś, _myślała ze złością.

Prawdę mówiąc, Ginny miała nadzieję, że uda jej się odwiedzić ten konkretny sklep. Słyszała kiedyś o nim, toteż gdy dowiedziała się, że jedzie z Draco na Wyścig Smoków, przygotowała buteleczkę krwi feniksa na wszelki wypadek. Feniksy są bardzo rzadkimi i wyjątkowymi ptakami. W czarodziejski świecie znano tylko trzy, choć istniało też kilka dzikich feniksów. Ich łzy leczyły praktycznie każde zranienie, a ich krew potęgowała dziesięć razy działanie każdego eliksiru, w którym używano krwi jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Choć wiedziała, że w tym sklepie sprzedawano towar w zamian za części ciała, to nikt nie przeszedłby obojętnie obok krwi feniksa.

Uspokoiła się już trochę i poczuła, że ktoś stanął obok niej. Odwróciła wzrok od okna i zobaczyła Ślizgona z porcją lodów w rękach.

Położył je przed nią i usiadł naprzeciwko. Spojrzała na poczęstunek, ale nie ruszyła się.

- Mogłabyś chociaż trochę spróbować oraz przyjąć moje przeprosiny? – spytał szczerze.

W jego oczach ujrzała, że naprawdę mu przykro, więc przestała się wściekać. Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła jeść lody. Draco również się rozchmurzył, gdy zobaczył, że je, więc siedział, obserwując ją.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Świstoklik, który Francesca dała Draco, przetransportował ich przed wejście do szkoły. Przybyli tam akurat w czasie porannej herbaty.

Weszli po schodach, a kiedy Ginny chciała wejść do środka, Draco zatrzymał ją.

- Hej, Weasley – zaczął nerwowo. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że naprawdę się cieszę, iż pojechałaś ze mną na Wyścig Smoków.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Cóż, jestem szczęśliwa, że mnie zaprosiłeś. Z przyjemnością pojechałam tam z tobą.

Draco był bardzo zadowolony z tego, co powiedziała.

- Więc lepiej już pójdę – stwierdził, więc weszli razem do szkoły. – Zobaczymy się wieczorem – oznajmił, po czym szybko odszedł.

Ginny spoglądała za nim, a potem udała się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

W cieniu kamiennych murów stała postać, która była świadkiem całej ich rozmowy i nie była z tego powodu szczęśliwa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny spędziła resztę dnia ukryta w skrzydle szpitalnym, przygotowując lekarstwo dla Draco. Musiała zacząć jak najszybciej, ponieważ przyrządzenie go zajmuje miesiąc, ale na tym nie koniec. Po miesiącu poda Ślizgonowi pierwszą dawkę, jednak eliksir będzie musiał się dalej warzyć, gdyż drugą dawkę będzie mogła zaaplikować mu dopiero za następny miesiąc. Ten cykl będzie trzeba powtarzać, dopóki Draco nie otrzyma czterech dawek, bo dopiero wtedy będzie wyleczony w stu procentach.

Skończyła właśnie wkładać wszystkie potrzebne składniki do specjalnego kociołka, który będzie mogła zamknąć z dala od ciekawskich oczu, gdy usłyszała, jak ktoś hałaśliwie wkroczył do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ginny przelewitowała wrzący eliksir do metalowej skrzynki, gdzie nic mu się nie stanie, a następnie zamknęła go. Potem przeszła do głównego pomieszczenia sprawdzić, kto przyszedł.

Pani Pomfrey pomagała Felicity Lateris, która siedziała na łóżku, kiedy Ginny weszła do sali.

- Ginny – zawołała pielęgniarka przez ramię. – Czy mogłabyś przynieść mi eliksir Scalier?

- Dobrze – odparła Ginny i wróciła na zaplecze, aby wziąć eliksir. Podeszła z powrotem do posłania Felicity, by dać eliksir pani Pomfrey, ale w tym samym momencie drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się z rozmachem, a do środka wpadło dwóch uczniów niosących jęczącą dziewczynkę. Wyglądało na to, że złamała rękę, gdyż tuliła ją do siebie.

- Muszę się nią zająć, Ginny – oświadczyła pielęgniarka. – Możesz zaopiekować się panną Lateris.

Odeszła, zostawiając Ginny z eliksirem.

- Cześć – zwróciła się Ginny grzecznie do Felicity. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? – spytała, unosząc jej ramię.

- Wylano mi eliksir na rękę – odparła Felicity chłodno.

W jej głosie Ginny nie wyczuła ani krzty emocji, więc zastanawiała się, czy ona w ogóle czuje ból. Większość skóry jej prawej ręki była bardzo czerwona, a z tej jej części, która zaczęła się łuszczyć, sączyła się krew. Ginny wzdrygała się, jedynie na to patrząc, więc uważała za niesamowite to, że Felicity może być taka spokojna.

Przestała jednak nad tym rozmyślać i wyjęła różdżkę, by oczyścić ranę. Była szczególnie delikatna, gdy podnosiła jej rękę, uważając, by nie przysporzyć jej większego cierpienia. Mimo że wydawało się, iż Felicity nie odczuwa bólu, to wciąż powinnością Ginny było nie zadawać większego bólu podczas leczenia.

- _Cle-infectum_ - powiedziała, wskazując różdżką na ranę. Z jej końca wystrzeliła biała mgiełka i pokryła całe zranienie. Mgiełka wyparowała, a krew i resztki eliksiru zniknęły. Jednak skóra wciąż była oparzona i mocno się łuszczyła, więc Ginny położyła ostrożnie jej rękę i wylała na nią kilka kropel eliksiru. Felicity syknęła, czując pieczenie, a Ginny podmuchała ranę, by złagodzić ból. Następnie wzięła kilka bandaży i owinęła je wokół jej ręki.

- Gotowe – oznajmiła, gdy skończyła. – Nie zdejmuj tego bandaża do jutra rano, bo dopiero wtedy twoje ramię będzie w pełni wyleczone – pouczyła ją.

Felicity tylko uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i rzuciła jej paskudne spojrzenie.

- Teraz rozumiem, jak zdołałaś to zrobić – stwierdziła złośliwie. – Z pewnością jesteś przebiegła, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny skrzywiła się.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała zdziwiona.

Na twarzy Felicity pojawił się grymas.

- Nie udawaj niewinnej przy mnie – warknęła. – Wiem, że to na twoim punkcie Draco ma obsesję. I wiem też, jakich niecnych sztuczek użyłaś, by cię polubił.

Ginny patrzyła na Felicity, jakby tamta oszalała.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedziała i zaczęła się oddalać, ale Ślizgonka rzuciła się i złapała ją mocno za rękę. Ginny zaczęła się szarpać, by się uwolnić, ale Felicity była bardzo silna i jej paznokcie zaczęły wbijać się w skórę Gryfonki.

- Jesteś żałosna, wiesz o tym – syknęła Felicity. – Byłaś taka troskliwa i delikatna, kiedy Draco był osłabiony, żeby się otworzył i zaczął cię lubić. To był twój plan, by go zwabić, a potem kontrolować. Cóż, powiem ci coś, ty śmierdząca, mała Łasico, nie dostaniesz go, ja ci na to nie pozwolę.

Na jej twarzy malowała się czysta nienawiść. Ginny zaczęła się bać. Felicity wzmocniła uścisk, a jej paznokcie wbiły się tak mocno w skórę Ginny, że zaczęła krwawić. Krzyknęła z bólu, jednocześnie udało jej się wyrwać Ślizgonce.

Zanim opuściła skrzydło szpitalne, Felicity rzuciła Ginny mordercze spojrzenie. Gryfonka chwyciła rękę i wytarła z niej krew ścierką.

_Z nią jest naprawdę coś nie tak. Lepiej dowiem się szybko wszystko o jej przeszłości._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nie powiedziała Draco o całym incydencie w skrzydle szpitalnym, a ponieważ w ciągu następnego tygodnia Felicity nic nie zrobiła, więc Ginny zostawiła to tak.

Któregoś dnia szła korytarzem po zajęciach, kiedy ktoś chwycił ją za włosy i pociągnął do pustego korytarza. Ten ktoś zakrył jej usta jedną rękę, by nie mogła krzyczeć, i popchnął ją na ścianę. Teraz mogła dostrzec, że napastnikiem była Felicity Lateris. Jedną rękę wciąż trzymała jej na ustach, a drugą przyciskała ją z zadziwiającą siłą do ściany.

- Czyżby ostrzeżenie, które dałam ci ostatnim razem nie było wystarczające, Łasico? – syknęła przy twarzy Ginny. – Czemu wciąż chodzisz w nocy do pokoju Draco?

Ginny nie mogła odpowiedzieć, bo Ślizgonka ciągle zakrywała jej usta dłonią, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby w ogóle miała zamiar pozwolić jej mówić.

- Może powinnam przypomnieć ci, gdzie jest twoje miejsce – warknęła i wyciągnęła kieszonkowy nóż. – Kilka dźgnięć tu i tam powinno pomóc ci zapamiętać, co powiedziałam – oświadczyła złowrogo, przytykając jej do twarzy nóż płaską stroną.

Ginny nie miała ochoty dłużej tego znosić, więc uniosła kolano, by uderzyć ją w brzuch. Udało jej się, jednak wyglądało, jakby w ogóle nie poskutkowało, bo Felicity tylko zarechotała, tyle że teraz była już naprawdę wściekła.

- Zapłacisz za to, Łasico.

I mocniej przycisnęła nóż do twarzy Ginny.

7


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

Ginny czuła dotyk ostrza. Gdyby Felicity przycisnęła nóż choć odrobinę mocniej, z pewnością rozciąłby jej skórę na szyi.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – rozległ się czyjś głos na korytarzu.

Felicity wciąż przyciskała ją do ściany, ale odsunęła nóż. Ginny wykorzystała okazję, odepchnęła od siebie Ślizgonkę i wycofała się.

Draco zmierzał pospiesznie w kierunku Ginny. Chwycił ją za ramię i przyjrzał się uważnie, czy nie była ranna. Ponieważ nie dopatrzył się niczego, spojrzał ze wściekłością na Felicity.

- Lepiej się wytłumacz z tego, co przed chwilą robiłaś – warknął ze złością.

Ślizgonka rzuciła mu niewinne spojrzenie, uśmiechając się.

- Po prostu ucięłam sobie z nią małą pogawędkę. To wszystko – powiedziała słodko.

- Nie wyglądało mi to na pogawędkę – syknął i ruszył ku niej.

Ginny pociągnęła go z powrotem i popatrzyła mu w oczy.

- To naprawdę była pogawędka – stwierdziła desperacko.

Draco miał już zaprotestować, ale uciszyła go Felicity, mówiąc:

- Mówiłam ci – oznajmiła zadowolona z siebie i obróciła się, by odejść.

Gdy znikła im z widoku, Ginny pozwoliła sobie na westchnienie ulgi.

- Możesz mi opowiedzieć, co naprawdę się wydarzyło? – spytał bardzo zmartwiony.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

- Nic. Naprawdę. Czepia się mnie, bo jestem Gryfonką i do tego Weasleyówną – oświadczyła, próbując go uspokoić.

Jego sceptyczna mina wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że jej nie uwierzył, jednak westchnął i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dobrze – oznajmił łagodnie. – Wrócisz sama do wieży Gryffindoru?

Skinęła głową i odeszła.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco siedział w pokoju wspólnym nieznacznie zdenerwowany tym, że Ginny nie wyznała mu, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Nie uwierzył, że to było tylko zwyczajne gnębienie Gryfona przez Ślizgona. Wyglądało bardziej jak grożenie. Tyle już razy to robił w życiu, że potrafił dostrzec różnicę. To, co zobaczył, było zdecydowanie grożeniem.

Był zdenerwowany również tym, że nie miał wystarczających dowodów i informacji, żeby kazać Felicity się odczepić. Nie mógł tak po prostu podejść do niej i powiedzieć: „Nie zbliżaj się do najmłodszej Weasleyówny, bo cię zabiję". Zbyt dziwnie by to zabrzmiało. Poza tym w ogóle nie miał prawa tego powiedzieć. Ale jeśli tylko dowiedziałby się, że Felicity skrzywdziła Ginny, nie wahałby się wziąć odwet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marzec dobiegał końca, a Ginny miała mnóstwo pracy. Wiele osób planowało żarty na Prima Aprilis, więc każdy chciał wiedzieć, czy został obrany za cel, tak więc Źródło miało ręce pełne roboty.

Nadszedł pierwszy kwietnia i wszyscy w szkole zachowywali się jak Ślizgoni, zakradając się i podkładając psikusy. Niektóre z nich wydawały się Ginny bardzo zabawne. Jednak to, że wiedziała o wszystkich, stanowiło wielką zaletę, gdyż mogła łatwo uniknąć tych przykrych, na przykład kiedy ktoś ustawia farbę na szczycie drzwi, a ona rozpryskuje się wszędzie, nie tylko na tę osobę, która otworzyła drzwi.

Jako Źródło zakładała, że wie o wszystkim, co się wydarzy w szkole. Jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że była jedna osoba, która potajemnie zaplanowała żart wyłącznie dla niej.

Wydarzyło się to w Wielkiej Sali podczas obiadu, kiedy wszyscy skończyli płatać figle i zaśmiewali się z żartów, które zrobili sobie nawzajem wcześniej rano. Ginny siedziała obok Colina i Amy i naprzeciwko Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony. Jej przyjaciele również zrobili sobie kilka małych kawałów i teraz opowiadali o tym na nowo, śmiejąc się.

Na podwieczorek było ciasto czekoladowe, które w magiczny sposób zmaterializowało się na talerzach. Ginny bardzo się ucieszyła, gdy zobaczyła je na swoim talerzu, ponieważ uwielbiała ciasto czekoladowe. Ale z boku leżała również jakaś kartka. Podniosła ją i przeczytała: "Kocham twoje płomiennorude włosy". Pomyślała, że to jakiś żart, więc odłożyła kartkę i zaczęła jeść deser. Gdy tylko dotknęła ciasta łyżeczką, poczuła, jakby od ręki przez ciało aż do głowy przeszył ją prąd. Wtedy jej włosy stanęły w płomieniach.

Wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. Kiedy jej włosy zaczęły płonąć, wszyscy dokoła wrzasnęli i rzucili się do tyłu pospiesznie. Jej przyjaciele poderwali się, gdy Ginny spadła na podłogę, krzycząc. Odruchowo dotknęła włosów, ale były spalone. Amy i Colin byli zszokowani, ale podnieśli puchary i wylali na nią wodę, jednak to nie wystarczyło, by ugasić ogień. Gdy Ginny sturlała się na podłogę, Hermiona przelazła przez stół, wyjęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie zamrażające. Zadziałało, gdyż płomienie zniknęły. Jednakże Ginny była poważnie poparzona. Jej głowa była cała osmolona od spalonych włosów i przypalonej skóry.

Po tym jak ogień zniknął, Ginny zemdlała z okropnego bólu. Miała poparzoną nie tylko głowę, ale również ręce i szyję.

Nadbiegli nauczyciele, by opanować sytuację. Profesor McGonagall wyczarowała nosze, na których ułożono Ginny, a profesor Flitwick lewitował ją do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Proszę, aby wszyscy prefekci zaprowadzili uczniów z powrotem do dormitoriów – rozkazał Dumbledore.

Uczniowie zszokowani tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło, posłusznie podążyli za prefektami.

Draco kazał pozostałym prefektom zająć się uczniami i zaprowadzić ich do dormitoriów. W międzyczasie sam został w tyle, aby spróbować się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Profesorowie przeszli do pokoju nauczycielskiego, aby przedyskutować, jak zbadać przyczyny tego wypadku, więc Wielka Sala była teraz pusta. Draco podszedł do miejsca, gdzie siedziała Ginny, w poszukiwaniu wskazówek dotyczących tego, kto jej to zrobił.

Po kilku minutach dostrzegł, że coś wystaje z kawałka ciasta na talerzu Ginny. Ostrożnie to wyciągnął. Okazało się, że to kartka, na której było napisane: „Kocham twoje płomiennorude włosy". Natychmiast rozpoznał charakter pisma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pani Pomfrey załamała się, gdy do skrzydła szpitalnego wniesiono Ginny. Zajęła się nią za parawanem, podczas gdy zaniepokojeni Colin, Amy, Ron, Harry, Hermiona i Syriusz czekali na zewnątrz. Amy ściskała mocno Colina za ramię, rozmyślając o tym, jak teraz musi cierpieć Ginny, a Hermiona trzymała Harry'ego za rękę, próbując się nie rozpłakać. Ron przemierzał pomieszczenie w tę i z powrotem, zaciskając pięści. Syriusz siedział na krześle ze złożonymi rękami, mając rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że Ginny nic nie będzie.

W końcu pani Pomfrey wyłoniła się zza parawanu, wyglądając na bardzo zmartwioną. Natychmiast wszyscy rzucili się w jej stronę, chcąc się dowiedzieć co z Ginny.

- Ciii – nakazała im pielęgniarka. – Ginny musi odpocząć.

Oddaliła się kilka metrów od miejsca, gdzie leżała Ginny.

- Nic jej nie będzie – powiedziała, więc wszyscy się uspokoili. – Te oparzenia nie zagrażają życiu, ale są dosyć bolesne. Będzie musiała zostać tu przez jakiś czas, abym mogła je wyleczyć i, mam nadzieję, odzyskać jej włosy. Biedaczka. Nie wiem, kto mógł zrobić taki przerażający żart takiej niewinnej dziewczynie – oznajmiła, kręcąc głową z niesmakiem.

Wszystkim ulżyło, skoro dowiedzieli się, że Ginny nie zagraża poważne niebezpieczeństwo, jednak wciąż byli zmartwieni.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to była odpowiednia chwila na odwiedziny, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziecie odpocząć i wrócicie jutro – zasugerowała pani Pomfrey.

Ron i Syriusz szczególnie wahali się, czy iść, jednak pielęgniarka zapewniła ich, że dobrze zaopiekuje się Ginny, więc wszyscy wyszli, planując wrócić jutro z rana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco maszerował w dół schodów w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Gdy dotarł do portretu, pchnął go z taką siłą, że obraz trzasnął z hukiem o ścianę. Wszyscy unieśli głowy, żeby sprawdzić kto to, ale gdy zorientowali się, że to tylko Draco, powrócili do swoich zajęć. Draco szybko przeczesał pokój wzrokiem, szukając jej. Znalazł ją siedzącą w kącie z grupką dziewczyn. Podszedł do niej, obrzucając ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. Felicity w końcu uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Cześć, Draco – odparła słodko.

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Lateris – powiedział ze śmiertelnym spokojem. – Na osobności – dodał.

Zadowolona z siebie Felicity uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyn, po czym wstała, by podążyć za Draco. Gdy tylko oddalili się wystarczająco daleko od wejścia do pokoju wspólnego, Draco odwrócił się błyskawicznie i przygwoździł ją do ściany. Ramię przycisnął jej do gardła, grożąc, że je zmiażdży lub pozbawi ją dopływu powietrza. W tym momencie był bliski uduszenia jej. Felicity chwytała jego ramię rękami, starając się uwolnić, ale nie potrafiła.

Draco rozluźnił trochę chwyt, by mogła oddychać, ale wciąż nie pozwalał ruszyć się jej z miejsca.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, Lateris? – syknął ze złością.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – zdołała wykrztusić, próbując go odepchnąć.

Draco wychodził już z siebie. Wyjął kartkę i pokazał ją Ślizgonce.

- To twoje pismo – warknął. – Znalazłem to na talerzu Weasleyówny. To przez ciebie jej włosy stanęły w płomieniach.

Felicity zarechotała. Draco nie miał pojęcia, jak ona może śmieć się w takim momencie.

- Czemu się tak martwisz, Draco? – spytała uradowana. – Lubisz tę Łasicę czy co?

Wściekły Draco przycisnął ramię mocniej do jej gardła. Zakrztusiła się, więc cofnął nieznacznie rękę.

- To nie twoje zmartwienie – ostrzegł ją.

- Ależ tak – oznajmiła arogancko. – Gdybyś nie zostawił mnie dla tej gówniary, to nie musiałabym przypominać jej, że jesteś mój.

- Nie jestem twój! – krzyknął. – Wbij to sobie do tej pustej głowy. Przestałem się z tobą widywać, bo cię nie lubię, a nie z powodu kogoś innego.

- Nie! – wrzasnęła. – Byłeś mój, dopóki nie zjawiła się ona i nie omamiła cię swoimi sztuczkami.

Westchnął. Wyraźnie nic nie rozumiała.

- Po prostu trzymaj się od niej z daleka, Lateris – ostrzegł. – Jeśli wykręcisz jej jeszcze jakiś numer, to pożałujesz tego.

Odsunął rękę i cofnął się.

Obdarzył ją jeszcze jednym gniewnym spojrzeniem, a potem odszedł, podczas gdy Felicity osunęła się na podłogę, trzymając się za gardło. _Głupia Łasica. Jeszcze cię dopadnę._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W nocy Draco zakradł się do skrzydła szpitalnego, szukając po cichu Ginny. Znalazł ją za jednym z parawanów. Widok, który zastał, sprawił, że coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku.

Leżała na łóżku z głową całą w bandażach, tylko jej twarz była nie zakryta. Zauważył, że zabandażowaną miała nawet szyję, mógł jedynie zgadywać, że ramiona również. Usiadł na krześle obok posłania. Chciał chwycić jej dłoń, ale dostrzegł, że obie ręce też były zabandażowane.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, delikatnie muskając jej policzek.

Ktoś odsłonił parawan, więc odwrócił się szybko, żeby sprawdzić, kto to.

- Pani Pomfrey – powiedział, powstając z miejsca.

- Panie Malfoy, co pan robi tu tak późno w nocy? – spytała zaciekawiona.

- Ach. Cóż, eee, Weasley zwykle przynosiła mi lekarstwo, ale widząc, że nie jest w stanie, postanowiłem sam przyjść i sobie wziąć.

_Uff, szybko to wymyśliłem._

- Och. Więc lepiej ze mną chodź. Ginny nie można jeszcze odwiedzać – stwierdziła i poprowadziła go na zaplecze.

Draco czekał cierpliwie, gdy pielęgniarka przyrządzała jego lekarstwo.

- Więc... – zaczął, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał obojętnie. – Co z nią?

- Masz na myśli Ginny? – spytała, nie odwracając się.

- Tak – odparł.

- Jest okropnie poparzona, ale to nic, co zagrażałoby jej życiu, choć szkoda, że straciła swoje śliczne włosy. – Pani Pomfrey westchnęła ze smutkiem.

- Co!? – wykrzyknął nieopatrznie.

Pielęgniarka obróciła się i spojrzała na niego dziwnie, ale uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie musi się pan martwić, panie Malfoy. Mam eliksir, dzięki któremu włosy Ginny szybko odrosną.

Draco chrząknął, czując się niezręcznie.

- Nie, żeby mnie to coś obchodziło. Po prostu łatwiej ją znaleźć, kiedy ma te rude włosy – odparł od niechcenia.

Pani Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Mimo że nie wiedziała zbyt wiele o tym, co łączyło Ginny i Draco, zauważyła, że dziewczyna darzy go specjalną troską. Pozwoliła Ginny samej zająć się chorobą Draco, ponieważ wiedziała, że Ginny coś do niego czuje. Poza tym z pewnością była wystarczająco utalentowana. Coś należało się od życia tej nieśmiałej dziewczynie.

Skończyła eliksir i uśmiechnęła się, gdy przypomniała sobie , jak Ginny zamknęła w skrzyni wywar, który miał go wyleczyć. Ginny sprawdzała go przynajmniej trzy razy dziennie, upewniając się, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i że nikt go nie dotykał.

- Proszę, panie Malfoy – powiedziała pielęgniarka, wręczając mu fiolkę.

- Dziękuję – odparł i wyszedł. Rzucił Ginny ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny obudziła się następnego ranka. Czuła się bardzo zmęczona. Podniosła rękę, żeby przetrzeć oczy, ale poczuła, że ma ją zabandażowaną, i przypomniała sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Usiadła i zauważyła, że znajdowała się w skrzydle szpitalnym.

- Ginny – powiedziała pani Pomfrey, wchodząc za parawan. – Jak się czujesz, kochana? – spytała z uśmiechem.

Gryfonka chciała odpowiedzieć, ale miała szczękę obandażowaną tak, że nie była w stanie nią ruszać. Mogła jedynie patrzeć i oddychać.

Pani Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, a potem zaczęła ściągać jej bandaże.

- Przepraszam, moja droga, zapomniałam, że przez to nie możesz mówić.

Gdy Ginny pozbyła się już wszystkich opatrunków, poruszała przez chwilę szczęką, by móc znów mówić, następnie uniosła dłonie, żeby je obejrzeć. Nie wiedziała, jak bardzo była wczoraj poparzona, ale to już nie miało znaczenia, gdyż nie została po tym nawet blizna. Później dotknęła rękami głowę i poczuła samą skórę.

Przygryzła wargi, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Nie miała ani jednego włosa.

- Och, Ginny – odezwała się pielęgniarka ze współczuciem. – Nie musisz się tym przejmować. Później dam ci eliksir i twoje włosy natychmiast odrosną.

Ginny pociągnęła nosem, ale zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

- Dziękuję, pani Pomfrey.

- Nie ma za co, kochana. Pewnie jesteś głodna. Zamówiłam ci śniadanie, zaraz powinno zostać przyniesione.

- Dziękuję – odparła Ginny. – Myśli pani, że mogę wziąć prysznic? Czuję, że przydałby mi się.

Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową, więc Ginny wstała i udała się do łazienki.

Gdy się umyła, musiała założyć jedną ze szpitalnych koszul nocnych, ponieważ jej ubrania były przypalone i trzeba je będzie wyrzucić. Ciągle miała świadomość tego, że jest łysa, toteż nosiła przez cały dzień ręcznik zawinięty na głowie, nawet kiedy jej przyjaciele przyszli ją odwiedzić, nie zdjęła go.

Kiedy wszyscy sobie już poszli, wyszła na zaplecze, żeby sprawdzić lekarstwo Draco, a ponieważ ręcznik jej ciążył, więc go ściągnęła. Zapomniawszy go z powrotem założyć, poszła do głównego pomieszczenia i spotkała się oko w oko z Draco, który właśnie wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Zamurowało ją, a Draco gapił się na nią. Pospiesznie cofnęła się na zaplecze i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. _Z wszystkich osób, które mogły mnie zobaczyć w takim stanie, to musiał być akurat on_, pomyślała rozpaczliwie i zaczęła cicho płakać.

Draco zbliżył się szybko do drzwi prowadzących na zaplecze i zapukał.

- Weasley, co tam robisz?

- Idź sobie – powiedziała, opierając się o drzwi i powstrzymując łzy.

- Po prostu wyjdź, dobra? – odparł z desperacją.

- Nie – rzekła. – Nie chcę cię widzieć. Po prostu sobie idź.

- Weasley – stwierdził jeszcze bardziej desperacko. – Już cię zobaczyłem bez włosów, więc nie ma sensu, żebyś się przede mną ukrywała – oznajmił, próbując przemówić jej do rozsądku.

Tym razem nic nie odpowiedziała. Miał rację. Już ją zobaczył, więc ukrywanie się nie miało sensu. Otworzyła drzwi i powoli wyszła.

Patrzyła na niego smutno. Zauważył, że płakała. Objęła się rękami, nie patrzyła w jego stronę. Czuła się okropnie i nie chciała widzieć drwiny w jego oczach.

Draco wcale nie uważał, że to zabawne. Zamiast tego czuł się winny, gdyż Felicity zrobiła to jej z jego powodu. Zdjął pelerynę i otulił nią Ginny, żeby nie było jej zimno, szczególnie że miała na sobie tylko koszulę nocną. Spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi smutku. Założył jej na głowę kaptur.

- Nie będę patrzeć, jeśli nie chcesz – odparł łagodnie.

Uśmiechnęła się pierwszy raz dzisiejszego dnia i poczuła ciepło, bynajmniej nie dzięki pelerynie.


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że eliksir na porost włosów potrzebuje kilku dni, by w pełni zadziałać, więc przez ostatnie dni włosy odrastały jej powoli, jednak po tygodniu powinny wrócić do dawnej długości. Jak na razie sięgały jej do uszu, ale przynajmniej nie była łysa. Amy pożyczyła jej kilka spinek, dzięki czemu mogła spiąć niesforne kosmyki, by nie wchodziły jej do oczu.

Została wypuszczona ze skrzydła szpitalnego dwa dni temu. Wydawało się, że zapomniano już o całym incydencie w Wielkiej Sali. Sprawca przyznał się do winy nauczycielom i został ukarany. Oczywiście była to osoba opłacona przez Felicity, ale nikt o tym nie wiedział oprócz Draco. Nie powiedział tego nauczycielom, ponieważ nie miał dowodów.

Draco nie wiedział, czy wyznać Ginny, że to Felicity tak sobie z niej okrutnie zażartowała, czy nie. Obawiał się, że gdyby to uczynił, wtedy Ginny wolałaby się nie zbliżać do niego, ponieważ to by znaczyło, że byłaby w niebezpieczeństwie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przebywanie blisko niego było dla niej groźne, skoro Felicity była najwyraźniej niespełna rozumu. Wiedział, że postępuje samolubnie, ale wiedział również, że strasznie by mu jej brakowało. Poza tym był pewien, że jest w stanie ją obronić, dlatego zdecydował, iż nic jej nie powie.

Ginny siedziała na podłodze obok Draco w jego pokoju. Oboje odrabiali swoje prace domowe. Była coraz bardziej sfrustrowana, gdyż pasemko włosów wciąż wchodziło jej do oczu. Prawie wpadła we wściekłość, ale wtedy Draco pomógł jej, wsuwając niesforne pasemko za spinkę.

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że kosmyk włosów może cię tak szybko zdenerwować – drażnił się z nią.

Sapnęła.

- Nienawidzę tych krótkich włosów – pożaliła się. – Ciągle wpadają mi do oczu, bo są za krótkie, abym mogła je związać.

Uśmiechnął się. Nigdy nie widział, by zdenerwowało ją cokolwiek, więc fakt, że sprawiły to włosy, był tym bardziej zabawny.

- Cóż, uważam, że dobrze ci w krótkich włosach – powiedział szczerze.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i zaczerwieniła się.

- Przez te krótkie włosy wyglądam jak chodząca pochodnia – odparła smutno. – Może je przefarbuję na brązowe, tylko na teraz.

- Nie farbuj ich – stwierdził. – Podobają mi się twoje rude włosy.

Znów zdziwiło ją to, co powiedział.

- Ale myślałam, że nienawidzisz rudych włosów.

- Nie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie mógłbym nienawidzić czegoś tak rzadkiego i wyjątkowego.

Uśmiechnął się, bawiąc się kosmykiem jej włosów. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zastanawiał się, co tym razem planuje Felicity. _Którą część jej ciała Lateris zamierza uszkodzić jako następną?_

Popatrzyła na niego zmartwiona, gdyż nagle wyłączył się, gapiąc się w przestrzeń.

- Malfoy? – odezwała się ostrożnie. To wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na nią smutno. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby coś jeszcze jej się stało i ten nagły napływ uczuć sprawił, że zrobił coś całkiem nie w swoim stylu. Przytulił ją.

W jego objęciach, przyciśnięta do niego, poczuła się bardzo zmieszana. Najpierw prawił jej komplementy, potem zatopił się we własnych rozmyślaniach, a teraz przytula ją.

- Malfoy? – powiedziała z niepokojem. – Coś się stało? Coś nie tak? Proszę, powiedz mi.

Odsunął się. Był rozdarty między chęcią wyznania jej tego, że wiedział, iż to Felicity ją zraniła i że bardzo się o nią martwił, a potrzebą nie mówienia niczego.

Ginny dostrzegła w jego oczach tę wewnętrzną walkę.

- Chodzi o Felicity Lateris?

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Wiesz, że ona...? – Nie dokończył.

Westchnęła.

- Wiem, że to ona. I wiem również, że atakuje mnie, ponieważ sądzi, że z mojego powodu zerwaliście.

Draco nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wiedziała o wszystkim.

- Ale nie pozwolę na to, by mnie dopadła – oznajmiła pewnie. – Jej gierki nie przerażają mnie. Nie pozwolę, żeby wpływała na moje życie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco.

Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. To, o co się tak martwił, nie nastąpi, ponieważ Ginny właśnie powiedziała, że nie przestanie się z nim widywać i go leczyć, tylko dlatego że Felicity jej grozi. Był ucieszony i jednocześnie bardzo zmartwiony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco musiał dziś wieczorem przygotować dodatkowy projekt na eliksiry, więc powiedział o tym Ginny, a ona zgodziła się przynieść mu lekarstwo do pracowni eliksirów.

Weszła do środka i zauważyła, że jest już zajęty przyrządzaniem wywaru przy stanowisku na przedzie klasy. Cicho usiadła przy ławce, by mu nie przeszkadzać, tylko przyglądać się.

_Naprawdę jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju_, pomyślała marzycielsko. _Nic dziwnego, że połowa dziewczyn w Hogwarcie pożera go wzrokiem._ Zaczerwieniła się na tę myśl, gdyż z nią było tak samo. Westchnęła ze smutkiem. _Zbytnio się do niego przywiązuję. W obserwowaniu go przez ostatnie trzy lata nie było nic złego, bo nawet nie wiedział o moim istnieniu. Ale teraz gdy między nami jest coś na kształt przyjaźni, nie sądzę, że będę w stanie pozwolić mu odejść, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Poza tym w ogóle tego nie chcę._

- Skończyłaś już śnić na jawie? – spytał.

Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i spojrzała na Draco, który wciąż stał przy stanowisku. Opierał się o stół i patrzył na nią z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

- Co cię tak bawi? – zapytała, wstając i podchodząc do niego.

- Nic. Tylko to, że wydawało mi się, iż ktoś fantazjował o tym, jakim to jestem przystojniakiem – odparł arogancko, przeczesując sobie uwodzicielsko włosy palcami.

Ginny zarumieniła się, ale szybko opanowała się, gdy dotarła do stanowiska, przy którym pracował. Położyła na stole lekarstwo, a Draco wziął je.

- Skończyłeś już eliksir? – spytała.

Kiwnął głową.

- Wszystko zrobione. Muszę tylko pochować rzeczy.

Zaczął zanosić na zaplecze słoiki z ingrediencjami.

Na ławce stało mnóstwo słoi, więc Ginny stwierdziła, że mu pomoże. Ona zanosiła słoiki na zaplecze, a on układał je na odpowiednich miejscach na półce. Kiedy niosła ostatnie dwa słoje na zaplecze, potknęła się. Szczęśliwie Draco zareagował szybko, złapał ją i uchronił przed upadkiem na twarz.

- Nic ci się nie stało? – spytał, gdy próbowała złapać równowagę.

Już miała odpowiedzieć, ale dźwięk zatrzaskujących się drzwi sprawił, że obróciła siłę i spojrzała na zamknięte drzwi od zaplecza. Oboje zamarli, wpatrując się w nie.

- Błagam, powiedz, że już je naprawili – powiedziała zrozpaczona, spoglądając na wyjście.

- Nie – rzekł bez ogródek. – Wciąż nie otwierają się od środka.

- Więc błagam, powiedz, że masz różdżkę – odezwała się z nadzieją.

- Nie. Zostawiłem ją na biurku.

Jęknęła i znalazła półkę, na którą odstawiła słoiki.

- Ja zostawiłam swoją w torbie, która leży na stole na zewnątrz – odparła posępnie. – Jak się stąd wydostaniemy?

Westchnął.

- Musimy poczekać do rana, aż profesor Snape przyjdzie – stwierdził ze spokojem.

Skrzywiła się.

- Jak możesz być tak spokojny? – spytała z ciekawością.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Utknęliśmy tu na noc, nic wielkiego.

- Cóż, wcale tak nie uważam - jęknęła . – Tu jest zimno i ciemno – powiedziała, obejmując się rękami.

Uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozpinać pelerynę.

- Lepiej tego nie zdejmuj – ostrzegła go, rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenie.

- Jezu, Weasley – odparł zdeprymowany. – Powiedziałaś, że ci zimno, więc daję ci swoją pelerynę.

Kontynuował rozpinanie peleryny.

- Och, nie, nie rób tego – oznajmiła, po czym założyła mu ją z powrotem na ramiona. – Nie pozwolę, żebyś się przeziębił w samym środku leczenia.

Westchnął z frustracją.

- Miałem mniej na sobie, odwiedzając Hogsmeade, Weasley, i nigdy nie zachorowałem.

I znów zdjął pelerynę.

- Nie bądź głupi, Malfoy – powiedziała zdenerwowana. – To dlatego, iż zawsze upewniałam się, że... – Zamknęła sobie usta dłonią, kiedy zorientowała się, co miała zamiar powiedzieć.

Draco uniósł brwi, zakładając ponownie pelerynę.

- Upewniałaś się, że co, Weasley? – zapytał.

Opuściła dłoń i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nic.

- Nie wierzę ci – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie i przysuwając się do niej.

Odsunęła się do tyłu na jedną z półek, a on wciąż się zbliżał.

- No dalej, Weasley, powiedz prawdę – namawiał ją. Świetnie się przy tym bawił.

Znów pokręciła głową.

- Masz łaskotki? – postraszył ją, diabelsko się uśmiechając, a kiedy nie odpowiedziała, zaczął ją gilgotać.

Pisnęła i próbowała uciec, ale chwycił ją za nadgarstek, zapobiegając temu. Dalej ją łaskotał, a Ginny tak się śmiała, że rozbolał ją brzuch.

- Dobra, dobra – wykrztusiła pomiędzy chichotami. – Powiem ci.

Przestał, więc mogła się od niego odsunąć.

- Teraz mów – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

Nadąsała się, ale wiedziała, że musi mu powiedzieć.

- Niech będzie – rzekła, westchnąwszy. – Nigdy się nie przeziębiłeś, chodząc do Hogsmeade, mimo że nie ubierałeś się ciepło, bo zawsze się upewniałam, że na ubrania, które nosisz, są rzucone zaklęcia ogrzewające. Zaklęcie powoduje, że materiał nie przepuszcza wiatru. Dlatego tak łatwo się nie przeziębiałeś – wyjaśniła.

Draco wysłuchał jej bez słowa i nie mógł się nadziwić, jak Ginny o niego dbała. Nic dziwnego, że nie złapał nawet kataru. Ginny potajemnie się nim opiekowała, a on nawet o tym nie wiedział.

Przysunął się do niej i wziął ją za rękę. Usiadł na podłodze i pociągnął ją za sobą, tak że siadła między jego nogami, plecami do jego klatki piersiowej.

- Co robisz? – spytała, siedząc przed nim.

- Cóż – powiedział, obejmując ją rękami. – Skoro nie pozwalasz, bym oddał ci swoją pelerynę, to _ja_ będę twoją peleryną.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł – odparła nerwowo, próbując wstać, ale Draco trzymał ją mocno.

- Jeśli martwisz się, że ja...

- Nie martwię się – rzekła szczerze, odwracając głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

- Więc nie ruszaj się – wyszeptał i objął ją mocniej.

Już nie protestowała, tylko oparła się o niego. Był taki ciepły i było jej tak wygodnie, że wkrótce zasnęła, układając głowę na jego ramieniu. Draco uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak szybko potrafiła zasnąć. Oparł brodę na jej ramieniu, również zapadając w sen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco obudził się, czując coś na sobie. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył mnóstwo słojów z ingrediencjami i wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy powróciły do niego. Utknął na zapleczu razem z Ginny i skończyło się na tym, że zasnęła w jego ramionach.

Popatrzył na to, co trzymał, i była to rzeczywiście Ginny, która wciąż spała, pochrapując. Jej głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu, ale nagle wtuliła twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Uśmiechnął się i odsunął włosy z jej twarzy.

Odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi wyrwał ją z drzemki. Potarła oczy rękami, siadając. Gdy zauważyła otoczenie, w jakim się znajduje, wyglądało na to, że przypomniała sobie, gdzie jest, więc poderwała się z ziemi.

Draco był trochę zaskoczony tymi niespodziewanymi ruchami, ale również podniósł się. Drzwi na zaplecze otworzyły się i w wejściu stanął profesor Snape, wpatrując się w nich.

- Domyślam się, że zatrzasnęliście się wczoraj wieczorem, panie Malfoy, panno Weasley – oznajmił Snape swoim zwykłym, pozbawionym emocji głosem.

- Tak, panie profesorze – potwierdził Draco, otrzepując ubranie. Ginny tylko skinęła głową.

- Wracajcie do swoich pokojów. Natychmiast – rozkazał i wypuścił ich z zaplecza.

Ginny chwyciła szybko swoją torbę i wyszła z pracowni. Draco pakował powoli swoje rzeczy, obserwując, jak Ginny opuszcza pomieszczenie bez słowa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali. Zamieszanie, jakie tam zastał, sprawiło, że zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Wszyscy rozmawiali bardzo głośno, niektórzy nawet gapili się na niego i wskazywali palcami. Pośrodku stołu Gryffindoru tłoczyła się gromada ludzi. Jakieś kartki latały dookoła.

Kolega ze Slytherinu podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Niezła, kolego – powiedział i wręczył mu zdjęcie.

Wybałuszył oczy, gdy na nie spojrzał. Fotografia przedstawiała go obejmującego Ginny na zapleczu pracowni eliksirów. Konkretniej ukazywała pozycję, w której spali tej nocy.

- Słyszałem, że rude są bardzo swawolne. To prawda? – spytał chłopak, chichotając. Przestał się śmiać, gdy dostrzegł mordercze spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Draco, i wycofał się szybko.

Draco zgniótł zdjęcie w dłoni i cisnął je na podłogę. Potem wyciągnął różdżkę i wskazał nią na środek sali.

- _Accio_ zdjęcia – krzyknął z całych sił.

Wszyscy ucichli i odwrócili głowy, by na niego spojrzeć, podczas gdy wszystkie zdjęcia leciały ku niemu i lądowały na stercie przed jego nogami.

Gdy tylko ostatnia fotografia znalazła się na stercie, błyskawicznie wskazał na nią różdżką, wyszeptał „_Incedio_" i zdjęcia stanęły w płomieniach.

Z groźnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na wszystkich. Zauważył, że tłum przy stole Gryffindoru przerzedził się trochę, więc mógł dostrzec Ginny i ból w jej oczach.

- Kto to zrobił?! – wrzasnął pośrodku cichej sali.


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

- Panie Malfoy – zawołał Dumbledore, powstając. – Proszę się kontrolować. Niech wszyscy wracają do śniadania. Panie Malfoy, panno Weasley, proszę ze mną.

Dyrektor odszedł od stołu nauczycielskiego i skierował się do drzwi za Draco. Ginny wstała i poczekała, aż Dumbledore minie ją, dopiero wtedy podążyła za nim.

Kiedy cała trójka zniknęła za progiem, Ron uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Zabiję go – warknął.

- Nie zrobisz nic takiego – stwierdził jakiś głos za nim. Ron podniósł głowę i zobaczył Syriusza.

Wściekły Gryfon powstał z miejsca.

- Nawet jeśli go nie zabiję, to z pewnością go zniszczę – powiedział zapalczywie Ron.

Syriusz położył mu rękę na ramieniu, aby go uspokoić.

- Sądzę, że wasza trójka powinna pójść ze mną. Najwyższy czas, żebyście się dowiedzieli o Ginny i Draco.

Ron i Harry byli zmieszani, ale Hermiona pokiwała głową i podążyła za Syriuszem.

Syriusz zabrał ich do swojego gabinetu i kazał im usiąść. Jego głównym celem stało się wytłumaczenie Ronowi, że Draco nie jest złą osobą. Jeżeli Harry i Hermiona również się dowiedzą, mogą pomóc mu przekonać Rona. W głębi serca wiedział, że to przede wszystkim nienawiść Weasleyów w stosunku do Malfoyów powodowała, iż Ginny tak się bała przyznać, że Draco jej się podoba. Pomyślał sobie, że może gdyby Ron nie nienawidził tak bardzo Draco, byłoby jej łatwiej, więc zaczął wyjaśniać to, co wiedział.

Powiedział im o stanie zdrowia Ślizgona, o czym Ginny nie mówiła Hermionie szczegółowo. Aby ukryć to, że Ginny jest Źródłem, skłamał, opowiadając o tym, że Draco nie lubi pani Pomfrey i odmówił leczenia. Następnie powiedział im, że Ginny postanowiła go wyleczyć, gdyż byłaby to dla niej świetna praktyka, gdyby mogła widzieć na własne oczy skutki vervexii. Na szczęście Ginny powtórzyła mu to, co powiedziała Hermionie, więc mógł połączyć obie historie. W końcu doszedł do tego, jak to Draco okazał się rozpieszczonym bachorem i nie chciał przychodzić do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby odebrać lekarstwo, więc Ginny musiała co wieczór mu je zanosić.

Usłyszawszy to, Ron znów się zdenerwował, ale Syriusz kazał mu się uspokoić i słuchać. Potem wyjaśnił bardziej Ronowi niż Hermionie i Harry'emu, że Draco zachowywał się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, kiedy Ginny go odwiedzała. Nie skrzywdził jej ani razu przez te kilka miesięcy, gdy do niego przychodziła. Syriusz również starał się przekonać Rona, że na tym zdjęciu nie dopatrzył się żadnej oznaki, iż coś „niewłaściwego" mogło się wydarzyć między Ginny i Draco oraz że fotografia jest prawdopodobnie podróbką. Choć osobiście w to wątpił, jednak była to jedyna rzecz, która mogła uspokoić zapalczywość Gryfona.

Ron powątpiewał w słowa Syriusza, ale Syriusz powiedział mu, że wszystko to przekazała mu Ginny. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak blisko są Syriusz i Ginny, więc mu uwierzył. Teraz zezłościł się, że Ginny w sekrecie chodziła do pokoju Malfoya każdego wieczoru w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Postanowił przemówić jej do rozumu, kiedy tylko ją ponownie zobaczy. Syriusz nie mógł nakazać Ronowi, żeby nie był opiekuńczym bratem, ale teraz przynajmniej chłopak nie chciał zamordować Draco, co było pewną poprawą.

* * *

Dumbledore zabrał Ginny i Draco do swojego gabinetu, ale nie powiedział zbyt wiele. Kazał Draco w przyszłości hamować swój temperament, a potem go wyprosił z gabinetu, by móc porozmawiać z Ginny na osobności.

Draco opuścił gabinet dyrektora wciąż wściekły, planując odnaleźć tego, kto rozpoczął ten cały bałagan. Bardzo pragnął porozmawiać z Ginny i pocieszyć ją, ale nie wyglądała, jakby miała na to ochotę w tej chwili, toteż postanowił poczekać. W międzyczasie poszuka tego, kto to wszystko zorganizował, i rozprawi się z nim.

Gdy Draco wyszedł, Ginny siedziała cicho w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, powstrzymując się od płaczu. Cały jej świat walił się na jej oczach. Wszyscy w szkole widzieli to zdjęcie i na pewno doszli już do wielu dziwnych wniosków. Ron pewnie wychodził z siebie. Tylko tego ranka dziewczyny zasypały ją pytaniami. Zawsze starała się nie wyróżniać, a obecnie była w centrum uwagi. Z pewnością nie będzie już mogła spotykać się z Draco, bo wszyscy będę ich obserwować. To było już dla niej zbyt wiele, zaciskała palce na krześle, aby powstrzymać łzy.

Po tych wydarzeniach w Komnacie Tajemnic Dumbledore stał się dla Ginny prawie jak dziadek. Po jej pierwszym roku nieustannie troszczył się o nią. Był zasmucony, gdyż widział, że nie uporała się jeszcze z tymi przeżyciami. Natychmiast się rozchmurzył, gdy dowiedział się, że Syriusz jej pomaga. Ginny odzyskała pewność siebie, gdy Syriusz nauczył ją szpiegowania, a kiedy założyła w szkole własny biznes, Dumbledore nie powstrzymał jej, ponieważ wierzył, że mogła czerpać korzyści z sekretów innych, jednocześnie nie raniąc niewinnych ludzi. Ufał jej charakterowi i wiedział, że zrobi to, co trzeba. Poza tym większość rzeczy, o które pytali uczniowie, była nieszkodliwa.

Czekał, aż Ginny się trochę uspokoi. Popatrzyła na niego, już nie wyglądała na tak spiętą.

- Wszystko w porządku, Ginny? – spytał łagodnie.

Przywołała wymuszony uśmiech.

- Tak, panie profesorze. Nie ma się o co martwić.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech. Widział, że próbowała być silna.

- Mogę cię zwolnić z dzisiejszych zajęć, Ginny – powiedział. – Żebyś miała trochę czasu dla siebie i mogła wszystko przemyśleć.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze – odparła i wyszła z gabinetu.

Na korytarzach było pusto, gdyż trwały już zajęcia. Ucieszyła się z tego powodu. Przypomniała sobie, co się zdarzyło rano. Zadrżała.

_**Weszła do Wielkiej Sali, usiadła obok swoich przyjaciół i zaczęła jeść, ale wokół niej rozległy się szepty, więc podniosła głowę, że sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Z sufitu spadły jakieś kartki, udało się jej złapać jedną z nich. Była to fotografia przedstawiająca ją i Draco śpiących i przytulonych do siebie na zapleczu pracowni eliksirów.**_

_**W tym momencie jej serce dosłownie przestało bić. Wielu ludzi otoczyło ją, domagając się wyjaśnień. Ron był jednych z tych najbardziej nieustępliwych. Nie mogła już tego znieść, więc zakryła uszy rękami i pochyliła głowę, by nie musieć nic wyjaśniać. Naprawdę pragnęła wtedy umrzeć. Nagle tłum dookoła niej zaczął się odsuwać, dlatego podniosła głowę, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Spotkała spojrzenie Draco, zanim usłyszała, jak zażądał, by ten, kto to zrobił, przyznał się.**_

Dotarła do portretu Grubej Damy i wypowiedziała hasło. Ron, Harry i Hermiona czekali na nią. Zamarła.

W chwili gdy Ginny weszła do pokoju wspólnego, Ron wstał i podszedł do niej. Wzięła głęboki oddech, przygotowując się do wyjaśnień, ale powstrzymały ją słowa Rona.

- Syriusz powiedział nam wszystko – oznajmił rozłoszczony. – Z wszystkich ludzi, których mogłaś leczyć, musiałaś wybrać akurat Malfoya, tak? Co jest z tobą, Ginny? Nie wiesz, jakim draniem jest ten dupek? Co ty sobie wyobrażałaś? A może w ogóle nic sobie nie wyobrażałaś?! – krzyknął.

Zacisnęła pięści, rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenie.

- To, co robię, to nie twój interes – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ten, kogo wybieram, by leczyć, i miejsce, gdzie będę go leczyć – o tym decyduję tylko ja.

- Wciąż nie chcesz przyznać, że źle postąpiłaś – wrzasnął.

- Nie ma w tym nic złego – zawołała.

- Spałaś z Malfoyem! – ryknął, trzymając przed nią zdjęcie.

- My tylko spaliśmy.

- Wcale tak nie wygląda.

- Cóż, ale to prawda – warknęła. Ron jak zwykle wszystko wyolbrzymiał.

- Wyślę to mamie i tacie – zagroził. – Zobaczymy, co oni o tym sądzą.

- Nie waż się straszyć mnie rodzicami – odparła wściekła, wymachując palcem przed nosem. – Też mogę wysłać im zdjęcie twoje i Lavender, albo lepiej, wyślę je do rodziców Lavender.

Poczerwieniała mu twarz i uszy.

- Nie odważyłabyś się – syknął.

- Sprawdź mnie! – krzyknęła.

Ron i Ginny rzucali sobie mordercze spojrzenia, więc Harry i Hermiona pomyśleli, że już czas, aby wkroczyć do akcji.

Harry poklepał Rona po plecach, aby przestał już sztyletować wzrokiem Ginny. Hermiona położyła ręce na ramionach Ginny, próbując zmusić ją, by usiadła.

Ginny zrzuciła ręce Hermiony ze swoich ramion i wyrwała zdjęcie Ronowi .

- Wiem, co robię, Ron, i nie potrzebuję twojego matkowania – powiedziała ostro i wbiegła po schodach do swojego dormitorium.

Ron warknął, zanim zasępiony wymaszerował z pokoju wspólnego.

* * *

Ginny zamknęła drzwi od swojego pokoju i opadła na łóżko, chowając twarz w poduszce. Oddychała głęboko, by móc się uspokoić i wymyślić sposób, jak to wszystko naprawić. Obróciła się na bok i spojrzała na zdjęcie, które wyrwała Ronowi.

_Chyba Accio Malfoya nie było wystarczająco silne, żeby je wszystkie przywołać,_ pomyślała smutno, ale zaraz potem nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, gdy na zdjęciu wtuliła się w Draco.

_Uwielbiałabym to zdjęcie, gdy podarowano mi je w innych okolicznościach, ale teraz go nienawidzę, bo przysporzyło mi tyle kłopotów._

Zgniotła zdjęcie w dłoniach i wyrzuciła je do kosza, gdzie natychmiast stanęło w płomieniach i zamieniło się w kupkę popiołu. Jej kosz był zaczarowany, by niszczyć wszystko, co się w nim znajdzie. Odkąd miała mnóstwo prywatnych wiadomości, uznała, że konieczne jest eliminowanie wszystkiego, co jest zapisane na papierze.

Jeszcze raz odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak rozwiązać ten problem. Odnalezienie tego, kto rozprowadził zdjęcia, było koniecznością, ale przekonanie całej szkoły, że między nią a Draco nic nie ma, było obecnie bardziej palącą sprawą, więc poszukiwanie sprawcy musiało trochę poczekać.

* * *

Draco, po wyjściu z gabinetu Dumbledore'a, udał się na zajęcia, ale w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to, co mówili nauczyciele. Przez cały dzień musiał znosić spojrzenia innych, niektórzy się z niego śmiali, niektórzy mu gratulowali (w większości chłopcy ze Slytherinu), a wszyscy Gryfoni rzucali mu wściekłe spojrzenia. Ignorował to wszystko, gdyż jego podstawowym celem było znalezienie osoby, która była odpowiedzialna za całe zamieszanie. Nie był tak dobry jak Ginny w potajemnym wyszukiwaniu informacji, ale potrafił nieźle kogoś nastraszyć, gdy chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Wystarczyło, że zapytał ( na swój własny, wyjątkowy sposób). Draco podejrzewał, że wie, kto to był, ale potrzebował dowodu, albo przynajmniej kogoś, kto mógł wskazać sprawcę. Na razie nie było sensu wyciągać pochopnych wniosków.

Udało mu się znaleźć świadka, którym okazała się Ślizgonka z siódmego roku. Ona również była ofiarą, nad którą znęcała się Felicity. Wiedziała, że Draco szuka tego, kto rozprowadził zdjęcia po szkole. Po jego złym nastroju poznała, że będzie naprawdę wściekły na Felicity, więc z zemsty powiedziała Draco, co zrobiła Felicity.

- Dziś rano przechodziłam obok pracowni eliksirów – wyjaśniała mu na opustoszałym korytarzu – kiedy nagle Felicity Lateris wysunęła się z klasy i wpadła na mnie. Aparat, który trzymała, upadł na ziemię i roztrzaskał się. Przepraszałam ją, ale wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną i już miała na mnie nakrzyczeć, więc zaoferowałam, że naprawię aparat. Zgodziła się i kazała mi również wywołać zdjęcia. Zrobiłam, jak kazała. Gdy tylko wywołałam jedyne zdjęcie, które zrobiła, wyszarpnęła mi je i ostrzegła, bym nie mówiła nikomu o tym, co się wydarzyło. To była ta sama fotografia, którą widziała cała szkoła dziś rano.

Draco wysłuchał jej w spokoju.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę? Skoro jej tak nienawidzisz, to mogłaś wymyślić to, żeby ją wrobić – rzekł Draco.

- Jeśli jestem na tyle odważna, by ci skłamać, to powinnam być równie odważna, by bronić się, kiedy Lateris się nade mną znęca – odparła logicznie. – Powiedziałam ci to, co wiem, Malfoy. Wierz w to lub nie. To zależy od ciebie.

Odeszła.

Draco postanowił jej uwierzyć, ponieważ wszyscy Ślizgoni byli na tyle rozsądni, aby mu nie kłamać. Wszyscy oprócz jednej dziewczyny, która nawet śmiała wtrącać się w jego życie. Felicity Lateris.

* * *

Ginny siedziała na łóżku z zaciągniętymi zasłonami, kolana przyciągnęła do siebie i otoczyła rękami. Hermiona i Harry powiedzieli Amy i Colinowi, że zdjęcie zostało podrobione i teraz cała czwórka przekonywała o tym Gryfonów, którzy plotkowali o Ginny. Dzięki nim nie była bombardowana pytaniami ze strony swoich koleżanek z dormitorium, ale wciąż nie wiedziała, jak reagowali inni, bo nie opuściła pokoju od czasu tej sprzeczki z Ronem. Zdecydowała się ukrywać za zasłonami, gdyż nie miała ochoty czuć na sobie tych wszystkich spojrzeń, które by jej rzucano, gdyby wyszła. Nawet teraz kiedy wszyscy poszli na obiad, została w swoim sanktuarium otoczonym zasłonami.

Usłyszała, jak zaskrzypiały drzwi, a potem odgłos kroków. Ktoś powoli odsłonił zasłony. Zobaczyła twarz Colina, uśmiechającego się do niej.

- Przyniosłem ci jedzenie – odparł z uśmiechem i wręczył jej talerz z widelcem. Następnie usiadł na skraju łóżka, przyglądając się, jak Ginny je.

Colin był jej pierwszym przyjacielem, nawet przed Tomem Riddle'em. Zawsze łączyła ich wyjątkowa więź. Mimo że był chłopakiem, był jej bliższy niż Amy i Hermiona.

Nie czuła głodu, więc po kilku kęsach zaczęła dźgać jedzenie widelcem. Colin zauważył to i zabrał jej talerz, odstawiając go na szafkę obok łóżka. Udało mu się spojrzeć jej w oczy i po raz pierwszy od jej pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie dostrzegł, że była zagubiona. Zagubiona wewnątrz siebie.

- Zdjęcie nie zostało podrobione – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i pokręciła głową.

Colin uśmiechnął się do niej słabo.

- Z moim doświadczeniem w fotografii mogłem poznać, ale dopiero jak zobaczyłem cię w takim stanie, moje podejrzenia potwierdziły się.

- Naprawdę tylko spaliśmy – zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

- Ciii... – uciszył ją, powstrzymując od wyjaśnień. – Wiem, że nigdy byś nie zrobiła niczego ponad to.

Zaśmiała się smutno.

- Wydaje mi się, że jesteś jedynym, który mnie rozumie i mi wierzy – powiedziała drżącym głosem.

- Nie martw się, Ginny – pocieszył ją. – Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale na pewno sobie z tym poradzisz. Zawsze sobie radzisz.

- Dziękuję, Colin – odparła i krótko go uściskała.

- Nie powiem nikomu, że zdjęcie jest prawdziwe – wyszeptał do jej ucha i odsunął się. Wyjął coś z kieszeni i podał jej. Była to fotografia.

- Więcej zdjęć rozprowadzono po szkole po tym, jak Malfoy spalił je w Wielkiej Sali – wyjaśnił. – Praktycznie każdy ma jedno, więc pomyślałem, że skoro jesteś na nim, to powinnaś mieć choć kopię.

- Dzięki – rzekła cicho.

Kiwnął głową i zostawił ją samą.

Zerknęła raz na zdjęcie, a potem wsunęła je pod poduszkę. Wyjęła z torby pelerynę niewidkę i wyślizgnęła się cicho z dormitorium.

* * *

Draco czekał za rogiem Wielkiej Sali na Felicity. Zobaczył, że szła korytarzem w jego kierunku. Kiedy przechodziła obok jego kryjówki, chwycił ją i pociągnął, zakrywając jej usta dłonią, by nie mogła krzyczeć. Zaciągnął ją do pustej klasy i popchnął ją gwałtownie na krzesło.

Oparł się rękami o stół, pochylając się nad Felicity z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co ty próbujesz zrobić? – warknął. – Dlaczego wciąż wtrącasz się do mojego życia?

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i podniosła się, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Ponieważ cię pragnę, Draco – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

Odepchnął ją i wyciągnął różdżkę, mierząc nią w Felicity. Ślizgonka przewidziała jego ruch i również wycelowała w niego swoją różdżkę.

- Ostrzegałem cię, Lateris – syknął.

- Tak, zgadza się, Draco – odparła zadowolona z siebie. – Ale tym razem jej nie skrzywdziłam. Może nawet pomogłam jej, by mogła być z tobą.

- W niczym jej nie pomogłaś – krzyknął. – Tylko spowodowałaś mnóstwo problemów i wszystko zrujnowałaś.

- Coś nie tak, Draco? – spytała z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Wstydzisz się, że widziano cię z Łasicą? Och, nie, nie chodzi o ciebie, prawda? To _ona_ się wstydzi, że widziano ją z _tobą_ i to cię tak wkurza.

Zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce, ponieważ Felicity trafiła w sedno. Wydawało mu się, że Ginny wstydzi się tego, że widziano ją z nim.

- To boli, prawda, Draco? – mruknęła. – Gdy ukrywa się, kiedy ktoś się zbliża. Gdy ignoruje cię w dzień, ale w nocy jest zupełnie inną osobą.

- Zamknij się! – krzyknął.

Wybuchła śmiechem.

- Wiesz, że lada chwila cię zostawi. Teraz kiedy cała szkoła coś podejrzewa. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zacznie się wycofywać. Będzie się trzymać z daleka od ciebie, bo się ciebie wstydzi. Zły chłopiec Hogwartu nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla gryfońskiego aniołka.

Draco odetchnął głęboko, a potem uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- A ty nie jesteś wystarczająco dobra dla mnie, Lateris – odparł pewnie. - Byłaś jedynie zastępstwem dla niej. Zwykłą rzeczą, dzięki której miałem czym zająć czas, ale gdy tylko wróciła, rzuciłem cię. Po co być z takim śmieciem, kiedy mogłem mieć prawdziwą piękność, kogoś, kim ty na pewno nie jesteś.

Warknęła i zaatakowała go na oślep. Zdołał się odsunąć. Przewróciła się o stolik i upadła na podłogę. Popatrzył na nią z uśmieszkiem, gdy rozłożona leżała na ziemi, i wyszedł. Felicity walnęła pięściami o podłogę, wydając z siebie groźny pomruk.

* * *

Nie był głodny, więc udał się do swojego pokoju. Kiedy wszedł do środka, zobaczył Ginny siedzącą w fotelu, czekającą na niego. Ucieszył się, gdy ją zobaczył, bo miał jej tyle do powiedzenia, ale jej twarz była wyzuta z emocji. Miał złe przeczucia.

- Malfoy – odezwała się, wstając. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Spiął się, gdy usłyszał chłód w jej głosie.

- Jasne – rzucił, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

Usiadła z powrotem i podała mu fiolkę z lekarstwem. Przyjął buteleczkę i czekał cierpliwie, aż zacznie mówić.

- Nie mogę już tu przychodzić – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.

Zacisnął pięści. Miał nadzieję, że jednak tego nie zrobi.

- Czemu? – zapytał równie chłodnym tonem.

- Bo cała szkoła podejrzewa, że coś jest między nami, a ja nie chcę dawać im powodu, by mogli od nowa zacząć plotkować – wyjaśniła.

Siedział i patrzył na nią szarymi oczami. Tym razem były zimne i przenikliwe, nie lśniące jak zwykle, gdy tu bywała.

Przełknęła gulę, która urosła jej w gardle, i kontynuowała.

- Ron też wie – powiedziała. – Wie, że przychodziłam tu, by dać ci lekarstwo, więc będzie mnie miał nieustannie na oku, razem z resztą Gryfonów.

Spojrzała na niego, czekając na reakcję. Jego chłodna postawa przerażała ją.

- Jest jeszcze jedna przyczyna, którą pominęłaś – stwierdził, wbijając w nią wzrok.

Ginny zdziwiła się. Nie wiedziała, o czym on mówi. Ponieważ nie odpowiedziała, wyręczył ją.

- Wstydzisz się, że widziano mnie z tobą – oznajmił.

Ginny była zszokowana.

- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Ale to prawda, czyż nie? – Wyraźnie wyczuła ból w jego głosie. – Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wchodził tu, chowałaś się. Wściekłaś się, kiedy licytowałem cię na aukcji. Nawet powiedziałaś, iż jakoś przeżyjesz to, że będziesz widziana w moim towarzystwie przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

- To nie tak – odparła desperacko.

- Więc jak? Dlaczego nalegasz, żebyśmy utrzymywali nas w tajemnicy? – spytał ze złością.

- Ponieważ nie ma żadnych _nas_ – powiedziała.

- Niech będzie – zgodził się. – Więc tę umowę, którą zawarliśmy. Nazywaj to, jak chcesz. Pragnę tylko wiedzieć, czemu nie podoba ci się, że ludzie widzą cię ze mną, wtedy kiedy nie jesteś do tego zobligowana?

- Bo to nie jest właściwe.

- Jak to?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy Ginny rozważała pytanie.

- Nie zrozumiałbyś – wymamrotała, po czym wstała z miejsca.

- Ginny – zawołał Draco.

Zatrzymała się przed portretem. Odwróciła się. Draco stał przed nią. Zbliżył się o krok i spojrzał jej w oczy ze smutkiem.

- Nie odchodź – powiedział łagodnie.

Bardzo starała się nie poddać. Obiecała sobie, że gdy nadejdzie czas, odejdzie. Ten czas właśnie nadszedł. Wzięła głęboki wdech i popatrzyła mu w oczy z jak najmniejszą dozą emocji.

- Byliśmy tylko dwojgiem uczniów z dwóch rywalizujących domów – powiedziała chłodno. – Dla mnie jesteś tylko blondwłosym Ślizgonem, który jest rok nade mną. Dla ciebie jestem jedynie rudowłosą dziewczyną – siostrą twojego największego wroga. Tak było na początku i tak zostanie.

Odwróciła się i opuściła szybko jego pokój, schowana pod peleryną niewidką.


	36. Chapter 36

36

W ciągu kolejnych dni każdą minutę spędzała w towarzystwie innych , ponieważ wiedziała, że plotki szybko by się zaczęły, gdyby ktoś zauważył, że była sama. Ludzie od razu doszliby do pochopnych wniosków, gdzie według nich była i z kim. Miało to negatywny wpływ na jej biznes, ponieważ nie mogła chodzić i zbierać pergaminów albo szpiegować innych osób.

Od ostatniego spotkania z Draco w jego pokoju nie widziała go ani z nim nie rozmawiała. Tęskniła za nim. Pani Pomfrey robiła teraz jego lekarstwo, a on musiał przychodzić do skrzydła szpitalnego co wieczór, by je odebrać. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby _naprawdę_ chciała się z nim spotkać, _mogła_ to tak zaaranżować, że nikt by się nie dowiedział, ale ten incydent ze zdjęciem wyrwał ją z marzeń o przyjaźni z Draco. Wkrótce go już tu nie będzie i będzie musiała do tego przywyknąć. Musiała pozwolić mu odejść teraz, kiedy jeszcze była w stanie, zanim zbytnio się do niego przywiąże. Zdjęcia i to, że Ron wiedział o nich, było jedynie wymówką, żeby przerwać to wcześniej.

Siedziała w pokoju wspólnym w miejscu, z którego wszyscy mogli ją dostrzec, ale jednocześnie wystarczająco daleko w rogu, by mieć trochę tak potrzebnej prywatności. Wyglądała, jakby czytała książkę, ale tak naprawdę wpatrywała się w tę samą stronę od dziesięciu minut, myśląc o Draco i zastanawiając się, co teraz robi. Przez cały tydzień nie była na bieżąco z najświeższymi wiadomościami. A teraz szczególnie gdy nie mogła widywać Draco i szpiegować, nie wiedziała, czym się ostatnio zajmował. I to naprawdę ją irytowało.

_Jesteś głupia, Ginny,_ strofowała się. _I tak odchodzi w tym roku i nie będziesz nic wiedziała o tym, co robi. Pozbądź się tego nawyku i zapomnij o nim._

Zamknęła książkę z trzaskiem i wstała, kierując się w stronę portretu. Przypomniała sobie, że nie powinna być sama, więc pociągnęła za sobą Colina. Amy nie miała nic przeciwko, ponieważ wiedziała, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, a Ginny nie jest zainteresowana nim w ten sposób.

Szła przed siebie w ciszy, a Colin podążał za nią. Kierowała się do kuchni, by zdobyć coś do jedzenia, a Colinowi to nie przeszkadzało. Weszli do kuchni, a kilka domowych skrzatów natychmiast zrobiło wokół nich zamieszanie.

- Co by panienka chciała? – spytała jakaś skrzatka.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Poproszę kawałek waszego niesamowicie smacznego sernika.

Skrzatka poszła do stołu, wzięła ciasto i wróciła do Ginny, jednak poślizgnęła się i sernik upadł na podłogę.

Ginny zbliżyła się do niej i pochyliła się, żeby jej pomóc.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała.

- Przykro mi, panienko – odparła skrzatka i zaczęła tłuc głowa o podłogę.

Zachowanie skrzatki przeraziło Ginny, więc złapała jej głowę i powiedziała:

- Nie lubię aż tak sernika, może mogłabym dostać kawałek babki. Możesz mi ją przynieść?

Skrzatka natychmiast przestała uderzać głową o posadzkę i odeszła, by przynieść ciasto. Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą i smutna usiadła przez stole obok Colina.

- Zawiedziona, że nie załapałaś się na sernik, który tak uwielbiasz? – spytał.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo, kręcąc głową.

- Mieszkam z sześcioma braćmi, Colin. Przyzwyczaiłam się, że nie dostaję tego, co chcę. Kawałek ciasta to nic w porównaniu do innych rzeczy, które chciałam, ale nigdy ich nie dostałam.

Nadeszła skrzatka i położyła ciasto na stole razem z dwoma talerzami, widelcami, nożem i dzbaneczkiem polewy.

Ginny pokroiła ciasto, nałożyła kawałek Colinowi i sobie, polewając je kremową polewą.

- Babka też może być – skomentowała i zjadła swój kawałek z taką przyjemnością, jaką mogła w tej chwili z siebie wykrzesać.

Colin jadł ciasto bez entuzjazmu, obserwując Ginny. Poznał, że zmuszała się, by wyglądać na szczęśliwą, nie z powodu ciasta, ale kogoś szczególnego.

- Istnieje ktoś, kto mógłby zastąpić Malfoya?

Zamarła na ułamek sekundy, ale zaraz wróciła do jedzenia.

- Odpowiedz mi, Ginny – ciągnął Colin. – Kto będzie tym drugim, skoro nie możesz mieć Malfoya?

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Colin – stwierdziła lodowato.

Colin zaczynał się irytować.

- Powiedz mi, Ginny. Czemu sobie to robisz? Co jest między tobą a Malfoyem?

- Nic nie ma między nami – odparła mocno.

- Gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, nie zachowywałabyś się w ten sposób – rzekł. – Dlaczego mi nie powiesz, co się dzieje?

Przez moment panowało milczenie. W końcu Ginny odpowiedziała.

- Nie wiesz, jak to jest – powiedziała drżącym głosem, zerknęła na niego załzawionymi oczami.

- Więc mi wytłumacz – stwierdził z desperacją.

Przyjrzała się mu, po czym odetchnęła głęboko.

- Znasz ten sklep z zabawkami na rogu ulicy Pokątnej?

- Tak – potwierdził, kiwając głową i zastanawiając do czego zmierzała.

- Kiedy miałam siedem lat, mama zabrała mnie na Pokątną, że kupić rzeczy potrzebne do szkoły moim braciom. Mijałyśmy ten sklep z zabawkami. Na wystawie zobaczyłam najpiękniejszą śnieżną kulę, jaką w życiu widziałam. W środku niej znajdowała się wróżka, a wokół niej wirowały błyszczące płatki, gdy się potrzęsło nią. Była absolutnie niezwykła i musiałam ją mieć. Poprosiłam mamę, żeby mi ją kupiła. Byłam niepocieszona, kiedy powiedziała, że nie ma tyle pieniędzy i odciągnęła mnie z dala od sklepu, ale to mnie nie powstrzymało. Wracałam do tego sklepu każdego roku, żeby móc przynajmniej na nią popatrzeć. Po trzech latach oszczędzania w końcu miałam wystarczającą kwotę. Wstąpiłam tam w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia bardzo podekscytowana i szczęśliwa, że ostatecznie mogę ją kupić. Zdjęłam ją z półki, uśmiechając się szeroko, i zaniosłam do kasy. Stała tam inna rodzina, płacąc za swoje sprawunki, więc czekałam cierpliwie, ale nagle córeczka tej pary przy kasie zobaczyła śnieżną kulę, którą trzymałam, i oznajmiła tacie, że również chce taką. Jej ojciec poprosił sprzedawcę o nią, ale okazało się, że ta, którą miałam w rękach, była ostatnia. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego z tego powodu, więc ekspedient przeraził się, że mógłby nie chcieć już rzeczy, które wybrał, toteż zabrał mi śnieżną kulę. Spytałam go, co robi, a on powiedział, że takie brudne dziewczynki nie zasługują na takie ładne rzeczy, po czym sprzedał kulę mężczyźnie. Wybiegłam ze sklepu do mamy i wypłakałam się w jej rękaw. Wiedziałam, że nic nie mogła na to poradzić, więc nigdy nie winiłam jej za ten incydent.

Ginny otoczyła się rękami, nie patrząc na Colina.

- Nadzieja sprawia wiele bólu, wiesz? – kontynuowała drżącym głosem. – Mieć na coś nadzieję, a potem się rozczarować – to najgorsze, co może się komuś przydarzyć. Jest takie powiedzenie – im wyżej mierzysz, tym boleśniejszy upadek. Ile w tym prawdy.

Colin poczuł się naprawdę fatalnie z jej powodu. Przytulił ją, by wiedziała, że jest z nią. Ukryła twarz w jego szyi, płacząc cicho.

- Nie chcę robić sobie nadziei, Colin – powiedziała, pochlipując. – Nie chcę już tego do niego czuć.

Colin rozumiał, że ta historia wyjaśniała jej dziwny związek z Malfoyem.

Pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała na niego.

- Nie uczynię drugi raz tego samego błędu. Nie będę robić sobie nadziei, żeby potem się nie rozczarować. Porzucenie czegoś wcześniej jest lepsze, niż stracenie tego, kiedy się myślało, że się już to ma.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i powstrzymała łzy. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do Colina, klepiąc jego rękę.

- Dziękuję. Musiałam to z siebie wyrzucić.

- Kiedy tylko chcesz, Ginny – powiedział, zanim oboje opuścili kuchnię.

* * *

Odkąd Ginny odeszła, Draco złościł się na nią, ponieważ nie chciała włożyć trochę wysiłku, by z nim być. Zaczął zadawać sobie pytania. Dlaczego tak ważne wydawało mu się, by była blisko niego? Nie wierzył, że to miłość, ale podświadomość nieustannie podsuwała mu tę możliwość, przez co nie wiedział co myśleć.

_To chyba dlatego, że jest jedyną osobą, która naprawdę mnie zna,_ doszedł w końcu do wniosku.

Uczniowie w Hogwarcie znali silną stronę jego osobowości, koledzy we Włoszech tę przyjacielską, a jego matka tę łagodną. Ginny stanowiła połączenie ich wszystkich, przez co przy niej czuł się swobodnie i nie musiał przybierać określonej maski.

Jednak jego złość szybko minęła i zastąpiła ją samotność. Wszystkie wieczory, podczas których nie widział jej, wszystkie rzeczy, których nie mógł z nią przedyskutować i wszystkie uśmiechy, których nie mógł jej zaprezentować. Bardzo za nią tęsknił, ale nic nie mógł na ten stan rzeczy poradzić, więc zaczął temu zaprzeczać.

_Jestem Draco Malfoy. Nie potrzebuję nikogo. Nigdy nie potrzebowałem.

* * *

_

Leczeniem Draco zajmowała się teraz pani Pomfrey, toteż musiał co wieczór odbierać swoje lekarstwo w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Od incydentu ze zdjęciami minął już tydzień. Wszyscy zaczynali powoli o nim zapominać, mimo to Ron wciąż miał Ginny na oku. Dla niej wszystko w interesie wracało do normy, kiedy nie musiała już mieć cały czas kogoś przy sobie.

Pewnego dnia otrzymała sowę od swojego zewnętrznego Źródła. W liście wyjaśnił, że zebranie informacji o Felicity Lateris zabrało tyle czasu, ponieważ ktoś taki najwyraźniej nawet nie istniał.

_**Droga V.**_

_**Nie natrafiłem na ślad Felicity Lateris nigdzie w Anglii, Szkocji, czy nawet Irlandii. Odtworzyłem jej poczynania, wykorzystując zdjęcie, które mi wysłałaś. Odkryłem, że jej korzenie sięgają Bułgarii. Naprawdę nazywa się Felicity Caruso. Była sierotą, ale została adoptowana przez nieznanego mężczyznę siedem lat temu.**_

_**Mieszkała w Bułgarii przez piętnaście lat. Dwa lata temu przeniosła się do Anglii. W tym samym czasie została naznaczona przez Czarnego Pana i stała się Śmierciożercą.**_

_**Nie znalazłem o niej żadnych informacji po tym wydarzeniu. Wygląda na to, że celowo zatarto o niej wszelkie ślady, jakby w ogóle nie istniała. Nikt w Anglii nie słyszał o niej, nawet Śmierciożercy, a ten tajemniczy mężczyzna również pozostaje nieznany.**_

_**Od X.**_

X był szpiegiem, detektywem, informatorem. Nazywajcie to, jak chcecie. Znaczyło to tyle, że wynajmowało się go, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o różnych osobach. Jednak on specjalizował się w tej ciemnej stronie czarodziejskiego świata i przyjaźnił się z wieloma Śmierciożercami. Nie miała pojęcia, czy również był Śmierciożercą, ale nie obchodziło ją to, ponieważ był bardzo przydatny. Nigdy go nie spotkała osobiście, ale on wiedział, kim ona jest.

Po raz pierwszy natknęła się na niego, gdy jeden z bogatych dzieciaków w szkole chciał się dowiedzieć, kim naprawdę jest Źródło, i w tym celu zatrudnił X. Ojciec tego dzieciaka był przyjacielem X, więc X musiał podjąć się tego zadania. Szybko odkrył, że to Ginny była Źródłem. Zaimponowało mu, że była taka dobra, jak na swój wiek. Wysłał jej list, w którym zdradził jej, że pewien dzieciak kazał ją wyśledzić, a nawet nauczył ją, jak się bronić. Ginny postraszyła tego ucznia, że ujawni jeden z jego najskrytszych sekretów, więc dzieciak rozkazał X, by przerwał dochodzenie. Po tym wydarzeniu X wysłał jej gratulacje. Od tego czasu zawsze mogła prosić go o pomoc, gdy potrzebowała jakichś informacji z zewnątrz, a on służył jej chętnie pomocą.

- Muszę powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi – wyszeptała, wsadziła list do kieszeni i zbiegła po schodach prowadzących do dormitorium.

* * *

Felicity siedziała w swoim pokoju, czytając list od swojego opiekuna.

_**Twoja tożsamość została ujawniona. Zgłoś się do mnie natychmiast. Z lub bez przedmiotu.**_

Zgniotła list i wrzuciła go do kosza. _Wrócę, jak tylko wyrównam rachunki z tą Weasleyówną._

Podniosła różdżkę i wyszła z dormitorium. Udała się do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo wiedziała, że Ginny spędzała tam większość czasu.

* * *

W drodze do gabinetu dyrektora Ginny wpadła na kogoś, przez co oboje się przewrócili. Ginny zaczęła przepraszać, ale nagły cios sprawił, że straciła przytomność, a potem wywleczono ją ze szkoły.

Powoli rozchyliła powieki i skrzywiła się z bólu, który pulsował z tyłu jej głowy. Spróbowała dotknąć ręką głowy, ale nie mogła. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, że zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Była związana i wisiała na drzewie nad jeziorem. Zaczęła się szamotać, ale nic to nie dało. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętała, było to, że wpadła na kogoś, a potem była już tylko ciemność.

- Upajasz się widokiem? – spytał jakiś głos poniżej.

Ginny spojrzała w dół i ujrzała Felicity, uśmiechającą się zuchwale do niej.

- Co ty robisz, Lateris? – zawołała.

Uśmiech Ślizgonki stał się jeszcze szerszy, kiedy wskoczyła na miotłę, by podlecieć do Ginny i porozmawiać z nią twarzą w twarz. Zawisła w powietrzu obok zmagającej się z więzami Ginny.

- Nie ma sensu – mruknęła. – Jestem świetna w związywaniu ludzi.

- Przypuszczam, że masz spore doświadczenie – warknęła Ginny.

- Ostra jesteś – oznajmiła Felicity. – Nigdy nie posunęłam się do zabijania dziewczyny, żeby przestała narzucać się mojemu chłopakowi.

Oczy Ginny lekko się rozszerzyły, ale natychmiast się opanowała. Nie okaże Felicity swojego strachu.

- To prawda – kontynuowała Ślizgonka. – Zabiję cię, Weasley, bo nie zostawiłabyś mojego Draco w spokoju.

- On nie jest twoim Draco – powiedziała ostro Ginny.

- Twoim też nie będzie, jak już z tobą skończę – oświadczyła z paskudnym uśmieszkiem. Wyjęła nóż i przysunęła jego ostrze do liny, na której zawieszona była Ginny. – Będziesz umierać powoli za to, że mi go ukradłaś.

Zaczęła wolno przecinać linę. Z rozbawieniem przyglądała się szarpiącej się Ginny. Oglądanie panikujących ofiar zawsze sprawiało jej przyjemność.

* * *

Draco siedział właśnie na nudnym zebraniu prefektów, kiedy poczuł ostry ból w małym palcu prawej ręki. Podniósł dłoń i zauważył, że pierścień, który nosił, połyskuje czerwienią. Zerwał się z miejsca, przewracając krzesło. Wszyscy ucichli zdziwieni.

- Co robisz, Malfoy? – spytała zirytowana Hermiona.

Wszyscy obecni na zebraniu przyglądali mu się dziwnie, zastanawiając, co się dzieje. Poczuł, że pierścień pali go jeszcze bardziej, zacisnął pięść. _Ginny ma kłopoty._

Wybiegł z pomieszczenia i zdjął pierścień, przemierzając szybko korytarze. Po chwili się zatrzymał i spojrzał przez pierścień. Mocno się skoncentrował i ujrzał niewyraźne drzewo i ogromny, migoczący obszar. _Jezioro._ Wydostał się z zamku najszybciej, jak mógł.

Pierścień stanowił komplet z bransoletką, którą dał Ginny na urodziny. W rzeczywistości pozwalał on wyśledzić bransoletkę. Jeśli wysłała wiadomość, że jej posiadacz znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, to dawał o tym znać swojemu właścicielowi. Draco nigdy wcześniej tego nie używał, więc nie wiedział dokładnie, co to oznacza, gdy pierścień zaczął go parzyć w palec. Również z tego powodu nie mógł dostrzec wyraźnie, gdzie była Ginny. Ale wiedział, że gdzieś w pobliżu jeziora. I była w niebezpieczeństwie.

Otworzył z rozmachem frontowe drzwi i pobiegł w kierunku jeziora. Gdy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, zauważył Ginny wiszącą na drzewie i Felicity unoszącą się w powietrzu na miotle obok. Szybko dodał dwa do dwóch i zrozumiał, że Felicity zamierzała zrzucić Ginny do wody i pozwolić jej utonąć.

- Przestań, Lateris – krzyknął, podbiegając do nich.

Dziewczyna przestała przecinać linę, obróciła głowę, by zobaczyć, kto to powiedział. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Jeśli nie mogę mieć ciebie, to nikt inny też nie będzie – zawołała, przecinając linę do końca. Ginny wpadła do wody, ciągle związana.

Wrzasnęła, ale był to krótki okrzyk, który urwał się, gdy tylko uderzyła o taflę wody. Draco zrzucił z siebie błyskawicznie pelerynę i zanurkował, ignorując szczerzącą zęby w uśmiechu Felicity, która odlatywała na miotle z powrotem do swojego opiekuna.


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

Zimna woda nie przeszkadzała Draco, więc mógł się skupić na poszukiwaniu Ginny. Jezioro było raczej przejrzyste, ale drogę zagradzały mu wodorosty. Dobrze, że Ginny miała rude włosy, bo tylko dlatego udało mu się znaleźć ją tak szybko.

Wyciągnął ją na brzeg i położył na ziemi. Usunął pętające ją więzy, ale ona wciąż była nieprzytomna.

- Obudź się, Weasley – wołał rozpaczliwie, klepiąc ją po twarzy. Nie zareagowała, więc sprawdził, czy oddycha.

Oddychała, ale słabo. Draco wiedział, że musi usunąć z jej organizmu wodę, której się napiła, lądując w jeziorze. Położył jej ręce na brzuchu i mocno nacisnął.

- Dalej, Weasley – powtarzał, kontynuując uciskanie.

Zaczynała ogarniać go panika, bo Ginny wciąż nie wykrztusiła wody.

- Obudź się, Ginny – krzyczał z desperacją. – Nie możesz umrzeć na moich rękach. Po prostu nie możesz.

Przycisnął mocniej i wtedy Ginny wypluła wodę i zaczęła kaszleć.

Przewróciła się na bok, żeby łatwiej jej było wyksztusić całą wodę. Draco natychmiast ulżyło. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego, wciąż kaszląc. Draco podniósł ją i przytulił gwałtownie.

- Dzięki Merlinowi, że żyjesz – powiedział, trzymając ją mocno.

Ginny była osłabiona, ale zdołała lekko przytulić Draco, opierając ciążącą jej głowę o jego ramię.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptała.

Uścisnął ją jeszcze raz, a potem podniósł z ziemi i zaniósł szybko do zamku. Rękami objęła go za szyję. Jej głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Była tak słaba, że w końcu zemdlała w jego ramionach.

* * *

Zabrał ją natychmiast do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby pani Pomfrey mogła sprawdzić, czy coś jej zagraża. Od razu powiadomiono Dumbledore'a, McGonagall, Syriusza i Rona, że Ginny zapadła w śpiączkę z powodu uderzenia w głowę, jak również z powodu traumy, jaką przeżyła, gdy nieomal utonęła. Draco stał na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, po raz dwudziesty wyjaśniając Dumbledore'owi, McGonagall i Syriuszowi, co się wydarzyło, kiedy do skrzydła szpitalnego wpadł Ron i jego przyjaciele. Ron podbiegł do posłania Ginny, spoglądając na siostrę z taką troską, że inni odsunęli się, dając im chwilę na osobności.

Ron osunął się powoli na krzesło i chwycił dłoń Ginny. Pani Pomfrey stanęła obok niego i wyjaśniła, że Ginny nie jest martwa, tylko w śpiączce, co oznacza, że śpi, i nie wiadomo, kiedy się obudzi. Nie można było jej obudzić, używając magii, i to zależało od niej, czy zdoła przezwyciężyć ten stan.

- Proszę, niech nic ci nie będzie – szepnął Ron na granicy płaczu. – Nie zniósłbym straty jedynej siostry – powiedział i łzy zaczęły spływać mu po twarzy.

Harry położył mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się słabo do niego.

- Już dobrze, Ron – stwierdził. – Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że Ginny się w końcu obudzi.

Ron wytarł łzy i puścił dłoń Ginny. Dumbledore i McGonagall podeszli do grupy przyjaciół Ginny i powiedzieli im, co się wydarzyło, podczas gdy Syriusz został, by porozmawiać z Draco na osobności.

Obaj opuścili skrzydło szpitalne i skierowali się do małego ogrodu usytuowanego na zewnątrz zamku.

- Chyba powinienem ci podziękować za uratowanie Ginny – oznajmił Syriusz, gdy stali na dworze, spoglądając na okno od skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Nie musi pan – odparł Draco. – Ginny już to zrobiła.

- Kiedy podarowałeś jej bransoletkę?

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, dostrzegając spostrzegawczość Syriusza.

- To był jej prezent urodzinowy. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będzie trzeba go użyć. Po prostu wyglądał jak zwykła biżuteria.

- Z uwagi na to, co robi, Ginny potrzebuje wszelkiej ochrony, jaką może otrzymać. – W głosie Syriusza zabrzmiała nutka rozbawienia.

Draco nie uważał, że to było zabawne.

- Nie podoba mi się to, co robi – odparł chłodno.

Syriusz wyczuł niezadowolenie chłopaka i uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Mi też nie, ale ona nie przestanie tylko z powodu tego, co ja lub ty myślimy.

- Więc kiedy?

- Wkrótce – zapewnił go Syriusz. – Ale do tego czasu nic nie możemy zrobić, jedynie ją wspierać.

* * *

Dumbledore powiedział Ronowi, Harry'emu, Hermionie, Colinowi i Amy o tym, jak Draco ocalił Ginny, kiedy Felicity próbowała ją zabić. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni i zastanawiali się, skąd Draco wiedział, gdzie jej szukać i że w ogóle była w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeszcze bardziej byli zszokowani tym, że Felicity chciała zabić Ginny. Hermiona i Colin dobrze rozumieli, dlaczego Draco ratował Ginny. Harry i Amy mieli o tym tylko blade pojęcie. Ron natomiast był zaskoczony wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

Pozwolono mu czuwać przy siostrze, podczas gdy reszta musiała wrócić na zajęcia. Siedział na krześle obok łóżka Ginny, obserwując ją.

- Proszę, obudź się, Ginny – mówił łagodnie. – Mama i tata byliby zrozpaczeni, gdyby ci się coś stało. Bill tęskniłby za swoją małą dziewczynką, Charlie za ulubioną siostrą, Percy dręczyłby nas bez przerwy, gdyby cię nie było, żeby kontrolować jego apodyktyczność. Fred i George nie mogliby już rozpuszczać cię do cna. – Załamał mu się głos. – I przede wszystkim ja tęskniłbym za siostrą, która potrafi pokonać mnie w szachach. – Zbierało mi się na płacz, ale tym razem się opanował. – Tak mi przykro, Ginny. Przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyczałem. Przyrzekam, że nigdy więcej już na ciebie nie nakrzyczę, jeśli się obudzisz. Nie będę tobą rządził ani kontrolował tego, co robisz. Nie będę kwestionował twoich decyzji ani żądał czegoś od ciebie. Chcę tylko, żebyś się obudziła. Proszę, obudź się. – Ukrył twarz w pościeli, starając się opanować emocje.

Jakaś postać podeszła do niego i stanęła obok posłania Ginny. Ron podniósł głowę i przekonał się, że to Draco. Wstał, stając z nim twarzą w twarz, ale nie wiedział, jak zareagować na swojego wroga – wroga, który uratował jego siostrę.

- Przestań myśleć, że ona się nigdy nie obudzi – rozkazał chłodno Ślizgon.

- Wcale tak nie myślę – odparował.

- Więc przestań się zachowywać, jakbyś był w żałobie – warknął Draco.

Ron zaczynał się denerwować, gniew zawrzał w nim. Przez ułamek sekundy zapomniał o smutku. Ale to pozwoliło mu zapanować nad gniewem. Uspokoił się i rzucił Draco dziwne spojrzenie.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się drwiąco i podał mu coś.

- Co to? – spytał, przyglądając się sygnetowi.

- Noś go, Weasley – odparł Draco. – Gdyby coś znowu przydarzyło się Ginny, dowiesz się o tym i będziesz mógł jej pomóc.

- To dzięki temu uratowałeś ją dzisiaj?

- Tak. A teraz daję go tobie.

- Czemu mi pomagasz? – spytał przezornie Ron.

Draco zaśmiał się.

- Nie pomagam ci, Weasley – stwierdził zimno. – Ty i ja nigdy nie będziemy w dobrych stosunkach, ale teraz coś nas łączy. Obaj nie chcemy, żeby coś się stało Ginny.

Następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne. Ron opadł na krzesło i spojrzał na pierścień, który podarował mu Ślizgon. Popatrzył na Ginny i z powrotem na pierścień.

- W co ten Malfoy pogrywa? – wymamrotał do siebie z ciekawością. – Co jest między wami, Ginny?

* * *

Następnego dnia Draco otrzymał wiadomość od pani Pomfrey, która prosiła go, by przyszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego odebrać pierwszą dawkę leku. Wiadomość o ucieczce Felicity Lateris szybko rozeszła się po szkole, ale nikt nie wiedział, co naprawdę się wydarzyło, ani że miało to coś wspólnego z pogrążoną w śpiączce Ginny.

Ron poprosił Dumbledore'a, by jeszcze nie powiadamiał jego rodziny. Nie chciał, żeby rodzice zaczęli się zamartwiać, a bracia było zajęci zarabianiem na życie. Minął dopiero jeden dzień, więc miał nadzieję, że Ginny wkrótce się obudzi.

Draco wkroczył do skrzydła szpitalnego i zobaczył, że Ron, Harry i Hermiona właśnie odwiedzali Ginny. Siedzieli dookoła jej łóżka i rozmawiali, a Ron co jakiś czas dotykał rękę bądź twarz Ginny. Pomyślał, że to nie jest odpowiednia pora, by również ją odwiedzić.

Przeszedł na zaplecze. Pani Pomfrey już na niego czekała. Stała przy srebrnym kociołku w metalowej skrzynce. Draco pomyślał, że to raczej dziwne.

- Ciekawie wygląda, prawda? – odezwała się pielęgniarka.

Przyglądał się temu ze zdziwieniem.

- Czemu ten kociołek jest w skrzynce?

Pani Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się i przeniosła za pomocą czarów kociołek ze skrzynki.

- Ginny go tu umieściła. Nie uwierzyłbyś, jak troszczyła się o twój eliksir. Sprawdzała go przynajmniej trzy razy dziennie, nawet zamykała go w tej skrzynce. Traktowała go jak jakąś sztabkę złota.

Draco pomyślał o tym wszystkim, co Ginny zrobiła dla niego, i to sprawiło, że jeszcze mocniej zapragnął ją zobaczyć. Już nie mógł znieść tęsknoty za nią.

Pani Pomfrey wlała porcję eliksiru do buteleczki i wręczyła ją Draco. Lek miał połyskujący zielony kolor. Ślizgon wypił lek, który smakował okropnie. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że od razu pomyślał, iż dzięki Ginny z pewnością lepiej by smakował.

- Dobrze, panie Malfoy. Musisz przychodzić co miesiąc po następną dawkę, powtórzymy to cztery razy. Dziś przyjąłeś pierwszą porcję, więc wróć za miesiąc, a w międzyczasie nie musisz zażywać innych lekarstw. Jakieś pytania?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Dziękuję, pani Pomfrey.

- Powinieneś podziękować Ginny – oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

Kiwnął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie. Zobaczył, że trójka przyjaciół wciąż siedzi przy łóżku Ginny, więc postanowił wrócić później.

Wybiła już północ, kiedy po cichu wślizgnął się do skrzydła szpitalnego, aby nikomu nie przeszkadzać. W pobliżu posłania Ginny nie było nikogo, więc stwierdził, że może spokojnie z nią porozmawiać. Usiadł na krześle i ujął jej dłoń.

Tyle różnych uczuć gotowało się w nim, ale nie umiał ich nazwać ani ubrać w słowa. Mimo to starał się najlepiej, jak umiał.

- Nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz – zaczął, spoglądając na jej twarz i ściskając jej rękę. – Ale chyba tak jest prościej dla mnie, bo nie możesz odpowiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie wiem, co do ciebie czuję, ale wiem, że bardzo mi ciebie brakuje, Ginny. Ginny. Prawie nigdy nie wypowiadałem twojego imienia, ale teraz nieustannie dźwięczy mi w głowie. Nie wiedziałem, że byłaś tak ważną częścią mojego życia, dopóki nie odeszłaś, a teraz kiedy nie jesteś ze mną, nie jestem sobą. – Wziął jej dłoń w obie ręce i pocałował. – Proszę, zbudź się. Błagam cię, Ginny. Obudź się. Jeśli nie dla mnie, to dla swojej rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiem, że nie znieśliby tego, gdyby cię stracili, ponieważ ja też bym nie zniósł.

Spojrzał na nią po raz ostatni z nadzieją, zanim wstał i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne. Gdy Draco wyszedł, Ron wyłonił się z łazienki i usiadł obok Ginny z mieszanymi uczuciami.

* * *

Ginny czuła mrowienie w całym ciele, ale nie mogła się ruszyć. Udało jej się chwycić palcami jakąś tkaninę. Szarpnęła lekko. Spróbowała otworzyć oczy, ale było zbyt jasno.

Ron spał z głową spoczywającą na ramieniu, kiedy poczuł szarpnięcie za rękaw. Podniósł głowę i zerknął na rękę. Ujrzał długie, szczupłe palce zaciskające się na jego swetrze. Gwałtownie uniósł głowę i spojrzał w zmrużone oczy Ginny.

- Ginny! – krzyknął, zrywając się z krzesła. – Obudziłaś się. Pani Pomfrey! Pani Pomfrey! Ginny się obudziła – zawołał głośno.

Uścisnął dłoń Ginny. Dziewczyna zdołała otworzyć bardziej oczy, by zobaczyć swojego brata.

- Nie wydzieraj się tak – wyszeptała.

Uśmiechnął się. Z powodu nadmiaru emocji miał kłopoty z utrzymaniem się na nogach.

- Przeraziłaś mnie na śmierć, Ginny – oznajmił, ściskając mocno jej rękę.

Ginny zdołała się uśmiechnąć.

- Jakoś jeszcze żyjesz – zauważyła.

Oboje się uśmiechnęli.

Pani Pomfrey wybiegła z gabinetu, odsunęła Rona na bok, by mogła zbadać Ginny. Ron czekał za parawanem, aż pielęgniarka skończy. W tym czasie nadeszli Harry i Hermiona. Ron, nie posiadając się z radości, powiedział im, że Ginny się obudziła. Oboje bardzo się ucieszyli i poczuli ulgę.

- Lepiej pójdę powiedzieć Syriuszowi – oznajmił Harry.

- Dobrze – odparł Ron. – Dzięki, Harry.

Harry wyszedł. Hermiona stała obok Rona, czekając, aż pielęgniarka skończy badać Ginny.

- Hermiono – odezwał się łagodnie Ron.

- Tak?

- Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

- Jasne, Ron.

Odchrząknął zakłopotany.

- Mogłabyś iść powiedzieć Malfoyowi, że Ginny się obudziła?

Zdziwiła się, że Ron ją o to prosi, ale postanowiła nie zadawać pytań.

- Nie ma sprawy, Ron. Pójdę już.

- Dzięki, Hermiono.

* * *

Stanęła przed pokojem Prefekta Naczelnego i zapukała. Portret się otworzył, więc Hermiona weszła do środka. Zastała Draco przy biurku, gdy coś robił. Spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu.

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Granger? – spytał, przeciągając samogłoski.

- Właściwie to nic – odparła. – Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że Ginny się obudziła.

Przez ułamek sekundy zauważyła niewielką zmianę w postawie Ślizgona, ale zaraz wrócił do normalności.

- To miło – stwierdził bezbarwnie.

Hermiona oczekiwała innej reakcji, ale przypomniała sobie, że to Malfoy. To było wszystko, co mógł z siebie wykrzesać. Opuściła jego pokój bez słowa.

Gdy tylko Hermiona zniknęła, przeczesał włosy rękami. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. _Dzięki Merlinowi, w końcu się obudziła.

* * *

_

Pani Pomfrey skończyła badać Ginny. Nic jej nie dolegało, była tylko trochę zmęczona, skoro spała przez prawie dwa dni. Pielęgniarka kazała jej odpocząć jeszcze przez jakiś czas, zanim będzie mogła opuścić skrzydło szpitalne.

Ron, Harry, Hermiona, Colin, Amy i Syriusz otaczali jej łóżko, gawędząc bez przerwy. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, widząc, jak bardzo jej rodzina i przyjaciele troszczą się o nią.

Dumbledore i McGonagall weszli do środka i poprosili o rozmowę z Ginny na osobności.

- Możesz powiedzieć nam, co się stało, panno Weasley? – spytała nauczycielka.

Ginny kiwnęła głową i zaczęła opowiadać.

- Tamtego dnia szłam korytarzem i nagle wpadłam na kogoś. Zaczęłam go przepraszać, wtedy poczułam ból z tyłu głowy i straciłam przytomność. Gdy się obudziłam, wisiałam na drzewie nad jeziorem, a Felicity Lateris oznajmiła, że zaraz umrę. Uniosła się obok mnie na swojej miotle i trzymała nóż, którym miała zamiar przeciąć linę, żebym wpadła do wody. W końcu udało jej się to. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętam, to Malfoy ratujący mnie i zanoszący z powrotem do szkoły.

- Dziękuję, panno Weasley – powiedziała McGonagall i wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Profesorze Dumbledore – odezwała się Ginny.

- Tak, Ginny?

- Jest coś, co muszę panu powiedzieć. To bardzo ważne.

Skinął głową, więc kontynuowała.

- Felicity Lateris jest Śmierciożercą.

Dumbledore nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego tą nowiną.

- Dziękuję ci, Ginny. Zajmę się tym. Teraz musisz odpocząć – powiedział z uśmiechem i wyszedł.

Dyrektor opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, a Ginny znów została otoczona przez rodzinę i przyjaciół. Oni również pytali, co się wydarzyło i dlaczego Felicity chciała ją zabić. Ginny powiedziała, że nie wie, dlaczego Ślizgonka czyhała na jej życie. Zaskoczyło ją, że Ron nie drążył głębiej tego tematu. Najwidoczniej to, że otarła się o śmierć, tak nim wstrząsnęło, że zmienił swoje podejście do niej.

Wszyscy udali się na zajęcia, ale Ron został i obierał jej pomarańczę. Uznała, że to nie w jego stylu, więc odezwała się pierwsza.

- Dobra, Ron. Możesz już zacząć kazanie.

Spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu.

- Jakie kazanie? – spytał niewinnie.

Westchnęła zdeprymowana.

- No, wiesz, to, którego zawsze musiałam wysłuchać, gdy coś dziwnego mi się przytrafiało. No, dalej. Wiem, że umierasz z chęci, by coś powiedzieć, więc równie dobrze możemy już mieć to za sobą.

Wyglądał na zranionego, gdy odezwał się.

- Tym razem nie będzie kazania, Ginny – stwierdził smutno. – Nie będzie, bo to nie twoja wina, że omal nie zginęłaś. To moja wina. Przepraszam.

Zadziwiły ją jego słowa.

- Ron, jak to może być twoja wina? – spytała łagodnie.

Spojrzał na nią przepraszająco.

- Powinienem uważniej się tobą opiekować. To już drugi raz. Drugi raz prawie pozwoliłem ci umrzeć, bo nie byłem dobrym bratem. Najpierw w Komnacie Tajemnic, a teraz przez tą Lateris. Jestem beznadziejnym bratem.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, Ron. Nie jesteś beznadziejnym bratem. Masz wszystko, co trzeba, żeby być idealnym bratem. – Nachyliła się, żeby go przytulić.

Uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

Odsunęła się i odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Jak to? Masz wszystkie cechy dobrego brata – rzekła przesadnie.

Uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Naprawdę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Niby jakie?

- Cóż, jesteś denerwujący, apodyktyczny, zaborczy i gwałtowny w stosunku do każdego chłopka, który na mnie spojrzy...

Ron znów posmutniał.

- Ale przede wszystkim troszczysz się o mnie – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

Ron również się rozchmurzył.

- Więc chyba nie jestem taki zły mimo wszystko – odparł arogancko.

Zachichotała i klepnęła go w ramię.

- Tylko nie stań się zbyt zarozumiały – rozkazała, a Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.

* * *

Było już późno, gdy Draco wślizgnął się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Podszedł do łóżka Ginny, ale jej tam nie znalazł. Odruchowo pomyślał, że znów jej się coś stało, ale zaraz potem zdał sobie sprawę, że mogła już opuścić skrzydło szpitalne.

Jakieś podzwanianie dobiegło z zaplecza, więc poszedł tam, aby to zbadać. Otworzył powoli drzwi i ujrzał postać z długimi, rudymi włosami stojącą przy ladzie.

- Ginny?

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego. Podszedł szybko do niej, stając przed nią. Był tak szczęśliwy, że widzi ją całą i zdrową, iż nie wiedział, co zrobić.

Oboje stali, patrząc na siebie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć i jak się zachować.

Ginny odchrząknęła zakłopotana i odwróciła wzrok.

- Dziękuję, Malfoy, za uratowanie mi życia – powiedziała cicho.

Na jego twarzy odmalowało się rozczarowanie.

- Już mi podziękowałaś – odparł, zraniony, że użyła jego nazwiska, kiedy on zwrócił się do niej po imieniu.

- Och. Cóż, nie zaszkodzi, jak powiem to jeszcze raz.

- Chyba jednak tak – odparł smutno. – Po tym wszystkim tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?

Spojrzała mu w oczy, w których dostrzegła ból.

- Co chcesz, żebym powiedziała? – spytała łagodnie.

- Nie wiem – oznajmił. – Wiem jedynie, że nie „dziękuję".

- Ale tylko tyle mogę ci dać w tym momencie – stwierdziła, po czym obróciła się, wracając do przerwanej pracy.

Stał tam i patrzył się na jej plecy.

- Przyjąłem lek.

- Wiem – powiedziała, nie odwracając się. – Pani Pomfrey mówiła ci, jak to działa?

- Tak – odparł. – Muszę go przyjmować co miesiąc.

- Właśnie. W takim razie wszystko rozumiesz.

Znów nastała niezręczna cisza. Draco nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał po Ginny, ale nie podobały mu się stosunki, jakie teraz między nimi panowały. Ginny zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak chce, by było jak dawniej, ale to było niemożliwe. Pochodzili z dwóch różnych światów i nigdy nie wyszłoby im, nawet jeśli teraz nie było już Felicity.

- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, jak się miewasz, to wszystko – powiedział i ruszył do wyjścia. Wydawało mu się oczywiste, że jego obecność krępuje ją. – Dobranoc, Weasley – dodał i już go nie było.

- Dobranoc, Draco – wyszeptała.


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

Zbliżały się Owutemy i końcowe egzaminy, więc Ginny i Draco byli bardzo zajęci w nadchodzących tygodniach. Między nimi wciąż panowało pewne skrępowanie, a ponieważ chłopak już nie potrzebował codziennie przyjmować lekarstwa, Ginny nie przychodziła więcej do jego pokoju, toteż nie mieli okazji, żeby o czymkolwiek porozmawiać. Ron przestał pilnować Ginny, odkąd opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Stwierdził, że nie chce już uchodzić za brata, który ogranicza wolność siostrze, i postanowił traktować ją odtąd jak dorosłego człowieka lub dorastającą kobietę. Ginny również zauważyła, że cała trójka (włączając w to Rona) zachowywała się w bardziej cywilizowany sposób w stosunku do Draco, a on powstrzymywał się od kąśliwych uwag.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Ginny znów stała się niewidzialną dziewczyną. Prawie nikt, oprócz jej przyjaciół i koleżanek z dormitorium, nie zauważył, że nie było jej na zajęciach przez tydzień. Ginny widywała Draco tylko w Wielkiej Sali, gdy siedział na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, rozmawiając z kolegami. Nikt inny nie dowiedział się, że Draco ocalił ją od śmierci, więc nie istniała groźba, że ludzie znów zaczęliby o nich plotkować. Zastanawiano się nad tajemniczym zniknięciem Felicity, ale Dumbledore oświadczył, że opuściła szkołę z powodu kłopotów rodzinnych, więc o niej również szybko zapomniano.

Nastał początek maja i jedynie miesiąc dzielił ich od egzaminów. Biblioteka przeżywała prawdziwe oblężenie, a w pokojach wspólnych wszędzie widywano grupki uczących się pilnie uczniów. Dla pani Pince nadeszły ciężkie czasy, gdyż większość książek została wypożyczona, a biblioteka wyglądała na praktycznie pustą, nie wspominając o tym, że ułożenie tych wszystkich książek, gdy zostaną zwrócone, czyli po egzaminach, zajmie jej przynajmniej kilka dni.

Pewnego dnia, gdy Ginny siedziała wieczorem w bibliotece, była świadkiem, jak Draco kłócił się z bibliotekarką.

- Ale ja potrzebuję tę książkę – syknął.

- Przykro mi, panie Malfoy, ale została uszkodzona i muszę ją naprawić, zanim ktokolwiek będzie mógł ją wypożyczyć – wyjaśniła pani Pince.

- Ale byłem na liście oczekujących od tygodni. Teraz jest moja kolej, a pani mi mówi, że nie mogę jej dostać – prawie krzyczał.

- Panie Malfoy – rzuciła bibliotekarka ostrzegawczym tonem. – Proszę tu tak nie wrzeszczeć. To moja biblioteka. Jeśli odmawiam wydania ci książki, to nic nie możesz na to poradzić. Nie uznaję żadnych kłótni.

Draco miał już dalej się z nią spierać, ale Ginny położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, przez co odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Gryfonkę.

Potrząsnęła głowa, nakazując mu, żeby porzucił ten temat. Chociaż Draco był niechętny temu pomysłowi, wiedział, że spory z bibliotekarką nie mają sensu.

Odszedł w posępnym nastroju do swojego stolika, Ginny podążyła za nim. Zaczął szybko pakować swoje rzeczy, mamrotając coś do siebie. Był wyraźnie wkurzony.

- Ta książka naprawdę jest taka ważna? – spytała Ginny.

Draco był tak wściekły, że zapomniał o Ginny. Jego gniew gdzieś się ulotnił. Zmęczony spojrzał na nią.

- Jest mi potrzebna do projektu na Historię Magii. Muszę go mieć na następny tydzień, więc miałem nadzieję, że jak dostanę tę książkę, to zrobię go dzisiaj, ale _ona_ mi jej oczywiście nie da – stwierdził i powrócił do pakowania.

Skończył się pakować, wstał, gotowy opuścić bibliotekę. Ginny również się podniosła i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Chodź za mną – wyszeptała mu do ucha i wyszła biblioteki.

Nie miał czasu, żeby zapytać ją, gdzie go zabierała, więc po prostu podążył za nią. Gdy znaleźli się w wąskim przejściu, chwyciła go za rękaw i pociągnęła bardzo szybko za sobą, co rusz skręcając w różne korytarze. Poczuł, jakby już kiedyś tego doświadczył. Pomyślał, że prowadziła go do kolejnego tajemniczego miejsca.

Wkrótce zatrzymała się przed jakąś ścianą i zastukała różdżką w kilka cegieł. Stare, dębowe drzwi zmaterializowały się przed nimi. Ginny otworzyła je. Gdy już wkroczyli do środka, pod sufitem zapłonęło światło i rozjaśniło pomieszczenie. Draco od razu zauważył, że komnata była większa nawet od Wielkiej Sali i wypełniona książkami. Wszystko tutaj było wykonane z drewna. Naprzeciwko Draco stał długi stół, a dokoła niego mnóstwo krzeseł. Na stole umieszczono lampy i świece, które dawały światło. Po obu stronach pomieszczenia znajdowały się schody prowadzące na piętro. Draco zauważył, że stało tam wiele regałów z książkami.

- To jest Przejście Wiedzy – powiedziała Ginny, podeszła do stołu i położyła na nim swoje rzeczy. Draco zrobił to samo.

Był przytłoczony rozmiarami komnaty i ilością książek. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na ogromną, bardzo starą bibliotekę. Nie zauważył, że Ginny wspięła się po schodach na piętro i już wróciła stamtąd z książką w ręku.

- Proszę – stwierdziła, podając mu książkę.

Spojrzał na okładkę. Była to ta sama książka, którą dopiero co chciał wypożyczyć.

- Dzięki – wydukał, po czym usiadł przy stole i zaczął czytać.

- Musisz zrobić z niej użytek tutaj, bo nie możesz zabrać stąd książki.

- Jasne – odparł i wrócił do czytania.

Ginny wyjęła swoją pracę domową i usiadła obok Draco.

_Jak za dawnych czasów,_ pomyślała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Draco zrobił trochę notatek z książki, a następnie ją zamknął.

- Często tu przychodzisz?

Oderwała się od pracy domowej i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie. Te książki są bardzo stare. Nie powinno się ich często używać. Przychodzę tu tylko wtedy, kiedy potrzebuję jakiejś naprawdę ważnej informacji.

- Acha.

- Pomogła ci książka?

Westchnął i pokręcił głową.

- Nie była tak pomocna, jak myślałem, że będzie. Mam prześledzić korzenie magii Merlina i jak je rozwinął, ale wiadomości w tej książce nie sięgają tak daleko.

- W takim razie możemy wykorzystać inną książkę. – Wstała i weszła po schodach.

Draco nie miał pojęcia, jak w tej komnacie ułożone są książki, więc po prostu poszedł za nią. Ginny stanęła przed jedną z półek i zerknęła na grzbiety książek. Wybrała dwie i wręczyła je Draco.

- Przejrzyj je, a zobaczę, czy uda mi się jeszcze coś znaleźć. – Odeszła do innego działu.

Spojrzał na dwie książki, po czym wrócił do stołu. Przekartkował je i znalazł parę ciekawych informacji. Przepisał je, ale to jeszcze nie wyczerpywało tematu. Gdy skończył przeglądać pierwsze dwie książki, Ginny położyła przed nim kolejne dwie.

- Znalazłam też te – powiedziała, zabrała książki, które Draco skończył czytać, i umieściła je z powrotem na miejsce. Ginny dalej przynosiła mu książki, a on przepisywał z nich wszystkie potrzebne informacje.

Jednak wkrótce przed nim leżał już stos opracowań, więc Ginny musiała mu pomóc.

Ginny podała mu książkę i wskazała na jeden akapit.

- Tutaj. Myślę, że to ci może pomóc.

Draco zerknął na ową stronę, napisaną po łacinie, podniósł głowę i popatrzył zdumiony na Ginny.

- Co? –spytała niewinnie. – Mam coś na twarzy?

- Nie – odparł z uśmiechem. – Po prostu nie wiedziałem, że znasz łacinę.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Wielu rzeczy jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz – rzekła, drażniąc się z nim.

Czytając wskazany akapit, wciąż się uśmiechał.

Kontynuowali poszukiwania, aż w końcu zrobiło się bardzo późno, a Ginny powoli zapadła w sen przy stole, z głową ułożoną na rękach. Draco zauważył, że śpi, więc nie chciał jej budzić. Okrył ją swoją szkolną szatą. Szukał dalej sam.

Ginny obudziła się i przeciągnęła. Poczuła, że coś spada jej z ramion, obróciła się i podniosła szkolną szatę.

Natychmiast omiotła wzrokiem komnatę. Draco spał na krześle z rękami założonymi na piersi. Podeszła cicho do niego i przykryła go jego własną szatą. Następnie wzięła wszystkie książki ze stołu i zaczęła jej odkładać na odpowiednie półki.

W międzyczasie obudził się również Draco. Przetarł oczy.

- Ginny? – zawołał, rozglądając się dokoła.

- Jestem tutaj – odezwała się.

Draco założył szatę i wspiął się po schodach. Ginny wynurzyła się z jednego z przejść i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dzień dobry – rzekł Draco z uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry – odparła. – Powinniśmy już iść. – Zeszła po schodach.

Draco zapakował do torby wszystkie notatki i opuścili komnatę. Dębowe drzwi zamieniły się znów w kamienną ścianę, a oni skierowali się do swoich dormitoriów.

- Dziękuję za pomoc – powiedział, gdy przemierzali opustoszałe korytarze. Było bardzo wcześnie, więc nikt jeszcze nie był na nogach.

- Nie ma za co – odparła z uśmiechem.

Tej nocy przełamali niezręczną ciszę, która panowała między nimi. Wydawało się, że ich stosunki znów się ociepliły. Dotarli do głównych schodów i rozeszli się w swoje strony.

- Musisz przyjść po drugą dawkę leku w następnym tygodniu – przypomniała mu Ginny.

- Wiem. Pani Pomfrey wysłała mi sowę.

- Och, to dobrze – stwierdziła, kiwając głową.

Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, ale już nie czuli się niezręcznie.

- Powinnam już iść – powiedziała i zaczęła się cofać.

- No. Ja też. – Również zaczął się wycofywać w kierunku lochów.

Utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy tak długo, jak mogli, a potem obrócili się i skierowali w przeciwnych kierunkach.

* * *

W tę sobotę było wyjście do Hogsmeade, ale niewielu uczniów się tam wybierało, gdyż większość uczyła się do egzaminów. Jednakże Ginny i Ron musieli, bo nadszedł czas spłaty kolejnej części pożyczki.

Wysiedli z powozu i skierowali się w stronę banku, gdzie mieli się spotkać z resztą rodzeństwa. Cała procedura odbyła się jak zwykle i ich dług został pomniejszony o kolejne dwieście galeonów. Bill właśnie ściskał rękę panu Grouchowi, kiedy drzwi wejściowe banku rozwarły się gwałtownie, a do środka wkroczyli ludzie okryci czarnymi pelerynami, wymachując różdżkami w stronę osób zgromadzonych w budynku.

Rozległy się okrzyki, niektórzy próbowali uciec, ale zostali oszołomieni, a ich bezwładne ciała zwaliły się na podłogę. Wszyscy bracia Ginny zareagowali błyskawicznie, wyciągając różdżki, ale nie zaatakowali Śmierciożerców. Zamaskowani napastnicy byli z pewnością Śmierciożercami.

- Charlie – wyszeptał Bill. – Deportuj się stąd i powiadom Ministerstwo Magii.

Charlie skinął głową i zrobił, jak mu kazano.

- Fred, George – mówił dalej cicho Bill.

- No? – odparli bliźniacy.

- Wciąż nosicie przy sobie zapas czarodziejskich bomb?

Kiwnęli głowami, a Bill się uśmiechnął.

- To dobrze.

Śmierciożercy nie zabijali nikogo, wyglądało, jakby zwyczajnie rabowali bank. Ludzie siedzieli skuleni w grupkach, podczas gdy jedni napastnicy stali na środku foyer, a inni przy kontuarze, rozkazując goblinom, by zabrali ich do skrytek.

Kiedy w foyer zostało już około dziesięciu Śmierciożerców, Bill zaczął wprowadzać w życie swój plan.

- Dobra, Percy – powiedział. – Na trzy rzucimy zaklęcie zniewalające, by ich utrzymać w ryzach, żeby inni mogli uciec. Jednak to zaklęcie powstrzyma ich tylko na kilka minut. Fred, George, wtedy gdy czar straci swoją moc, rzucicie wszystkie swoje bomby. To ich powinno rozkojarzyć na chwilę i będziemy mogli uciec. Do tego czasu ludzie z ministerstwa powinni już przybyć. Zrozumieliście?

Wszyscy skinęli głowami oprócz Ginny i Rona.

- A my co będziemy robić? – spytał Ron.

- Uciekniecie z innymi.

Ginny chciała się spierać, ale Ron potrząsnął głową. Bill policzył do trzech i razem z Percym rzucił zaklęcie na Śmierciożerców. Gdy napastnicy zostali unieruchomieni w jednym miejscu, Fred i George zaczęli biegać między ludźmi, każąc im uciekać. Ginny i Ron również pomagali kierować ludzi do wyjścia. Kiedy prawie wszyscy znaleźli się poza budynkiem, Billowi i Percy'emu pot spływał po twarzach z wysiłku, jakim było utrzymanie czaru przez tak długi czas. Fred i George krzyknęli do Rona, by zabrał Ginny na zewnątrz, ponieważ zdawali sobie sprawę, że przyszedł czas na nich, by rzucili bomby, a to mogło się okazać niebezpieczne, gdyby oboje zgubili się w dymie.

Ginny biegła w kierunku wyjścia, gdy niespodziewanie przy drzwiach pojawił się Śmierciożerca i zagrodził jej drogę. Wrzasnęła, a jej bracia obrócili się, żeby sprawdzić, co się stało. Z tego powodu Bill i Percy zdekoncentrowali się, przez co zaklęcie utrzymujące resztę Śmierciożerców przestało działać. W ciągu kilku chwil Weasleyowie zostali otoczeni.

Bill instynktownie popchnął Ginny za siebie i Percy'ego, równocześnie unosząc różdżkę, ale od razu został rozbrojony.

- Czyż to nie Weasleyowie? – odezwał się jeden ze Śmierciożerców, stając na przedzie grupy.

- Myślałem, że poddaliście się po tym, jak wygraliśmy – powiedział Percy.

Śmierciożerca podniósł różdżkę i wycelował nią w głowę Percy'ego.

- Za to my wygramy tę rundę. – Otworzył usta, żeby rzucić jakąś klątwę na Percy'ego, ale Ginny przepchnęła się przed braci w tym samym momencie, gdy czar wystrzelił z różdżki Śmierciożercy.

Promień klątwy został pochłonięty przez oślepiające niebieskie światło. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy cofnęli się, osłaniając oczy.

Ginny stała przed braćmi z wyciągniętą ręką. Bransoleta rodowa, którą dostała od Syriusza, emitowała pole ochronne.

- Wynoście się stąd – zawołała do braci.

- Nie! – krzyknęli automatycznie. Jasne światło wciąż utrzymywało Śmierciożerców na dystans, ale Ginny nie wiedziała, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa. Bransoleta miała ograniczoną moc, a Ginny nie była pewna, czy zdołała ochronić całą ich szóstkę.

- Proszę, uciekajcie! Nie zdołam ochronić was wszystkich.

Bill i Percy zawahali się, ale potem skinęli głowami. Wiedzieli, że Ginny ma rację.

- Chodźcie – zawołał Bill i poprowadził braci do wyjścia.

Gdy tylko opuścili budynek, zjawili się aurorzy z wyciągniętymi przed siebie różdżkami.

- Są w środku razem z moją siostrą – krzyknął Bill do aurora, który dowodził akcją. Wtedy Charlie dostrzegł, że Ginny nie ma razem z resztą.

- Gdzie jest Ginny? – spytał z paniką w głosie.

- Powstrzymywała Śmierciożerców bransoletą rodową – poinformował go Bill.

Charlie już miał zapytać, skąd Ginny ma bransoletę rodową, ale wówczas z budynku wyłonił się jakiś mężczyzna z Ginny na rękach.

Wszyscy bracia pobiegli w ich stronę. Ron, Fred i George uściskali mocno siostrę, podczas gdy Bill, Charlie i Percy zasypali aurora pytaniami.

- Kiedy wtargnęliśmy do środka, znaleźliśmy ją, gdy próbowała utrzymać się na nogach, jednocześnie powstrzymując Śmierciożerców jakimś rodzajem ochronnej tarczy.

Charlie podziękował mężczyźnie i cała trójka podeszła do Ginny, zobaczyć, czy nic jej się nie stało.

Już stała otoczona pozostałymi braćmi, którzy rzucali jej gniewne spojrzenia, a ona mimo to uśmiechała się.

- Nigdy nie waż się zrobić tego ponownie, młoda damo – mówił Fred tonem, jakim często posługiwała się ich matka.

- Co by było, gdy stało się coś złego? – wtórował bliźniakowi George, naśladując ton ojca.

Ginny nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu.

- Nie śmiej się – odezwał się surowo Ron. – Ciągle jeszcze nie powiedziałaś nam, skąd wzięłaś tę bransoletę.

- Ja jej ją dałem – powiedział jakiś głos.

Weasleyowie obrócili się i zobaczyli Syriusza, profesora Dumbledore'a i profesor McGonagall.

- Syriusz. – Ucieszyła się Ginny.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i krótko ją przytulił.

Auror dowodzący akcją podszedł do nich i poprosił o rozmowę z Weasleyami. Ron i Ginny nie musieli zostać, więc pożegnali się z braćmi i udali się z powrotem do szkoły razem z dyrektorem.

- Powinniśmy wracać do Hogwartu – oświadczył Dumbledore. – Mamy wiele do przedyskutowania.


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

Kiedy Dumbledore, McGonagall, Syriusz i wszyscy uczniowie, którzy odwiedzali Hogsmeade, wrócili do szkoły, nauczycielka transmutacji została poinstruowana, aby zagonić uczniów do pokojów wspólnych i uspokoić ich.

Jednak Syriusz zabrał Ginny w inne miejsce, natomiast Dumbledore zaprowadził Rona do swojego gabinetu.

- Gdzie idziemy? – spytała Ginny.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej przebiegle.

- Żeby zobaczyć się z kimś wyjątkowym.

Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując domyślić się, z kim ma się spotkać.

Dotarli do kwater Syriusza. Gdy tylko znalazła się w środku, zauważyła tam mężczyznę odwróconego do nich plecami. Przyjrzała się mu uważnie, próbując go rozpoznać, ale nie potrafiła.

- Usiądź, Ginny – poprosił Syriusz.

Zajęła miejsce, nie spuszczając wzroku z pleców mężczyzny. Obrócił się do nich twarzą i Ginny ujrzała parę ciemnobrązowych oczu. Zapatrzyła się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę, dopiero potem przyjrzała się całej jego postaci. Był młody, mógł mieć najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat. Ubrany był w czarną kurtkę, spodnie i buty. Był wysoki i szczupły, ale wyglądał na kogoś dbającego o formę. Miał starannie przystrzyżone brązowe włosy. Wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie, ale Ginny wyczuła w nim coś dziwnego.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i usiadł na krześle obok niej.

- Już mnie analizujesz? – spytał rozbawionym tonem.

Ginny zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła wzrok.

Mężczyzna zareagował uśmiechem.

- Jesteś ładniejsza przy spotkaniu w cztery oczy, wiesz?

Ginny rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

- Kim pan jest?

- Zgadnij V.

Tylko jedna osoba na świecie zwracała się do niej V.

- X! – wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem.

- Naprawdę wolałbym, gdybyś mówiła mi Andrew – odparł, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Ginny była tak zszokowana spotkaniem ze swoim zewnętrznym źródłem, że powiedziała pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła jej na myśl.

- Jesteś młodszy, niż myślałam.

Zaśmiał się.

- Mówiłem ci, że sprawiasz wrażenie starej zrzędy. – Syriusz drażnił się z Andrew.

Andrew zignorował Syriusza i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Ginny.

- Chyba powinienem się oficjalnie przedstawić – stwierdził grzecznie i uścisnął jej dłoń. – Naprawdę mam na imię Andrew Fletcher. Miło mi w końcu cię poznać Virginio.

Ginny zdołała się opanować i uśmiechnąć.

- Mów mi Ginny.

Od razu poczuli silną wieź, która powstała między nimi. W swoim towarzystwie czuli się doskonale.

- Dobrze – wtrącił się Syriusz. – Skoro już zakończyliśmy część zapoznawczą, czas przejść do interesów.

- Jakich interesów? – spytała.

- Interesów związanych z Felicity Caruso i Śmierciożercami – odpowiedział Andrew. – Jej zadaniem było dostać się do Hogwartu i zdobyć coś dla jej opiekuna.

- Co?

- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale wiem, że nie zdobyła tego, ale mimo to wróciła do swojego opiekuna, co uważam za bardzo podejrzane.

Cała trójka siedziała w pokoju jeszcze przez długi czas, dyskutując o Felicity Caruso, Śmierciożercach i możliwości narodzenia się nowego Czarnego Pana.

* * *

W międzyczasie w gabinecie dyrektora siedzieli Harry, Hermiona, Ron i Draco. Ich również powiadomiono o możliwości pojawienia się nowego Czarnego Pana.

- Ma pan jakichś podejrzanych? – spytał Harry.

- Niezupełnie – odparł Dumbledore – ale podejrzewam, że to któryś z potężniejszych Śmierciożerców.

Wszyscy skierowali swój wzrok na Draco, ale wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się. Wiedział, co myśleli. Lucjusz Malfoy był jednym z potężniejszych Śmierciożerców i byłoby wielce prawdopodobne, że to on stałby się nowym Czarnym Panem, oczywiście, gdyby wciąż żył.

- Więc co zamierzamy zrobić? – spytał Ron.

- Na ten czas wszystko pozostanie bez zmian – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Chciałem tylko poinformować was, że możliwe, iż rozpocznie się nowa wojna. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że ten potencjalny nowy Czarny Pan wysłał do szkoły szpiega, który miał zdobyć pewien przedmiot. Nie wiemy, co jest tym przedmiotem, ale wiemy, że misja tego szpiega nie powiodła się.

- Czy jest coś, w czym możemy pomóc, profesorze? – spytała Hermiona.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się, podnosząc rękę.

- Dziękuję za propozycję, Hermiono. Ale nic na razie nie możecie zrobić. Zanim coś postanowimy, musimy zebrać więcej informacji. Bądźcie tylko przygotowani na prośbę pomocy ze strony ministerstwa.

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i wstali, gotowi do opuszczenia gabinetu.

- Draco – rzekł Dumbledore.

Draco zatrzymał się. Kiedy Gryfoni zeszli juz po schodach, dyrektor odezwał się.

- Szpiegiem, o którym mówiłem, była Felicity Lateris. Gdybyś przypomniał sobie coś, co powiedziała lub zrobiła, co mogłoby nam pomóc, zgłoś się do mnie.

- Oczywiście, profesorze – powiedział Draco i wyszedł z gabinetu.

* * *

- Właściwie to wydaje mi się, że jej celem był Draco Malfoy – mówił Andrew.

Na wzmiankę o Draco Ginny spięła się. Andrew to zauważył.

- Wiesz coś o młodym Malfoyu i tej dziewczynie, Ginny?

Spojrzała na niego z grymasem na twarzy.

- Niezupełnie. Teraz to po prostu nabrało sensu. Strasznie chciała być jego dziewczyną. Może przedmiot, którego szukała, należy do niego.

Syriusz i Andrew skinęli głowami.

- Mogłabyś się dowiedzieć, czy ma coś, czego ona mogłaby chcieć? – spytał Syriusz.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, a potem skinęła głową.

- Powinno mi się udać.

- To dobrze – odparł Andrew. – Skoro wypełniłem swoje zadanie, powinienem się zbierać.

Syriusz wstał i uścisnął mu rękę.

- Dzięki za pomoc, Andrew.

- Kiedy tylko poprosisz.

- Może mogłabym cię odprowadzić? – spytała Ginny.

- Jasne.

Jak na sobotnie popołudnie szkoła była opustoszała, ale zważywszy na to, czego niektórzy uczniowie doświadczyli w Hogsmeade, prawdopodobnie wszyscy byli w swoich pokojach wspólnych, opowiadając innym całe zdarzenie.

- Więc ty i Syriusz jesteście całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi, tak? – spytała Ginny, kiedy szli korytarzem.

Andrew uśmiechnął się.

- Mój ojciec i Syriusz byli kolegami, więc był dla mnie jak wujek. Poprosił mnie, bym mu pomógł rozstrzygnąć wątpliwości, gdyż podejrzewał pojawienie się nowego Czarnego Pana i tak się zdarzyło, że Felicity Caruso również była w to zamieszana.

Ginny pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Miała tyle pytań, które chciała mu zadać, ale nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Dlaczego nie powiedział jej, że zna Syriusza? Specjalnie jej pomógł, ponieważ Syriusz mu kazał? Kim dokładnie był? Śmierciożercą?

- Nie możesz się doczekać, żeby się dowiedzieć, prawda? – spytał Andrew.

Poderwała głowę, zaskoczona, że domyślił się, nad czym się zastanawiała.

- Może usiądziemy, a ja powiem ci wszystko, co pragniesz wiedzieć? – zaoferował.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Byłoby wspaniale.

Poszli nad jezioro i spędzili większość dnia rozmawiając.

Okazało się, że kiedy Andrew odkrył, iż to ona jest Źródłem, dowiedział się również o jej przyjaźni z Syriuszem. Ponieważ dobrze go znał, pomógł jej. Mimo to naprawdę podziwiał jej talent, nie tylko w uzdrawianiu. Nie był Śmierciożercą, ale należał do rodziny, która parała się czarną magią, toteż znał wiele rodzin Śmierciożerców. Powiedział jej, że gdyby kiedykolwiek znudziła jej się praca uzdrowicielki, zawsze znajdzie się dla niej miejsce w jego fachu. Podziękowała mu za wspaniałomyślną ofertę. Później wyjechał.

* * *

Cała szkoła wiedziała już o ataku Śmierciożerców na bank Gringotta, nie tylko ten w Hogsmeade, ponieważ okazało się, że ten na ulicy Pokątnej również został zaatakowany. Krążyło mnóstwo plotek o następnej wojnie, zmartwychwstaniu Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i o tym, że niedługo wszyscy zginą.

Każdy był zmartwiony i zdenerwowany. Dopiero słowa Dumbledore'a, który oświadczył, że w Hogwarcie wszyscy są całkowicie bezpieczni, nieco ich uspokoiły. Ale nie Ginny.

Ostatnio Ginny wiele rozmyślała. Zaczynała domyślać się, co planowała Felicity. Jeśli jej podejrzenia okażą się prawdziwe, to być może czarodziejski świat będzie musiał stawić czoła kolejnemu Czarnemu Panu, tyle że tym razem będzie miał ciało i większą moc.

* * *

Nadszedł siedemnasty maja. W tym dniu Draco obchodził osiemnaste urodziny. Kilkoro jego kolegów urządziło dla niego przyjęcie w pokoju wspólnym. Reszta Ślizgonów również się przyłączyła, gdyż chciała się przypodobać najbogatszemu chłopakowi w szkole. Impreza była dzika i jemu przypominała bardziej nocny klub niż przyjęcie. Jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo mógł się wymknąć do swojego pokoju tak, że nikt tego nie zauważył.

Przekroczył próg i natychmiast wyczuł obecność innej osoby. Wkroczył do pokoju, mocniej zabiło mu serce, gdy zobaczył, kto to jest.

Ginny siedziała w fotelu, trzymając w rękach prostokątny przedmiot. Podszedł do niej. Podniosła się, by widzieć jego twarz.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – rzekła radośnie i wręczyła mu zapakowany prezent.

- Dziękuję – odparł i przyjął podarunek. Rozerwał papier i przyjrzał się książce, którą trzymał w rękach.

_Ekonomia w naszym społeczeństwie._

- Pomyślałam, że przyda ci się, gdy skończysz szkołę.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej troskliwość.

- Jest wspaniała. Dzięki.

- Nie ma za co – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

Po chwili milczenia ruszyła do wyjścia.

Gdy przeszła obok niego, chwycił ją za ramię.

- Zostaniesz na chwilę? – spytał. – Musimy uczcić moje urodziny.

Obróciła się i skinęła głową.

- Pewnie. Jak chcesz je uczcić?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Winem, oczywiście.

Położył książkę i podszedł do barku w rogu pokoju. Otworzył go i omiótł wzrokiem wszystkie butelki, które tam trzymał.

Ginny stanęła za nim i przyjrzała się etykietom ponad jego ramieniem.

- Weź to. – Pokazała jakąś butelkę.

Chwycił wskazaną butelkę i rzucił jej ironiczny uśmieszek.

- Lubisz kosztowne alkohole, co?

Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

- Wszystkie twoje wina są kosztowne – odparowała.

Tylko się uśmiechnął i wziął dwa kieliszki. Podszedł do biurka, żeby wyjąć korkociąg.

Jakiś czas później siedzieli przy małym stoliku, zdołali opróżnić już pół butelki, ale wciąż oboje byli trzeźwi.

- Więc kto nauczył cię pić? – spytał Draco.

Ginny, która kręciła swoim kieliszkiem, przestała, żeby upić łyczek.

- Nikt w szczególności – odparła. – Bill zawsze powtarzał, że dla dziewczyny upicie się może być niebezpieczne, a Percy miał dobry gust, więc obaj nauczyli mnie kilku rzeczy.

- Więc pewnie dużo wiesz o winie? – spytał z uśmiechem.

- Wiem wystarczająco – odpowiedziała i opróżniła do dna swój kieliszek.

Wkrótce otwarli następną butelkę. Pomału zapominali o swoich zmartwieniach. W końcu w jakiś sposób wylądowali na łóżku. Leżeli obok siebie z głowami w nogach łóżka, podczas gdy stopy (bez butów) położyli na wezgłowiu, opierając je o poduszki.

- I skończyło się na tym, że półnadzy Fred i George byli ścigani wokół domu przez fluorescencyjnego, różowego psa – dokończyła swoją opowieść Ginny, a potem oboje wybuchli śmiechem.

- Twoi bracia naprawdę potrafią narobić sobie kłopotów.

Pociągnęła łyk z butelki i kiwnęła głową.

- Są w tym ekspertami – stwierdziła, chichocząc.

Przekazała butelkę Draco. Chłopak wypił resztę wina i rzucił butelkę na podłogę.

Ginny przewróciła się na bok i sięgnęła ręką nad jego klatką piersiową, macając pościel i szukając czegoś.

Draco zachichotał, bo poczuł łaskotki.

- Co robisz?

- Gdzie jest butelka? – wymamrotała.

- Jest pusta – wykrztusił i chwycił jej rękę, żeby przestała szukać butelki. Potem przewrócił się na bok, tak że teraz leżeli twarzą w twarz.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Ginny miała różowe policzki od alkoholu i potargane włosy.

- Jesteś piękna – wyszeptał.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się przez moment, a potem uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Jesteś pijany.

Ścisnął lekko jej dłoń i przesunął się do niej.

- Mimo wszystko to wciąż prawda. Jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

Jego słowa były proste i dla większości dziewczyn byłby to jedynie miły komplement, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział Ginny czegoś takiego, a ponieważ był to Draco, więc liczyło się nawet bardziej.

Łzy zaczęły napływać jej do oczu, więc popatrzyła na sufit, żeby je powstrzymać. Draco wykorzystał okazję, żeby otoczyć jej talię ręką i przyciągnąć do siebie. Odwróciła głowę, by znów na niego spojrzeć, i położyła dłonie na jego piersi.

- Czemu musisz być taki wspaniały? – mruknęła i łzy zaczęły jej spływać po twarzy.

Łagodnie otarł jej mokre policzki. Oplotła jego szyję rękami, by móc ukryć twarz w zagłębieniu między jego barkiem a szyją.

- Tęskniłem za tobą – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – Bardzo.

Odsunęła się trochę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Malfoy, nie powinniśmy...

- Draco – uciął jej. – Jestem Draco, Ginny. Możesz w końcu nie patrzeć na mnie poprzez moje nazwisko? – W jego głosie zabrzmiała ewidentna uraza.

- To nie takie proste – odparła miękko, patrząc na niego. – Nie możemy uciec przed zobowiązaniami, jakie mamy wobec naszych rodzin. Nasze nazwiska definiują część tego, kim jesteśmy i jak nas widzą inni. Nawet jeśli nie będę zwracać uwagi na twoje nazwisko, to nie znaczy, że wszyscy inny też nie będą.

Ginny zaczęła zsuwać się z łóżka, ale Draco pociągnął ją z powrotem i spojrzał na nią poważnie.

- Nie ma tu nikogo innego, Ginny. Nikogo, komu trzeba dogadzać lub przed kim trzeba udawać. Jesteśmy tylko my.

Ginny spojrzała mu w oczy i zobaczyła Draco. Nie Malfoya ani nikogo innego. Był takim Draco, jakiego tylko ona znała.

- Proszę, zostań – powiedział.

Istniało milion powodów, by odeszła, i tylko jeden, by została, ale ten jeden wystarczył. _**Kochała go.**_

Położyła się obok niego, plecami do jego klatki piersiowej, a Draco oplótł ręką jej talię. Trwali tak przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, świadomi obecności tej drugiej osoby. Draco słyszał równy oddech Ginny, więc założył, że już usnęła. Oparł głowę na ręce i przyjrzał się jej twarzy.

Potem pochylił się i pocałował ją w policzek.

- Chyba cię kocham – wyszeptał, zanim ułożył się do snu.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po policzku Ginny i wsiąknęła w pościel.


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

Ginny obudziła się z głową spoczywającą obok ramienia Draco. Otworzyła oczy i natychmiast napotkała spojrzenie szarych oczu chłopaka, który wsparł się na łokciu i obserwował, jak spała.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała, podnosząc się, by rozprostować kości.

- Dzień dobry – odparł i również usiadł.

Oboje powinni mieć kaca po tej ilości wina, jaką wypili zeszłej nocy, ale szybkie zaklęcie naprawiło to. Siedzieli na łóżku w ciszy. Wciąż mieli na sobie szkolne szaty, tyle że teraz były pogniecione. Nic się nie wydarzyło zeszłej nocy, ale pewna niezręczność pozostała.

Draco uczynił pierwszy ruch, ujmując jej dłoń w swoje ręce. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Nieznacznie się denerwował. Miał zamiar jej powiedzieć.

- Ginny – zaczął. – Chcę ci coś powiedzieć.

Ginny przełknęła ślinę. Wiedziała, co zamierza powiedzieć. Słyszała, jak mówił to niepewnie w nocy, ale była pewna, że teraz powie to bardzo pewnie. Nie miała pojęcia, co zrobi, gdy on już to powie.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedziałem tego nikomu – kontynuował. – Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czułem tego do nikogo, więc nie mogę być tego taki pewny.

Ginny nie zdołała powstrzymać słabego uśmiechu. Wielki Draco Malfoy zaplątał się w tym, co chciał powiedzieć, oczywisty dowód na to, że był naprawdę zdenerwowany.

- Ale chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że, ehm...

Nie dokończył, ponieważ pokój nagle zatrząsł się, jakby nastąpiło trzęsienie ziemi. Łóżko zatrzęsło się raz, znieruchomiało, a potem znów się zatrzęsło nawet bardziej niż poprzednio.

Ginny rzuciła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie i zeskoczyła z łóżka. Pobiegła do portretu i uchyliła go. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, do środka wdarły się głośne okrzyki. Draco błyskawicznie zsunął się z łóżka i podbiegł do Ginny.

- Co się tam dzieje?

- Nie wiem – odparła. – Ale chyba powinnam wracać do wieży Gryffindoru.

Zniknęła, zanim Draco zdążył coś powiedzieć.

* * *

Draco zawrócił biegiem do biurka i chwycił różdżkę. W czasie gdy znajdował się w pokoju, stracił Ginny z oczu w tłumie biegających i wrzeszczących uczniów. Zatrzymał przypadkową osobę i spytał się jej, co się dzieje.

- W szkole są trolle, które miażdżą wszystko na swojej drodze – odparł uczeń, a potem razem z innymi pobiegł w głąb lochów.

Draco zdołał przepchnąć się przez tłum zmierzający w przeciwnym kierunku, dotarł do sali wejściowej. Zobaczył trzy trolle walące w mury swoimi maczugami.

Niektórzy nauczyciele próbowali zabrać uczniów w bezpieczne miejsce, unikając trolli.

Draco słyszał ciężkie stąpanie dobiegające z wyższych pięter i podziemi. Doszedł do wniosku, że było więcej trolli demolujących szkołę.

Wiedział, że musi je szybko unieszkodliwić, by budynek przetrwał ich najście, a on mógł odnaleźć Ginny. Wycelował różdżką w maczugę jednego z trolli.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Uniósł maczugę nad głowę trolla i opuścił ją. Przez sekundę troll znieruchomiał, a następnie zwalił się na ziemię jak drzewo.

- Używasz sztuczki Rona, Malfoy – ktoś zawołał.

Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Harry'ego, który również przejął kontrolę nad maczugą trolla i oszołomił go w ten sam sposób co Draco.

Podeszli do siebie, rozglądając się, gdzie udać się dalej.

- Sztuczka Weasleya to był głupi fart, a moja to prawdziwy talent – oznajmił Ślizgon, gdy już byli na tyle blisko, że Harry mógł go usłyszeć.

Harry uśmiechnął się i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy z lewej strony dobiegły ich głośne krzyki. Pobiegli najszybciej, jak umieli, w tamtym kierunku, żeby odszukać źródło wrzasków.

Zapanowanie nad trollami zajęło nauczycielom i części siódmoklasistów cały ranek. Pół szkoły było zrujnowane. Szczęśliwie żaden uczeń nie zginął, byli tylko ranni. Dumbledore zawiadomił ministerstwo. Specjalni wysłannicy ministerstwa usuwali obecnie trolle z zamku.

Draco, Hermiona i inni prefekci odsyłali uczniów do pokojów wspólnych, które na szczęście nie zostały zniszczone. Pod koniec dnia szkoła była już nieco uporządkowana, wszyscy zdążyli się już uspokoić. Ministerstwo usunęło trolle i obiecało wszcząć dochodzenie w tej sprawie. Postanowił również przysłać ludzi, którzy zajmą się naprawianiem szkód. Do szkoły przybyli uzdrowiciele, którzy mieli pomóc w leczeniu rannych.

W skrzydle szpitalnym roiło się od jęczących uczniów. Większość z nich zraniły spadające kawałki sufitów i ścian, a niektórzy spadli ze schodów, próbując się przed nimi uchylić.

Gdy Ginny wybiegła z pokoju Draco, dowiedziała się, że to trolle dewastują szkołę. Jedna z Gryfonek utknęła pod częścią zawalonego sklepienia i wzywała pomocy, więc Ginny wyciągnęła ją stamtąd i zaprowadziła do skrzydła szpitalnego. Znajdywało się tam już wielu uczniów wymagających opatrzenia ran, toteż spędziła w skrzydle szpitalnym cały dzień.

* * *

W międzyczasie w gabinecie Dumbledore'a obradowało wielu urzędników z ministerstwa oraz Syriusz, Remus Lupin, profesor Snape i profesor McGonagall.

Był tam przedstawiciel prawie każdego departamentu, które brały bezpośredni udział w wojnie z Voldemortem w zeszłym roku. Pojawili się: reprezentant aurorów, biegli w obronie przeciw czarnej magii, zaawansowanych zaklęciach i urokach, strategicznej obronie, specjaliści od magicznych stworzeń oraz Minister magii we własnej osobie.

Odbywali bardzo ważne spotkanie dotyczące zabezpieczeń wokół szkoły. Odkryto, że to Śmierciożercy stali za dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami i mieli poważne plany wobec Hogwartu.

- Musimy ewakuować szkołę – powiedział Knot. – Uczniowie muszą natychmiast opuścić Hogwart.

- Ale to tylko bardziej narazi szkołę na ataki – odparł pan Whiteman, który uczył Rona strategicznej obrony.

- Jednak trzymanie ich wszystkich tutaj może oznaczać ich potencjalną śmierć – stwierdził jeden z aurorów.

- Możemy zabezpieczyć szkołę dodatkowymi zaklęciami i tarczami – oświadczyła panna Lichtenstein, nauczycielka Hermiony.

- Hogwart zawsze miał specjalną ochronę – odezwał się specjalista od obrony przed czarną magią. – Nie sądzę, żeby uczniowie byli bezpieczniejsi w domach niż w szkole.

Długo jeszcze toczono dyskusje, czy wysłać uczniów do domów, czy pozwolić im pozostać w szkole. W końcu Syriusz rozstrzygnął sprawę.

- Ich głównym celem jest przejęcie Hogwartu. Łatwiej ukraść pusty kufer niż pełny. Z pomocą ministerstwa możemy zapewnić uczniom ochronę i jednocześnie utrudnić wrogom inwazję.

Zgromadzeni w gabinecie dyrektora pokiwali głowami.

- Dobrze – oznajmił Knot. – W takim razie uczniowie zostaną w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore, zapewnię ci wszelką potrzebną pomoc.

- Dziękuję, panie ministrze – odparł dyrektor i uścisnął rękę Knotowi.

Gdy minister razem z większością osób wyszli, z Dumbledore'em pozostało kilka osób, by omówić plany pokonania tego nowego Czarnego Pana.

Uzgodniono, że tereny wokół szkoły będą patrolowane przez grupy aurorów. Zaklęcia ochronne zostaną wzmocnione. Nowa wojna przeciw Śmierciożercom i ich, jak na razie, anonimowemu przywódcy oficjalnie się rozpoczęła.

* * *

Draco nigdy bardziej nie nienawidził bycia Prefektem Naczelnym niż w tej chwili. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to odnaleźć Ginny, sprawdzić, czy z nią wszystko w porządku, a jeśli tak, to zabrać ją w jakieś miłe, spokojne miejsce, złapać za rękę, spojrzeć w jej piękne oczy i po prostu powiedzieć jej. Ale nie. Był Prefektem Naczelnym, więc spędził cały dzień uspokajając uczniów, rozkazując im zostać tam, gdzie byli, i odpowiadając na pytania, na które nie znał nawet odpowiedzi.

Jednak w końcu nadarzyła się okazja. Podczas gdy zażarcie kłócił się z Hermioną, która twierdziła, że Ślizgon nie wykonuje swoich obowiązków, jakiś dzieciak wtrącił się i powiedział, że źle się czuje i chce iść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Draco dojrzał swoją szansę i nie wypuścił jej z rąk.

- Zabiorę cię do skrzydła szpitalnego – odparł pospiesznie i pociągnął dzieciaka za sobą, zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Gdy dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego, przekazał ucznia uzdrowicielce, a sam poszedł się rozejrzeć w poszukiwaniu Ginny. Nie był pewien, czy znajdzie ją tutaj, ale nie mógł wykluczyć, że była ranna i potrzebowała opieki medycznej. Lepiej by się poczuł, gdyby wiedział na pewno, jak się miewa.

Wszystkie posłania były zajęte, nawet wyczarowano dodatkowe i ustawiono je obok siebie, gdyż brakowało miejsca. Kręciło się tu też dużo więcej uzdrowicieli niż potrzeba w każdej normalnej szkole, ale nic w tym dziwnego po tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

- Po prostu leż spokojnie, a ja znajdę coś na tę ranę, dobrze?

Draco błyskawicznie rozpoznał ten głos, obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Ginny okrywa kocem jakiegoś pacjenta. Nie była ranna, a nawet leczyła innych. Kiedy się wyprostowała, ujrzała Draco, który stał na środku pomieszczenia i patrzył się na nią. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go tak zmęczonego. Szybko do niego podeszła z wyrazem zmartwienia na twarzy.

- Coś nie tak? – spytała gorączkowo, oglądając go ze wszystkich stron. – Jesteś ranny? Dostałeś gdzieś? Czemu nie przyszedłeś tu wcześniej? – pytała, ciągnąc go w stronę krzesła i sadzając.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, gdy zobaczył całe zamieszanie, które zrobiła wokół niego Ginny. Dziewczyna zamilkła i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Czemu się uśmiechasz?

Wstał i wziął ją w ramiona.

- Tak się martwiłem – wyksztusił w jej włosy. – Nie wiedziałem, co się z tobą działo.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nic mi nie jest – odparła i przytuliła się do niego mocniej. W jego ramionach czuła się bezpieczna. Cały dzień pomagała zranionym uczniom, ale nikt nie zapytał jej, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, nikt nawet nie wsparł jej jakimś gestem, uściskiem lub klepnięciem po plecach. Nie chodziło o to, że Ginny pomagała ludziom, bo oczekiwała pochwał. Niekiedy samo zainteresowanie podnosiło ją na duchu. Draco zapewnił jej ciepło, przynajmniej raz czuła, że ktoś o nią dba, a nie ona musi dbać o innych.

Hałas w skrzydle szpitalnym szybko sprowadził ich na ziemię i odsunęli się od siebie. Ginny rozejrzała się i westchnęła z ulgą, gdy dostrzegła, że wszyscy pacjenci byli zbyt zajęci, by zauważyć, że Weasley i Malfoy właśnie się przytulali.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś?

- Przyprowadziłem tu chore dziecko i pomyślałem, że sprawdzę, czy ty tu też jesteś.

- Więc nie jesteś ranny?

Pokręcił głową, a Ginny lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- To dobrze. Ale muszę już iść. Jeszcze wiele osób wymaga leczenia – powiedziała i chciała odejść, ale Draco chwycił jej ramię i pociągnął ją z powrotem.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – odparł szybko.

- Nie możesz się z tym wstrzymać? Naprawdę mam wiele roboty.

Na jego twarzy odmalowało się rozczarowanie, poczuła się źle z tego powodu, ale to nie był czas ani miejsce na to, co chciał powiedzieć. Poza tym wydawało jej się, że ona nie była osobą, której powinien to powiedzieć. Zdołała wyślizgnąć się z jego uścisku i odejść. Draco powoli wrócił do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

* * *

Następnego dnia aurorzy już patrolowali błonia wokół szkoły. Wyjścia do Hogsmeade zostały odwołane, tak samo jak wszystkie inne zajęcia na wolnym powietrzu. Uczniowie musieli przebywać cały czas w murach zamku. Cisza nocna zaczynała się teraz wcześniej. Nowe zasady były bardzo surowe, a za ich złamanie każdego srogo karano.

Z dnia na dzień nastrój Draco się pogarszał. Nie miał okazji porozmawiać z Ginny, odkąd spotkali się w skrzydle szpitalnym, a od tamtego czasu minęły już trzy dni. Końcowe egzaminy nie zostały odwołane, ale przyłożone na bliższy termin. To oznaczało, że wszyscy uczniowie musieli w ciągu pięciu dni przyswoić sobie wiedzę, której naukę zaplanowali na trzy tygodnie. Brzmiało to bardzo niedorzecznie, ale nauczyciele twierdzili, że to dla ich dobra, ponieważ nie chcieli, żeby ktokolwiek nie zdał i nie został w pełni wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem lub czarownicą z powodu wojny.

Draco był wściekły, ponieważ musiał spędzać większość czasu na nauce, więc nie mógł iść poszukać Ginny. Jeszcze bardziej był zły na siebie, że nie potrafił się zakraść do wieży Gryffindoru. Przez ten czas również nie napotkał jej nigdzie, więc nie mógł przekazać jej wiadomość, by się gdzieś z nim spotkała. Był też zdenerwowany, bo ona mogła przyjść do jego pokoju, a nie przyszła, nawet po tym, jak przekazał jej, że ma jej coś do powiedzenia. Z pewnością ktoś o jej inteligencji przynajmniej domyśliłby się, co jej chciał powiedzieć, prawda?

Oczywiście. Ginny wiedziała. Wiedziała dokładnie, co Draco chce jej powiedzieć. Dwa słowa, które każda dziewczyna chciałaby usłyszeć, a Ginny się ich obawiała. Nie mogłaby pozwolić, żeby jej to powiedział. _Nie pozwoli_ mu na to. Jeśli będzie się trzymać od niego z daleka przez następne kilka tygodni, on ukończy szkołę i to rozwiąże jej problem. Gdy opuści szkołę, spotka jakąś ładną dziewczynę i zapomni o Ginny. Gdyby tylko to było takie proste. Życie nie rozpieszczało Ginny i już dawno temu zaczęła wierzyć, że dobre rzeczy nie zdarzają się bez przyczyny, a ona nie mogła dostrzec tego, co zrobiła, żeby zasłużyć na Draco jako na nagrodę. Już nie wspominając tego, że byli wrogami, a ich rodziny się nienawidziły.

Zbliżał się dzień egzaminów i Draco był zmuszony, by zapomnieć o Ginny na kilka dni, ponieważ nauka dosłownie zadomowiła się w jego głowie i wypchnęła z niej wszystko inne. Na szczęście Owutemy trwały tylko trzy dni, a gdy się skończyły wszyscy mogli odpocząć.

Wybiegł z ostatniego egzaminu (z Eliksirów) i zaczął szukać Ginny. Nic nie mogło mu już przeszkodzić w wyznaniu jej tego. Zmiażdży wszystko, co spróbuje stanąć mu na drodze. Wiedział, że Ginny miała ostatni egzamin dziś rano, więc najprawdopodobniej była teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym, toteż skierował się w tamtą stronę.

Gdy dotarł do drzwi, wyszedł zza nich Dumbledore. Draco zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed dyrektorem.

- Ach. Draco. Właśnie ciebie szukałem.

- Profesorze Dumbledore – odezwał się z szacunkiem Draco.

Dyrektor położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i obrócił go w kierunku przeciwnym do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Mamy coś ważnego do przedyskutowania – stwierdził i ruszył, prowadząc przed sobą Draco.

- Mógłbym zobaczyć się z panem później, profesorze? – spytał Draco z nadzieją. – Muszę tylko pójść na minutę do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Jesteś chory? – spytał dyrektor zmartwionym tonem.

Draco zawahał się na moment.

- Niezupełnie.

- To dobrze, bo to bardzo ważne, wszystko inne będzie musiało zaczekać – oznajmił poważnie Dumbledore.

Draco nie miał innego wyboru. Musiał iść z dyrektorem.

* * *

W gabinecie siedzieli już Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Wszyscy czekali na Dumbledore, by powiedział im te ważne nowiny.

- Potrzebujemy was na polu bitwy – oznajmił dyrektor bez ogródek. Dał im chwilę, by przetrawili tę informację, zanim kontynuował. – Śmierciożercy zagrozili, że będą siać spustoszenie we wszystkich czarodziejskich miastach, jeśli Hogwart się nie podda. Wygląda na to, że właśnie zaczęli wprowadzać swoje słowa w czyny, ponieważ wielu aurorów odwołano z patroli wokół szkoły, by mogli pomóc gdzie indziej. Wiem, że prosząc was o to, wiele wymagam, ale wasza czwórka ma pewne doświadczenie w starciach ze Śmierciożercami. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie wyrazicie chęci do uczestniczenia w tej wojnie – dokończył ze słabym uśmiechem, by nie wyglądało, jakby naciskał na nich.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, gdy wszystko, co powiedział dyrektor, docierało do nich.

- Kiedy wyruszamy? – spytał Draco, patrząc prosto w oczy Dumbledore'owi. Stracił ojca za cenę wolności, niech go licho, jeśli jego ojciec stracił życie bezsensownie.

- Jutro rano – odparł dyrektor.

Wszyscy obecni kiwnęli głowami, po czym podnieśli się z miejsc. Dumbledore odprowadził ich w dół schodów, u stóp których natknęli się na Ginny.

- Co tu robisz, Ginny? – spytał Ron.

- Przyszłam, żeby przekazać profesorowi Dumbledore'owi informację, że kończą się zapasy lekarstw – odpowiedziała, ale zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się odezwać, podbiegł do nich jakiś uczeń, krzycząc: „Ron! Ginny!".

Sapał, próbując złapać oddech.

- Ron. Ginny. Idźcie do skrzydła szpitalnego... Fred... ranny... w stanie krytycznym... może umrzeć...

Słysząc te słowa, Ron i Ginny popędzili biegiem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Reszta podążyła za nimi.

* * *

Ron i Ginny wpadli do środka i skierowali się tam, gdzie stała pani Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka odsunęła się, by rodzeństwo mogło zobaczyć brata. Fred leżał na łóżku. Był bardzo blady, a ręce przyciskał do brzucha. Wyglądał, jakby bardzo cierpiał. George nie był w lepszej kondycji. Mimo że nie miał żadnych fizycznych ran, jego więź z bratem bliźniakiem sprawiała, że trudno było mu przyglądać się temu wszystkiemu. Również był blady, gdy siedział na skraju łóżka. Mógł stracić najbliższego brata i przyjaciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał.

- Co z nim?! – spytał gwałtownie Ron. – Czemu pani go nie leczy? – spytał się pielęgniarki.

Pani Pomfrey ze łzami w oczach pokręciła głową w ciszy. Dumbledore zrozumiał, co się stało, więc podszedł ją pocieszyć.

- Czy ktoś mi raczy odpowiedzieć?! – krzyknął Ron.

- To czarna magia – wyszeptała Ginny. Wiedziała, co się dzieje z Fredem i wiedziała również, jak to wyleczyć. Ron był zdezorientowany jej odpowiedzią, więc nie protestował, kiedy odsunęła go na bok i powoli zdjęła słabą rękę Freda ze zranienia na jego brzuchu. Z głębokiej rany sączyła się czarna krew. Łzy stanęły jej w oczach, gdy spojrzała na pół przymknięte oczy Freda.

- Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, Fred – oznajmiła, zanim rozpostarła ręce i przemieniła się w feniksa. Przysiadła na łóżku i zaczęła płakać nad raną Freda. Nie przestała, dopóki rana nie zagoiła się całkowicie, a Fred nie odzyskał na tyle sił, by podnieść rękę i pogłaskać ją po piórach.

Potem opadł na poduszkę i zemdlał. Pani Pomfrey natychmiast odzyskała zmysły i podeszła sprawdzić, czy z Fredem wszystko w porządku. Ginny, wciąż w swojej animagicznej formie, usiadła na skraju łóżka, ignorując wszystkie spojrzenia skierowane na nią, jakby czekała, aż jej brat znów się obudzi.

Harry, Hermiona, Ron, George i Draco mogli jedynie stać i próbować przyjąć do wiadomości to, czego właśnie byli świadkami. Ginny była animagiem i przed chwilą zamieniła się w feniksa.


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

Syriusz wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego, gwałtownie otwierając drzwi. Wyrwał przez to wszystkich z oszołomienia. Podszedł do otoczonego przez ludzi łóżka i ujrzał feniksa siedzącego na nodze nieprzytomnego Freda Weasleya. Wszyscy gapili się na ptaka.

Ron spojrzała na Syriusza i zaczął bełkotać.

- Ginny... ona... – Wskazał na feniksa. – Ptak...zmieniła się... Fred... umierał...

Syriusz położył Gryfonowi rękę na ramieniu, by go uspokoić, potem westchnął.

- Sądzę, że konieczne będą pewne wyjaśnienia, prawda, profesorze Dumbledore?

- W rzeczy samej, Syriuszu – odparł dyrektor. – Może w moim gabinecie?

- Chodźcie – nakazał Syriusz. – Zostawcie Freda i Ginny. Wyjaśnię wszystko w gabinecie dyrektora.

Wyprowadził Harry'ego, Hermionę, Rona, George'a i Draco ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Wszyscy usiedli w gabinecie Dumbledore'a wciąż w głębokim szoku, z wyjątkiem Draco, który wyglądał na zadumanego. Syriusz od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Ron, George, zawsze trudno było wam pojąć tę zażyłość miedzy mną a Ginny, a wynikała ona między innymi z tego, że to ja nauczyłem ją, jak stać się animagiem. Prawdę mówiąc, spotkałem Ginny nawet wcześniej niż ciebie, Harry. Gdy ukrywałem się w pobliżu Nory jako pies, Ginny znalazła mnie któregoś dnia głodnego i poranionego. Zajmowała się mną. Kiedy musiałem uciekać po tych wydarzeniach we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, wróciłem do Nory, żeby jej podziękować. Wydawała mi się bardzo smutna, więc nauczyłem ją czegoś wyjątkowego. Tak właśnie stała się animagiem. Wiem, że nie jest zarejestrowana, ale rzadko zamienia się w feniksa, tylko wtedy gdy istnieje taka konieczność.

Z oczywistych powodów pominął to, że nauczył ją również szpiegowania. Zresztą, ujawnienie tego sekretu wystarczy jak na jeden dzień.

Wszyscy opuścili gabinet w ciszy. Gryfoni skierowali się z powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego, by odwiedzić przyjaciela i brata, natomiast Draco udał się na dach, by wszystko przemyśleć. To, że Ginny jest feniksem, wyjaśniało wiele spraw. Do tego stanowiło dowód na to, ile Ginny dla niego zrobiła.

Wspiął się na dach i zauważył, że ktoś już tam siedzi. Dostrzegł grzywę rudych włosów. Zbliżył się, aby usiąść obok Ginny. Panowało milczenie, dopóki Draco nie odezwał się.

- Feniks uzdrowił mnie w Komnacie Tajemnic. To byłaś ty, prawda?- spytał spokojnie, wpatrując się w krajobraz. Nie był zły. Nie domagał się odpowiedzi. Chciał po prostu wiedzieć.

- Tak – odparła, patrząc przed siebie. Zachodzące słońce w zetknięciu z horyzontem utworzyło piękną, pomarańczową poświatę.

- Łzy feniksa w barze na Nokturnie, feniks ratujący mnie, gdy Gilding zrzucił mnie z miotły i krew feniksa pochodząca z czarnego rynku. Za każdym razem to byłaś ty? – spytał łagodnie, odwracając się do niej.

Skinęła ledwo dostrzegalnie głową, po czym skierowała wzrok na własne dłonie. Nie chciała, żeby się dowiedział. To miała być tajemnica. Tak, jak większość jej życia.

- Od jak dawna jesteś animagiem? – spytał miękko, znów zapatrzył się na zachód słońca.

- Trochę ponad rok – stwierdziła i zamilkła.

- Jak się teraz czuje twój brat?

- Już dobrze. Nawet zaczął opowiadać dowcipy pani Pomfrey.

Przez chwilę na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, ale równie szybko zniknął.

Siedzieli w milczeniu, obserwując zachód słońca, a potem migotające gwiazdy na tle czarnego nieba. Właśnie na taką chwilę czekał. Był razem z Ginny w spokojnym miejscu, gwiazdy błyszczały nad nimi, a on dopiero co odkrył, jakie rzeczy robiła, żeby mu pomóc. Powoli wyciągnął rękę, by ująć jej dłoń, ale w tym momencie Ginny zerwała się nagle. Również się podniósł.

- Powinieneś iść odpocząć – stwierdziła łagodnie. – Jutro rano wyruszasz.

Było zbyt ciemno, by Draco mógł dostrzec ciche łzy spływające po jej twarzy, gdy opuszczała dach.

* * *

Draco był już przygotowany i czekał w sali wejściowej na trójkę Gryfonów, ponieważ nakazano im zebrać się razem. Wyznaczono ich do pomocy blisko Zakazanego Lasu, więc miał ich tam zabrać Hagrid. Nadeszli Gryfoni, a towarzyszyła im Ginny. Draco był nauczony nie okazywać emocji, więc spokojnie przyglądał się, jak Ginny ściska Rona, Hermionę i Harry'ego i prosi ich, by byli ostrożni.

- Dobrze, chodźmy już – powiedział Ron i wyszedł na zewnątrz przez wielkie drzwi razem z Harrym i Hermioną.

Draco pozwolił im pójść przodem, a sam chciał obrócić się i jeszcze raz zerknąć na Ginny. Zaskoczyło go, gdy objęła go za szyję i mocno przytuliła.

- Bądź ostrożny, Draco – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

- Pośpiesz się, Malfoy – zawołał Ron zza drzwi.

Ginny cmoknęła Ślizgona szybko w policzek, potem puściła go i pospiesznie odeszła. W tym samym momencie Harry wetknął głowę do środka i popatrzył się na Draco, który stał sam na środku sali.

- Wszystko w porządku, Malfoy? – spytał zmartwiony.

Draco uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz znów przywołał chłodne oblicze.

- Wszystko w porządku, Potter. Chodźmy.

Razem zeszli po schodach i przyśpieszyli, żeby zrównać się z Ronem i Hermioną.

* * *

Ginny wróciła do skrzydła szpitalnego. Fred siedział na łóżku i coś zawzięcie skrobał na pergaminie. Jego rana była praktycznie wyleczona dzięki łzom feniksa, więc czuł się już dużo lepiej. Ginny usiadła na krześle obok łóżka i westchnęła ciężko. Fred odłożył na bok notatki na temat nowych dowcipów i spojrzał na nią.

- Niezły kawał, Ginny – odparł z wielkim uśmiechem. Ginny popatrzyła na niego i pozwoliła sobie na słaby uśmiech. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nam, że jesteś animagiem?

Westchnęła ponownie i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chyba dlatego że chciałam mieć coś tylko dla siebie.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał. Naprawdę nie zrozumiał, co miała na myśli.

- Chodzi o to, że czuję się, jakbym nie miała niczego, co jest tylko moje – wyjaśniła. – Nigdy nie miałam czegoś, co byłoby tylko i wyłącznie moje. Rzeczy, które posiadałam, zawsze były z drugiej ręki albo musiałam się nimi dzielić. Nawet decyzji nie mogę podejmować całkiem sama. Muszę mieć pozwolenie od mamy i taty albo od któregoś z was. Bycie animagiem było sekretem. Moim sekretem, z nikim nie musiałam się nim dzielić, prosić o pozwolenie, nikt mnie nie ograniczał. – Popatrzyła na niego smutnymi oczami. – Byłam samolubna, Fred? Myliłam się?

Potrząsnął głowa i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- Rozumiem, Ginny. Nie jesteś samolubna. Nie myliłaś się. Powinnaś mieć własne sekrety. Obiecuję, że nie powiem o tym nikomu więcej. Poza tym zadbam o to, żeby George i Ron nie wygadali się mamie i tacie. Ochronię twój sekret, Ginny.

- Dziękuję, Fred – odparła i odsunęła się od niego. – Wciąż mi nie powiedziałeś, jak to się stało, że zostałeś tak poważnie ranny? Zresztą, gdzie jest George? Wy dwoje jesteście zwykle nierozłączni.

Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Po kolei. George i ja planowaliśmy przybyć do Hogwartu, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie moglibyśmy w czymś pomóc, kiedy nagle zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez śmierciożerców. Mówię ci, Ginny. Wydostanie się na zewnątrz albo dostanie się do środka szkoły bez szwanku jest prawie niemożliwe. Oni naprawdę są zdeterminowani, by tu wtargnąć. W każdym razie takim sposobem zarobiłem te dziurę w brzuchu. Co do tego, gdzie jest George. Rozmawia z Dumbledore'em. Chce się dowiedzieć, czy możemy w czymś pomóc.

- Może byście trzymali się od tego z daleka – rzekła napastliwie. – Jeden z was został ranny, a Ron już pomaga. Nie chcę stracić żadnego z was.

Fred poklepał ją po ręce pocieszająco.

- Wszyscy Weasleyowie pomagają. Bill w Egipcie walczy ze śmierciożercami. Charlie przygotowuje smoki, żeby spopieliły tych wszystkich dupków. Percy razem z tatą pomagają w ministerstwie. Ron jest podczas szkolenia na aurora, a ty leczysz nasze rany. George i ja nie możemy być jedynymi Weasleyami, którzy nic nie robią. Też możemy się na coś przydać, nawet jeśli to będzie oznaczało wystawienie tyłka, żeby rozproszyć uwagę wroga.

Ginny nie potrafiła powstrzymać chichotów, gdy wyobraziła sobie Freda i George'a kręcących nagimi tyłkami przed śmierciożercami.

- Już dobrze – stwierdziła poważnie. – Pozwolę wam pomagać, ale musicie być ostrożni.

Zasalutował jej.

- Tak, jest, mamo.

Ginny mogła się jedynie uśmiechnąć i mieć nadzieję, że reszta członków jej rodziny również jest bezpieczna.

* * *

Minął tydzień. Co jakiś czas w skrzydle pojawiał się auror z podobnymi ranami jak u Freda. Do tej pory jedynym na to lekiem były łzy feniksa. Ginny miała przygotowane butelki z łzami na zapleczu. Uzbieranie tak dużego zapasu zajęło jej wiele nocy, podczas których płakała. A jeszcze musiała wysłać trochę łez na obrzeża Hogwartu, by można było leczyć rannych od razu. Ginny zaoferowała, że dołączy do Rona, ale pani Pomfrey zaprotestowała, mówiąc, że będzie bezpieczniejsza w szkole i przede wszystkim bardziej użyteczna.

Pani Pomfrey kazała Draco wrócić do szkoły na jeden dzień, by mógł przyjąć lek. Ślizgon widział butelki łez feniksa, które dostarczono do obozu, i zastanawiał się, jak długo Ginny musiała płakać, żeby napełnić tyle butelek. Zastanawiał się też, czy gdy ją zobaczy, jej oczy będą zaczerwienione i opuchnięte. W każdym razie był podekscytowany, że będzie miał okazję się z nią spotkać.

Kiedy Draco wychodził zza rogu, idąc do skrzydła szpitalnego, ujrzał w przelocie rude włosy opuszczające szybko miejsce, do którego zmierzał. Poznał, że to Ginny, więc ruszył za nią, by ją dogonić. Po kilku minutach Ginny zauważyła, że ktoś podąża za nią, toteż zatrzymała się, żeby przekonać się, kto to jest. Stanęła na środku korytarza, czekając na tę osobę. Kilka sekund później pojawił się przed nią Draco.

- Przestań mnie śledzić – rozkazała mu surowo.

- Gdzie idziesz, Ginny? – spytał, podchodząc do niej.

Niewzruszona Ginny rzuciła mu chłodne spojrzenie.

- Gdzieś, gdzie ty na pewno nie pójdziesz. Teraz przestań mnie śledzić – ostrzegła go.

Draco nie zamierzał łatwo się poddać. Ginny zachowywała się dziwnie. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co się stało.

- Skąd wiesz, że nie chciałbym tam iść?

- To, co chcesz, nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Tu chodzi o to, w co powinieneś, a w co nie powinieneś się mieszać – powiedziała, okręciła się i uciekła mu.

Na szczęście Draco był wystarczająco szybki, by dotrzymać jej kroku. Oddychał ciężko, gdy Ginny zatrzymała się przed jakąś ścianą. Zignorowała go, stukając różdżką w ścianę. Pojawiły się czarne ołowiane drzwi. Gdy je otwierała, przeciągle zaskrzypiały. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ale gdy tylko weszli kilka kroków do środka, zapłonęły pochodnie. Ich płomienie miały upiorny zielony kolor.

W komnacie było zimno, a pochodnie nie emitowało żadnego ciepła. Ginny nie odezwała się słowem, gdy przeszła na tyły pomieszczenia i wzięła grubą, oprawioną w skórę księgę z czarnego marmurowego stołu. Księga wyglądała na niezwykłą i bardzo dziwną. Draco wydała się ona znajoma, ale nie pamiętał, gdzie ją już widział.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy, Ginny?

Zdmuchnęła kurz z księgi i przesunęła dłonią po okładce.

- W Przejściu Czarnej Magii – powiedziała prawie szeptem.

Draco cofnął się nieznacznie i rozejrzał po komnacie. Znajdowały się w niej mroczne artefakty, urządzenia służące do torturowania oraz wszystkie książki o czarnej magii z całego świata.

- Co tu robisz, Ginny?

Odwróciła się, wsuwając księgę pod pachę. Bez słowa wyszła z komnaty, Draco podążył za nią. Gdy byli już na korytarzu, chwycił ją za ramię, zmuszając, by na niego spojrzała. Tak, jak podejrzewał, jej oczy były przekrwione, ale również wyglądały, jakby dopiero co płakała.

- Powiedz mi, co się stało, Ginny – poprosił.

Popatrzyła na niego z wściekłością w oczach.

- Robię tylko to, co powinnam zrobić już dawno temu. Jeśli oni chcą walczyć za pomocą czarnej magii, to ja też mogę – syknęła.

Uczyniła ruch, chcąc odejść, ale Draco przytrzymał ją przy ścianie.

- Ale czemu akurat teraz? – spytał. – Co takiego spowodowało to nagłe postanowienie?

Straciła panowanie nad sobą, znów była na granicy płaczu.

- Dorwali go. W Egipcie. A ja nie mogę uczynić nic, by mu pomóc – odparła powoli, ale chwilę później powróciła jej wściekłość i zaczęła krzyczeć. – Umiera i to wyłącznie ich wina. Pozbędę się ich wszystkich raz na zawsze.

Draco potrząsnął nią lekko, by się otrząsnęła z tego transu.

- Nie możesz użyć czarnej magii, Ginny. Jeśli raz zaczniesz, nie będziesz mogła przestać.

Odepchnęła go i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Już to robiłam i zrobię znowu – warknęła. – Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Nawet ty.

Ponownie mu uciekła. Draco nie wiedział, co się z nią działo. Jakby oszalała z chęci zemsty, ale wciąż był w tym pewien rozsądek. Tyle rzeczy, które zrobiła w ciągu ostatnich lat, by chronić rodzinę, aż tu nagle zjawili się śmierciożercy i omal nie pozabijali połowy jej rodziny. Wrócił do skrzydła szpitalnego. Był zdziwiony widokiem Ginny siedzącej na podłodze z listem w ręku i księgą porzuconą gdzieś obok. Łzy spływały jej po twarzy, jednocześnie na twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Kucnął przy niej i przytulił ją. W jego ramionach uspokoiła się nieco, oddychając głęboko.

- Żyje – rzekła cicho. – Odnaleźli lekarstwo na czas. Wyzdrowieje. Nic mu nie będzie.

Pomógł jej wstać i posadził ją na najbliższym krześle. Pochylił się nad nią, trzymając ją za ręce i patrząc jej w oczy.

- Obiecaj mi, że nieważne, co by się działo, nie posłużysz się czarną magią.

Odwróciła wzrok. Nie odpowiedziała. Chwycił ją pod brodę, by musiała na niego spojrzeć.

- Obiecaj mi, Ginny, że nie użyjesz czarnej magii – powiedział bardziej natarczywie.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie mogę – odparła z mocą. – Muszę zabić ich wszystkich. To konieczne.

- Więc pozwól nam to zrobić. Istnieją inne sposoby. A my jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić. Nie wkraczaj na ścieżkę bez powrotu.

- Tylko ten jeden raz. Nie użyję jej więcej. To będzie łatwe.

- Nie, wcale nie będzie – wrzasnął. – Pochłonie cię, uzależnisz się od tego.

Draco doskonale pamiętał, jak to zmieniło jego ojca.

- Jestem gotowa na to poświęcenie – stwierdziła zdeterminowana.

Jego twarz pociemniała.

- Ale ja ci nie pozwolę – powiedział, podnosząc księgę z podłogi.

Ginny spróbowała ją pochwycić, ale Draco błyskawicznie się odsunął, mierząc w nią różdżką.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, Ginny – ostrzegł.

- Nie odważyłbyś się – oznajmiła pewna siebie i postąpiła krok do przodu. Draco cofnął się, zaciskając palce na różdżce.

- Wiesz, że tak.

To była prawda. _Mógłby_ być na tyle bezwzględny, jeśli chodziło o jej bezpieczeństwo. Niestety, Ginny nie doceniła siły jego miłości i rzuciła się w jego stronę. Wylądowała nieprzytomna w jego ramionach.

Położył ją na jednym z łóżek i przykrył. Obudzi się za kilka godzin, ale do tego czasu Draco weźmie lek od pani Pomfrey i ukryje księgę.


	42. Chapter 42

**42**

Ginny znała Draco na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała, iż ukryłby księgę w swoim pokoju. Gdy się przebudziła, pani Pomfrey powiedziała jej, że chłopak wrócił do Zakazanego Lasu, więc postanowiła wykorzystać okazję, by iść do jego pokoju i odzyskać księgę. Naprawdę uważała, że Draco przesadza. Tylko dlatego że zamierzała użyć czarnej magii, to nie oznaczało, że zaraz stanie się jakąś złą wiedźmą. Już kiedyś używała czarnej magii. Tom Riddle zapoznał ją z nią. W taki sposób otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic.

Dotarła do jego pokoju i zbliżyła się do jego sekretnej skrytki. Przesunęła obrazek i wstukała kod, ale skrytka nie otworzyła się. Zaśmiała się z własnej głupoty. Draco był inteligentny, więc na pewno zmienił kod, żeby nie mogła się dostać do skrytki. Ale Ginny miała własny sposób na zdobycie tego, czego potrzebowała. Wyjęła różdżkę i wskazała nią na skrytkę. Wyszeptała zaklęcie. Drzwiczki zostały wyrwane z zawiasów i wylądowały na podłodze. Księga znajdowała się w środku, tak, jak Ginny oczekiwała. Zabrała ją z powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego, by rozpocząć realizację swojego planu.

Można powiedzieć, że wielkie umysły myślą podobnie. Dzięki informacjom z różnych źródeł jak Dumbledore, Syriusz, Remus, Andrew i urzędnicy z ministerstwa, które zdołała zebrać, domyślała się, kim mógł być nowy Czarny Pan i co planował zrobić. To był opiekun Felicity, a szukał rzeczy, która znajduje się w pudełku przekazanym Draco przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Mimo to nie zdradziła tego nikomu, bo próbowaliby poradzić sobie z tym we właściwy sposób, a to oznaczałoby, że wiele osób musiałoby poświęcić swoje życie, w tym jej bracia. Nie, Ginny zamierzała zrobić to po swojemu, z użyciem czarnej magii, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, może z wyjątkiem jej samej.

Minęło kilka dni, odkąd Draco wrócił do szkoły po lek. Ginny zauważyła zmianę w charakterze ataków śmierciożerców. Większość z nich wycofała się, została zaledwie garstka. Wszyscy myśleli, że się poddają albo wysyłają ludzi w miejsca, gdzie ministerstwo dysponuje większą liczbą aurorów. Jednak Ginny wiedziała, co naprawdę zamierzają zrobić i potraktowała to jako swoją szansę.

Poszła do pokoju Draco, co jakiś czas macając kieszenie, żeby się upewnić, że nic nie zgubiła. Dotarła do portretu i zauważyła, że był lekko uchylony. Przez jej twarz przemknął uśmieszek, gdyż okazało się, że wcale się nie myliła. Wkroczyła do środka. Zachowała zimną krew, stając twarzą w twarz z Felicity Lateris.

Gdy tylko znalazła się w pokoju, Felicity wycelowała w nią swoją różdżkę, jednak Ginny jedynie uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, powoli podchodząc do fotela i siadając na nim. Z zimnym uśmiechem uniosła brwi.

- Nie przerywaj sobie z mojego powodu – oznajmiła z drwiną.

Felicity zbliżyła się, tak że koniec jej różdżki znajdował się między oczami Ginny.

- Chcesz umrzeć, Łasico? – syknęła.

Ginny odepchnęła różdżkę i zaśmiała się.

- Nie znajdziesz tego tutaj, Lateris. Choć może powinnam nazywać cię Caruso?

Felicity spięła się i próbowała nie panikować.

- Mogłabym zabić cię w tej chwili. – Starała się powiedzieć to pewnie, ale nie udało jej się.

Ginny podniosła się, by stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz.

- Wiem, czego szukasz. Ale nie znajdziesz tu tego.

- Więc zakładam, że wiesz, gdzie to jest?

- Oczywiście – odparła Ginny z uśmiechem. – Zabierz mnie do swojego opiekuna, to oddam mu to.

- Dlaczego miałabym być na tyle głupia, by to zrobić?

- Bo to jedyny sposób, byś wypełniła powierzone ci zadanie.

Felicity rozważała jej słowa przez chwilę, a potem gwałtownie schowała różdżkę do kieszeni i wyszła z pokoju.

- Za mną – rozkazała Ginny.

Dotarły na błonia, gdzie Felicity miała miotłę i pelerynę niewidkę. Ponieważ śmierciożercy się wycofywali, aurorzy nie byli już tak czujni, tym samym dając Felicity szansę na dostanie się do szkoły. Siadły na miotle, przykryły się peleryną niewidką i odleciały.

* * *

Felicity i Ginny wylądowały przed starym, rozpadającym się, kamiennym budynkiem. Zsiadły z miotły. Felicity poprowadziła Ginny do środka. Zadziwiające, ale wnętrze wcale nie było stare i zniszczone, raczej czyste i ekstrawaganckie, choć grube mury powodowały, że wewnątrz było zimno i ciemno. Weszły po schodach i wkroczyły do jasno oświetlonej pochodniami, podłużnej komnaty. Znajdował się tam kominek i olbrzymi stół otoczony wygodnymi krzesłami. Po jednej stronie pomieszczenia był długi rząd nieoszklonych okien, na które z pewnością rzucono zaklęcie, by nie przepuszczały powietrza. Przy kominku, spoglądając na ogień, stał wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o jasnoblond włosach. Ginny widziała tylko jego profil, ale jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, żeby odgadła, kto to jest.

- Pan Edward Malfoy – powiedziała z gracją Ginny, stojąc obok wyprostowanej Felicity. Mężczyzna obrócił się do nich twarzą i uśmiechnął do Ginny.

- Panna Virginia Weasley – odparł uprzejmie i zbliżył się do nich. – Proszę, wejdź i usiądź.

Ginny spełniła jego prośbę i zajęła miejsce blisko kominka, by móc się ogrzać. Edward Malfoy usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Felicity stanęła za swoim opiekunem i obserwowała ją.

Edward machnął różdżką. Pojawiła się taca z butelką wina i dwoma kieliszkami.

- Wina, panno Weasley? – spytał, gdy Felicity napełniała mu kieliszek trunkiem.

- Nie, dziękuję, panie Malfoy.

- Proszę, mów mi Edward – odparł, podnosząc swój kieliszek. – Czuję się staro, gdy mnie tytułują panem Malfoyem.

- W takim razie proszę mówić mi Ginny, nie panno Weasley.

Pociągnął łyk wina i po raz pierwszy, odkąd Ginny weszła, spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Ginny zwyczajnie oddała spojrzenie, patrząc się w jego oczy tak podobne i jednocześnie niepodobne do oczu Draco. Nie mrugnęła ani nie próbowała odwrócić wzroku. Spoglądała na niego równie twardo, co on na nią. Po chwili Edward zaśmiał się i podniósł z miejsca. Przystanął obok kominka, zwrócony do niej twarzą.

- Dobrze cię wyszkolono – uznał z aprobatą. – Gdy mierzysz się ze śmiercią, nawet najmniejszy ruch zdradza twój lęk. Byłabyś wspaniałym śmierciożercą, Ginny.

Ginny wstała i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Jakkolwiek kusząco by to nie brzmiało, nie sądzę, żeby to znajdowało się w kręgu moich zainteresowań.

- Więc co się znajduje? – spytał z ciekawością. Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, uśmiechnął się. – Sprawdziłem cię, Ginny. Muszę przyznać, że zaimponowałaś mi. Jesteś utalentowana w wielu dziedzinach magii. Ale czy nie sądzisz, że marnujesz się po dobrej stronie? Mogę obiecać ci, że nie zostaniesz zignorowana, jeśli pomożesz mi. Mogę ci zaoferować wszystko, czego pragniesz.

Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

- Wygląda na to, że nie sprawdziłeś mnie zbyt szczegółowo – stwierdziła z kpiną. – Radzę ci na przyszłość zmienić szpiega. Nie możesz mi dać niczego, czego bym pragnęła, choć, z drugiej strony, ja mogę zaoferować ci coś, co bardzo chcesz zdobyć.

Ginny wyjęła z kieszeni oprawioną w czarną skórę książkę. Oczy Edwarda rozszerzyły się, gdy ją ujrzał, ale pozostał opanowany. Przekartkowała od niechcenia dziennik Toma Riddle'a, a potem podniosła głowę.

- Jedyna pozostała cząstka Toma Riddle'a – rzekła. – Wiem, że szukałeś tego, ale na swoje nieszczęście szukałeś tego w złym miejscu. Dziennik był w posiadaniu Draco Malfoya, lecz niedługo później ukryłam go w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Po tym, jak Gilding zaatakował Draco, Ginny przeszukała skrzynkę, którą Lucjusz zostawił Draco, próbując dowiedzieć się, co chciał zdobyć Gilding. Dostrzegła to, co przeoczył Draco, gdyż nie był właścicielem dziennika Toma Riddle'a przez cały rok. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie. Już wiedziała, co to jest. Podejrzewała, że dziennik może być ważny i potrzebny, jednak jeszcze nie wiedziała do czego, dlatego zabrała go i ukryła.

- Ty, suko – krzyknęła Felicity i rzuciła się na Ginny, ale Edward powstrzymał ją, wyciągając rękę. Widząc gest opiekuna, Felicity cofnęła się do miejsca, w którym poprzednio stała.

- Cóż mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Ginny? – spytał spokojnie Edward.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

- Jestem zaskoczona – odparła, udając zdziwienie. – Myślałam, że zabijesz mnie i zabierzesz dziennik. Dlaczego marnujesz czas na targowanie się ze mną?

- Ponieważ wierzę, że jesteś na tyle mądra, by sprawić, żeby ten dziennik można było oddać tylko z własnej woli, by nie mógł być odebrany siłą.

Nie mylił się. Rzuciła na dziennik zaklęcie, które powodowało, że książka wybuchnie, jeśli opuści jej ręce, a ona nie wypowie określonego hasła.

Przez twarz Ginny przemknął pełen uznania uśmieszek.

- Dobrze jest wreszcie znaleźć kogoś wystarczająco inteligentnego, by z nim rywalizować – powiedziała z rozbawieniem, ale zaraz spoważniała. Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. – Chcę byś odwołał wszystkich śmierciożerców, natychmiast.

Zaśmiał się i popatrzył na nią rozbawiony.

- Doprawdy, Ginny, myślałem, że będziesz mądrzejsza i nie zażądasz akurat tego – wyśmiał ją. – Oczywiście, mógłbym ich odwołać, ale kiedy dostałbym dziennik, mógłbym nakazać im ponowny atak.

- Jasne, że tak – odparła od niechcenia i podniosła butelkę wina. – Ale wtedy ja mogłabym zrobić to. – Błyskawicznie wrzuciła dziennik i butelkę do ognia. Dziennik spłonął w ciągu kilku sekund.

Wściekły Edward wyjął różdżkę.

- Przeklęty bachor! – krzyknął.

- Uspokój się – nakazała mu, po czym wyjęła fiolkę wypełnioną brunatną substancją. – Oto, co potrzebowałeś z dziennika. Esencja Voldemorta.

Gdy tylko Ginny dowiedziała się, kim był nowy Czarny Pan, odgadła, do czego zmierzał. Będąc Malfoyem, musiał wiedzieć przynajmniej trochę o tym, że Lucjusz jest w posiadaniu czegoś Lorda Voldemorta. W końcu ten dziennik zawierał część duszy Voldemorta przez długi czas. Mimo że Harry zniszczył dziennik, malutka cząstka Czarnego Pana wciąż w nim pozostała. I ciągle była potężna. Nie na tyle, by pozwolić Voldemortowi odrodzić się na nowo, ale wystarczająco potężna, by Edward jej pożądał. Ginny użyła zaklęcia z księgi o czarnej magii, by wydobyć ją z dziennika i uwięzić w fiolce.

Edward opanował się i odłożył różdżkę. Ginny wiedziała, jak to rozegrać, więc musiał być ostrożny. Wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić.

- Bardzo dobrze, Ginny, odwołam ich.

- Nie wolno im zaatakować w ciągu następnego roku – stwierdziła. Rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie, więc wyjaśniła. – Chcę tylko ukończyć szkołę. Dlatego się z tobą targuję. Jeden rok i możesz robić, co ci się podoba.

Skinął głową. Musiał się zgodzić na wszystko, jeśli chciał butelkę z esencją Voldemorta.

- Lepiej pójdę to zarządzić – odparł uprzejmie.

- Chyba trochę zgłodniałam. Mogę liczyć na coś do jedzenia?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział, gdy był już w połowie komnaty. – Felicity się tym zajmie.

Zniknął.

Felicity zaciskała pięści, spoglądając groźnie na Ginny.

- Ty mała dziwko – warknęła.

- A, a, a. – Ginny pokiwała palcem. – Nie denerwowałabym mnie, gdybym była na twoim miejscu. Mogłabym przypadkiem upuścić fiolkę z bardzo ważną esencją, której pragnie twój opiekun.

Felicity jedynie warknęła bezsilnie.

- Co chcesz jeść, Łasico?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Puree ziemniaczane i cytrynowe ciasto z bezami.

Felicity wymaszerowała z komnaty, by zdobyć jedzenie dla Ginny.

* * *

W Hogwarcie wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, że śmierciożercy się wycofują. Główni urzędnicy byli szczęśliwi, ale myśleli, że to trochę dziwne. Ale skoro wszyscy świętowali, stwierdzili, że nie ma się o co martwić. Draco miał złe przeczucia i nie dawała mu spokoju myśl, że Ginny miała z tym coś wspólnego. Ale czy jedna dziewczyna mogła spowodować coś takiego? Miał nadzieję, że nie.

* * *

Felicity postawiła tacę z jedzeniem na stole przed Ginny, a sama usiadła na krześle.

Ginny zanurzyła łyżkę w puree i nabrała nią trochę ziemniaków.

- Zbliżyłaś się do Draco, bo chciałaś dorwać dziennik? – spytała bezbarwnie.

Dziewczyna parsknęła.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała.

W tym momencie na jej nosie rozbryzły się ziemniaki. Felicity starła je ręką i popatrzyła wściekle na Ginny, która trzymała pustą łyżkę. Warknęła, chcąc uderzyć Ginny, ale Gryfonka potrząsnęła głową.

- Pamiętaj o moim ostrzeżeniu, _Felicity_.

Felicity mogła jedynie usiąść z powrotem i wytrzeć nos serwetką.

- Podobało ci się, gdy byłaś z Draco? – spytała Ginny spokojnie.

Felicity uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

- Tak. Jesteś zazdrosna?

Kolejna porcja puree wylądowała na jej twarzy.

- O ciebie? Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu nie lubię ludzi wykorzystujących Draco w ten sposób.

Felicity wybuchła śmiechem.

- Przyznaj to, Weasley! Jesteś zazdrosna, bo ja przynajmniej byłam z nim przez jakiś czas, podczas gdy ty się ukrywałaś. Pewnie, że tak naprawdę mi się nie podobał, ale rzucił mnie z powodu takiej miernoty jak ty. Mogłam łatwo wypełnić zadanie, ale przez ciebie zerwał ze mną. Tylka ja mogę powiedzieć, że to już koniec.

- To nigdy tak naprawdę się nie zaczęło – stwierdziła zadowolona z siebie Ginny. – Byłaś tylko zastępstwem za mnie, a nawet wtedy nie byłaś wystarczająco dobra.

Ginny podniosła ciasto cytrynowe i roztarła je na twarzy Felicity. Zszokowana dziewczyna zamarła na chwilę. W końcu wyrwała się z oszołomienia i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by oczyścić twarz. Potem wycelowała nią w Ginny, sztyletując ją wzrokiem.

- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje ostrzeżenie, nie będę tolerować zniewag ze strony takiego śmiecia jak ty.

Ginny zerwała się z krzesła i chwyciła rękę, w której Felicity trzymała różdżkę. Jeden szybki ruch i różdżka dziewczyny leżała na podłodze, a ona sama miła rękę wykręconą za plecy. Ginny odkopnęła różdżkę i puściła Felicity, która masowała sobie ramię, patrząc na nią wściekle. Gryfonka przestała tłumić w sobie wściekłość i trzasnęła ją w twarz.

- To – powiedziała jadowicie – by nauczyć cię, żeby nie zadzierać z ludźmi nie z twojej ligi. – Uderzyła ją w drugi policzek. – To za straszenie mnie nożem. – Kolejny policzek. – To za spalenie mi włosów. – Kolejny policzek. – To za próbę zabicia mnie. – Ostatni policzek. – A to za sam fakt, że jesteś suką!

Policzki Felicity były czerwona. Dziewczyna trzymała się za nie. Miała zamiar zaatakować Ginny, ale w tym momencie do komnaty wkroczył Edward Malfoy i popatrzył na nie z uniesionymi brwiami. Nadąsana Felicity podeszła do niego, a on wyszeptał jej coś do ucha. Skinęła głową. Zanim opuściła pomieszczenie, rzuciła Ginny ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie.

Edward uśmiechnął się, gdy wszedł głębiej do komnaty.

- Zemsta może być słodka, prawda?

Ginny odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Powinieneś wiedzieć to lepiej niż ja. Twoja zemsta układa się świetnie.

Zaśmiał się.

- Tak, układała się świetnie, dopóki ty nie pomieszałaś mi szyków.

Jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Cóż znaczy jeden rok, kiedy czekałeś już siedemnaście lat?

Edward skinął głową i wyczarował zestaw szachów na stole.

- Może zagramy, gdy będziemy czekać na wieści?

- Czemu nie? – odparła Ginny i zrobiła pierwszy ruch.

- Tak w ogóle to, jak dużo o mnie wiesz, Ginny? – spytał po swoim ruchu.

Dalej grała, odpowiadając mu bez entuzjazmu.

- Zabawne, że zadałeś mi to samo pytanie co Draco. Może to genetyczne.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Może dlatego, że trudno znaleźć osobę, która wiedziałaby tyle o Malfoyu. Więc powiedz mi, Ginny, ile wiesz?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się podczas wykonywania ruchu.

- Nazywasz się Edward Malfoy. Jesteś młodszym bratem Lucjusza Malfoya i wujkiem Draco. Zostałeś wygnany z rodziny siedemnaście lat temu za próbę zabójstwa swojego brata i jego rodziny. Przeniosłeś się do Bułgarii, gdzie zaprzyjaźniłeś się z ważnymi czarodziejskimi osobowościami. Tytułowano cię tam sir Edward Malfoy za twoje usługi. Pomogłeś uniknąć Azkabanu wielu śmierciożercom, udając prawnika pod przybranym nazwiskiem Edwin Malloy. Byłeś w tym bardzo dobry. Ratowałeś im życie, a oni ślubowali ci lojalność. Wtedy dostrzegłeś swoją szansę, by zemścić się na bracie. Ale on nie żyje, więc zdecydowałeś się w zamian za to zapanować nad czarodziejskim światem. Jednakże, do tego potrzebujesz dziennika Voldemorta, by zdobyć jeszcze więcej mocy. Sprytnie zaadaptowałeś wiele lat temu dziewczynkę i zrobiłeś z niej śmierciożercę, żeby wiedzieć, co się dzieje w ciemnym światku Wielkiej Brytanii. Zaszantażowałeś członka Zakonu, by zdobyć dziennik. Jednak przestraszyłeś go, przysyłając Felicity. Spróbował zdobyć dziennik jako pierwszy, ale nie udało mu się. Felicity była następna w kolejności, ale jej misja również nie zakończyła się sukcesem, toteż uznałeś, że zajmiesz szkołę i sam będziesz mógł poszukać tego, czego pragniesz.

* * *

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie wszyscy aurorzy i osoby, które im pomagały, udawali się do zamku, by odpocząć. Draco pakował ostatnie rzeczy, gdy poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Obrócił się i obrzucił wściekłym spojrzenie stojącą za nim Felicity. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wymierzył w nią.

Felicity uśmiechnęła się.

- Uspokój się, Draco. Chcę cię tylko zabrać do twojej małej Weasleyówny.

Skrzywił się.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Virginia Weasley jest z nami, a jeśli nie pójdziesz ze mną, ona umrze.

- Czemu miałbym ci uwierzyć?

Jej twarz wykrzywił grymas.

- W takim razie możesz mi nie wierzyć. Ale jeżeli znajdziesz jej ciało porzucone gdzieś, będziesz wiedział, że zginęła, bo ty nie poszedłeś ze mną.

Odwróciła się i zaczęła się oddalać.

- Czekaj – zawołał za nią Draco i podszedł do niej. – Pójdę z tobą.

Odlecieli na miotle Felicity.

* * *

- Może powinienem zastąpić mojego starego szpiega tobą? – spytał Edward, wykonując ruch na szachownicy.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

- Nie pracuję poza Hogwartem – odparła spokojnie, gdy przesuwała kolejną figurę.

- Nawet gdyby to zależało od życia kogoś bardzo ważnego dla ciebie? – sprowokował ją.

Jej ręka zamarła nad szachownicą, ale szybko się opanowała.

- Co ty mówisz? – spytała chłodno.

Edward uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przesuwając swoją figurę.

- Szach-mat, Ginny.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka weszli dwaj mężczyźni, trzymając jakąś nieprzytomną postać. Ginny zerwała się tak gwałtownie z krzesła, że je przewróciła. Mieli Draco.

Ginny popatrzyła gniewnie na podśmiewającego się Edwarda.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – zawołała.

Mężczyźni rzucili Draco na jedno z krzeseł i opuścili pokój. Tymczasem do środka weszła Felicity. Edward zbliżył się do Draco i położył mu rękę na głowie.

- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć mojego bratanka. Wiesz, poznać go po tych wszystkich latach – stwierdził niewinnie.

Ginny uklęknęła przed Draco i sprawdziła jego puls, by się upewnić, czy wciąż żyje. Był jedynie nieprzytomny.

- Czego chcesz? – spytała.

Edward uśmiechnął się, kucając przy niej.

- Gwarantuję ci doświadczenie, jakiego nie zaznałaś w całym swoim życiu. Zamierzam dziś wieczorem absorbować esencję Voldemorta. Gdy będę miał już całą moc, zostaniesz moim zwolennikiem. Naznaczę cię jako pierwszą moim Mrocznym Znakiem.

Wstał i wyprostował szaty.

- Odbiorę od ciebie fiolkę, gdy przybędą moi poplecznicy.

Razem z Felicity opuścili komnatę, zostawiając Ginny i Draco samych.


	43. Chapter 43

**43**

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Ron zobaczył, gdy wrócił do Hogwartu, byli Fred i George nerwowo przemierzający pokój wspólny. Kiedy dostrzegli Rona, Harry'ego i Hermionę, zatrzymali się i zawołali chórem:

- Ginny zaginęła.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach to, co powiedzieli, dotarło do Rona. Wybuchnął jak to zwykle on.

- CO?!

- Nie widzieliśmy jej cały ranek – odezwał się Fred.

- Szukaliśmy wszędzie, ale jej nie znaleźliśmy – dodał George.

- Nie wiemy, co robić – zawołali razem.

Przestraszony Ron zaczął bełkotać.

- Co zrobimy? Co powiedzą rodzice? Znowu nawaliłem, tym razem ją straciłem. Chyba umrę...

- Uspokój się, Ron – powiedział Harry, kładąc rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Popytamy i zobaczymy, czy ktoś ją widział.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami i rozeszli się po szkole, pytając, czy ktoś widział Ginny. Każdy, kogo pytali, mówił, że jej nie widział. Weasleyowie zaczynali się denerwować. Mimo że śmierciożercy się wycofali, wciąż było niebezpiecznie, więc martwili się, że mogło zdarzyć się coś strasznego.

Ron zaciskał nerwowo pięści, gdy nagle poczuł, że ma na palcu pierścień. Zapomniał o tym, że Draco mu go dał. Ściągnął sygnet i spojrzał przez otwór. Nic. Zacisnął na nim palce i przeklął.

- Co jest, Ron? – spytała Hermiona.

Popatrzył na nią i westchnął. Pokazał wszystkim pierścień i wyjaśnił.

- Malfoy dał mi to i powiedział, że gdyby Ginny miała kłopoty, to wtedy ten pierścień powie mi o tym. Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak to działa.

- Może nie działa, bo Ginny nie jest w tarapatach – zasugerowała Hermiona.

Jej słowa wydały się każdemu sensowne, ale nie usatysfakcjonowały Rona.

- Jeśli wciąż się niepokoicie, to może pójdziemy do Syriusza – zaproponował Harry.

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i poszli znaleźć Syriusza.

* * *

Draco powoli się budził. Zamrugał oczami. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Rozejrzał się i ujrzał Ginny siedzącą na innym krześle. Wyglądała, jakby spała. Wstał i podszedł do niej cicho, niestety, nie wystarczająco cicho, bo natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła Draco i zerwała się z krzesła. Nie zdążyła na niego nakrzyczeć, bo przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno uścisnął.

- Powiedzieli, że cię zabiją, jeśli nie przyjdę – powiedział jej do ucha. Ginny zapomniała o tym, że miała na niego nakrzyczeć, ale mimo to odsunęła się od niego.

- Tu jest niebezpiecznie – oznajmiła natychmiast. – Musimy cię stąd wyciągnąć.

Skrzywił się.

- W takim razie co ty tu robisz?

Ginny popatrzyła na niego bez wyrazu, utrzymując dystans.

- Nic, o czym musisz wiedzieć.

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i do środka wszedł Edward.

- Więc się obudziłeś, Draco – stwierdził. – Miałeś udaną podróż?

- Wuj Edward – odparł Draco chłodno. – Cóż za zaskakujące spotkanie.

Edward uśmiechnął się.

- Wcale nie zaskakujące. Jestem właśnie w środku negocjacji z Ginny.

Ginny odezwała się pierwsza, nim Draco zdołał coś odpowiedzieć.

- Czego chcesz?

Edward skierował swoje spojrzenie na Ginny i uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Wkrótce zaczynamy, Ginny. Proszę, przygotuj się.

Błyskawicznym ruchem różdżki wyczarował klatkę dookoła Draco. Ginny rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale on odpowiedział jej jedynie uśmiechem.

- To tylko takie zabezpieczenie na wypadek ucieczki – powiedział, po czym opuścił komnatę.

Ginny zacisnęła ręce w pięści. Była zdeterminowana, by nie pozwolić Edwardowi wygrać następnej rundy. Nawet lepiej, że sprowadzi tu swoich ludzi. Będzie mogła wykończyć ich wszystkich za jednym zamachem. Wzięła głęboki wdech, podeszła do klatki i chwyciła się jedną ręką krat.

Draco stanął najbliżej, jak mógł, Ginny. Nie wyglądał na zasmuconego tym, że jest zamknięty w klatce.

Ginny spojrzała na niego oczami wypełnionymi łzami.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała i łzy zaczęły jej spływać po twarzy.

Draco wyjął ręce przez kraty i chwycił jej twarz, by otrzeć łzy.

- Cii... – pocieszył ją. – Nie płacz, Ginny. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Pociągnęła nosem, ale powstrzymała płacz.

- Tak, wszystko będzie dobrze – stwierdziła twardo. Potem zdjęła swoją bransoletę rodową i założyła ją Draco na nadgarstku. Teraz miał swoją na jednej ręce, a Syriusza na drugiej.

- Co robisz, Ginny? – spytał, próbując zdjąć bransoletę. Ginny powstrzymała go, chwytając jego twarz i całując go pomiędzy kratami. Draco nie chciał oddać pocałunku, bo wiedział, że próbowała go powstrzymać w ten sposób od mówienia, ale ona wciąż całowała go z całą swoją namiętnością. W końcu odsunęła się, powstrzymując łzy. Ciągle trzymała ręce na jego twarzy i położyła mu kciuki na ustach, by nie mógł nic powiedzieć.

Spojrzał jej w oczy, szukając wskazówki na temat tego, co miało się wydarzyć. Wiedział, że coś ukrywa i że to coś bardzo ważnego. Usłyszał i wyczuł, że drzwi się otwierają, ale Ginny trzymała jego twarz, by móc patrzeć mu w oczy jeszcze przez chwilę.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała, zanim obróciła się gwałtownie, by stawić czoła Edwardowi Malfoyowi, Felicity Lateris i reszcie śmierciożerców.

* * *

Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermiona i Syriusz byli w gabinecie dyrektora i czekali na to, co powie. Oddali mu pierścień i właśnie go badał. Udali się do Dumbledore'a, gdy odkryli, że zarówno Ginny, jak i Draco zaginęli. Sygnet wciąż nie wskazywał im, gdzie była Ginny. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że nie była w niebezpieczeństwie.

Dumbledore odłożył pierścień na biurko i westchnął.

- Obawiam się, że dopóki Ginny nie będzie w niebezpieczeństwie, ten pierścień nie...

Przerwał, bo z pierścienia wystrzelił hologram przedstawiający stary, rozpadający się budynek. Wszyscy nachylili się, gdy obraz przeniknął przez okno budynku i ukazał Ginny stojącą przed klatką, otoczoną przez śmierciożerców i wysokiego blondyna.

- Czy to Edward Malfoy? – Syriusz spytał Dumbledore'a.

Dyrektor skinął głową, grymas wykrzywił jego twarz.

- Musimy się pospieszyć, Syriuszu. Skontaktuj się z przedstawicielami ministerstwa i zabierz ich do starego, opuszczonego muzeum.

Syriusz kiwnął głową i wybiegł z gabinetu.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał Ron.

Dyrektor podniósł się z miejsca i rozkazał wszystkim, by poszli za nim. Wyjaśnił im, że już wiedzą, gdzie jest Ginny, i że teraz ruszają jej na ratunek.

* * *

Draco uwięziony w klatce musiał się biernie przyglądać scenie, która się właśnie przed nim rozgrywała. Obecnie horda śmierciożerców znajdowała się w komnacie i otaczała Ginny i jego wuja Edwarda. Nie miał okazji powiedzieć Ginny, że czuje do niej to samo, bo odgrodzili ich przybyli ludzie. Ginny przekazała mu swoją bransoletę z jakiegoś powodu, a on nie chciał go ani poznać, ani zaakceptować.

Śmierciożercy utworzyli krąg wokół Ginny i Edwarda. Ginny wiedziała, co się dzieje i była na to przygotowana. Już wcześniej zaplanowała, że to zrobi, a teraz, kiedy byli tu wszyscy śmierciożercy, mogło być nawet lepiej. Martwiła się o bezpieczeństwo Draco, ale dwie bransolety powinny go ochronić.

- Oddaj mi fiolkę, Ginny – rozkazał Edward, wyciągając rękę.

Sięgnęła ręką do kieszeni i wyjęła fiolkę z brunatną substancją. Potem obróciła się do Edwarda i uśmiechnęła.

- Szach-mat, Edwardzie – powiedziała.

Błyskawicznie wyciągnęła z kieszeni drugą fiolkę i rzuciła obie na ziemię.

Gdy tylko fiolki zetknęły się z podłogą, obie bransolety na nadgarstkach Draco wykryły potężną siłę. Błękitna tarcza otoczyła Draco jak muszla. Widział tylko oślepiające światło. Żaden dźwięk nie przedarł się przez pole ochronne.

* * *

Wielu aurorów razem z Ronem, Fredem, George'em, Harrym, Hermioną i Syriuszem wyruszyło do opuszczonego muzeum. Jedni lecieli na miotłach, a inni aportowali się w pobliżu budynku. Budynek stał sam pośrodku zapomnianego terenu. Byli jeszcze daleko od niego, ale wystarczająco blisko, by dostrzec, że był olbrzymi. Wszyscy planowali dostać się tam i zaatakować, gdy nagle muzeum eksplodowało, jakby uderzyła w niego bomba atomowa. Siła rażenia była potężna, więc wszyscy, którzy byli już dość blisko, musieli się ukryć. Po eksplozji została wielka chmura popiołów. Każdy patrzył na to z przerażeniem. Nikt nie zdołałby tego przeżyć.

Tarcza otaczająca Draco zaczęła powoli zanikać. Stał nietknięty na stercie gruzów. Rozejrzał się wokoło. Budynek, w którym przebywał, był całkowicie zniszczony. Wszystko pokryte było popiołem. Nie zauważył nawet jednego ciała.

- Ginny! – krzyknął.

Nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Modlił się do Merlina, żeby zdarzył się cud i Ginny przeżyła. Albo może to był koszmar, a on zaraz obudzi się i zobaczy, że Ginny spokojnie pracuje w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zrobił kilka kroków, szukając jakichś pozostałości. Wszystko, co widział, było spopielone. Zatrzymał się, bo wydawało mu się, że usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Nastawił uszy, żeby wychwycić, skąd dochodził ten słaby odgłos. Ruszył w lewo. Znów nasłuchiwał. Zniżył się do ziemi, gdzie dźwięk był głośniejszy. Pomyślał, że znalazł właściwe miejsce i zaczął rozgrzebywać gruzy.

Po kilku minutach dokopał się do małego, kwilącego ptaszka. Było to pisklę feniksa.

- Ginny? – spytał niepewnie, ale ptaszek dalej tylko ćwierkał. Wziął pisklę delikatnie w ręce i podniósł się z ziemi. Gdy to zrobił, dostrzegł tłum ludzi zbliżających się do niego. Podszedł do nich i zauważył, że byli to aurorzy i ludzie z Hogwartu.

Ron, Fred i George pędem dobiegli do niego.

- Gdzie jest Ginny?!

Podniósł ręce i pokazał im pisklę. Wszyscy zaniemówili, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Jak Ginny mogła stać się pisklęciem?

Syriusz pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

- Odrodzona z popiołów – powiedział i pogłaskał ją po główce. – Lepiej wracajmy do Hogwartu.

Ron zabrał pisklę z rąk Draco i sam niósł je, jakby to była najdelikatniejsza rzecz na świecie. Draco był wciąż w szoku, więc po prostu podążył za innymi do Hogwartu.

* * *

W Hogwarcie Draco odtworzył cały przebieg zdarzeń i odpowiadał na pytania jak robot. Powiedział im, że został schwytany przez śmierciożerców i zawleczony do starego muzeum, gdzie znalazł również Ginny. Kiedy w budynku zgromadzili się wszyscy śmierciożercy, Ginny pomieszała jakieś składniki i spowodowała eksplozję. Nie okazywał żadnych emocji. Wyglądał, jakby nie obchodziło go, co się wokół niego dzieje. Nie przekazał im wszystkich szczegółów, ale jego informacje bardzo pomogły aurorom. Gdy już opowiedział całą historię, Dumbledore uratował go od natrętnych dziennikarzy i niepotrzebnych pytań. Zabrał go do swojego gabinetu. Dopiero tam jego oczy pojaśniały, ponieważ Ginny siedziała na biurku. Wyglądała jak kulka piór. Draco wziął ją w ręce, gdy tylko się tam zjawił. Szczery uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, gdy pogłaskał ją po piórach. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, widząc tę scenę. Pozwolił Draco przez chwilę nacieszyć się tym.

- Zmieni się z powrotem? – zapytał w końcu Draco.

Dumbledore wyprostował okulary na nosie i obdarzył go słabym uśmiechem.

- Nie jestem pewien, Draco. To zadziwiające, że przeżyła tę eksplozję. Moc esencji z Voldemorta w pomieszaniu z innymi składnikami dała naprawdę śmiertelną reakcję.

- Istnieje możliwość, że to nie jest Ginny? – spytał przestraszony Draco.

- Nie ma się co martwić o to, Draco – powiedział dyrektor. – Osobiście uważam, że to Ginny, ale odrodziła się jako ptak. Nie wiem, jak to wpłynie na jej pamięć. Jeśli nie straciła pamięci, zamieni się z powrotem w człowieka, gdy tylko wystarczająco urośnie. Jeśli jednak straciła pamięć, wtedy, moim zdaniem, na zawsze zostanie feniksem.

Draco spojrzał na opierzone pisklę i pogładził je po główce.

- Ile to zajmie czasu? Żeby urosła wystarczająco?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Feniksy rosną szybko. Szacuję, że około trzech tygodni, bo nie musi całkowicie dojrzeć.

Draco posłał dyrektorowi słaby uśmiech, po czym zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Ginny.

* * *

Reszta rodziny Weasleyów została powiadomiona i następnego ranka wszyscy stawili się w Hogwarcie w gabinecie dyrektora razem z Syriuszem. Ginny również tam była. Przekazywano sobie ją z rąk do rąk. Każdemu trudno było uwierzyć, że to pisklę feniksa to ona. Ron, Fred i George nie byli tak zaskoczeni, ponieważ już wcześniej dowiedzieli się o tym, że Ginny jest animagiem.

Syriusz zdecydował, że najwyższy czas, aby powiedzieć im o WSZYSTKIM. A to oznaczało, że rodzeństwo było zmuszone przyznać się rodzicom do potajemnego spłacania długu. Opowiedział rodzinie Ginny o jej szkoleniu, o tym, jak stała się animagiem, o tym, jak zaczęła pracować jako Źródło i o jej umowie z Draco. Oczywiście Ron był wściekły, że Syriusz skłamał, iż Ginny była zainteresowana leczeniem Malfoya, gdy tak naprawdę on ją szantażował, ale szybko mu przeszło.

Dumbledore zorganizował pokój dla państwa Weasleyów, w którym mogli mieszkać przez najbliższe kilka tygodni. Jednak większość braci Ginny musiała wrócić do pracy, ale wciąż starali się z nią rozmawiać, mimo że prawdopodobnie nic nie rozumiała. Bill, Charlie i Percy wyjeżdżali, Fred i George co jakiś czas odwiedzali ją, a Ron i tak przebywał stale w szkole. Skoro Ginny nie była w „niebezpieczeństwie", Bill, Percy i Charlie nie czuli się tak okropnie, że musieli opuścić szkołę. Jednak Charlie chciał, nim wyjedzie, spotkać się z Draco, by zobaczyć, jaki on jest.

Znalazł go nad jeziorem, pogrążonego w rozmyślaniach.

- Jesteś Draco Malfoy?

Ślizgon odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

- A ty?

- Myślałem, że jesteś dobry w rozpoznawaniu Weasleyów – podrażnił się z nim Charlie, ale Draco nie był w nastroju na to.

- Wiem, że jesteś Weasleyem, tylko którym? Tylu was jest – odparł chłodno. Tylko dlatego że lubił Ginny, to nie oznaczało, że nagle zrobi się dla nich wszystkich miły.

Charlie skrzywił się.

- Zaczynam rozumieć, co mieli na myśli moi bracia – oznajmił Charlie trochę zawiedzionym tonem.

- Mogę tylko zgadywać, co o mnie mówią. Więc czego chcesz, Weasley? – zakpił Draco.

Charlie postanowił jeszcze trochę się wysilić. Chciał się dowiedzieć, co takiego miał ten chłopak w sobie, że to przykuło tak mocno uwagę Ginny.

- Mam na imię Charlie i jestem drugim najstarszym bratem Ginny.

- Trenerem smoków – stwierdził bezbarwnie Draco.

- Tak – potwierdził Charlie. Czekał, aż Draco powie coś jeszcze, ale chłopak milczał. Po długiej chwili ciszy Draco w końcu przemówił.

- Czego chcesz?

Charlie westchnął. Poddał się. Nie próbował już zrozumieć Draco.

- Chciałem dowiedzieć się, co takiego Ginny w tobie dostrzegła – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale niestety nie widzę niczego, co byłoby warte wszystkich jej wysiłków.

Draco skrzywił się i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry dla twojej siostry?

- A jesteś? – odpowiedział pytaniem Charlie, patrząc się na niego pusto. Draco nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi, więc Charlie wrócił do zamku.

* * *

Zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego. Uczta pożegnalna miała się odbyć za tydzień. Ginny była już feniksem od tygodnia. Wszyscy opiekowali się nią na zmianę. Najpierw państwo Weasleyowie, potem Ron, Fred i George, Harry, Hermiona, Colin i Amy, aż w końcu nadeszła kolej Syriusza. Kiedy Ginny była pod ich opieką, trzymali ją w wieży Gryffindoru, więc Draco nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Syriusz zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, toteż zaprosił Draco do swoich kwater, gdy tylko przypadła na niego kolej.

Draco wszedł do pokoju Syriusza i został poproszony o zajęcie miejsca. Usiadł przy stoliku, po którym skakała Ginny. Uśmiechnął się ukradkiem, gdy zobaczył, jak słodko wyglądała. Później przypomniał sobie o czymś i wyjął bransoletę rodową Syriusza z kieszeni.

- To chyba należy do ciebie – stwierdził i oddał ją Syriuszowi.

Syriusz wziął bransoletę i uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Myślałem, że to ją ochroni, ale chyba nie wystarczyło.

Draco popatrzył na niego z poczuciem winy wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Przepraszam – powiedział. – Zmusiła mnie, bym to założył. Chciałem jej to oddać, ale mi nie pozwoliła. Nie wiedziałem, że ma zamiar zrobić coś takiego.

Syriusz poklepał go po plecach.

- Już dobrze, Draco – odparł szczerze. – Ginny zrobiła to, co uważała za słuszne. Zawsze ufałem jej osądom. Chciała cię uratować. Miała swoje powody. Nie żałowała tego, co zrobiła. Poza tym przecież nie zginęła. Po prostu jeszcze nie jest sobą.

Draco uśmiechnął się i wziął Ginny w ręce.

- Rozmawiała z tobą kiedykolwiek o mnie? – spytał, głaszcząc Ginny.

Wyglądało na to, że Ginny świetnie się czuje w jego dłoniach. Zaczynała układać się do snu.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak szczęśliwie Ginny wygląda.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Draco westchnął.

- Charlie Weasley powiedział mi, iż uważa, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, by być z Ginny.

- Charlie tak powiedział? – spytał trochę zaskoczony Syriusz.

- Cóż, nie powiedział tego tymi słowami, ale miał to na myśli. Chciałem tylko się dowiedzieć, co Ginny we mnie zobaczyła.

Syriusz obdarzył go uśmiechem.

- A jak uważasz?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Ludzie zwykle nie widzą we mnie rycerza w lśniącej zbroi.

- Może to właśnie w tobie lubi, że nie jesteś rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi.

- Ale zachęcała mnie, bym został bohaterem. Chciała, bym szkolił się na aurora. Chyba oczekiwała, że zostanę kimś wielkim, ale ja taki nie jestem.

- Chyba trochę teraz uproszczasz pewne rzeczy – oznajmił Syriusz. – Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co Ginny myśli, bo zachowuje wszystko dla siebie. Nigdy nie powiedziała mi, co do ciebie czuje, ale i tak to dostrzegłem. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak sam jej zapytasz.

Draco skinął w zadumie głową. _Chyba muszę poczekać do jej powrotu._

- Dziękuję, Syriuszu.

- Nie ma za co – odparł Syriusz z uśmiechem.


	44. Chapter 44

**44**

Pozostał tydzień do ukończenia szkoły przez wszystkich siódmoklasistów. Wszyscy byli z tego powodu bardzo podekscytowani, ale nie Draco. Udało mu się zabrać Ginny od Harry'ego na popołudnie, podczas gdy Harry spędzał czas tylko z Hermioną. Zabrał ją na dach i usiadł, wyciągając nogi, by Ginny mogła po nich skakać. Urosła trochę, miała teraz mocniejsze i bardziej czerwone pióra. Nawet nie musiał na nią uważać, ponieważ nigdy nie oddalała się od niego.

- Tęsknię za tobą – powiedział ponuro, gładząc jej pióra. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pamiętasz. Bo jeśli nie, to nie zostanie mi już nic, po co miałbym żyć.

Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na krajobraz.

- Wiem, że trudno zrozumieć, co czuję do ciebie, skoro nie znam cię za dobrze, ale mimo że nie wiem, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor lub książka, to wiem, kim jesteś. – Spojrzał na Ginny, która przycupnęła na jego lewej nodze i patrzyła na niego. – Rozumiesz, co mówię? – spytał z nadzieją, ale ona tylko nastroszyła pióra. Podniósł ją w ręce i zbliżył do twarzy. – Kiedyś powiedziałaś, że znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Ty też jesteś jedyną osobą, która zna mnie tak dobrze. Nikt inny na świecie nie zna mnie lepiej od ciebie. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek mnie poznał. Jesteś dla mnie tą jedyną, Ginny. Nigdy nie będzie nikogo innego, nie ważne, jak się sprawy ułożą.

Zamknął oczy i przycisnął ją do swojej twarzy.

- Oddałbym wszystko, by zobaczyć cię znów całą i zdrową.

* * *

Tydzień później Draco ukończył szkołę razem z resztą kolegów z siódmego roku. Jego matka i kamerdyner przybyli na ceremonię. Narcyza się popłakała, ale Draco był szczęśliwy, że zakończył ten etap nauki. Jednak gdy nadszedł czas wyjazdu, nie chciał opuszczać Hogwartu, ponieważ wtedy nie wiedziałby, czy Ginny była w stanie zamienić się z powrotem w człowieka, czy nie.

Trzymał w dłoniach buteleczkę z lekiem. To była ostatnia dawka, po której zostanie wyleczony na zawsze. Gdyby go wypił, oznaczałoby to koniec jego umowy z Ginny. Umowy, od której to wszystko się zaczęło.

- Nie martw się, Malfoy – pocieszył go Harry. – Zostaję w Norze przez pierwsze trzy tygodnie. Jeśli Ginny się przemieni, jestem pewien, że skontaktuje się z tobą, ale jeśli nie... Cóż, doniosę ci o tym.

- Dzięki, Potter – odparł Draco i dopiero wtedy wyraził chęć powrotu do domu.

Przez pierwszy tydzień po powrocie był bardzo zajęty, ponieważ teraz stał się właścicielem wszystkich nieruchomości Malfoyów. Nie interesowało go to, ale uwielbiał być bogaty, więc zmusił się, by zająć się finansami. Książka, którą dostał od Ginny, okazała się bardzo poręczna i pomocna.

Tydzień minął błyskawicznie i gdy Draco tego najmniej oczekiwał, przyleciała do niego sowa z wiadomością. Rozerwał kopertę i przeczytał list, który trzymał drżącymi rękami.

_**Na dachu.**_

_**Jutro w południe.**_

Natychmiast zrozumiał wiadomość. Wziął głęboki oddech, trzymając mocno list w rękach. Poleci z powrotem do Hogwartu na ich dach.

* * *

Przybył do Hogwartu za wcześnie, więc większość czasu spędził na czekaniu i rozmyślaniu. Wpatrywał się w krajobraz i nerwowo zaciskał ręce za plecami. Dumbledore powiedział, że jeśli Ginny będzie wszystko pamiętać, zamieni się z powrotem w człowieka, a jeśli nie, na zawsze zostanie ptakiem. Gdy wybiło południe, na horyzoncie dostrzegł punkt, który coraz bardziej się powiększał w miarę zbliżania się. To był ptak, ale nie jakiś zwykły ptak. To był feniks. Wylądował na dachu i stanął obok niego. Na początku Draco pomyślał, że Ginny prawdopodobnie straciła pamięć i na zawsze pozostanie feniksem, ale wtedy ognisty ptak zamienił się w Ginny.

Draco był w stanie tylko gapić się na nią. Była tutaj. Jako człowiek. To mogło jedynie oznaczać, że wszystko pamiętała. Złapał ją w gwałtownym uścisku i okręcił się razem z nią. Zachichotała mu do ucha, a on pomyślał, że to najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki mógł usłyszeć. Wreszcie uspokoił się na tyle, by przestać kręcić się z nią wokoło.

Wciąż się uśmiechała, gdy obejmowała go rękami i patrzyła mu w oczy.

- Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia – oznajmiła.

- Ja też.

- Pozwól mi pierwszej. – Skinął głową na zgodę. – Przyznano mi stypendium na naukę w Medice. Dostrzegli pomoc, jaką okazałam podczas wojny, a wielu uzdrowicieli, z którymi ostatnio pracowałam, wydało mi dobrą opinię, więc dostałam pełne stypendium.

- To wspaniale – ucieszył się Draco, ale Ginny przestała się uśmiechać.

- Ale wyjeżdżam jutro i wrócę dopiero za trzy lata – stwierdziła smutno.

Draco zamarł.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wrócisz dopiero za trzy lata?

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech.

- To jest szkoła z internatem zagranicą i nie pozwalają uczniom wracać do domu, zanim jej nie ukończą.

- A co z Hogwartem? Nawet jeszcze nie skończyłaś szkoły.

- Tam skończę ostatni rok. Wyjdzie mi to na lepsze, bo wcześniej zacznę pierwszy rok niż inni.

Skrzywił się, a na jego twarz powróciła zapomniana maska oziębłości.

- Powinienem się domyślić, że tak po prostu odejdziesz – stwierdził z niesmakiem i cofnął się o krok.

- Proszę, nie bądź taki, Draco – błagała go Ginny.

- A jaki chcesz, żebym był? – spytał ze złością. – Czekałem tyle czasu na ten dzień, a teraz mówisz mi, że wyjeżdżasz na trzy lata. Jasne, zwyczajnie spławiasz mnie, jakbym był niczym. Pewnie nigdy dla ciebie nic nie znaczyłem.

Chwyciła go za ramiona i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- To nieprawda – powiedziała z mocą.

Odepchnął ją, patrząc na nią chłodno.

- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć – odparł złośliwie.

Ginny znajdowała się na granicy łez. Zastanawiała się, czy nie odejść tak po prostu, ale nie chciała rozstawać się z nim w niezgodzie. Podeszła do niego bliżej, ale on nie patrzył się na nią, tylko gniewnie wpatrywał w krajobraz. Ujęła jego twarz i odwróciła ją, by na nią spojrzał. Szukała w jego oczach ciepła. Twarz miał bez wyrazu, ale jego oczy zdradziły go, więc go pocałowała. Pozwolił, by oplotła rękami jego szyję, sam również otoczył ją ramionami. Mimo swojej złości nie potrafił jej znowu odepchnąć. Ginny wykorzystała to, by pokazać mu, ile dla niej znaczył. Pogłębiła pocałunek. W końcu musieli przerwać, by nabrać powietrza. Oparli się czołami o siebie.

Gniew Draco gdzieś wyparował i zastąpiła go tęsknota. Naprawdę nie był na nią wściekły. O frustrację przyprawiały go wszystkie przeszkody, które muszą pokonywać.

- Ja... – zaczął, ale Ginny przycisnęła mu palec do ust.

Spojrzała mu poważnie w oczy.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała. – Dużo bardziej niż słowa mogą wyrazić. Nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek w to wątpił. Kocham cię takiego, jakim jesteś. Nie chciałabym, żebyś był kimkolwiek innym. Jesteś kimś więcej niż tym, co widzą ludzie. Naprawdę życzyłabym sobie, żeby mogli dostrzec tego wspaniałego ciebie, którego ja znam.

- Proszę, nie odchodź – błagał, ale potrząsnęła głową.

- Mimo że tak cię kocham, to zwyczajnie nie wystarczy, bym była z tobą.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo wielu ludzi nie zaaprobowałoby naszego związku.

- Czy to naprawdę takie ważne?

- Dla mnie tak – oznajmiła Ginny smutno. – Dla ciebie też powinno być. Pamiętaj, co powiedział ci twój ojciec, Draco. Jesteś Malfoyem, a z tym wiążą się określone zobowiązania.

Ginny pocałowała go szybko, po czym wysunęła się z jego objęć. Patrzył na nią oczami pełnymi tęsknoty, ale nie potrafił zmusić ust do powiedzenia czegoś, gdy Ginny wycofywała się coraz dalej od niego.

- Zawsze będziesz tym jedynym – wyszeptała, zanim zamieniła się w feniksa i odleciała.

Kolejny raz Draco został na dachu ze swoimi niewypowiedzianymi słowami. Teraz „kocham cię" było trudniej powiedzieć niż kiedykolwiek.

* * *

**TRZY LATA PÓŹNIEJ**

Ginny wyszła z kominka w długodystansowej sieci Fiuu jedynie z torebką. Miała na sobie długą do kolan, czarną spódnicę, buty na niskim obcasie i czerwoną bluzkę z długimi rękawami. Urosła kilka cali i przybyło jej też kilka typowo kobiecych krągłości. Przeczesała wzrokiem tłum, szukając znajomych twarzy, i dostrzegła Freda i George'a podskakujących i machających do niej. Zaśmiała się z ich wygłupów i przedarła się przez tłum w ich stronę. Uściskała ich obu naraz, zanim poprowadzili ją do wyjścia.

- Umiesz się teleportować? – spytał George.

Wywróciła oczami.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Pisałam wam o tym w liście dwa lata temu – odparła z uśmiechem.

Tym razem to Fred wywrócił oczami.

- To było dwa lata temu. Jak mielibyśmy pamiętać o tym?

Jedynie się uśmiechnęła.

- Chodźmy. Wracajmy do domu – powiedziała radośnie i aportowała się do Nory.

Wylądowała miękko na trawniku przed swoim domem. Chwilę później pojawili się obok niej Fred i George. Trochę się denerwowała przed wkroczeniem do domu, którego progu nie przekroczyła od trzech lat, ale bracia uspokoili ją. Fred otworzył przed nią drzwi. Gdy tylko weszła do środka, wszyscy wyskoczyli nie wiadomo skąd i krzyknęli: „Niespodzianka!". Rzeczywiście była to dla niej niespodzianka, zakryła usta dłonią. Bliźniacy popchali ją w głąb domu. Wszyscy tam byli: jej rodzice, bracia, Harry, Hermiona, Colin, Amy, Syriusz, Remus i nawet Andrew. Najpierw uściskała rodziców. Potem kolejno Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego, Rona, Harry'ego, Colina, Amy, Syriusza, Remusa i Andrew. Na koniec zostawiła sobie Hermionę, ponieważ dziewczyna była w zaawansowanej ciąży (z Harrym), więc wolała być ostrożna. Przygotowano wiele jej ulubionych dań, niektórych nie miała okazji spróbować od trzech lat. Poza tym miała tyle do powiedzenia każdemu.

Co jakiś czas wysyłała listy, ale opisywanie w nich wszystkich szczegółów było zbyt czasochłonne. Ukończyła szkołę z najlepszym wynikiem w klasie. Musiała poświęcić wiele wysiłku i czasu, żeby to osiągnąć. Zrobiło się już późno, więc Harry, Hermiona, Colin, Amy, Syriusz, Remus i Andrew wrócili do siebie. Posmutniała, ale wiedziała, że teraz gdy już jest z powrotem, będzie mogła widywać ich, kiedy zechce. Nareszcie mogła się zrelaksować, toteż opadła na ich starą, ale miękką kanapę. Artur Weasley usiadł obok córki i poklepał jej dłoń. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Starzał się, ale wciąż dopisywało mu zdrowie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Weasleyowie byli teraz dobrze sytuowani, nie musiał już tak ciężko pracować i to z pewnością dobrze mu służyło.

Pomimo że Ginny przebywała z dala od domu przez trzy lata, doskonale wiedziała, co dzieje się u każdego członka jej rodziny. Bill przeprowadził się z powrotem do Anglii i otworzył własny sklep łamacza klątw, powodziło mu się całkiem nieźle, bo znał się świetnie na tym, co robił. Charlie stworzył rezerwat dla smoków w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie można było się uczyć do Wyścigu Smoków. Percy pracował na wysokim stanowisku w Ministerstwie Magii. Pozostali bracia narzekali na niego, jaki to zarozumiały się przez to stał, ale ona mimo wszystko była z niego dumna. Fred i George otworzyli kilka filii swojego sklepu na całym świecie i powodziło im się znakomicie. Ron pracował w wydziale ds. strategii w Biurze Aurorów. Te wszystkie lata grania w szachy naprawdę się opłaciły. Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, w którym pracował jej ojciec, rozrósł się przez ostatnie lata i nabrał na znaczeniu. Artur stał się teraz rozpoznawalną, ważną personą w Ministerstwie, a to przyniosło też poprawę zarobków.

Sukcesy wszystkich członków jej rodziny napełniały ją radością. Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia, gdy jej ojciec powiedział:

- Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem w domu, Ginny.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobrze jest wrócić do domu, tato. Bardzo za wami tęskniłam.

Artur westchnął i posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

- Cieszę się, Ginny, że nie masz żadnych zmartwień. Twoja kolej, by żyć tak, jak na to zasłużyłaś. Nie powinnaś już dźwigać ciężarów innych.

- Och, tato – zawołała i przytuliła ojca. – Nie martw się o mnie. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa.

* * *

Dopiero w następnym tygodniu zaczynała pracę w szpitalu św. Mungo, toteż spędzała większość czasu, przystosowując się z powrotem do mieszkania w domu. Nie było to trudne, szczególnie że mieszkała w Norze przez siedemnaście lat. Była w środku rozpakowywania swoich rzeczy, gdy natrafiła na zieloną, oprawioną w skórę książkę. Położyła ją na biurku obok łóżka i otworzyła. W środku znajdowały się wycinki z gazet razem z komentarzami do nich napisanymi przez nią. Pierwsza data pochodziła sprzed trzech lat.

To była jej książka o Draco, którą prowadziła, odkąd przekroczyła progi Medici. Draco prowadził bardzo interesujące życie przez ostatnie lata, a Ginny znała każdy szczegół jego poczynań. Pierwsze trzy miesiące po ukończeniu Hogwartu spędził na zakładaniu firmy, która pomagałaby wioskom zniszczonym przez śmierciożerców w odbudowie. Jego firma była niepowtarzalna, bo dostarczała mugolskie rzeczy tym, którzy wyrazili zgodę na ich wypróbowanie. Chętnym przedsiębiorstwo doprowadzało prąd i linie telefoniczne. Na początku niewiele osób chciało przetestować te dziwaczne mugolskie gadżety, ale z czasem ludzie przekonywali się do nich, więc firma stopniowo się rozrastała. Po trzech miesiącach Draco powierzył nadzór nad nią innym, choć wciąż uważnie się nią interesował.

Potem został aurorem i pomagał łapać śmierciożerców, którzy wciąż byli na wolności w różnych zakątkach świata. Przez pół roku pracował jako auror, dopóki nie stwierdził, że zrobił już wystarczająco. Wtedy wrócił do prowadzenia firmy. Przedmioty mugoli stawały się coraz popularniejsze w czarodziejskim świecie. Draco dostrzegł w tym dobre możliwości zarobku. W każdym większym mieście wybudował specjalny dom towarowy, w którym ludzie mogli zapoznawać się z mugolskimi przedmiotami i jeśli się im spodobały, mogli je zamówić do domu. To nagłe zainteresowanie produktami mugoli spowodowało, że urząd, w którym pracował Artur Weasley, powiększył się. Stanowił teraz również punkt informacyjny na temat produktów mugoli. Draco zatrudnił ludzi znających się doskonale na mugolskim świecie, żeby nauczyli Artura wszystkiego, a to naprawdę go uszczęśliwiło. Draco dostał nawet nagrodę za wkład w rozwój czarodziejskiego świata. Ponad rok spędził pracując w swojej firmie. Kilka miesięcy temu przerwał pracę, by zacząć grać w quidditcha. Posiadał własny klub, więc pomyślał, że będzie ciekawie dołączyć do drużyny jako szukający na sezon albo dwa.

Dziennikarze bardzo się nim interesowali z powodu dziwnej reputacji, jaką się cieszył. W Hogwarcie pogardzał urodzonymi w rodzinach mugoli, a teraz był właścicielem największej w czarodziejskim świecie firmy zajmującej się produktami mugoli. W szkole uchodził za playboya, gdy tymczasem reporterzy nie mogli napisać ani jednej hańbiącej wzmianki o jego życiu uczuciowym. Nawet raz stwierdzili, że jest gejem, oczekując, iż zdenerwuje się i pozwie ich do sądu, ale kiedy ludzie pytali go o to, po prostu to wyśmiewał. Nieoczekiwane zachowania Draco sprawiały, że niemal codziennie pisano o nim w gazetach i stał się bardzo popularny wśród kobiet. Właśnie dlatego książka Ginny tak szybko się wypełniła. Ostatni artykuł opowiadał o jego karierze w quidditchu i o tym, że teraz podróżuje dookoła świata razem z drużyną. Obecnie przebywał w Irlandii, gdzie przygotowywał się do meczu.

Ginny usłyszała skrzypnięcie podłogi i odwróciła głowę. Zobaczyła Syriusza siedzącego na łóżku obok niej. Przycisnęła rękę do serca.

- Syriuszu! Przestraszyłaś mnie prawie na śmierć.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Wychodzisz z wprawy, Ginny. Wszedłem tu dawno temu i dopiero teraz zauważyłaś?

Posłała mu uśmiech.

- Odświeżę swoje umiejętności innym razem – odparła zuchwale.

Syriusz wskazał na książkę i uniósł brew. Zamknęła ją i zaczerwieniła się.

- Odzwyczaiłaś się, czy to dlatego, że chodzi o niego? – spytał.

Westchnęła, gładząc okładkę.

- Zawsze chodziło o niego – wyszeptała, ale zaraz zmusiła się do uśmiechu. – Co u niego, Syriuszu?

- Chyba inni naopowiadali ci o nim wystarczająco – stwierdził.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Jakoś trudno uwierzyć, gdy się słyszy komplementy o nim z ust Rona.

Syriusz również się uśmiechnął. Cała rodzina Weasleyów diametralnie zmieniła swoją opinię o Draco w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat, nawet Ron, a już szczególnie Artur. Udowodnił, że nie jest taki zły, za jakiego go wszyscy uważali.

- Wszystko u niego w porządku, Ginny – odparł Syriusz. – Tygodnik „Czarownica" właśnie uznał go za najbardziej pożądanego kawalera w całej Europie. Jest bogaty, przystojny, zdrowy i dobrze urodzony.

Skinęła głową.

- W takim razie ma chyba wszystko – odparła szczęśliwa.

Syriusz skrzywił się.

- Wszystko oprócz ciebie – oznajmił zdeprymowany, że Ginny mogła o tym nie wiedzieć.

Spuściła wzrok.

- Wiem, że tęskni za tobą, Ginny – kontynuował Syriusz.

Westchnęła i spojrzała na niego ponuro.

- Wątpię, że czekał na mnie te trzy lata. Prawdopodobnie i tak mnie nienawidzi za to, że wtedy odeszłam.

- Nie sądzę, żeby mógł cię kiedykolwiek znienawidzić, Ginny – odparł szczerze Syriusz i zostawił ją samą.

* * *

Ginny zaczęła pracować w św. Mungo kilka dni temu. Przechodziła właśnie obok oddziału dziecięcego i wstąpiła tam, by sprawdzić, czemu dzieciaki robią taki hałas. Miała teraz przerwę śniadaniową, więc postanowiła zobaczyć, co się stało. Kilkoro dzieci trzymało książkę i próbowało ją sobie wzajemnie wyrwać z rąk. Złapała książkę i kazała dzieciom ją puścić.

- Czemu walczycie o tę książkę? – spytała.

Wszystkie dzieci usiadły na jednym łóżku i wlepiły w nią oczy jak paciorki.

- Każdy chce to przeczytać, ale jest tylko jedna książka – powiedziała jedno z dzieci.

Uśmiechnęła się do nich.

- Może w takim razie ja ją wam wszystkim przeczytam – zasugerowała.

Dzieci zaklaskały i usadowiły się wygodnie na łóżku przed nią. Ginny też usiadła i spojrzała na okładkę książki. Zaprało jej dech ze zdziwienia. „Rosalie" – tak brzmiał tytuł książki. Zerknęła na autora, ale znalazł tylko inicjały T.J. Otworzyła książkę na pierwszej stronie i przeczytała dedykację.

_Dla najwspanialszej dziewczyny, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem._

_Słowa nie mogą wyrazić, jak bardzo cię kocham, ale mam nadzieję, że ta historia może._

_Nie mogę się doczekać dnia, w którym powiem ci, co do ciebie czuję._

Ginny spojrzał na datę wydania. Książka została opublikowana rok temu. Przeszła do strony, na której zaczynało się opowiadanie, i przeczytała na głos pierwsze zdanie. Resztę mogła wyrecytować z pamięci. To była dokładnie ta sama historia, którą Draco dla niej napisał, a ona przez ostatnie trzy lata czytała ją tyle razy, że nauczyła się jej na pamięć. Przewracała strony automatycznie, więc wyglądało, jakby czytała, ale jej oczy nie dostrzegały słów, były zamglone, bo wspominała dni, które spędziła razem z Draco. Ginny zakończyła opowiadanie, gdy doszła do momentu, kiedy Rosalie żyła długo i szczęśliwie ze swoją rodziną. Ale gdy dokończyła to zdanie, wszystkie dzieci zaczęły krzyczeć: „Nie!" lub „Co? To nie jest zakończenie!". Ginny zdziwiła się. Nie rozumiała, o co chodzi dzieciom. Tak przecież się kończyła ta historia.

- Może ja dokończę opowiadanie tak, jak należy – powiedział jakiś głos od progu.

Ginny uniosła głowę i zobaczyła Draco. Stał tam w nieskazitelnie czystych, czarnych szatach. Miał starannie przystrzyżone włosy. Jego widok zapierał dech w piersiach i nawet dzieci gapiły się na niego. Ginny była tak zaskoczona, widząc go, że nie mogła się poruszyć. Draco posuwał się powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z Ginny, kiedy opowiadał resztę historii.

„_Książę Drake wrócił do zamku wyleczony z choroby, która gnębiła go przez długie lata. Jego ostatnia skaza zniknęła i został ogłoszony doskonałym księciem. Można powiedzieć, że miał wszystko, ale w głębi serca czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje. Czas upływał, aż w końcu król zasugerował, że książę powinien się ożenić. Przedstawiano mu damy z całego królestwa, ale żadna nie przyciągnęła jego spojrzenia. Pewnego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy książę szedł przez rynek, błysk czerwieni przykuł jego uwagę. Podążył za nim i odkrył, że były to włosy młodej kobiety. Zdenerwowany podszedł do niej, a ona nagle odwróciła się. Rozpoznał kobietę. To była ta sama dziewczyna, którą uratował wiele lat temu._

_- Rosalie – wyszeptał._

_Rosalie spojrzała na księcia nieco zaskoczona, ale zaraz potem dygnęła przed nim._

_- Książę Drake – powiedziała._

_- Co tu robisz? – spytał książę z uśmiechem._

_- Przybyłam, że uleczyć ludzi z zarazy – odparła pośpiesznie._

_- Jakiej zarazy?_

_Rosalie opowiedziała mu, że wiele innych wiosek zaatakowała zaraza i prawie wszyscy w nich wymarli. Choroba mogła nadejść lada dzień, dlatego chciała, żeby wszyscy wypili jej lekarstwo i uodpornili się na chorobę. Książę uwierzył jej i zabrał do swojego ojca. Jej lekarstwo zostało rozprowadzone w ciągu jednego dnia. Po paru tygodniach pozdychały na nieznaną chorobę wszystkie zwierzęta, ale mieszkańcy przetrwali dzięki lekowi Rosalie. Na cześć Rosalie wyprawiono ucztę i zaproszono na nią całą jej rodzinę._

_W ciągu tych dni, które książę Drake i Rosalie spędzili razem, odkryli, że kochają się od czasu, gdy się pierwszy raz spotkali, a mijające tygodnie tylko umocniły ich miłość. Książę Drake ogłosił podczas uczty, że on i Rosalie planują się pobrać. Wszyscy w królestwie cieszyli się razem z nimi. W następnym tygodniu odbyło się wystawne wesele księcia i jego księżniczki. Oboje żyli długo i szczęśliwie."_

W pewnym momencie opowieści Draco Ginny podniosła się i teraz stali przed sobą. Dzieci z oddziału przyglądały się w ciszy parze przed nimi.

- Zmieniłeś zakończenie – zdołała powiedzieć Ginny, powstrzymując łzy. – Oryginał tak się nie kończył.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Draco wytarł ją.

- Oryginał był niekompletny – odparł. – Tak to powinno się skończyć. Wszyscy w Anglii znają to zakończenie. – Wziął ją za rękę i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Z nami też tak powinno być – stwierdził miękko.

Ginny nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie oczekiwała tego od niego. To było zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdą. Była pewna, że śni. Draco ujrzał niepewność w jej oczach. Postanowił pozbyć się jej raz na zawsze. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej jakiś przedmiot. Była to śnieżna kula. Włożył jej kulę w ręce i przytrzymał jej dłonie. Po twarzy Ginny spływały łzy, kiedy patrzyła na przedmiot, który trzymała w rękach. Była to śnieżna kula, którą chciała dostać trzynaście lat temu. Dokładnie ta sama.

- Nie bój się, Ginny – rzekł, ściskając jej dłonie. – Jeśli wierzysz wystarczająco mocno, to, czego pragniesz, zawsze do ciebie wróci. Wierzyłem i oto jesteś. Nie zostawię cię, Ginny. Już nigdy nikt mnie od ciebie nie zabierze.

Objął ją ramionami, a ona zrobiła to samo, wtulając głowę w jego szyję. Był prawdziwy. To wszystko było prawdą. Zaczynała wierzyć, że bycie z nim stało się możliwie. Wiele zmieniło się w ciągu ostatnich lat. Nie było to już tak niemożliwe.

- Będziesz żyła ze mną długo i szczęśliwie? – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Nie miała już wątpliwości, gdy odpowiadała.

- Tak, będę.

Draco był nad wyraz szczęśliwy. Z ulgą przyjął jej słowa. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pozwolił, żeby jego oczy przemówiły za niego.

- Kocham cię – powiedział, po czym pochylił się i pocałował ją namiętnie.

Wszystkie dzieci zaczęły klaskać, podczas gdy Ginny i Draco całowali się na środku pokoju. Oto początek ich szczęśliwego życia razem.

KONIEC


	45. Epilog

Epilog

Ginny stała na zatłoczonej ulicy Pokątnej i czekała na kogoś. Na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Obróciła się, chcąc zaskoczyć osobę, która się za nią skradała. Jednakże ta osoba również miała dobry refleks, bo objęła ją w talii i pocałowała.

Draco powoli przerwał pocałunek i wyszczerzył zęby do zaczerwienionej Ginny. Następnie zaczął znaczyć pocałunkami jej szyję. Ginny nie zdołała opanować chichotów.

- Draco – jęknęła. – Ludzie się na nas gapią – wyszeptała.

Uniósł głowę. Wciąż się uśmiechał.

- Kogo to obchodzi – odparł. – Przywykli już do tego. Poza tym lubię okazywać, jak bardzo cię kocham.

Potrząsnęła głową, ale mimo wszystko również się uśmiechnęła.

- ... najwyraźniej spędził tam noc, podczas gdy jej mąż wciąż był w domu.

Urywek rozmowy napłynął do nich i wytrenowane uszy Ginny zaczęły się przysłuchiwać konwersacji. To odwróciło jej uwagę od Draco.

- Naprawdę? – spytała inna kobieta. – Stają się coraz bardziej bezczelni.

- Prawda. A ją to nawet nie obchodzi.

Draco delikatnie obrócił twarz Ginny w swoją stronę.

- Ginny, kochanie – stwierdził spokojnie. – Muszę ci przypominać, że twój mąż jest _tutaj_, a nie tam? – spytał, unosząc brew.

Wyszczerzyła zęby, widząc, jak bardzo Draco łaknie jej uwagi. Również ujęła jego twarz. Ścisnęła jego policzki tak, że jego usta wyglądały jak rybie i szybko cmoknęła go w nie.

- Przepraszam, ale stare nawyki trudno porzucić.

Przybrała niewinną minę, która zawsze go zmiękczała. Przesunął jej ręce ze swojej twarzy na ramiona. Przycisnął czoło do jej czoła. Uśmiechnął się przewrotnie.

- Może powinniśmy ci znaleźć nowy nawyk – oświadczył.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Co powiesz na całowanie mnie do nieprzytomności? – zasugerował i pocałował ją długo i namiętnie. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, gdy wzmocnił uścisk na jej talii. Wkrótce musieli przerwać, bo zabrakło im powietrza.

- To brzmi jak całkiem niezły nawyk – powiedziała bez tchu.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i po chwili oboje zniknęli.

* * *

W głównej sypialni posiadłości Malfoyów, przy łóżku królewskich rozmiarów stał kufer. Wewnątrz kufra znajdowało się pudełko, zaczarowane tak, by tylko Virginia Rosalie Weasley mogła je otworzyć. W środku pudełka była zielona książka, a na jej ostatniej stronie wklejono wycinek z gazety.

_PORUSZENIE W CZARODZIEJSKIM ŚWIECIE_

_DRACO MALFOY I GINNY WEASLEY POBRALI SIĘ_

_**Zdjęcie przedstawia Draco i Ginny w strojach ślubnych stojących naprzeciwko siebie, trzymających się za ręce i spoglądających na siebie z czułością. Co jakiś czas Draco ze zdjęcia unosi rękę Ginny i całuje ją, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.**_

_Najbardziej pożądany kawaler czarodziejskiego świata pojął dziś za żonę pannę Virginię Weasley, uzdrowicielkę ze szpitala św. Mungo. Kilka miesięcy temu wieści o umawiającej się ze sobą parze zaskoczyły świat, a ich ślub był kolejnym ciosem dla fanek przystojnego eks-kawalera._

_Uroczystość odbyła się w posiadłości Malfoyów. Zaproszono jedynie najbliższych krewnych i przyjaciół. Wywiady można było przeprowadzać przed lub po ślubie. Jedynie wyselekcjonowane zdjęcia udostępniono szerokiej publiczności._

_Odpowiedź na pytanie, jak para zeszła się, wciąż otoczona jest nimbem tajemnicy. Żaden z krewnych i przyjaciół nie chce opowiedzieć, jak wcześniejsi wrogowie stali się kochankami._

_- Nikomu innemu nie powierzyłbym mojej córki – powiedział Artur Weasley, ojciec panny młodej._

_- Ona jest cudem w życiu Draco – stwierdziła Narcyza Malfoy, matka pana młodego._

_Na temat pary padały jedynie komplementy i pochwały. Nikt nie okazał, że obie rodziny były kiedyś wrogami. _

_Niedawno zostało ujawnione, że to Draco Malfoy jest tajemniczym autorem pierwszej bajki w czarodziejskim świecie – „Rosalie". Opowiadanie opublikował pod pseudonimem T.J. W ostatnim wywiadzie wyjawił, że to skrót od „Twój Jedyny". Przyznał również, że napisał tę historię dla swojej żony wiele lat temu i wydał ją, by pokazać całemu światu jego miłość do niej._

_Jakkolwiek dziwne mogłoby się to wydawać, Draco Malfoy i Ginny Weasley wyglądają na bardzo szczęśliwą parę. Być może bajki czasem naprawdę zdarzają się w prawdziwym życiu i oboje będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie._


End file.
